


Revan's Shadow

by Jestana, umbralillium



Series: Jedi Besties and Side Stories [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 127,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping younglings and padawans on Dantooine, Mei and Alte are dragged back into the thick of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Korriban and Tython

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, a new story for Jedi Besties. This one covers the events of the Shadow of Revan expansion. Like Jedi Besties itself, we won't be including much of the dialogue from the in-game cutscenes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Korriban and Tython are attacked. At the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the events of the first two flashpoints for the Forged Alliances: Korriban Incursion and Attack on Tython. The character death takes place 'off screen' towards the middle of the chapter.

Since he reached the door to _Momentous Markings_ first, Vort not only opened the door, but held it open for the others to enter, "After you, ladies."

"Big sap." Grinning, Mei stretched up to kiss his cheek as she moved past him into the shop.

Shaking her head with a fond smile, Alte poked Vort in the stomach, laughing when he twitched.

"Thank you," Nadia said softly, smiling as she followed Mei and Alte into the shop.

"You're welcome." Vort smiled warmly as he followed Nadia into the shop, letting the door close behind him.

Mei glanced around, a little surprised that neither Jina nor Naulia was out front. One of them usually was. Approaching the front counter, she tapped the chime that would let them know customers were waiting. "I suppose they're both busy with clients."

Just as Alte started to reply, Jina rushed out of the back office, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, guys, we completely lost track of time. Naulia will be out in a sec."

"That's quite all right," Vort assured her with a smile. "We weren't waiting long."

Naulia emerged with Novlan right behind her. "I'm glad to hear it, because my baby brother hoped to meet all of you."

"I _am_ an adult, you know," he reminded her, smiling a little nervously at Alte.

Naulia gave his shoulders a squeeze. "You'll always be my baby brother." She gestured to everyone. "I'm sure you recognize Zu. The others are Meibelle, her big brother, Vort, and Zu's Padawan, Nadia Grell." Naulia frowned. "Where are Kira and Felix?"

"Shopping," Mei told her with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Novlan. Vort calls me his baby sister all the time, so I know how it feels."

Sensing Novlan's trepidation, Alte bowed to him. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, Novlan. I had urgent business with the Council, but that's no excuse for my behavior that day."

"Master Yuon said as much later, and so did Naulia," Novlan assured her, bowing slightly. "I heard you were on Dantooine."

Grinning, Alte replied, "We were, but we were called away because my brother defected from the Empire. We took him to Tython for the Council to make their judgment, since he's Force sensitive, then we went back to Dantooine a couple weeks ago to fulfill some promises to the younglings."

"Did you happen to run into Master Yura on Tython?" Novlan asked, raising his eyebrows curiously. "That's where he's been for the past few weeks while I visited my parents on Coruscant, and then Naulia here."

Mei stifled a laugh, glancing at Alte with amusement. _Oh, **stars**._

Alte shook her head, laughing ruefully. "No, I didn't see him. Do you like having him as your master?"

Novlan nodded quickly. "Oh, yes. He's taught me a lot and seems to have a never-ending store of patience when I don't get something right away."

"I'm glad," Alte replied. "From what I've heard, he's a good man who had the good sense to choose you for his padawan."

He ducked his head shyly. "You're very kind, Master Alte'zu."

"The best kindness is often the truth," Alte said with a kind smile. "There is greatness in you, Novlan. It can be a burden, but with the right teacher and the support of friends, it will be lighter."

"And a fellow padawan to complain to," Nadia offered, eyes sparkling with laughter.

Novlan laughed, fully relaxing now that he realized Alte and her friends were people just like him. "I'll keep that in mind, though Master Yura seems to prefer to work on his own."

"Not everyone likes to work with a partner." Mei smiled reassuringly.

Chuckling, Naulia asked, "Are any of you here for tattoos or piercings?"

"I'm here for a tattoo," Mei told Naulia, pulling a piece of flimsiplast out of her pocket.

"So am I." Vort joined Mei at the counter.

Naulia examined both pictures, stifling a laugh at the one Mei showed her. "Let me guess: you want this on the inside of your right wrist?"

"Yup!" Mei nodded, glancing fondly up at her brother. "I can stand a little pain."

Naulia laughed, taking the flimsiplast Vort handed her and raising her eyebrows. "Wow. This is-- did you draw this?"

"Um, yes?" Vort rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I found some holoimages and used those as a basis for my drawing."

"This is brilliant. You haven't had any training, have you?" Naulia examined the drawing more closely, already thinking of how to translate it to a tattoo.

Shrugging, he held up a hand with the thumb and forefinger a couple centimeters apart. "We were trained to draw faces and maps from memory, as well as describe them. Some of us were better than others, for obvious reasons."

"Right." Naulia nodded. "This is going to take at least two sessions, maybe more. Mei, yours we can do in one session." She glanced at Alte and Nadia. "What about you two?"

Nadia stepped up next to Vort and handed over her own piece of flimsiplast. "On my left upper arm, almost up at the shoulder, please," she said quietly.

Naulia accepted the flimsiplast and examined the design. "This will be even quicker than Mei's." She glanced at Nadia's arm, and then the picture. "Do you want it to go all the way across your arm, or this exact size?"

"That exact size," Nadia replied.

"You got it." Naulia smiled reassuringly at Nadia. "I can fit both you and Mei in now, though Vort will have to wait until tomorrow." She glanced at Alte. "Are _you_ here for a tattoo, Zu?"

Shaking her head, Alte turned to Jina with a mischievous smile. "Mind if we talk about it in private?"

Jina matched Alte's smile. "My favorite kind." She gestured Alte through to her station. "Come on back."

Mei watched Alte go with a fond smile before looking at Nadia. "Would you like to go first, Nadia?"

Biting her lip, Nadia nodded. "Sure."

Once the door was closed and the privacy screens were in place, Jina turned to Alte eagerly. "So? What is it this time?"

Alte grinned.

"Have a seat," Naulia told Nadia, gesturing to the chair. "The size of your tattoo and its placement will make this quick. Not to mention it's all one color, so I won't have to change inks like I will for Mei or Vort's."

"If you can get it as close to that color as possible, I'd appreciate it," Nadia said then twitched as Jina's delighted laugh rang through the shop.

"I'll do my best," Naulia promised, glancing back towards Jina's work area. "I guess she heartily approves of Zu's choice."

Mei folded her arms across her chest, trying not to pout. "Wish I knew."

"How long have you known Master Alte'zu?" Novlan asked Mei, his attention caught by the flower tattoo on her arm. _That must be what Master Yura noticed._

"Since we were kids on Nar Shaddaa," Mei told him with a grin, noticing his glance and moving closer so he could examine it more closely. "Naulia does good work, doesn't she?"

Novlan nodded his agreement, tapping the tattoo on his upper arm. "She does and our parents are so proud of her. Mom still wishes Naulia would join their business, especially since I won't."

Naulia made a rude noise as she mixed the ink for Nadia's tattoo. "No thanks. I'm happy right here on the Fleet with Jina." She extended the ink to Nadia. "How's that?"

"Not quite as bright," Nadia said, eying the ink. "Maybe add some pale gray?"

Humming thoughtfully, Naulia picked through her inks before finding a pale gray and adding a little. After mixing it together, she showed it to Nadia. "Better?"

"Perfect," Nadia replied, managing a smile.

Leaning back in the chair, Alte breathed deeply as Jina worked. _It'll be worth it, it'll be worth it, it'll be worth it,_ she reminded herself.

Nodding, Naulia set the ink aside and picked up the flimsiplast, trimming it. Then she held it against Nadia's arm. "Right about there?"

Nadia checked the placement before nodding. "Yeah," she whispered, throat tight.

Naulia frowned and leaned in to ask quietly, "You all right? If you're not ready, I can do Mei's first."

Shaking her head, Nadia said, "I'm fine. Just-- don't--." She paused to take a deep breath. "I'm probably going to cry while you do it. Just to warn you."

"You wouldn't be the first." Naulia smiled and squeezed her hand. Sitting up, she pulled on a pair of gloves and wiped the spot for Nadia's tattoo.

Vort moved closer, concerned. "Nadia?"

Nadia managed a wobbly smile for Vort. "I'm fine," she said again.

After a moment, he offered her his hand. "Sometimes it helps to hold someone's hand."

Grinning, Mei added, "I held Alte's hand while Naulia did my first tattoo."

Nadia's laugh was weak but there. "Thanks," she said, squeezing Vort's hand gently. "I didn't think I'd react like this."

He squeezed it back, smiling fondly. "That's why it's good to bring friends. You can squeeze harder if you need to. I'm strong, I can take it."

Nadia laughed again, stronger this time.

Rolling her eyes a little, Mei turned to Novlan. "When will you and Master Yura meet up again?"

"Soon, actually," Novlan told her, watching as Naulia began Nadia's tattoo, explaining as she worked. "He'll meet me here, and then we'll head off to our next assignment."

"Maybe I'll actually get to meet him this time," Alte commented as she stepped out of Jina's workspace.

Nadia winced, her grip tightening on Vort's hand. "Not with his luck."

"He's wanted to meet you since before I met him," Novlan told Alte. "He's close to Master Yuon."

Mei tapped her chin thoughtfully, remembering when she'd met him. "Right, didn't he say something about wanting to thank Alte for helping Master Yuon?"

Vort covered Nadia's hand with his, hoping that it helped her.

"Can't imagine for what," Alte said, walking over to wrap an arm around Mei's waist.

Nadia bit back a snort, not wanting to move while Naulia was working.

Mei rolled her eyes and nudged Alte with her hip. "You shielded her, remember? Twice."

"I'm not looking for thanks," Alte protested.

"And that's why we love you," Jina said, coming over and kissing Alte's cheek. She paused for a moment. "It's kinda nice not having to bend over to kiss a woman."

Laughing, Alte gently shoved Jina. "Don't go getting any ideas."

"Me? Never!" Jina protested, one hand pressed to her chest.

Naulia didn't look up from her work. "Jina _always_ gets ideas. Which reminds me: are Doc and Tharan on the Fleet right now?"

Mei nodded, raising her eyebrows. "They are. I have no idea what their plans are, though."

"Tharan was looking absurdly pleased with himself," Alte replied. "So whatever it is, it's going to be interesting." She paused for a moment. "Or he came up with a really brilliant piece of exotech."

"Those two can be dangerous together," Mei mused, resting her cheek on Alte's shoulder. "Still, I prefer it to when they were barely civil to each other."

"Definitely," Alte agreed, leaning her head against Mei's.

"Dangerous and _good_ ," Jina added with a lecherous grin.

Vort glanced at Jina, his eyes widening for a moment. "Right. Don't want to know."

Naulia wiped Nadia's tattoo and took a moment to sit up and stretch. "You're not even a _little_ curious, Vort?"

"Nope." He shook his head, looking away from her.

Jina giggled as she took out her datapad and tapped out a message to Doc and Tharan.

While Naulia stretched, Nadia took the opportunity to shift her arm a little before setting it back into place.

"Dinner with Doc and Tharan tonight, Naulia?" Jina asked, glancing up from her datapad.

"Yup, that's perfect." Naulia nodded, her smile wicked. "Are you fine to keep going, Nadia, or do you need more of a break?"

Novlan shook his head, muttering, "I do _not_ need to know more about my sister's love life."

Giggling, Nadia reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I can keep going."

"All right." Naulia patted Nadia's hand before bending back to her work.

Vort squeezed Nadia's hand reassuringly. Part of him hated to see her crying, but he trusted her to know her own limits.

Alte bit her lip against the words she wanted to say. She knew they'd turn Nadia's silent tears into harsh, grieving sobs. Later, she decided. Later she'd tell Nadia that Tobas Grell would be so proud of her.

Mei tightened her arm around Alte's waist, sensing what she wanted to say. Mei wanted to say it, too, but this wasn't the time or place for it.

Novlan glanced from Nadia to Mei and Alte, sensing that there was more going on than he knew. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Nadia, what planet are you from? I haven't seen anyone with your facial markings before."

"Sarkhai," Nadia answered, grateful for the distraction. "We just joined the Republic a couple years ago. My father--" She closed her eyes for a moment when her voice broke. "My father was a senator, representing Sarkhai in the Rift Alliance. That's how I met Zu and Mei. Zu was the Jedi Master assigned to assist us in any way we needed to ensure that the Rift Alliance planets stayed with the Republic."

"I see." Novlan nodded, making a mental note to look up Sarkhai later. He glanced at Mei and Alte, noticing the way they stood together. _Either the Council turns a blind eye to it or they don't know._ "I can't imagine what that was like, to find out you weren't the only beings in the galaxy. I was born on Coruscant and our parents serve many different races in their restaurant."

Vort absently rubbed his thumb over the back of Nadia's hand when her voice broke, offering what comfort he could.

"It felt like an adventure," Nadia replied, smiling softly. "I'd traveled all over Sarkhai already, now there's thousands of new places to visit."

"What are your favorite planets you've visited so far?" Jina asked.

"Tython and Voss," Nadia answered without having to think.

"Voss?" Vort repeated, a little surprised. "I can understand Tython, but why Voss?"

"It reminds me a lot of home, of Sarkhai," Nadia replied, looking up at him with a smile.

He stared down at her for a long moment before smiling softly and squeezing her hand. "I understand. I--" Vort glanced away and cleared his throat. "I can't remember where I was born. I remember my parents and Nar Shaddaa, but that's-- no thanks."

"I'm with you on that, Vort." Mei reached out and squeezed her brother's arm. "If I never go back to Nar Shaddaa again, it'll be too soon."

"Agreed," Alte said quietly.

*

"Hey," Felix greeted Mei, Alte, Nadia, and Vort as soon as they were in hearing distance. "We just came from _Momentous Markings_ , they said you'd already left." He smiled wryly. "At least, I think that's what they said, it was hard to tell through the laughing."

"Yeah, they kicked us out," Mei explained, glancing at Alte with a wry smile. "We were being _too_ social."

Vort shrugged. "They didn't _want_ to kick us out, but we were taking up space."

"Especially you, I bet, big guy," Kira told Vort with a smirk, then frowned when she caught sight of Nadia. "Are you all right, Nadia? You look like you've been crying."

Nadia nodded with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I… I got my tattoo for my father today."

Felix hugged Nadia gently. "He'd be proud of you, Nadia."

Breath hitching, Nadia clung to Felix for a moment before stepping back, eyes dry. "Thanks," she whispered.

Vort glanced away, reminding himself that Felix and Nadia were friends, nothing more. He noticed Mei watching him, eyebrows raised. He shook his head at her and she rolled her eyes. Turning to Kira and Felix, she asked, "I don't suppose Naulia's brother, Novlan, was there?"

Puzzled by the question, Kira shook her head. "No, not that I'm aware of. Felix?"

Felix shook his head as well. "Didn't see him."

Alte couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "I think I know why they were laughing, then. When we were there, he was waiting for Master Yura to come pick him up for their next mission."

"That's part of why they kicked us out," Nadia explained, grinning. "We were waiting for Master Yura and taking up too much space."

"And he hadn't come by then, but apparently had before we got there." Kira grinned, stepping forward to hug Alte. "Hopefully you'll meet him soon."

"Hopefully." Mei shook her head as she squeezed Alte's hand. "This is getting ridiculous."

Alte shook her head with a rueful smile. Turning to Kira and Felix, she asked, "Did you guys buy anything while you were wandering?"

"Nah, we were mostly window shopping," Felix replied with a shrug.

"We checked out a jewelry store, but there wasn't anything in there that I really liked," Kira shrugged as well. "At least, not enough to buy anyway. I've been spoiled by Jina's handiwork."

As she reached up to touch her earring, Vort told her with a grin, "I'll be sure to tell her you said that when I go back tomorrow for my tattoo."

"It's a back piece," Mei explained before Kira or Felix could ask. "She didn't have enough time to fit him in today."

"What design are you getting?" Nadia asked, looking up at Vort, head tilted in curiosity.

He smiled slyly, shaking his head. "It's a surprise. Only Mei knows because she helped me come up with it."

Nadia huffed and stuck her tongue out at Vort, eyes sparkling with humor. "Fine. Be that way."

"Of course." He grinned and winked at her, glad to see her feeling so playful.

Mei grinned as well. "It's going to look _amazing_."

"So the teasing is genetic, then, good to know," Alte observed with a fond smile.

"There's an astromech over there that's been looking at us then away since we got here," Felix said quietly.

"Let's go find out what it wants," Mei suggested, following Felix's glance.

Kira nodded, slipping her hand into Felix's and giving it a squeeze.

"You = act casual," the droid warbled as they approached. "T3-G2 = recruiting for classified operation."

Vort shook his head and backed away. "I shouldn't be here for this, then. I'll do some window shopping of my own." Giving them a general nod, he headed back towards the Promenade.

Once he'd left, T3 projected a holoimage of a handsome man with implants around his left eye. He smiled when he saw Mei and Alte. "Ah, just the Jedi we were looking for." He glanced over his shoulder at the astromech. "Nice work, Tee-three." Looking back at the others, he told them, "I'm with the SIS. We've got a very special event coming up and you're on the guest list."

"What kind of special event?" Felix asked warily.

"The kind the Empire won't enjoy," the man replied, a kind of feral satisfaction in his voice. "Details when we meet in person--see you soon."

The holo cut out and T3 told them, "Meeting location data = provided // You = maintain operational secrecy at all costs!"

The five of them exchanged glances before shrugging. "Might as well," Nadia muttered.

"Any chance to stick it to the Empire, I'm game," Kira agreed with a nod.

"Same here." Mei reached out and squeezed Kira's hand. "Alte? Felix?"

"Four Jedi should be more than enough for whatever op they have in mind," Felix said, shaking his head. "I'll go keep Vort company."

Alte nodded, jaw firm. "Let's go."

Kira stretched up and kissed Felix's cheek before following Mei, Alte, and Nadia to the lift that would take them to the meeting with the SIS agent.

Felix smiled and squeezed Kira's arm gently before turning and jogging up the stairs in the direction Vort had gone.

Alte kept track of them through her Force sight until the lift was too far away. Walking into the war room they'd been directed to, Alte frowned as she watched the soldier at the holotable. Something about him didn't sit right.

"...Blue squadron approaches Korriban at maximum speed," the soldier was saying as they approached the holotable. "Bombing commences on signal 'aurek'. Wave one shuttle follows and secures the LZ…"

"...And then wave two comes in," the agent picked up, pausing in his pacing to greet Mei, Alte, Kira, and Nadia. "Perfect timing."

"You're actually planning an attack on Korriban?" Mei asked, sensing Kira's tension through their bond and sending comfort and reassurance to her in response.

The soldier nodded, turning to join the agent. "Yes, and your part in the plan is critical."

"This is Colonel Darok-he's in charge of the op," the agent introduced. "I'm Theron Shan, SIS. We spoke on the holo."

" _Shan_?" Kira whispered, barely audible to Mei and the others.

Alte glanced at Kira for a moment before looking back at Theron. "So we're invading Korriban--walk me through your plan."

Theron and Darok went over the plan to raid the Dark Council databanks. Nadia shifted closer to Kira, feeling her getting more tense the longer Darok and Theron talked.

"Have the Empire's forces really become so weak that we can charge straight in like this?" Mei wondered, blocking out Kira's tension and unease with some effort.

Darok shook his head. "Not exactly. We'll be exploiting a brief gap in their patrols, which is why we have to move immediately."

"You don't need us to tell you how tough this will be." Theron looked at each of them, his gaze lingering on Kira. "The Sith Academy is one of the most secure locations in the entire galaxy." Mei hid a smile at Kira's mental equivalent of 'no shit'. "But if we succeed… we could learn more about the Empire's moves than every SIS operation from the past decade combined."

"Our forces are ready," Darok finished, completely serious. "Victory for the Republic depends on you four."

Mei bowed in response to his salute. "Then we'll go immediately." Alte nodded firmly in agreement.

The moment they were outside, Kira shook her head. "No, I can't. Not Korriban. Dromund Kaas was bad enough, but--" She swallowed and shook her head. "No."

Mei gathered Kira into a tight hug. "Shh, I understand. I won't make you go."

"I'm sorry," Kira whispered, clinging to Mei.

"Don't apologize for this," Mei told her firmly.

Alte and Nadia both reached out to rub Kira's shoulders. "We'll get one of the others to come with us," Alte said quietly.

Mei nodded, giving Kira one last squeeze. "Yeah, Teeseven should be finished with his oil bath by now. I'm sure he'll be glad to help."

As soon as Kira was free from Mei's hold, Nadia stepped in for a hug. "I'll kick some Sith ass for you," she whispered.

Kira gave a weak laugh, hugging Nadia back. "Thanks, Nadia."

Alte smiled as she hugged Kira. "You can keep Felix and Vort out of trouble."

"I'll do my best." She hugged Alte back.

As Kira left, Mei sent a message to T7 to join them as soon as he could.

"I'm suddenly very glad Te'rund didn't feel ready to leave Tython, yet," Alte said quietly.

Nadia squeezed Alte's arm comfortingly.

"Vort said Liyo didn't even like it there," Mei added quietly, holding Alte's hand tightly. T7 arrived not too much later, beeping inquiringly. Mei managed a small smile when he reached them. "Ready to kick some Imp butt, Teeseven?"

"T7 = always ready." He whistled an affirmative.

"Then let's go." Mei turned and headed to the shuttle that would take them to Korriban.

*

A shiver went down Alte's spine as soon as they set foot on Korriban. _"Fuck,"_ she whispered with feeling.

Mei looked around, clenching her hands into fists. "Feels like this should be familiar, but it's not."

Nadia took her saberstaff in hand but didn't activate it, yet. "Let's get this over with. The faster we move, the faster we can get off this forsaken planet."

_"Theron to wave two,"_ Theron said over their comms. _"Welcome to Korriban. You'll need to traverse the Wilds up ahead to reach the Sith Academy. Wave one softened the Imps up a bit, but you'll have your work cut out for you. Good luck._ " __  
  
"Te'rund is getting the biggest hug ever when we get back to Tython," Alte muttered as she drew her own lightsaber.

"So is Kira," Mei agreed, drawing her lightsaber. "Let's get this done."

"Master Mei + Master Zu + Padawan Nadia + T7 = unstoppable," T7 agreed with a burble. "Imperials = dead."

*

Te'rund leapt to his feet moments before an alarm started blaring through the Temple. "How did they find it?" he growled.

"What's going on?" Ashara demanded, following Te'rund out of their quarters. She staggered as an explosion rocked the Temple.

"The Empire is here," Te'rund replied, steadying Ashara. "Talos, help the masters get the padawans and the Twi'lek villagers to the old Flesh Raider caves."

"Of course," Talos agreed, hurrying out into the courtyard.

"Ashara, with me," Te'rund ordered, following Talos outside.

"Where are we going?" Ashara asked.

"The best place for them to land is in the Gnarls," Te'rund said. The masters that weren't helping with the evacuation fell in beside him. "We're going to make sure they don't make it to the Temple."

The group was silent as they fell into a loping run up the path to the Gnarls. Halfway there, they met incoming Imperials. Despite their best efforts, there were too many Imperials. When one fell, another took their place, pushing Te'rund, Ashara, and the masters back along the path towards the Temple.

Te'rund stumbled as a familiar Force signature distracted him.

"If it isn't Darth Traitor," a low, husky voice said. The Imperials parted, letting a small Rattataki woman through.

"Aur'relle," Te'rund replied flatly. "And it's Te'rund."

"No." Aur'relle shook her head. "It's traitor."

Ashara leveled her lightsabers at Aur'relle as she took one more step closer to Te'rund. "It's Te'rund."

Aur'relle made a chiding noise. "Such a waste of talent," she said. "You would have made an impressive Sith." She turned pale eyes on Te'rund. "There's only one thing Jedi are good for. Jaesa."

Ashara twitched at the name, eyes widening as a hooded figure came up behind Aur'relle. "Jaesa?"

"Can we kill them, yet, Master?" Jaesa asked, lifting her head to look at Aur'relle.

A tall, beskar-clad figure shoved her way through the Imperials to join the other two women, towering over them, her voice distorted by her helmet. "Either attack or don't, Lord Wrath. Don't toy with them."

"Boss." A fourth woman joined them, wearing leatheris and cybernetics curving around her left eye. "We can't afford to argue right now."

"Mako?" Kira, who'd come to Tython when she couldn't sense Mei or Alte any longer, had joined Te'rund and Ashara. "What are you doing here?"

Mako looked away and the Mandalorian reached over to squeeze her arm. "She's with me, Jedi. We're here to take the Temple. Sorry."

"I don't see Mei or Alte," Mako added, surveying the Jedi behind Kira and the others. "Are they--"

Kira shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. They're on a mission of their own." Raising her voice, she shouted, "Jedi, defend the Temple!"

With that, she leapt at Aur'relle, saberstaff igniting in midair.

Jaesa knocked Kira back with the Force while Aur'relle drew her lightsabers. She gave a Force-propelled animalistic roar, making several of the Jedi cower away. Te'rund stood strong, glaring as he sent a stream of Force lightning at her.

The Mandalorian used her jetpack to propel herself towards Te'rund, interrupting him. She forgot about Kira, who took that moment knock her away from him. Kira spun her saberstaff, deflecting every shot from the Mando. She didn't expect a shot from Mako, however, and it scorched her left sleeve. Ducking around her opponent, she took a moment to Force-lift Mako into the air. That done, she slashed her saberstaff behind her, but the Mandalorian had side-stepped her, shooting at Te'rund now.

Te'rund grunted as he flew back away from the Mandalorian and landed on his back on the ground. Blinking in shock, he yelled wordlessly in denial as the shots from the Mandalorian struck Yuon in the chest. Scrambling to her side, he started sending healing power into her but she pushed his hands away. "Fight," she managed to gasp out.

Clenching his teeth, Te'rund stood and cast a lightning storm where the largest concentration of Imperial troops was shooting into the fray. Aur'relle leapt through the air, lightsabers flashing, and knocked him down. He grasped at her mind, stunning her long enough to ignite his own lightsaber. Deflecting her blows with his lightsaber, he gathered Force lightning in his left hand and cast it at her. An almost manic grin twisted Aur'relle's lips as the lightning dispersed over her armor without harming her. "You'll have to try harder than that," she taunted.

Gritting her teeth, Kira dodged through the melee and charged Aur'relle head-on. She plowed into the Rattataki and knocked her onto her back, punching and kicking her. "Leave him alone!"

The Mando, who'd lost her helmet at some point to reveal a face half-covered by a tattoo and long auburn hair pulled back into a thick braid, shot Kira with an electro-dart, stunning her.

"Kira!" Felix yelled, ducking through the fray to hit the Mando upside the head with butt of his rifle. Jaesa knocked him back, sending him flying through the air to roll down the hill, his head cracking against a rock as he went.

Kira shook off the effects of the electro-dart, leaping up in time to avoid a swipe from Jaesa. When she landed, she slammed the ground with Force, knocking back all of the Imperials who'd been near her.

Mako pulled herself free and ran to the Mando's side, checking her. "Ismanae!"

Kira glanced around, taking stock of their situation. Her heart sank at the number of fallen Jedi and soldiers, and then her chest clenched when she noticed Felix on the ground, his eyes closed and blood trickling from a wound on his head. _We can't win like this._ Reluctantly, she called, "Fall back to the Temple!"

Aur'relle stayed where she was as the Jedi fell back. "Why aren't we attacking, Master?" Jaesa asked, stepping up beside Aur'relle.

"Let them gather their wounded, let them _hope_ ," Aur'relle sneered. "Then we'll crush it."

Jaesa's laugh was low and just a little insane. The Imperials around her edged away, wary.

Ismanae got to her feet, with some help from Mako. "Thanks, Mako. Did you get the number of the speeder that hit me?"

"A soldier," Mako told her, scanning her one last time. "He hit you with the butt of his rifle."

"That's what I get for losing my helmet." Ismanae gingerly twisted her head, relaxing when she didn't feel any pain.

An Imperial soldier approached with the helmet in question. "Here you are, Hunter."

"Thanks." Ismanae accepted it from him, checking it over. "No dents. Good. I'll have to thank Torian for this."

"I think he'll be glad to see you return from this alive," Mako told her, wiping a hand across her eyes. Then she stretched up and kissed Ismanae's cheek. "I know I will."

Smiling, Ismanae leaned down to kiss Mako softly. "Keep yourself safe, too, Mako. I don't want to lose you."

Aur'relle snorted as she passed Ismanae and Mako. "Soft," she muttered derisively. "Come on, we have Jedi to kill."

Glowering after the Sith, Ismanae pulled her helmet on. They had a job to finish. _I'm never working with that Sith again._

*

As they walked from the shuttle bay to the war room where Darok and Theron waited, Mei nudged Nadia with her elbow. "Aren't you glad Alte insisted on healing your tattoo?"

Nadia grumbled and nudged Mei back, but she was smiling reluctantly. "Yeah," she admitted. "It would've slowed down my reactions. It'd be one thing against a soldier, but against Sith? Not a good thing."

Alte nodded absently. She'd had a sense of foreboding ever since arriving on Korriban. She'd thought it would go away when they left, then when they'd arrived on the Fleet, but it was still there.

Mei wrapped an arm around Alte's waist. "You all right, Alte? You seem distracted."

"I have a bad feeling," Alte confided. "Ever since we landed on Korriban, I feel like we're not in the right place."

"Kira sent me a message that she was going to Tython from here," Mei told her. "Let's go join her once we finish the debrief."

"Yeah," Alte agreed, turning and giving Mei a brief hug before leading the way into the war room.

"Here's the data from the Dark Council chambers, Colonel," Nadia said, handing over the datapad.

"Congratulations," Darok said, taking the datapad and tucking it away. "You just succeeded in a mission many people never dared to dream was possible. We've proven that victory-true victory-is within reach.

"Just imagine: all of the Emperor's followers, truly defeated at last," Darok continued. Alte fought the urge to back away from the fanatical emotions he was putting off. "We're close now, I'm sure of it. This is a great day."

Mei sent comfort and reassurance to Alte through their bond even as she asked, "Now that we've attacked Korriban, how long will it be until the Republic can move against Dromund Kaas?"

"Purely a matter of logistics," Darok told her. "If we can open up the lines from--"

An alarm blared, cutting him off. Theron, who'd been busy at the computer console, tapped in a few commands at the holoterminal. "It's Tython! We need everything we've got!"

"What are you talking about?" Darok demanded, looking at Theron as if he'd grown another head.

"Imperial forces just hit Tython: Iso-5 bombings, strike teams in the Jedi Temple…" Theron told them, his eyes apologetic as he looked at the three Jedi. "They need our support, now!"

Mei's hands clenched into fists again. "No, how could this have happened?"

"If you're willing to help, we might be able to find out," Darok told them.

Mei barely held back a snort as he relayed orders to the troops who'd helped with the attack on Korriban. _Of **course** we're going to help! It's **Tython**!_

"Stopping the Empire may call for more than just our strike force," Alte pointed out. "Can we count on reinforcements?"

"I'll arrange for every available resource while you're in transit," Darok assured them. "We don't have time to wait, though. The Empire must not be allowed to capture Tython. We can't afford to hesitate. Period."

"I'll pull up every bit of data we've got and talk you through the whole way. Good luck." Theron gave them a tight smile and a nod.

Alte nodded back and led the way back out to the shuttle bay, chest tight with dread. She had a feeling her foreboding had to do with whatever happened on Tython.

Once they were on the shuttle and on their way, Mei gathered Alte into a tight hug. "We won't let them have Tython."

Nodding, Alte hugged Mei back before moving to Nadia's side and taking her padawan's shaking hands in her own. "Calm your rage, Nadia. You can't go into battle like this."

"How dare they?" Nadia asked, voice shaking almost as much as her hands. "How dare they violate Tython like this?"

"You heard Darth Soverus on Korriban," Alte replied. "It was just as much of a violation for us to be on Korriban."

"But Tython is Light, it's pure, not like Korriban." Nadia's lip lifted in distaste at the name.

Alte shook her head. "Tython has been touched by Darkness before. Remember Rajivari."

"The timing of the attack, though," Mei mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "It must have happened while we were on Korriban."

Nodding, Alte said, "The feeling I've had since we landed makes me inclined to agree with you."

Nadia clenched her hands and took deep breaths, fighting back her anger. _There is no emotion, there is peace,_ she reminded herself.

*

"No," Alte gasped as the shuttle approached Tython. "No!"

"Zu?" Nadia asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Te'rund and Yuon, they're--" Alte broke off abruptly, grabbing for Mei's hand, tears springing to her eyes. "Yuon!"

Mei held tight to Alte's hand, offering comfort and support. "We're here, Alte."

"Yuon's dead," Alte whispered in a broken voice. "It's like, as soon as she felt me through our bond, she let go."

A sob escaped Nadia and she clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle any more.

Mei pulled both Alte and Nadia to her for a tight hug, her throat thick with tears. _We'll focus when we get to the surface._

"Te'rund's hanging on by a thread," Alte whispered. _Can't fall apart, yet. Need to **fix** this._

"Let's take out the Imperials standing between us and him so you can help," Mei told her, forcing determination and stubbornness into her voice.

Alte nodded, sitting back and wiping away the tears that had escaped.

"We'll make them regret invading Tython," Nadia said, voice tight with anger.

Mei covered Nadia's hands with hers. "Let go of your anger, Nadia. It won't help."

"How can you be so calm?" Nadia asked desperately.

"Years of practice, Nadia," Alte replied, rubbing Nadia's back. "Be patient with yourself, it takes time to learn to let your emotions go. You can't take anger into battle, you'll make grievous mistakes."

Nodding, Nadia took deep breaths, trying to let her anger flow out with each exhale.

Mei squeezed Nadia's hands encouragingly, breathing with her. "Good. Remember, we enter battle as calmly and rationally as possible."

"Calmly and rationally," Nadia echoed.

The shuttle landed with a soft bump and they all got up from their seats. As they trooped out of the shuttle, Theron came over their comms. _"Theron to strike team. Sensors show Imperial forces entrenched all the way to the Jedi Temple. Enemy artillery is going to make any large-scale deployments very messy. See what you can do to fix that."_

Nodding, Mei drew her lightsaber and led them towards the first wave of Imperials. _You will **not** stop us!_

*

"Is-- is it over?" a trembling voice asked, drawing Mei's attention as they picked their way through the devastation of the Temple.

She turned to see a padawan peering out of a half-collapsed doorway. "Yes, the Imperials are dead or in custody."

"Good." Breathing a sigh of relief, the padawan emerged and approached them. "You-- you're the Hero of Tython, aren't you?"

"One of them." Mei glanced at Alte, standing a few paces away. "Can you tell me where the other Masters and Jedi are? There should be many more."

"I, um--" The padawan turned towards the door he'd emerged from and called, "Do any of you know?"

A Sullustan girl peered out at Mei and the other padawan. " _I heard Knight Kira give the order to fall back to the village._ "

"Kalikori?" Mei asked, clarifying. The girl nodded. "Thank you. That's where we'll go." She waved the Zabrak lieutenant over. "Lieutenant Bickell, have your men look for any padawans or Jedi who might be hiding somewhere in the temple. My team and I will check for any defenders who may have retreated."

He saluted. "Yes, Master Meibelle."

She bowed and headed over to Alte, catching her hand and giving it a squeeze. "I know where to find Kira and the others."

Alte nodded, squeezing back. "Let's go."

Mei led them from the Temple along the path to Kalikori village. She could feel Kira through their bond and it was a relief to realize she wasn't badly hurt, just tired. When they turned the final corner on the path, Mei's heart sank to see how many Jedi had been hurt. Kira emerged from the crowd and hurried forward to embrace them. "Mei! Zu! Nadia! T7! Does this mean the Temple is back in Republic hands?"

Mei nodded, hugging her back. "Yes, it's ours again. It's a mess, but it's ours."

"I'm sorry I couldn't--" Kira stopped and bit her lip. "The Sith leading them was-- She'd be an even match for _you_ , Mei, and she had this Mando with her-- and Mako was with them!"

Alte took Kira's hands. "You did everything you could, Kira," she said quietly. "I know you did."

Kira swallowed hard, whispering, "You know about Yuon already, don't you?"

Nodding, Alte's tears finally sprung free of her control.

Nadia hugged Alte tight, her own tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kira hugged Alte, too. "She-- the blaster bolts-- they'd have gotten Te'rund, but someone used the Force to push him out of the way and--" she took a deep, shuddering breath, determined to get the full explanation out. "They hit Yuon instead."

Mei rubbed Alte's back comfortingly, unable to find her voice.

"Te'rund?" Alte asked, voice breaking. "I can sense how much pain he's in."

"He's in a kolto tank." Kira told her, voice hitching. "It-- He took hits from both the Sith and the Mando. Talos is overseeing his treatment."

When Kira bit her lip, Mei asked quietly, "Felix? Is he here?"

"He's been unconscious for several hours," Kira admitted, her voice breaking. "He-- He tried to protect me from-- from Jaesa and she knocked him back and he hit his head in the process."

Mei pulled Kira to her for a tight hug, tears stinging her eyes. "He's strong. He'll pull through."

Alte squeezed Kira's shoulder. "Where are the injured?" she asked.

Kira gestured to the largest building, wiping away her tears. "In there. That smaller one is for-- for--" she stopped and shook her head.

Nadia piled into the hug with Mei and Kira as Alte headed into the building. The smell of blood hit her first and she jerked back in surprise. Steeling herself, she looked around.

"Zu," Ashara said, drawing her attention. Alte hurried over to her side, hugging her tight. "The Temple?"

"Back in Republic hands," Alte assured her. She turned to the kolto tank next to them, chest tight. "How is he?"

"It's… bad." Ashara swallowed back tears. "The med droids said he's going to be in there at least a couple months."

Alte wrapped her arms around herself. "I--" She shook her head. "Who was it?"

"He called the Sith Aur'relle. There was a Mandalorian that called her Lord Wrath," Ashara answered. "She had Jaesa Willsaam with her."

Alte frowned, confused. "Kira mentioned her, too. Who is she?"

"She was on Dantooine with me for a little while," Ashara explained. "She has an ability similar to yours, she can sense who someone truly is. She's been… twisted. She didn't seem very… sane."

Kira, Mei, and Nadia had entered while Alte and Ashara talked. Kira nodded in agreement with Ashara. "It seems Jaesa's gone Dark. The Mando and the Sith weren't in agreement, though. The Mando wanted to get things over with while the Sith wanted to 'play'." Kira shuddered at the thought. "Mako was with the Mando, called her Ismanae."

Alte pressed a hand against the kolto tank for a moment before looking around at the wounded in kolto tanks and laid out on pallets on the floor. "Where's Felix?"

Kira led Alte over to another kolto tank, a choked sob escaping her at the sight of him in the tank. "In here. The med droids don't know how long he'll be in there. It depends on when he wakes up."

Mei hugged Ashara, looking at Te'rund in the kolto tank for a long moment before following the others over to Felix's tank. "He _will_ wake up, Kira. We have to believe he will."

Hugging Kira, Alte rocked them both, sending comfort and solidarity through their bond. "We'll be here when they wake."

Talos bustled past and Alte pulled away from Kira to catch his arm. "Talos." He stopped and blinked up at her, green eyes bloodshot, dark blond hair in disarray.

"Oh! Master Zu," he said, shoulders slumping.

"You need to sit, Talos," Ashara admonished gently, coming up to their small group. "You've been working since we retreated to the village."

"And I'll stop working when no one needs my help," Talos replied stubbornly.

"You'll do no one any good if you collapse from exhaustion," Ashara argued.

"Come sit with me by Te'rund," Alte requested quietly.

Talos's gaze darted over to Te'rund's tank and he swallowed. "I need to work," he said quietly, pulling away.

Mei squeezed Alte's arm. "Let him be, Alte. I'll get Doc and Tharan from the Fleet to help. Someone needs to report to Darok and Theron anyway."

"Take Nadia with you," Alte suggested. "I can't--" She broke off, looking away.

Mei hugged Alte tight. "I know. I didn't expect you to come. Your skills are needed here anyway."

Kira bit her lip, looking over towards Felix's tank. "I'm not going anywhere, either."

"Of course not." Mei hugged Kira. "I didn't expect it, either."

Alte clasped Nadia's shoulders, worried that Nadia had been so silent since they arrived. "I know you're angry, I know you're worried. I am, too. You need to let your emotions go."

"They killed Yuon," Nadia said hoarsely. "They hurt Felix and Te'rund. They need to pay for what they've done."

Sighing, Alte hugged Nadia. "We left Dantooine too soon. You need more time to learn the basics."

"No, I can do this," Nadia protested, clutching at Alte's back. "I can be calm and rational."

Kira rubbed Nadia's back comfortingly. "If you can't let your anger go completely, find a way to channel it productively, like Mei does."

Mei nodded, her smile a little sad. "That'd probably be for the best."

"If you weren't going to be on a shuttle, I'd suggest sparring with Mei," Alte said. "But for now, just try and meditate."

"Yes, Master," Nadia agreed quietly.

Alte finally let Nadia go and turned to Mei, hugging her tight. "I'll see if I can delay Yuon's funeral until you can get back."

Mei nodded, hugging her back. After swallowing the lump in her throat, she whispered, "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Kira hugged Nadia. "See you soon."

*

Once they disembarked the shuttle at the Fleet, Mei turned to T7, who'd come with them. "Contact Doc and Tharan and ask them to meet us at my ship. We need as many doctors on Tython as we can get."

He beeped an affirmative and fell silent as he proceeded to do as Mei had asked. Smiling encouragingly at Nadia, Mei led the way into the war room. "Colonel Darok, Agent Shan."

"Our forces are sweeping the rest of the muck off of Tython as we speak," Darok told them, saluting briefly. "Reconstruction crews are already being prepped."

"We'll need doctors and medics, too," Mei told him firmly, keeping her voice steady with effort.

Darok nodded. "S.O.P., Master Meibelle. This could have been much worse. Thanks to you and--" he stopped, looking around. "Where's Master Alte'zu?"

"Her skills were of more use on Tython." Mei clasped her hands behind her back, pushing away her worry for the moment. "I'm concerned about the timing of this attack--just as we made our own assault on Korriban? It's too much to be a coincidence."

He shrugged. "It's possible the enemy's intelligence isn't the shambles we were led to believe. I'm sure the SIS will determine how this slip-up happened."

Theron, who'd remained silent until then, nodded when Darok looked at him. "Yes, we will."

"Even so, you've just won two critical battles for the Republic, back to back. You're a hero and heroes deserve to be recognized." Darok pulled three gold medals out of his pocket. "The Medal of Valor. No commendation this prestigious has ever been awarded so quickly; the Chancellor was truly impressed. As am I. Congratulations."

Mei shook her head. _Shiny medals won't bring back Yuon, won't save Te'rund or Felix._ "Keep the trinkets, Colonel. We need to find the person responsible for this and deal with them."

He shrugged and tucked the medals back into his pocket. "We have the information you gathered. I'm sure we'll identify the culprit very soon." He straightened his shoulders. "Now, then: I've been tasked with organizing the Tython cleanup, and I want to be sure the Jedi Council knows they have our full support. If you'll excuse me."

After Darok walked away, Theron looked at Mei and Nadia, his eyes full of meaning. "I don't know about you, but I need a drink."

Nodding briefly to him, Mei turned and left with Nadia and T7. "Medals? Really?"

"I don't like him," Nadia confided.

Mei shook her head, leading the way to the lift. "I don't, either, and I think something about him unsettled Alte, too."

"Yeah," Nadia said, then snorted. "I thought SIS agents learned to be subtle?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mei retorted with a wink. "Though a drink before we meet Doc and Tharan at the ship sounds good. What do you say?"

"Sounds good," Nadia agreed with a nod.

"T7 = doesn't drink // T7 = wait at the ship," T7 informed them.

Mei nodded. "We'll be there soon, Teeseven."

Mei and Nadia were quiet as they headed down into the cantina, glancing around to try and find Theron. Nadia nudged Mei gently and pointed to a shadowed table where Theron was watching a holo projected on his table.

Nodding, Mei headed that direction. The holoimages disappeared before they reached the table, but Mei caught a glimpse of who he'd been talking to. "That was Grand Master Satele, wasn't it?"

"Currently acting as emissary to the Drayvos League," Theron confirmed with a nod, his expression sympathetic. "Nowhere near Tython. We aren't close, of course. Your order is pretty particular on that point."

Mei glanced down for a moment. "She gave you up when you were a child, then?"

"Not that I'm complaining." He stood up, folding his arms across his chest. "You Jedi have your rules and it turns out I don't have your talent anyway. Everything's worked out for the best."

"The rules of our order are important," Nadia replied quietly. "But that doesn't mean they're easy to live by."

Mei nodded, smiling a little ruefully. "I follow them as best I can, but there are some I just can't."

"Then you're not like any of the other Jedi I've met." Theron smiled sympathetically. "Even without the Force, I _know_ when things don't add up. These ops, Colonel Darok… something's being buried here, I'm sure of it." He grimaced, propping his hands on his hips. "But the real question is, are you going to take your shiny medals and go home like Darok's hoping, or are you ready to start digging?"

Glancing at Nadia, Mei turned back to Theron. "If you were to do some digging, where exactly would you start?"

"I'd start by recruiting people I can count on," Theron replied, glancing between the two of them. "Say, someone who'd be willing to face down the Emperor himself if it came to it and someone insightful, who could always find the truth of things. Then, I'd find out everything I could about Darok and that Sith Lord you talked to. See if there are any connections.

"And then, once I found something. I'd contact my new friends and we'd get to the bottom of all this." Theron straightened up. "But this is all just speaking hypothetically, of course."

Mei nodded, smiling wryly. "Of course."

"Been great chatting with you." Theron nodded to both of them. "We'll have to do it again sometime. See you around."

They watched Theron walk away and Mei shook her head slightly. "Ready to go back to Tython, Nadia?"

Nodding, Nadia said, "Zu needs us. I hated leaving so soon."

"Me, too, but someone had to come here." Mei hugged Nadia briefly.

"Mei! Nadia!" Vort was surprised to see them. He'd figured they'd be off on that classified operation for the droid. "What are you doing here?"

Seeing Vort, suddenly feeling _safe_ like she always did when he was nearby, Nadia couldn't hold back from practically throwing herself into his arms.

Vort caught Nadia easily, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He looked at Mei curiously. "What happened?"

Mei shook her head, rubbing Nadia's back briefly. "Not here. We're going back to Tython if you wanted to join us."

"I don't mind going to Tython, but--" he broke off and shook his head. "Right, I'll go with you and you can explain en route."

"Thanks, Vort." Mei squeezed his arm and led them to the lift that would take them to her ship.

*

Staring out at the blur of hyperspace through the viewport in the lounge, her chin propped on her knees, Nadia thought about all the happy moments she'd seen Mei and Alte share, remembered how often her father would sit and stare at the holo of her mother he carried with him everywhere.

Vort went looking for Nadia, remembering the way it'd felt to hold her. Now that Mei had explained what happened on Tython, he understood to some extent what had prompted Nadia to pretty much throw herself into his arms. When he found Nadia, he sat down nearby and waited, leaving it up to her if she spoke to him.

"You remember your parents together, right?" she asked, not looking away from the viewport.

Surprised by Nadia's question, Vort took a moment to answer. "Yes. I remember they were very happy together and they loved me and Mei very much." He turned to face her, tucking one leg underneath him. "Why do you ask?"

Nadia tilted her head to meet his eyes. "I don't remember my mother, or what she and my father were like together. I'm just trying to figure out if the pain of potentially losing the person you love is worth it."

"I can't speak for romantic love," Vort told her, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat. "But I loved my parents and Mei. When I thought they were all gone, my happy memories of them kept me going on the days when I wanted to pack it all in." He looked away, out at the swirl of hyperspace. "When I realized Mei was still alive, it made me even _more_ determined to get out and return to the Republic. Even if I were to lose her again tomorrow, I'll cherish the time I've had with her. All the new memories we've made with each other will comfort me, just as I'm sure her memories of me would comfort her."

"Yeah," Nadia said softly. "When we were on Tython, after the attack. I couldn't stop staring at Te'rund and Felix in the kolto tanks and thinking 'what if?'"

"What if what, exactly?" Vort asked gently, looking back at Nadia.

"What if you were in one of those tanks?" Nadia whispered, chest tight.

Vort shifted closer, resting his hand over Nadia's. "I would do everything in my power to survive. I have too many people to live for to simply give up."

Nadia lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

Vort stared at her, his heart skipping more than a few beats. "Nadia?"

"I really hope I'm one of the people you have to live for," she said, resting their clasped hands on her knee.

He nodded, carefully turning their hands so he could twine their fingers together. His voice was barely a whisper. "You are. I've come to care for you very much, but you're going to be a Jedi."

She gave him a wry look, one eyebrow raised. "That didn't stop Mei and Zu."

"No, it didn't." He laughed softly. "That didn't mean you'd decide to follow their example. I've been happy to spend time with you and I always will, no matter what you decide."

"I'm pretty sure it's too late to try and be a rule-following Jedi," she admitted. "I'm already attached."

He smiled, bright and happy. "I'm very happy to know this. I'm quite attached myself."

Nadia grinned, shifting up onto her knees to press a kiss to his cheek.

Vort resisted the impulse to turn his head so her kiss would land on his lips. Instead, he pressed his forehead to hers. "We'll take this as fast or slow as _you_ want, Nadia. Just spending time with you makes me a happy man."

"What if I'm ready for the next step and you're not?" she asked quietly.

"I'll tell you if I'm not ready," he assured her with a fond smile. "Would you be willing to wait for me to be ready?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed before settling with a sheepish smile. "I couldn't very well expect you to wait for me without offering the same."

Still smiling, he lifted her hand to press a kiss to the back. "Then we'll be fine. When we're _both_ ready for it, we'll take things further. I know Mei's already promised to kick my ass if I try to pressure you and I doubt she'll be the only one."

Giggling, Nadia shook her head. "Zu mentioned you missing a few pieces."

Vort gave a theatrical wince. "I don't want to think about _which_ pieces she'd take out of me."

"I'm sure you're rather attached to them." Nadia giggled again and shifted over to lean against Vort's side. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"More than." He smiled and carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What about this?"

"Definitely," she assured him and settled in closer with a soft, content sigh.

He smiled and relaxed against the couch, feeling quite content, despite everything that had happened in the past few days. _Mei's going to be so **smug**._

*

Though Doc and Tharan had headed straight for the infirmary, Mei took her time, looking at the repairs that had already been done. Vort had been drafted to help, his size and strength an asset with or without the Force. Eventually, she reached the infirmary as well and stepped inside to hear how everyone was doing, particularly Te'rund and Felix. Not surprisingly, Alte and Kira were seated near their kolto tanks. Kira jumped to her feet and hurried over to hug Mei. "Felix woke up! The med droids say he'll need a few more days in the tank, but he woke up!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Kira." Mei hugged her back, relieved.

Alte stood and hugged Mei. "Te'rund's being kept in an induced coma so his body can heal. He'll need cybernetics once he's healed enough to come out." Her breath hitched. "Two more centimeters and he would have been cut in half."

Mei hugged Alte back, squeezing her eyes shut to hold back her tears. "The Force was with him. I'm so glad he'll survive."

"I almost wish I'd gone with you," Alte confessed. "The funeral pyres have been lit all day, every day, since you left. So much death and grief and pain."

"You'd have been devastated if something happened to Te'rund while you were gone," Mei told her, tightening her arms around Alte. "Has Yuon--" she stopped, unable to finish the question.

"Not yet," Alte replied. "Master Syo came back from his isolation and moved her to the end of the list. I think he's waiting for some more people to arrive."

Mei nodded, glad she would have the chance to say her farewells. "Novlan _did_ say that Master Yura was close to Yuon. Perhaps he's one of them."

"Ah, Master Meibelle, I'm glad you're here," Master Syo said as he stepped into the infirmary.

Mei smiled and bowed to him. "Master Syo. I'm glad to see you, despite the circumstances."

"Yes," Syo said sadly before shooting Alte and Kira a stern look. "Could you do me a favor and try and get these two to rest? They've barely slept since we moved the wounded into the infirmary."

Mei stifled a laugh. "I'll do my best, Master, but I can hardly blame them. Perhaps now that Doc and Tharan Cedrax are here to help, they'll get some proper rest."

Syo smiled, his gaze shifting to Tharan working in a corner of the infirmary for a moment. "Yura will be glad to see a familiar face."

Alte managed a grin. "He'll be glad to finally meet me," she commented. "Apparently, we've been just missing each other for a while."

"He talked to me briefly on the Fleet, but didn't introduce himself," Mei added with a small smile, pleased to see Alte's grin.

"I've gotten several messages from him lamenting his bad luck," Syo said, shaking his head with a fond smile. "Go and rest, Alte'zu, Kira. The funeral won't be until tomorrow at the earliest."

"But..." Alte protested, glancing back at Te'rund.

"Everyone's in the best of hands," Mei assured her, gently catching Kira's elbow and pulling her close. "If anything happens, you'll be contacted. Right, Doc?"

Doc, who'd been working nearby, looked up and nodded. "Absolutely, Mei. We know we'd be skinned alive if we didn't."

Kira managed a soft laugh and nodded. "Fine, I'll go."

"The second something changes, Doc, Tharan," Alte insisted.

"Yes, yes," Tharan said absently, waving a hand. "Go!"

Stifling a laugh of her own, Mei nodded to Master Syo and gently but firmly pulled Alte and Kira out of the infirmary with her. "We have things to talk about when you're not so exhausted."

Alte nodded, letting Mei guide her.

*

"Is this seat taken?"

Alte looked up from her spot on the steps to the side of the Temple entrance to find a tall, slender man standing next to her. She gestured to the step beside her. "Feel free." She watched him closely as he settled, long legs draped down three steps. "Yura?" she guessed.

He grinned and bowed his head slightly. "At last."

Laughing, Alte bowed as well. "How long have you been trying to meet me?"

"Since just after Coruscant, for you," he replied.

"Novlan said you wanted to thank me. For what?" she asked, frowning.

"For saving my family," he said quietly. "And me, but I didn't realize that until you shielded Parkanas."

"Your family?" She shook her head. "I didn't--"

"Didn't you?" A small smile tugged at his mouth. "You shielded Yuon, Duras, and Laranna."

Understanding flooded through her. "I knew about Laranna, but I didn't know she had a son, too."

Yura laughed wryly. "Jedi Masters tend to keep any children quiet. She wrote to me about you, though, Master Alte'zu. Her letters after you shielded her on Coruscant were... brighter. You gave her renewed vigor. I can never thank you enough for that. She was so proud of you. I kept hoping our paths would cross. It saddens me that it had to be today."

Alte nodded jerkily, tears gathering. "I wish I could thank her for saving _my_ family."

"She knows," Yura replied softly. "Saving him was her repayment for saving her family."

Frowning, she thought back over what he had said. "You were affected by Vivicar?"

"Yes," he answered, nodding. "Between Duras's and Syo's training, I was able to hold him off unconsciously, but I still felt the effects. If it had gone on any longer, I probably would have been next on your list of people to shield."

"I'm glad I was able to spare you any further pain," Alte said.

"I also wanted to thank you for sparing Syo," Yura added quietly.

"You were in the archives when I was talking to Master Satele and Kaedan, weren't you?" she asked.

He nodded tightly. "They had to sedate me," he admitted, embarrassed.

"If I had been in your place, if Yuon had been the First Daughter or whatever the equivalent is, they probably would have had to do the same thing," she replied.

"I don't think you would have given them the chance," he said with a soft laugh. "You certainly didn't give them the chance to stop you from going after Master Meibelle."

"Is someone taking my name in vain?" Mei asked, trotting up to them. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed who'd joined Alte. "Master Yura. It's an honor to meet you at last." She bowed to him before sitting on the steps below Alte, leaning back against her knees.

"Always," Alte replied, grinning.

"Master Meibelle," Yura greeted, bowing in return. "I haven't had a chance to return to the infirmary, yet. How are Felix and Te'rund doing?"

"No significant change for Te'rund, yet," Alte answered, reaching out and touching Mei's shoulder unconsciously. "Felix will be in the tank for a few more days while the swelling goes down. He took a pretty hard hit to the head."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yura said.

Smiling sadly, Mei tilted her head to press her cheek against Alte's hand. "Luckily, he has a pretty hard head himself, though I'm sure he'll be scolded for forgetting his helmet once he's out of the tank and awake."

"Oh yeah," Alte agreed with feeling. "From quite a few people, probably."

Yura grinned. "Yuon was always so glad you built your own family," he observed. "Even before you got Te'rund back."

Smiling, Alte squeezed Mei's shoulder gently. "To be fair, I came with one and regained another. But I'll always be thankful the Council set us on the path to find the others."

"Even though part of me will always miss my parents, I'll always be grateful for the day that I met Alte and Kira," Mei added quietly, reaching up to cover Alte's hand with hers.

Alte ducked her head, still smiling.

*

"And now we honor the last of our fallen," Master Satele announced a couple days later as dusk fell over the courtyard of the Jedi Temple. "One of our most beloved and wisest masters, whose love of learning and knowledge was surpassed only by her love of teaching: Master Yuon Par." Master Satele paused to clear her throat as almost everyone gathered there stifled a sob or sniffle. "Master Yuon's love of history and archeology took her all over the galaxy to countless ruins, where she met and befriended people of all races and walks of life. She looked past the exterior to the core of those she met and encouraged them to be the best they could be. She nurtured each of her Padawans and taught them to exercise not only their strengths, but their weaknesses as well. They have all gone on to become strong, resilient members of our Order."

Master Satele took a deep breath as she carefully lit a torch. "The final part of our Code tells us 'There is no death, there is the Force.' Master Yuon has not truly left us. She has become one with the Force, as every living being does in the end. She, like everyone else who died to defend the Temple, is still with us, as part of the Force and in our hearts and memories." Taking another deep breath, she touched the torch to the wood pyre. "Good bye, Yuon."

Alte sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut against her tears and covering her mouth with the hand Mei wasn't holding, grateful for Mei and Kira on either side of her, Qyzen and Tharan at her back, and Nadia on Kira's other side next to Vort. Although, she couldn't help wishing Te'rund was there to hold her free hand. The last couple days had been a trial, helping to clean up the Temple when she wasn't sitting vigil in the infirmary. Meeting the masters she'd shielded again, under even more wretched circumstances than she had before; meeting Yuon's former Padawans, Jehara and Vikstasic, along with Jehara's own Padawan, Yasme; _and_ having to break the news of Yuon's death to Qyzen once he returned to Tython from his hunt on Dantooine.

Tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Mei turned and hugged Alte tight. She'd never had this closure with Master Orgus's death, but that didn't matter to her. What mattered was being here for Alte and comforting her as best she could. When she felt Kira hug Alte as well, she shifted her arm to include her in the hug. Felix continued to improve and would likely be moved from his tank in the next day or two, so that was something to be grateful for.

Vort kept his head bowed, a few sympathetic tears escaping, as he held Nadia's hand, trying to offer her comfort. He hadn't known Master Yuon well, but it was clear that her death was a great loss to the Jedi Order, especially Alte. It was actually both heartwarming and heartbreaking to see how many people mourned her death. Besides Alte, those who seemed most shattered by the loss were Master Duras Fain, Laranna, his daughter (wasn't _that_ a revelation!), and Master Yura Sair. Seeing the three of them together, he wondered if Yura was related to Duras and Laranna. _Not my business. Besides, this is for Master Yuon._

_I'm going to miss you,_ Nadia thought, tears streaming down her face as she stared blindly at the flames. __  
  
Tharan squeezed Alte's shoulder gently, torn between staying where he was and moving to Yura's side. Yura was just as surrounded as Alte was, with his family and Padawan lending their support to each other.

_"Is blessing to be so regarded,"_ Qyzen said as he gazed around at all the people who were gathered to say their farewells to Yuon. Not only her family and Padawans, but the whole Council had returned to Tython, as well as the masters from Malachor Three, and anyone who had been on the planet during the attack that were healed enough to be mobile. " _Scorekeeper watch over."_  
  
Kira rested her head on Alte's shoulder, tears dripping down her cheeks as she mourned Master Yuon. She hadn't known her as well as Master Orgus, but it was still painful to lose her. She glimpsed Master Kiwiiks on the other side of the pyre with the rest of the Council and felt a stab of guilt that her master still lived. Master Kiwiiks had helped evacuate the Temple when the attack started and worked tirelessly to heal the wounded. It'd been thanks to her efforts at directing and coordinating the healers that their losses hadn't been greater. Sniffling, Kira turned her face into Alte's shoulder.

"Yuon--," Alte began using her vocal implant so her hitching breaths wouldn't interfere with what she had to say. "Yuon was like the mother I don't remember. She guided me, advised me, helped me when I stumbled. She never judged. She was the best teacher I ever knew. She saved my brother at the expense of her own life and I'll spend the rest of my life repaying her for that. Thank you, Yuon. I'll miss you." She ducked her head as her lower lip trembled and renewed tears flowed.

Novlan leaned into Yura's side, supporting him in his grief even as tears stained his own cheeks. If what he suspected was true, this loss was the most grievous to Yura and only the loss of Master Syo, Master Duras, or Laranna would match it. His thoughts went to Naulia and he was suddenly glad that she hadn't shown as much Force sensitivity as he had.

Mei tightened her arms around Alte, offering what comfort she could. Anything she could say would be empty platitudes. Sensing Kira's guilt, she reached out and clasped her hand tightly, trying to wordlessly assure her that she had nothing to feel guilty about.

Ashara clung tightly to Talos's hand. She hadn't known Yuon long, but she'd made all three of them feel welcome on Tython, even taking Talos to the ruins when the Council had sent Yura off on a new mission. It was as if Te'rund being Alte's brother had been all Yuon had needed to know to consider them part of her family. She resolved to go to the Fleet and see Jina once Te'rund was awake and making progress in his healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novlan and Naulia are Jestana's characters, as is [Ismanae](http://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/post/132361162440/i-picked-ismanae-for-my-next-kotfe-playthrough), who got a brief mention in Jedi Besties. Jina and Yura are umbralillium's characters, as is [Aur'relle](http://houseahngairn.tumblr.com/post/136961428810/aurrelle-i-moved-aitang-to-a-different-server-a).


	2. Manaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have a sinking feeling about Manaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief this one ended up long for mainly being about the Manaan flashpoint. :P One more chapter before Rishi, I think.

"You _really_ don't mind me going off to the Fleet like this?" Mei asked Alte as they stood by the shuttle up to the orbital station. It'd been a few months since the attack on Tython and most of the restoration was finished. Vort had decided to return to Dantooine via the Fleet and Mei decided to join him since she'd been growing restless. Staying on one planet for so long felt… weird to Mei. She'd grown used to being on the move. Kira had asked to join them, Felix right behind her. "I'll stay if you really want me to."

 

Alte shook her head, smiling. "I really don't mind," she assured Mei. "I'm more use to the Order here, helping with Te'rund. Besides, I know you're going stir-crazy staying here. Go. Have fun. Say hi to Jina and Naulia for me."

 

"You'll call if something goes wrong?" Ashara asked as she walked up to them, biting her lower lip worriedly.

 

"I will," Alte replied, turning to hug Ashara. "He'll be fine."

 

Mei smiled and rubbed Ashara's back soothingly. "He has Alte and Talos to keep an eye on him. It'll be fine." She turned as Kira and Felix joined them. "All set?"

 

"All set." Kira nodded, keeping her arm linked through Felix's. "Are we waiting on anyone else?"

 

"Vort, of course." Mei grinned. "And Nadia's coming, too."

 

Nodding, Kira turned and hugged Alte. "Take care of yourself, too, Zu. Not just Te'rund."

 

"Don't worry, I have the biggest mother hen ever watching over me," Alte said, rolling her eyes, but smiling fondly.

 

Mei laughed. "Scaliest mother hen I've ever seen."

 

Giggling, Kira glanced around. "Where's Teeseven?"

 

"On board already." Mei grimaced. "He probably didn't want us to leave him behind, _again_."

 

"We'll never live that down." Kira shook her head.

 

"Definitely not," Nadia agreed with a soft laugh as she and Vort joined them.

 

Vort surveyed the group with some surprise. He'd thought Alte and Ashara would want to stay on Tython. "Are you _all_ going to the Fleet?"

 

"I'm not," Alte said, shaking her head.

 

"The rest of us are," Kira told him with a grin. "As if we're going to miss a chance to visit Jina and Naulia."

 

" _They'd_ never forgive us if we didn't at least say hello when we're there," Nadia said with a wry smile.

 

"Exactly." Mei gestured to the shuttle ramp. "Let's get moving before the shuttle pilot decides to leave without us."

 

Grinning, Kira gave Alte's hand a squeeze before heading up the ramp. Vort stopped to give Alte a hug. "I'd promise to keep an eye on Mei, but we're just going to the Fleet."

 

Alte snorted. "That's not really a guarantee she'll stay out of trouble."

 

"Hey!" Mei retorted, mock-indignant.

 

Vort laughed. "You know she's right."

 

Mei pretended to grumble, but hugged Alte. "See you soon."

 

"Let me know if you hear from Theron while you're gone," Alte requested quietly. "Or reach out to him yourself, see if he's found anything on Darok."

 

Mei nodded and stepped back. "I will. Come on, we're wasting time." She looped her arm through Vort's free one and started towing him up the ramp to the shuttle.

 

Alte watched them go, almost wishing she felt secure enough to leave Te'rund in the more-than-adequate hands of the med-droids and healers. Sighing, she turned away as the shuttle took off and headed back into the Temple.

 

*

 

"Hey," Jina greeted Mei, Kira, Vort, Felix, Nadia, and Ashara as they stepped into _Momentous Markings._ "No Zu today?"

 

Mei shook her head, her smile strained. "No. She's needed on Tython right now."

 

Kira squeezed Mei's hand, sending reassurance through their bond. This was the first time they'd been too far apart to sense each other since Corellia.

 

"We heard about Tython," Jina said quietly. "I hope you kicked a lot of Imperial ass."

 

"We did," Ashara assured her.

 

Jina tilted her head, staring at Ashara hard. "I… You're. You're familiar, but you've never been here before."

 

Ashara's smile was a little wobbly. "It's been a long time, Jina."

 

Jina sucked in a sharp breath. "Ashara."

 

"Hey, sis," Ashara said, voice breaking.

 

"Don't you 'hey, sis' me, get over here." Jina rounded the counter and met Ashara halfway for a hard hug.

 

Naulia finished cleaning up and emerged from the back to see Jina hugging an unfamiliar Togruta. "Hey, everyone. Who's your new friend, Jina? I'd have remembered someone as cute as her."

 

Kira pressed her face into Felix's shoulder to muffle her giggle at Naulia's question. Next to her, Mei bit the inside of her cheek, amusement dancing in her eyes. Vort rolled his eyes at their reactions, but remained quiet.

 

Covering her mouth to stifle her own giggles, Nadia shook her head.

 

Naulia glanced at the others, puzzled by their reactions. "What? What's so funny?"

 

Ashara and Jina giggled quietly into each other's shoulders. "Naulia, this is my sister, Ashara."

 

Waving, Ashara said, "I've heard a lot about you. Also, your brother is pretty cute."

 

"Oh!" Naulia smiled brightly, offering her hand to Ashara. "It's nice to meet you and, yes, Novlan _is_ adorable, isn't he?"

 

Vort chuckled. "I don't think he'd appreciate being called adorable, Naulia."

 

"Hush, Vort. He's my baby brother, I'll describe him the way I want to." Naulia grinned and winked at him.

 

Laughing, Ashara shook Naulia's hand. "I think that's the life's work of every older sibling. To be as embarrassing as possible, in and out of their siblings' hearing."

 

"Speaking as an older sibling, you're absolutely correct, Ashara," Vort told her, ducking away from Mei when she made to punch his arm.

 

Naulia laughed. "Stars, _yes_."

 

"Yup," Jina added, nodding. She sobered when she noticed Nadia looking sad and a little wistful. "You okay, Nadia?" she asked gently.

 

"Yeah, it's just been a long few months," Nadia replied.

 

Moving to Nadia's side, Felix wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a gentle hug.

 

Mei cleared her throat. "Master Yuon died defending the Temple."

 

"Novlan told me," Naulia replied quietly. "He said Master Yura felt her die."

 

Kira wiped a hand across her eyes, her voice shaky. "I saw her take the blaster bolts to her chest. I'm amazed she survived as long as she did."

 

"Zu felt it, too," Nadia murmured. "She's why we're here. Vort designed a memorial tattoo for her that we'd like to have done."

 

Blushing a little, Vort pulled the flimsiplast out of his pocket and offered it to Naulia. "Zu gave me a general idea and I took it from there."

 

Raising her eyebrows, Naulia accepted the folded flimsiplast and opened it. She gave a low whistle. "Wow. This is beautiful." She looked up at him. "Have you considered my suggestion?"

 

Mei perked up, looking curiously between the two. "What suggestion?"

 

"That answers my other question." Naulia laughed. "I told Vort he seems to have a knack for drawing tattoo designs."

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he added, "She said, if I ever get tired of wrangling livestock, that she'd be happy to take me on as an apprentice once I've taken some art classes."

 

"Really?" Mei smiled brightly. "That's amazing!"

 

"I think that's a great idea," Nadia said, smiling up at Vort.

 

Naulia smiled, noticing the way Vort's eyes softened when he looked at Nadia. "We can certainly afford to add him to the payroll."

 

Smiling a little shyly, Vort nodded. "I _have_ been considering it and even looked into art classes I could take on Dantooine once I'm settled back in there."

 

"You just let me know if you want to do it or not," Naulia told him, glancing down at the flimsiplast in her hand. "Now, are _all_ of you getting this tattoo, or only some of you?"

 

Felix shook his head. "I didn't know her well enough."

 

"I am," Nadia said, raising her hand.

 

Mei and Kira both raised their hands as well. "We are."

 

Vort shook his head when Naulia looked at him. "Not me. I respect her and I appreciate how much she means to others, but I didn't know her very well."

 

"It's beautiful." Jina tilted her head as she looked at the design. "I might be able to work out matching jewelry for Zu, if she wants."

 

Mei shrugged. "I don't know if Alte will want the tattoo or some kind of piercing. She came up with the idea and Vort ran with it."

 

Nodding, Jina said, "I'll send her a message, see what she says." She looked to Ashara. "What about you?"

 

Ashara shook her head. "She means a lot to me, but I only knew her a few weeks."

 

"So that's three versions of the same tattoo." Naulia studied the drawing. "In the same spot for each of you? Or different ones?"

 

Mei tapped the outside of her left arm, just below her elbow. "I'd like mine right here."

 

Kira pointed to the inside of her left wrist. "Here for me."

 

Nadia clasped her left upper arm, opposite the tattoo for her father. "Here."

 

Nodding, Naulia wrote down what each of them told her. "What about colors? The same one won't work for all you, after all."

 

Kira giggled. "I'd like a bright spring green. Master Yuon loved working outside."

 

"A bright golden yellow for me." Mei added with a nod.

 

"Black, please," Nadia said quietly.

 

Naulia nodded again as she wrote them down. "All right, give me a few to figure out how big each of your tattoos are going to be." She disappeared into the back with the flimsiplast.

 

Mei turned to Jina. "I had an idea for a piercing as well. Can we talk in private?"

 

"Sure," Jina agreed, gesturing towards her workspace.

 

Mei followed her in, withdrawing a piece of flimsiplast and showing it to Jina. "Would this work for a helix piercing?"

 

"Just a single helix, right?" Jina asked, studying Mei's sketch.

 

Mei nodded. "Right, exactly. I know it's kind of complicated, but I'm sure you can manage it."

 

Jina grinned. "Might take me a few tries to get it right, but I'll manage. Which side do you want the post on? The rays or the bird?"

 

"The bird," Mei told her after a moment's thought. "I figured you could do the placeholder piercing today, and then replace it once you've made it."

 

"I can do that," Jina agreed, setting the flimsiplast aside and grabbing her supplies.

 

*

 

As Naulia prepared to resume working on Vort's back tattoo, Mei pulled out her datapad to check for messages from T7. When they'd arrived at the Fleet, she'd asked him to get in touch with Theron's T3 unit and find out if he'd made progress. She sighed softly when she read the message from him. "Looks like we need to head out."

 

"Heard back from Teeseven, then?" Kira asked, absently rubbing the bandage around her wrist.

 

Mei nodded. "Yeah. I'll explain more once we're on our way." She frowned a little. "I wish Alte was here for this."

 

"I'll--" Ashara started to say but her holocomm interrupted. "Answer my holo," she continued with a mutter. "Zu. Is everything okay?"

 

Alte's smile was beatific. "It's fine. He's awake and asking for you."

 

"Oh!" Ashara exclaimed, eyes teary. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

 

"Is Mei with you?" Alte asked.

 

Mei moved closer, smiling. "I'm here. I'm glad to hear about Te'rund."

 

Alte gave a sigh of relief. "Me, too. Heard anything yet from our friend?"

 

"Just did, actually." Mei nodded. "Do you want us to wait for you here?"

 

"Yeah. Ashara, if you don't mind waiting until I get there, you can take my ship back to Tython," Alte offered.

 

Ashara bit her lip in indecision. "It _would_ give me a little more time with Jina."

 

"You can still take the shuttle back if you don't want to wait that long," Alte pointed out. "It won't hurt my ship to stay on the fleet until we get back."

 

Shaking her head, Ashara replied, "I'll wait and take your ship back."

 

"Okay. See you soon," Alte said.

 

"See you." Mei grinned when Alte's holoimage winked out and hugged Ashara tightly. "Tell Te'rund we're all thinking of him."

 

"I will," Ashara replied, hugging Mei back just as tight.

 

"So who's this Te'rund guy?" Jina asked, making Ashara jump.

 

"Oh, um. He's maybe kinda sort of my husband?" Ashara replied sheepishly.

 

Jina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I see we have some talking to do before Zu gets here."

 

Ashara hung her head with a sigh.

 

Stifling a laugh, Mei added, "He's also Alte's brother and as strong in the Force as she is."

 

"And more than willing to stand up to people," Ashara added at Jina's contemplative look.

 

"Stand up to whom?" Jina said innocently. "All I want to do is talk to my sister about her lover boy."

 

Groaning, Ashara shook her head, a fond smile tugging at her lips.

 

Mei chuckled and hugged each of them in turn. "I'll leave you two to talk." She walked over to Naulia's station and squeezed Vort's hand. "Take care, bro."

 

"You, too, sis." Vort smiled up at her as he returned the squeeze.

 

*

 

"Hey, good to see you again." Theron did a double-take when he saw how many of them had joined him on Manaan. "Right, I didn't expect _this_ many of you."

 

"Felix and I can leave if you like," Kira offered with a smirk.

 

Theron shook his head quickly. "No, that's not necessary."

 

Alte stifled a laugh behind her hand.

 

Glancing at Alte, Mei asked, "What are you doing here, Theron?"

 

"Digging, just like I said I would," he explained, propping his hands on his hips. He glanced from Mei to Alte and seemed to steel himself. "Few people are supposed to know where Tython _is_ , so my first step was to look for potential leaks. Including your brothers."

 

"What?!" Mei stiffened, balling her hands into fists. "Vort spent _twenty_ years trying to escape from the Empire and now you think he _helped_ them attack Tython?"

 

Alte's voice was trembling when she said, "My brother almost _died_ defending Tython. He would _never_ \--" She cut herself off, turning away to get her emotions under control.

 

"I know. I didn't _really_ believe either of them were responsible," Theron told them quietly, running a hand through his hair. "It's part of my job to investigate _every_ possibility, even if they lead me to dead ends. I also investigated Colonel Darok. _That_ lead turned out to be more fruitful."

 

Mei squeezed Alte's arm comfortingly. "Why even tell us you investigated our brothers if nothing came of it, then?"

 

"The timing of their defection and the attack was a little suspect," Theron smiled sheepishly. "And I thought you should know."

 

Sighing, Alte nodded. "I appreciate that you told us instead of letting us get a holo from someone that you'd been doing digging."

 

"What'd you find out about Colonel Darok?" Felix asked quietly.

 

Leading them over to a holoterminal on the side of the room, Theron shuffled through the datapads and picked one up, pressing a few keys to bring up an image of the colonel. "Well, he commanded our strike on Korriban, supposedly to gather valuable intelligence data--none of which has been turned over to the SIS." He tapped a couple more keys to bring up an image of the Sith Pureblood Mei and Alte had spoken to after taking back the Temple. "This is the Sith you spoke to on Tython: Darth Arkous. Member of the Dark Council, organizer of the attack on the Jedi Temple."

 

Kira shivered, wrapping her arm around Felix's waist to reassure herself that he was alive and fine. Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "You found a connection between them?"

 

Theron nodded, dropping his datapad back onto the pile with the others. "Yes--they've both been paying visits to the same genetics lab, in an underwater facility here on Manaan. They're headed down there again as we speak."

 

"That's not all, is it?" Alte asked, tilting her head. "You've found something else, something they've already done."

 

Mei glanced at Alte in surprise. _What could they have **already** done?_

 

"Exactly," Theron said with a nod. "With Darok and Arkous working together, the timing of the attacks makes perfect sense. They weren't really attacks, they were robberies."

 

"Robberies?" Nadia asked, frowning. "What do you mean?"

 

"The Imps hauled something out of the Jedi Temple just before you go there," Theron explained. "A few security holos were still working, so I got a shot of it. Darok's top guy, Commander Jensyn, grabbed something similar on Korriban. I ran the images through some databases--they were pieces of ancient Rakatan technology."

 

Kira couldn't stifle a soft, disbelieving laugh. "Ancient technology, galactic conspiracies, secret labs… should we get our heads checked?"

 

"I probably wouldn't believe it either, if I hadn't seen all of the evidence for myself." He moved to the computer terminal and began tapping keys. "I'm pretty sure Darok and Arkous have brought their Rakata tech to the lab, but you're going to have to go in to figure out exactly what they're doing with it." He hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

Kira moved closer, eyeing the data on the screens. "Is something wrong?"

 

"I can only arrange transportation for four of you," he explained with an apologetic smile.

 

"Master Mei + Master Zu = should go," T7 volunteered from Mei's side, his 'head' spinning from side to side.

 

"Kira's a really good slicer, you could probably use her help," Alte suggested.

 

"I don't mind staying here, watching their backs just in case," Felix offered.

 

"So that means Teeseven and Nadia go to the facility with us," Mei agreed with a nod.

 

Theron turned back to the computer to press a few more buttons. "There. You're all set. Just be aware that their security will probably come after you with more than smiles. Don't let them slow you down."

 

Kira muffled her giggle with one hand, brown eyes bright with amusement. Smiling wryly as she accepted the datapad with their transport information on it, Mei told him, "Well, I wouldn't put it _quite_ like that, but I got the idea."

 

Glancing at Kira and Felix, he told them, "While you four are searching the lab for Arkous and Darok, I'm going to meet with one last contact. I think she might have some interesting intel for all of us."

 

"'She?'" Alte questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Theron shook his head, leaning back against the table and crossing one ankle over the other. "Good luck down there."

 

As Mei, Alte, T7, and Nadia trooped out of the room towards the location indicated on the datapad, Kira began poking through the datapads piled on the desk. "How can you manage with so many datapads?"

 

"Less chance of losing everything if the _one_ datapad you're using gets ruined," Theron answered with a shrug.

 

Felix snorted, grinning. "How do you even carry them all?" he asked as he looked Theron over.

 

Theron waggled his eyebrows at them. "The Force, of course."

 

"Yeah, no." Kira laughed, bending to pick up the mostly-empty duffle bag on the floor. "Mei told me you're not Force sensitive."

 

Grimacing, Theron made a grab for the bag. "Give that to me!"

 

"Why? Is there something in here you don't want us to find?" Kira asked, grinning playfully and tossing the bag to Felix.

 

Felix caught it easily, raising an eyebrow when Theron crossed his arms and sighed. "We won't look if you really don't want us to," he offered quietly.

 

Kira stuck her tongue out at Felix, but nodded. "If it's that big a deal, we won't look."

 

Theron shrugged, his panic fading a little. "It's not _bad_ , per se. Just embarrassing."

 

"May I?" Felix asked, setting the bag on the table.

 

His shoulders slumping, Theron nodded and waved his hand. "Go ahead."

 

Opening the bag, Felix found a few holoreaders. Figuring Theron used the same philosophy with his holoreaders as he did with his holo _pads_ , Felix picked one up and turned it on. His lips twitched as he went through the titles. Looking up at Kira, he couldn't hold back his grin as he passed the reader to her silently.

 

Wondering what had amused Felix, Kira accepted the holoreader and skimmed through the titles on it. She grinned and turned to Theron, handing him the holoreader. "You like trashy romance novels, too?"

 

"What do you mean, 'too'?" Theron asked, taking the holoreader, glancing between them.

 

"Our favorite thing to do on long trips around the galaxy is read trashy romance novels and pick them apart together," Felix explained, leaning against the table.

 

"And laugh at how ridiculous some of the situations are," Kira added, leaning against the table next to Felix. "Especially the ones involving Jedi and their 'forbidden' passions."

 

Snorting, Felix shook his head. "Or soldiers 'cuddling' for warmth. Come to think of it--" He broke off, shaking the mental image from his head. No. Just… _no._

 

"Cuddling, right." Theron grinned, fully relaxing. "There's also SIS agents going undercover as pretend spouses or at least dating."

 

Kira bit her lip to keep from bringing up the fact that Vort _had_ gotten married for one of his missions as an Imperial Intelligence agent. "So, how accurate are the writers about SIS protocols and procedures?"

 

Theron rolled his eyes. "Some get it right, some get it wrong, and some get it _dead_ wrong."

 

"That sounds about right." Smiling, Kira hopped up onto the table, swinging her feet back and forth.

 

Felix laughed quietly, nodding. "Hilariously dead wrong."

 

Theron grinned and opened his mouth to reply when one of the datapads on the desk beeped. After shuffling through the pile, sending several of them clattering to the floor in the process, he found the one he was looking for and cursed under his breath. "I have to go meet with my contact. Mind holding down the fort?"

 

"Not at all," Kira grinned at him. "That's why we're here."

 

"I'll be back soon." Theron backed towards the door, and then reluctantly turned and left.

 

"Any bets on who his contact is?" Felix asked, shifting to stand in front of Kira.

 

Smiling, Kira tugged on his belt to pull him closer so he stood between her knees. "Most likely an Imp given how evasive he's been about her."

 

Skimming his hands along Kira's thighs to her waist, Felix sighed softly. "Here's hoping it's not a Sith or Nadia'll have something to say about it."

 

Kira winced and nodded, looping her arms around Felix's neck. "Perhaps Zu should make her spend time with Praven, help her see that not all Sith are like Scourge or Angral."

 

"Te'rund helped a bit, but he's a special case," Felix replied.

 

"Yeah." Kira sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as she focused on her bonds with Mei and Alte. "Mei and Zu are almost to the facility. They're both calm and focused."

 

"Theron better get back soon so he can guide them through," Felix said quietly, resting his head against hers.

 

Smiling, Kira focused and summoned the datapads to her. As they floated in the air, she plucked one at random and glanced at it. Sending the others back, she reluctantly straightened up. "This is the datapad we need." She keyed her mic to address Mei and Alte. "Okay, Theron's off meeting his contact, so you get me and Felix for the moment."

 

 _"That's no hardship,"_ Mei retorted, her grin audible.

 

Glancing at Felix with a smile, Kira keyed her mic again, "I'm patched into the lab's tracking systems--looks like Arkous and Darok are still inside.

 

"There's a security checkpoint ahead that can grant you access to the rest of the facility. Transmitting coordinates now." She pressed the key that would send the information to the datapad Theron had given Mei.

 

After a moment, Mei responded, _"We got it. Talk soon. Theron was right about them coming at us with more than smiles."_

 

Kira sighed and rested her head on Felix's shoulder once more. "Waiting sucks."

 

"Want to play a game?" Felix asked, only half-joking.

 

Kira raised her eyebrows, rubbing her nose along his jawline. "What sort of game did you have in mind, exactly?"

 

"Never Have I Ever?" Felix suggested, tilting his head to give her better access.

 

Kira brushed a butterfly kiss against his neck. "If I remember the rules of the game correctly, it requires alcohol and it wouldn't be a good idea to get drunk right now, anyway."

 

"That's what kisses are for," Felix pointed out, smiling.

 

Grinning, Kira nodded. "I like that idea. You go first, since you thought of it."

 

Felix thought for a moment before saying, "Never have I ever sung in the 'fresher."

 

Kira raised her eyebrows and kissed his neck. "Pretty sure you've heard me sing in the 'fresher."

 

Laughing softly, Felix shrugged. "Had to start off easy."

 

"Cheater," Kira muttered. "Fine, never have I ever visited Nal Hutta."

 

Shuddering theatrically, Felix leaned in and pressed a kiss behind Kira's ear. "Nasty place," he muttered against her skin. "I couldn't tell if the slime came from the swamps or the slugs."

 

Kira sighed softly at the touch of his lips. "Closest I got was Nar Shaddaa and that's the closest I _intend_ to get."

 

"Be _glad_ ," Felix replied. "Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping." He pressed a kiss slightly lower down on her neck.

 

Grinning, Kira kissed the spot behind Felix's ear and whispered, "We should do that together some time."

 

"Sounds good," Felix said with a soft laugh.

 

Kira muffled her laughter in his neck when Mei contacted them. _"Kira, I don't know what game you and Felix are playing, but could you please stop? Your emotions are rather distracting."_

 

"Sorry, Mei," Kira replied, straightening up and swatting Felix on the shoulder when he snickered. She checked their progress, noticing an entry about a prisoner. When she tapped it and read the information about the prisoner, she felt compelled to mention him to Mei, "Hey, Mei, Theron found records of a prisoner named 'Jakarro.' I'll bet he could share some interesting stories. The chief of security is just ahead of you, watch your step."

 

 _"I always do. **You** behave yourself,"_ Mei laughed as she keyed off her mic.

 

Kira made a rude noise. "That's no fun."

 

 _"Your mic was still on,"_ Mei told her. _"And yes, it is."_

 

Smiling sheepishly, Kira turned off her mic. "Oops."

 

Felix couldn't help snickering again.

 

Kira swatted him again. "Should we play another game?"

 

"Depends on the game," Felix replied.

 

Shrugging, she told him, "I don't have anything in mind. At least, none that can be played here."

 

Smiling, Felix dropped a kiss on Kira's nose. "We'll table them for later, then."

 

"For later," she agreed, reaching up to touch his temple where he'd been hurt on Tython. Softly, hardly aware she was speaking aloud, she said, "I'm so glad you survived the attack."

 

He rubbed her right arm where it had been broken during the attack. "I'm glad you survived, too."

 

She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you, Felix."

 

"Love you, too," Felix murmured, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

 

They stayed like that for several minutes before Kira stiffened, sensing another Force user approaching the room. _She doesn't feel like a Jedi, but not like a typical Sith._

 

Feeling Kira tense, Felix stepped back and turned to the door, hands loose at his sides, ready to grab his rifle if necessary.

 

Kira slipped off the table to stand with Felix, ready for anything.

 

Theron entered a moment later with a blonde woman wearing black and green, a cape flowing behind her. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed Felix and Kira poised to take action. "Stand down, you two. Lana is my contact."

 

She bowed slightly to Kira and Felix, her voice soft and calm with a cadenced Imperial accent. "I'm Lana Beniko."

 

Kira studied Lana, both with her eyes and with the Force. "You don't feel the same as the Sith I usually fight."

 

"I've no intention of fighting you." Lana shook her head slightly.

 

Theron cleared his throat. "Lana, this is Jedi Knight Kira Carsen and Lieutenant Felix Iresso. Masters Meibelle and Alte'zu are investigating the facility with Meibelle's astromech, T7-O1 and Alte'zu's Padawan, Nadia Grell."

 

Felix frowned, Lana's voice niggling at him. She sounded familiar but he couldn't place where he'd heard her voice before.

 

Kira made a point of checking the datapad, even though her bonds with Mei and Alte told her what she wondered already. "They've made it to the security checkpoint." She keyed her mic. "Mei, what's your status?"

 

 _"The security chief is dead. Teeseven's slicing the checkpoint to give us--"_ The sound of blaster fire interrupted Mei's report, followed by the sound of a lightsaber igniting and fighting.

 

 _"Show off,"_ Alte's voice filtered through Mei's mic.

 

"Now who's mic is still on?" Kira muttered with a grin.

 

 _"Yeah, yeah."_ Mei sounded fondly amused.

 

Before Kira could think of a response, Wookiee growls interrupted, instructing a droid to convince 'these saps' to let them out. Kira bit her lip to hold in her laughter at the droid's more… diplomatic translation. Making sure her mic was off, she glanced at Felix, "Apparently, not everyone knows how extensively Jedi study languages."

 

Felix laughed quietly. "Republic army linguistics training is pretty extensive, too."

 

"So is SIS linguistics training," Theron volunteered, leaning one hip against the table as he used the datapad to look something up. "Lana?"

 

"It would seem extensive linguistics training is typical in both the Republic and the Empire," Lana observed calmly, her head tilted to one side as they listened to the others' discussion with Jakarro and C2-D4.

 

"Discreet cargo delivery?" Kira muttered with a soft laugh. "Just the polite term for a smuggler."

 

Theron nodded absently, his fingers moving quickly on the datapad's screen. "That's pretty much what I'm finding."

 

Kira peered over Theron's shoulder at the datapad. Keying her mic, she told Mei, "Their story checks out--Theron's back with his contact and he just did a little digging on Jakarro and C2-D4. Charges against them both for smuggling, disorderly conduct, assault…"

 

 _"...Even the droid?"_ Mei asked, interrupting Kira's report.

 

Exchanging a surprised glance with Theron, Kira nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

 

 _"Never mind,"_ Mei sounded like she was holding back laughter.

 

Frowning, Kira closed her eyes so she could focus on her bond with Mei and see what she was seeing: a Wookiee in a prison cell with a droid head hanging from his chest and the other pieces apparently on the Wookiee's back. _Oh, that explains that._

 

"I think it would be wise to free this Jakarro and his droid," Lana told them, lifting her head from her own contemplation.

 

Kira looked up at Theron, raising her eyebrows. "What do you think, Theron?"

 

"I'm not the one with Force sensitivity," he reminded Kira, clearing his throat.

 

Realizing how closely she was standing next to him, Kira took a step back. "Wookiees may be short-tempered, but they're usually honorable and keep their word." She keyed her mic. "Mei, whatever these two have done, Theron's contact has a good feeling about them and I do, too. Regardless of what Qyzen may say, I think they could be very helpful."

 

 _"Let's hope Qyzen never finds out,"_ Mei muttered. Louder, she said, _"All right--we're in this together. Ready?"_

 

After departing words from Jakarro and C2-D4, Mei keyed off her mic.

 

"Good thing Qyzen's not here," Felix commented with a wry grin.

 

"Who is Qyzen?" Lana asked, glancing between Felix and Kira curiously. "Why would he not approve of you working with Jakarro?"

 

Chuckling, Kira told her, "Qyzen is a Trandoshan friend of Zu's."

 

Theron moved to the computer terminal, shuffling datapads out of his way so he could use it. "He calls her Herald, right?"

 

"You did your homework," Kira commented with an amused smile.

 

"Qyzen's very protective of her," Felix explained. "They've been working together a long time."

 

"I'll keep that in mind," Lana remarked, sounding amused.

 

"Kira, have you heard of something called the Order of Shasa?" Theron asked, still working away at the computer.

 

Shaking her head, she stepped up next to him. "Doesn't sound familiar. Why?"

 

Theron only indicated the screen and Kira looked at the information. Keying her mic, she told Mei, "Theron's been slicing the facility files and keeps finding references to the Order of Shasa--some pack of Force-using Selkath. They aren't Jedi or Sith. I'm not sure how they tie into all this, but I imagine you're going to run into them… be careful."

 

 _"I always am, I don't know what you're talking about,"_ Mei sounded offended, but Kira could sense her amusement through their bond.

 

 _"Sure you are,"_ Alte's sarcastic response came over the mic before Mei could cut it off.

 

Kira giggled as Mei exclaimed, _"Alte! You're not supposed to let **them** know!"_

 

Alte's laugh over the line made Felix smile. The last few months had been hard on her and that laughter had been rare while Te'rund was still unconscious.

 

Mei finally keyed her mic off. Kira slumped against the computer terminal, catching her breath.

 

"You have known Masters Meibelle and Alte'zu for long?" Lana asked Kira, looking thoughtful.

 

Kira straightened up, nodding. "I have. Mei was my master for a while and she and Zu have often worked together in the past."

 

"They work _very_ well together," Felix added, eying Lana carefully.

 

Kira moved to Felix's side and squeezed his hand. "She feels different from other Sith, Felix. Relax a little."

 

Felix looked away, unwilling to get into what was bothering him just then. His eye was caught by some fluctuations in the readings. "Um, Theron, you said Darok and Arkous stole some Rakata tech, right?"

 

"Yeah." Theron turned to look at what had caught Felix's eye and cursed under his breath. "This doesn't look good."

 

Kira joined Theron at the computer terminal, studying the readings. "Good eye, Felix." She keyed her mic again, "We're registering some tech near you that reads like it's from the Rakata. See if you can't open up a terminal for us. We'll slice in and take a look."

 

After a few moments, Mei keyed her mic, sounding breathless. _"We'll see what we can do. These Order of Shasa Selkath are no joke."_

 

"Strong in the Force?" Kira asked, concerned.

 

 _"No pushovers, that's for sure."_ Mei sighed and forgot to key her mic off before adding, _"I'm **fine** , Alte. I can keep going."_

 

 _"Sit down for a second and let me take care of it,"_ Alte ordered firmly. _"We don't know what we're up against in here. You can't afford to be less than one hundred percent."_

 

 _"Master Zu = right // Master Mei = can't fight with one good leg,"_ T7 added, his beeps managing to convey concern.

 

Mei sighed and Kira could just picture her rolling her eyes. _"Fine. It'll be quicker than fighting you about it."_

 

"You _do_ realize your mic is still on, right?" Kira asked, keeping her tone light despite her worry about Mei.

 

 _"Kark,"_ Mei muttered. _"Nothing to worry about. Alte's healing it as I speak."_

 

Felix snorted, grinning. "Sure, we believe her."

 

"I _told_ you to be careful," Kira reminded Mei, rolling her eyes.

 

 _"I **am**! The Selkath are the ones attacking me!"_ Mei retorted, sounding deeply offended. _"Thanks, Alte. It feels as good as new."_

 

 _"Keep it that way,"_ Alte said.

 

 _"We have incoming,"_ Nadia's voice was fainter, as if she was several paces away, probably watching Mei and Alte's backs with T7.

 

 _"Talk to you soon, Kira."_ Mei keyed her mic off as she presumably prepared to fight.

 

"They didn't talk to _me_ this much on Korriban or Tython," Theron commented, sounding more amused than put out.

 

Kira laughed. "They barely know you. Give it time."

 

"Plus, y'know, Korriban and Tython," Felix pointed out quietly.

 

Kira shuddered, bowing her head. "Yeah. Felix has a good point."

 

"Right. I hadn't thought of that." Theron turned to the computer when it beeped to announce that a terminal had been turned on in the facility.

 

"Theron told me your friends were the ones who attacked Korriban and the Sith Academy," Lana offered quietly, her hands clasped behind her back. "And took back Tython."

 

"Yeah." Kira looked at Lana, her eyes narrowed. " _You_ weren't part of the attack on Tython." She looked away, pushing away the memory of Felix unconscious on the ground, blood seeping from his head wound.

 

Felix clasped his hands behind his back to keep from reaching out for Kira in front of virtual strangers.

 

Lana shook her head. "I did not attack Tython directly, no, but I served in much the same capacity as Theron."

 

Kira glared at Lana for a moment, before biting her lip and looking away again. _Anger won't help._

 

Glancing at Kira, Felix said, "You didn't bring the ones that _did_ with you, like Theron, did you?"

 

Lana shook her head, a little regretfully. "No, I'm investigating Darth Arkous on my own. Frankly, I don't trust the Emperor's Wrath. She's much too bloodthirsty to be of much help."

 

"What about the Mando?" Kira's voice was very quiet, remembering the moment when those blaster bolts hit Yuon instead of Te'rund.

 

A small smile curved the corners of Lana's mouth. "Ismanae was keen to learn more and I would have certainly welcomed her assistance."

 

Theron glanced over his shoulder from his work at the computer terminal. "Why didn't she come with you?"

 

"She has since become pregnant, as has her wife, Mako," Lana explained, looking sad for a moment. "It was Mako who told Ismanae that she wasn't going to risk her life and that of their child. Ismanae conceded the point and asked me to at least keep her in the loop, even if she can't actively help."

 

Felix blinked for a moment, struck by the thought of Kira pregnant, before shaking his head to clear the thought away. _Later_.

 

Kira raised her eyebrows. " _Both_ of them pregnant? _That's_ going to be fun." She glanced down at her feet and sighed deeply. "I won't lie, Lana. I'm still angry about the attack on Tython, but we were _all_ manipulated here. Let's hope Mei and Zu get some answers."

 

"Indeed, Knight Kira. I thank you for your honesty." Lana seemed as pleased as she'd said.

 

"Hey, Kira, I could use your help here. There's a _lot_ of information here," Theron told her, even more distracted, if that was possible.

 

Nodding, Kira joined him at the computer terminal. "Sure thing, Theron." After a moment, she glanced at Felix. "You'd better take over contacting the others, Felix. This is going to take a lot of concentration."

 

"On it," Felix said, switching on his earpiece and keying his mic. "Hey, Mei, Zu. Theron and Kira are a bit busy so they've asked me to take over talking to you." He glanced over at the terminal, taking in what they were doing. "Looks like they've picked up powerful energy readings in Gorima's lab. Readings consistent with Rakata tech. Be careful in there."

 

 _"Thank you, Felix,"_ Alte replied before turning off her mic.

 

"At least we _know_ Zu'll be careful," Kira offered with a grin, still working away.

 

Felix chuckled, leaning back against the table and crossing his legs at the ankle as he watched Kira and Theron work. "Mei's careful. When Zu's not there to watch her back."

 

"So, you're saying one of us should have gone with them instead of Zu?" Kira asked, raising her eyebrows, and then lowering them with a frown as she studied the information she'd decrypted.

 

Shaking his head, Felix replied, "I think we would've had a hard time getting Zu to stay here. After these last few months…" He trailed off as Alte keyed her mic so they could listen to their conversation with Gorima.

 

They listened in silence as Mei and Alte talked with Gorima. Kira shuddered when he talked so casually about losing subjects to unsuccessful attempts at grafting the Rakata technology. She remembered notes she'd barely glanced over and skimmed through them. Quietly, she told Theron, "Don't read his notes unless you _want_ to lose your lunch."

 

"Noted, thanks." He paused to squeeze her hand sympathetically before going back to work.

 

Ducking his head, Felix hid a smile.

 

Theron and Kira both stiffened when a familiar voice filtered through Alte's mic, _"Well, that explains the dead guards."_

 

"Darok," Theron muttered for Felix and Lana's benefit.

 

 _"I knew I sensed someone familiar."_ The haughty Imperial accent was unfamiliar to Kira, but she sensed Lana's tension, as well as Mei and Alte's.

 

"Arkous," Lana informed them.

 

Looking over at Lana, Kira noticed that she had her hands clasped behind her back once again.

 

Felix's fists clenched. He really wanted to kill those two, _hard_ , for all the damage they'd done.

 

 _"I told you to let it go,"_ Darok said over the mic. _"You did your part--none of this concerns you."_

 

 _"What is this about, Darok?"_ Alte asked, suspicious. _"Why are you doing this?"_

 

 _"To save the galaxy,"_ Darok replied.

 

Felix snorted skeptically.

 

Kira rolled her eyes even as she continued to work, her fingers flying over buttons and keypads. "Pah! Funny way of going about it, if you ask me."

 

 _"Gorima? Thank you for forwarding the research data along--our Infinite Army will serve us well. You can keep the prototypes."_ Arkous sounded far too pleased with himself.

 

"Infinite Army?" Lana murmured, as if the words meant something to her. "Theron, do you have a spare datapad?"

 

"Hmm?" He paused and rummaged through the pile of datapads. "Um, here, this should do."

 

Felix laughed silently as he took the datapad Theron was holding over his shoulder and passed it to Lana.

 

"Thank you." Lana accepted it and began tapping away as she looked up whatever had caught her attention.

 

All four of them winced at the sound of a muffled explosion and creaking. Moments later, the building they were in shook as if it'd been hit by a shockwave. Theron and Kira held onto the computer terminal to stay on their feet while Felix and Lana both lost their balance and fell to their knees. Kira moved to Felix to help him up, "What was that?"

 

Theron helped Lana to her feet. "I don't know. Some kind of explosion?"

 

"I heard that over the comms before I heard it here," Felix said, worried. "Mei, Zu? What happened?"

 

 _"Arkous blew the facility free, it's sinking,"_ Alte answered urgently. _"A way out of here would be really good right now!"_

 

Theron and Kira practically lunged for the computer terminal, tapping furiously. Kira pounded her fist on the desk. "Kark! All the emergency pods have been ejected and all hatches leading back to the facility entrance are sealed."

 

"None of the pods are close enough for me to get a remote link," Theron added, sounding frantic. "I didn't think that they'd actually _destroy_ the facility!"

 

Lana cleared her throat, producing a different datapad. "I… 'procured' a small watercraft for just this eventuality. If I may?"

 

"Yes, please do!" Kira answered before Theron or Felix could. She waved Lana over and tapped on the hatch closest to the others' location. "If you can have it dock here?"

 

"We're working on a getting a craft for you guys," Felix informed the others. Pulling out his personal datapad, he sent the coordinates to Mei's datapad. "Head there."

 

 _"Got it. We'll head there, though the facility is sinking fast."_ Mei sounded worried and Kira could feel it from both her and Alte, making it difficult to concentrate.

 

Next to her, Theron's fingers flew over the computer terminal, frantically trying to capture all the data from the facility's computers before water wiped them clean.

 

Kira drew in a surprised breath at the sudden surge of rage she sensed near Mei and Alte. "Wasn't Gorima working on implanting Rakata technology when Mei and Zu interrupted him?"

 

"Yeah, why?" Theron didn't look up.

 

"He's loose and he's after them," Lana replied, her eyes unfocused. Then she blinked and resumed her work.

 

Kira keyed her mic. "That cyborg Gorima was working on is after you. We can sense its power from here… You'll have quite the fight on your hands."

 

 _"Thanks for the heads-up, Kira,"_ Mei replied, sounding out-of-breath. _"Gotta go fight some more of these damn droids."_

 

Sighing quietly, Felix moved away to pace.

 

Kira clenched her hands into fists, unable to concentrate on anything except what she could feel from Mei and Alte. "Waiting _sucks_."

 

"Tell me about it," Theron muttered, his typing even more frantic. "A little help please?"

 

"Sorry." Kira wiped her face, taking a deep breath to steady herself and resumed her work. "They're almost to the hatch. Is your craft ready for them, Lana?"

 

"Almost," Lana answered distractedly. "They'll have to be quick and merciless fighting that cyborg. The facility is almost out of reach."

 

Felix snorted at Kira's comment about waiting, but stayed silent, choked with worry and helplessness.

 

Kira keyed her mic. "You have to take the cyborg out _now_. Take too long and--" she stopped, swallowing hard, unable to voice the rest of that thought.

 

 _"We don't plan on dying today, Kira,"_ Mei told her confidently. _"Wow, he's huge. Bigger target then."_

 

 _"Bigger they are, the harder they fall,"_ Nadia added.

 

Kira laughed, wiping her cheeks. "Mic, Mei."

 

 _"Yeah, yeah. Talk soon!"_ Mei's mic keyed off and Kira went back to work, trying not to let her friends' emotions distract her again.

 

Unable to stay away in the face of Kira's tears, Felix walked over and set his hands on her shoulders. "You got this," he said quietly.

 

Managing a small smile, Kira leaned back into Felix's touch. "I'm worried more about them than me right now."

 

"Me, too," Felix admitted. He squeezed gently for a moment before stepping back again.

 

They worked in silence, both Lana and Kira straining to sense what was going on in the facility as it sank and the cyborg's Force signature faded. Both gasped when his signature disappeared completely. Kira keyed her mic, "Is he gone?"

 

 _"Done and done,"_ Alte replied. _"Please tell me you have a way out of here."_

 

"Almost," Lana replied, loud enough to be heard over Kira's mic. "It's docking now."

 

 _"Is that--?"_ Nadia broke off.

 

"She's been helping, Nadia," Felix said after keying his own mic.

 

"You have her to thank for your ride back," Kira added, rolling her eyes at Nadia's instinctive distrust. "Would you rather swim?"

 

 _"Don't care where it came from, I won't turn down a helping hand,"_ Mei answered stoutly.

 

Lana gave a small smile. "I do appreciate a pragmatic mind."

 

Jakarro growled, reminding them of his presence. **_"And I appreciate staying alive--let's go!"_**

 

"There!" Lana pressed one last button and the readout showed the hatch opening. "Your transportation is ready--safe travels."

 

 _"Thanks! See you soon!"_ Mei keyed her mic off and Kira's shoulders slumped as the craft detached from the facility and set course for the surface.

 

"No, no, no!" Theron pounded his fist on the desk, watching as the screens with the remote connection to the facility went dark. "Dammit!"

 

"How much did you manage to get?" Felix asked.

 

"Almost all of it." Theron sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Not sure how much good it's going to do with all the physical evidence crushed into scrap at the bottom of the ocean and Arkous and Darok off to who knows where."

 

"You'll find them," Felix said firmly. "You tracked them down once, you can do it again."

 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Theron managed a weak smile for Felix. He turned back to the terminal to begin sorting through the information and download it.

 

Kira turned to Lana. "So, Arkous tricked you the same way Darok tricked us?"

 

Lana nodded, keeping an eye on the craft. "Yes, he did. They're apparently Revanites--members of the Order of Revan."

 

"Revan?" Kira repeated, surprised. "As in the former Darth Revan?"

 

"Former Darth?" Felix asked, frowning.

 

"He was a Jedi, then a Sith, and then a Jedi again," Theron explained, still working away. "That's the very short version."

 

Kira glanced at Theron, sensing bitterness from him and wondering why. Pushing that aside for the moment, she turned to Lana. "I'd better warn you now: Nadia will likely not trust you at all. She dislikes Sith on principle."

 

"Understandable," Lana nodded, smiling faintly. "If _none_ of you distrusted me, I'd wonder."

 

Managing a crooked grin, Felix said, "It's not that we don't distrust you, it's just certain things have made Nadia more wary of Sith than we are."

 

"Of course." Lana nodded again, still smiling. "I can only prove to her that she has no reason to be wary of me by working with you to unmask the Revanites."

 

"Well, you might help your case by getting rid of your lightsaber," Theron told her, beginning to put his datapads back in his duffle bag.

 

Lana turned to Theron, raising her eyebrows. "There will be _seven_ of you to _one_ of me and you think I should get rid of my lightsaber?"

 

"I just think it might put everyone at ease if you ditched the lightsaber," Theron told her, putting the last of his datapads away.

 

"Is that really necessary?" Lana asked, sounding amused. "Surely I'm not as intimidating as you imply?"

 

Mei, Alte, Nadia, and T7 had arrived by then and Kira dashed over to hug each of them tightly. "You're all right!"

 

Felix was right behind Kira, hugging each of them in turn.

 

"We're fine, Kira," Alte assured her. "Most of us, anyway." She turned to Nadia with a stern look. "Sit down so I can take care of those burns."

 

"I'm fine," Nadia protested even as she limped over to a chair.

 

Alte shot a glare at Mei. "She learned that from you."

 

"No, she learned stubbornness from _all_ of us," Mei retorted with a grin.

 

"You included, Zu," Kira added with a weak chuckle.

 

Alte snorted as she gently pushed aside Nadia's singed pant leg and sent Force healing into the wound. "Me? Stubborn? Perish the thought."

 

"Master Zu = as stubborn as Master Mei," T7 chimed in, rocking from side to side.

 

Laughing, Felix patted T7 on the 'head'. "Personally, I think she's even more stubborn because she doesn't want to admit it."

 

Nadia stifled a giggle behind her hand.

 

Kira laughed, looping her arm through Felix's. "Zu saying she's _not_ stubborn makes her _more_ stubborn? I'll buy that."

 

Finishing healing Nadia, Alte turned and made a rude noise at Kira and Felix. She looked past them towards Lana. "I take it you're Theron's contact?"

 

Lana nodded, bowing slightly, a small smile on her face. "I am, yes. I've come to help."

 

"Lana Beniko," Theron introduced, his mouth quirked into a half-smile. "Dedicated Imperial citizen and fully-armed Sith lord."

 

"But you don't need to worry about that," she assured them.

 

Kira gestured to the others as she introduced them. "These are Master Meibelle, Master Alte'zu, Padawan Nadia, and T7-O1."

 

Nadia started to open her mouth but Alte spoke before she could. "Your mastery of the Dark Side is plain enough--but I also sense your intentions," she observed. "You mean no harm."

 

"Theron mentioned you were quite perceptive," Lana replied, still wearing that small smile.

 

Mei nodded, squeezing Alte's shoulder gently. "I trust Alte's judgment. Let's hear your side."

 

"Arkous manipulated her and her people, same as Darok did to us," Theron told them. "She's already shared good intel."

 

"And she's the reason you were able to escape the lab," Kira added, keeping an eye on Nadia.

 

Theron nodded. "Based on your work in the lab, we know that Arkous and Darok are working together, manipulating both sides for a third party."

 

"They're Revanites," Lana told them, completely serious now. "Members of the Order of Revan, a secretive cult that's had its claws in the Empire for many years. It seems they've pierced the Republic now, as well."

 

"How large is this cult?" Felix asked, frowning. "What kind of resources do they have?"

 

"Given what was uncovered in the lab," Lana began. "They're larger and much better funded than we'd ever guessed."

 

"And the only evidence we have of what they're up to are the computer files Theron and I managed to grab before the facility went down," Kira added, grimacing.

 

Theron nodded, giving a frustrated sigh. "We know the Revanites have highly-placed moles in both the Republic and the Empire. That means we have no idea who we can really trust." He gestured expansively with both hands. "Besides those of us in this room."

 

"Then it's up to us to stop them," Mei stated firmly, her jaw set determinedly.

 

Jakarro stormed in then, growling, _"Droid! Tell them this is boring and I don't care about any of it!"_

 

"Uh… my master, the incomparable star captain, Jakarro…" C2-D4 began, only for T7 to interrupt him.

 

"Knight Kira + Lieutenant Iresso = listened via earpieces."

 

"Yeah, we were all listening earlier," Theron added with a wry smile.

 

 _"If you understand me, then understand this: the Pub and Imp left me to die--twice!"_ Jakarro turned to look at each of them in turn. _"I won't rest until I've tasted their blood!"_

 

Alte sighed. "I hope you mean that metaphorically, Jakarro," she said. "As much as we all want Arkous and Darok brought to justice, I think that's a tad excessive."

 

"Do we have a plan for what to do next?" Mei asked, wrapping an arm around Alte's shoulders and squeezing comfortingly.

 

"I saw your list of known accomplices earlier, Jakarro," Lana interjected before anyone else could. "It was quite impressive. Could any of them help us find where these traitors might be hiding?"

 

 _"Of course! But I do the talking, understand?"_ Jakarro seemed mollified by Lana's suggestion.

 

"Superb!" Lana nodded and turned to Theron. "Then if Theron agrees…?"

 

He waved a hand. "You go ahead and get the ship prepped. I'll cover our tracks and catch up."

 

"Very well." Lana turned to the rest of them. "It's been a pleasure meeting all of you. May the Force ever serve you."

 

They watched Lana and Jakarro leave, taking some of the tension with them. Kira moved to Felix's side, squeezing his hand and keeping her voice low when she asked, "You all right?"

 

Felix nodded, glancing at Theron for a moment before admitting, "Her voice is familiar, but I can't remember from where."

 

"That doctor," Alte said quietly. "The one…" she trailed off, uncertain if Felix would want Theron to know the details.

 

Eyes wide, Felix nodded again. "Yeah, her. They sound a _lot_ alike."

 

Kira tilted her head, thinking about it, and nodded. "Yeah, I can hear it now." She tightened her grip on Felix's hand, not sure if he'd mind Theron knowing about them.

 

"I don't trust her," Nadia said almost petulantly.

 

"I don't either," Alte assured her. "Not yet. But she _did_ get us out of the lab. That's one thing in her favor."

 

"She feels different from most other Sith we've encountered," Mei added, reaching out to rub Nadia's shoulder.

 

"I'll be careful with her and Jakarro," Theron assured them. "You'd better travel separately from us. If the Revanites put a tail on us, they won't know which ship to follow."

 

"If the Revanites realize their trap didn't work," Alte said. "Won't that make things worse?"

 

"I think it's better if they do see you," Theron replied, shaking his head. "They'll have to alter their plans to compensate--and that's when they'll make mistakes. I'd better get moving. Watch your backs out there."

 

Felix watched him go, biting his lip as his gaze dipped a little before glancing at Kira.

 

Kira grinned at Felix and kissed his cheek, whispering, "We'll talk about it."

 

"I'm ready to go, how about the rest of you?" Mei asked, stretching.

 

"Beyond ready," Alte agreed, wrapping an arm around Mei's waist now that they were alone.

 

Kira glanced around the room, checking that there wasn't anything left. "Oh! Theron forgot one of his datapads." She darted over to retrieve it and grinned at Felix when she realized which one it was. "We'll have to give it back when we next see him."

 

Mei wrapped her arm around Alte's waist and kissed her cheek. "If that's everything, let's go."

 

Nadia headed out first. "Didn't Tai say he was going to be on Manaan?"

 

"Yes," Alte confirmed. "But I don't know when, just that he was going to be here."

 

"It'd probably be for the best if you don't tell him about us being here," Mei suggested, curious about the datapad. "Since, you know, we did just blow up a facility here."

 

"Arkous and Darok did that," Kira reminded her, tucking the datapad away. "Not you."

 

"But it happened because we were here," Alte replied.

 

"There was too much sensitive information in that facility for Arkous and Darok to have left it intact," Felix pointed out. "Whether we were here or not, it would have been blown up."

 

Alte frowned at him before turning to Mei. "I don't like it when people are more logical than me."

 

Mei laughed and kissed her softly. "Welcome to my world, love."

 

*

 

Alte couldn't stop staring at her new tattoo, the pearly white ink stark against her dark skin, her heart aching that _this_ was what it took to finally get her in Naulia's chair.

 

Mei hugged Alte gently, wishing she could kiss her, but they were in public because Theron had wanted to meet with them.

 

"Naulia does beautiful work," Alte said quietly.

 

"Always, though she insists this is all Vort, she just inked it." Mei smiled faintly at the thought.

 

"True," Alte replied. "I'll have to thank him again the next time we talk."

 

"Am I interrupting?" Theron asked as he approached.

 

Alte shook her head. "No, just remembering." She touched her tattoo absently.

 

Theron's eyes flicked down at the motion, but he didn't comment. "Our first few interviews with Jakarro's 'friends' went well," he reported. "Believe it or not.

 

"We're going to start with some antique smugglers from the Exchange," he continued. "See if the Revanites have gone for any other Rakata tech."

 

"Have you found any traces of Colonel Darok or Darth Arkous?" Mei asked, grateful that Theron dropped the subject and got down to business.

 

"Not one. Apparently the Revanites know a thing or two about staying hidden." He scuffed the toe of his boot against the floor plate. "'The Order of Revan.' Hmph. My family has even more pull than I thought."

 

"You're related to Revan?" Alte asked, head tilted.

 

"You never heard that story?" Theron asked, surprised. "Bastila Shan, Revan's great Jedi love? The name made it all the way down to me, even if the Force didn't."

 

"I met her," Alte said.

 

"Bastila?" Theron blinked.

 

"Well, a version of her. She was in the Noetikons I used on Coruscant," Alte explained then shook her head. "Sorry, continue."

 

"Revan was a wild card, and his crazy cult of followers is bound to be the same," Theron said, shaking his head. "Highly-trained bravado aside, we're up against some long odds here. Are you sure you still want to be dragged into this?"

 

Mei stifled a laugh. "I went up against the Sith Emperor, Theron. The Revanites aren't going to scare me off." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm curious as hell now."

 

"And that's a dangerous thing," Alte added with a cheeky grin.

 

Theron laughed quietly. "All right, I'd better get back to Lana and Jakarro before they... do… anything." He shook his head. "I'll get in touch as soon as we get anything concrete. Stay safe."

 

"One more thing, Theron." Mei pulled out the datapad he'd left behind on Manaan. "Kira grabbed this for you. You forgot it."

 

"That's where it went!" Theron all but snatched the datapad out of Mei's hand, his cheeks red. "You-- You didn't look at it, did you?"

 

Mei shook her head. "Nope, just passing it along."

 

"Thanks." He tucked the datapad inside his jacket. "I'll be in touch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a filler One Shot between this chapter and Rakata Prime.


	3. Rakata Prime and Manaan 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues, providing more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the Rakata Prime flashpoint and fills in some gaps.

Mei leaned back in her chair and stretched thoroughly, her spine popping a couple times. "How much you want to bet that they'll be late meeting us?"

Alte snorted, grinning. " _I_ wouldn't to get out of bed if I were Kira." Her grin softened to a fond smile. "Half the time I don't want to get out of bed when I have you in it."

Smiling fondly, Mei squeezed Alte's hand under the table. "The same goes for me."

Kira stifled a giggle as she walked with Felix and Theron to the restaurant where they were meeting Mei and Alte. "They're being saps again."

"When are they not?" Felix asked fondly.

She laughed this time, kissing his cheek. "You have a point."

"So you _do_ have a bond with them," Theron remarked, looking rather pleased with himself. "I thought as much."

Alte shared a laughing glance with Mei at the self-satisfied emotions coming from Kira.

Mei grinned and waved when she spotted Kira, Theron, and Felix entering the restaurant. "Over here, sleepyheads." Her grin widened when she noticed that both Theron and Felix were walking a little funny and Kira's smile was every bit as self-satisfied as her emotions.

"Hi, Mei, Zu." Kira hugged each of them in turn, not at all surprised by the happy contentment that radiated from both of them.

"Hi," Felix said, hugging both of them and dropping fond kisses on their cheeks.

Theron hung back a little as Kira and Felix greeted Mei and Alte, not quite sure what to do. He gave a little wave. "Hey."

Rolling her eyes, Mei took his hand and hugged him. "You're here as a friend, Theron."

Laughing quietly, Alte ducked in for her own hug. "No business over lunch, just friends."

Felix couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he sat in the chair next to Alte's. "Better get used to it, Theron. Fighting these two when they want to make you family is like fighting a black hole."

Theron smiled shyly as he returned their hugs and took the seat between Felix and Kira. "I've never really had a family, so I'm not quite sure how it goes."

"Just relax and you'll figure it out." Kira squeezed his hand gently.

"To be fair, none of us have really had biological family in a long time," Alte offered. "My friends are my family."

"Even Jina and Naulia?" Felix asked with a laugh.

"Even them." Mei nodded with a smile.

Kira blushed as she recalled just _how close_ she'd been to both of them. "They've been our friends for a while now. It's safe to say they're family as well."

Theron eyed Kira curiously, wondering why she seemed bashful now. "Who are Jina and Naulia? They're not members of your crews."

"They own _Momentous Markings_ , the shop where we've gotten all our tattoos and piercings done," Alte explained. "Except for the main part of Felix's tattoo, he came with that one."

Felix rolled his eyes. "I got this part done ages ago." He traced the tattoo on his face. "Naulia expanded it not too long ago, though."

"I like it," Theron told him, trying not to blush. "Do they both do tattoos and piercings, or do they each do one?"

"Naulia does tattoos and Jina does piercings," Kira explained, part of her wondering if they could talk Theron into getting a tattoo or piercing.

Smiling proudly, Mei added, "Naulia offered to take Vort on as an apprentice once he's taken some art classes."

Kira turned her arm over to show Theron the tattoo for Master Yuon. "He designed this tattoo, as well as his back piece."

Theron lightly traced the tattoo with his fingertips, admiring the skill that went into designing and inking it. He glanced over at Mei and Alte, spotting their matching tattoos. "I don't know much about tattoos or art, but it looks to me like Naulia and Vort'ell both do good work."

Mei grinned for both of them. "Yes, they do. I'll be sure to pass on your compliments."

"Jina did most of my piercings," Alte said, shaking her head so the long earrings dangling from her earlobes jangled.

"I don't think I've seen anyone else with as many piercings on their ears as you do," Theron observed after studying her for a few moments. "Do they have significance like Meibelle's tattoos?"

"Most of them do, yes," Alte replied. "I don't wear my optical implants very often and I like being able to feel my story. My earlobes were done not long after Mei and I joined the Order, but the rest are by Jina."

"I got my earlobes done about the same time as Alte," Mei added. "I prefer tattoos because I like having a visual reminder of everything I've been through." She grinned. "And please, call me Mei."

"Fair enough." Theron nodded. "Mei it is. I didn't want to presume."

"Well, now it's moot." Kira grinned, pleased that Mei and Alte seemed to like Theron, too.

"Zu, please," Alte requested with a smile. "I get the feeling you'll be around for a while."

"Hope so," Felix muttered.

"And me." Kira smiled and squeezed Theron's hand.

Theron swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'd like that."

*

Felix looked up from his holoreader when the holoterminal beeped. He waited a moment to see if Mei or Alte had heard it before shrugging and going to answer it himself. When Theron appeared over the terminal, he couldn't hold back his welcoming smile. "Hey there, gorgeous."

Blushing, Theron gave Felix a little wave. "Hey yourself. How are you and Kira?"

"Missing you," Felix replied honestly. "We just finished up a mission for the Council with Mei and Zu. Got anything new for us?"

Theron nodded, some tension easing from his shoulders at the thought of Felix and Kira missing him as much as he'd missed them. "I do, actually. Can't say more via holo, but can all of you meet me in the war room on the Fleet?"

"Can do," Felix agreed with a nod. "See you soon, Theron," he added with a small affectionate smile.

"See you." Blushing again, he blew Felix a kiss. "That's for Kira, too."

"I'll be sure to pass that along," Felix replied, his smile widening to a grin, pleased to see Theron's playful side coming out.

"Good. See you soon." Smiling, Theron disconnected the call.

Still smiling, Felix headed to the practice room. When he stopped in the doorway, the four Jedi had already paused and were looking towards the door expectantly.

"What's up, Felix?" Alte asked.

"Just got a call from Theron," Felix explained. "He wants us to meet him on the Fleet."

Mei grinned, glancing from Felix to Kira. "Someone likes you two. I wonder why."

Kira shoved Mei with the Force even as she walked over to Felix and kissed his cheek. "Why do I get the feeling this is an official meeting?"

Felix didn't bother stifling his laugh as Mei fell over onto the mats at Alte's feet. "Because you're an intuitive Jedi," he told Kira with a winning smile. "He couldn't give me any info over the holo, but it sounded pretty urgent."

"Good thing we were already heading there," Alte said, poking Mei in the side with her foot.

"Yep." Mei grabbed Alte's ankle and tugged, smiling hopefully up at her. "We'll just have to wait to find out what he wants to tell us."

Kira wrapped her arms around Felix's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Quietly, she asked, "No message just for us?"

"He _did_ give me one for you," Felix replied before dropping a soft kiss on her lips.

Kira grinned, tightening her arms around Felix. "Mmm, I like that kind of message."

"Happy to pass it along," Felix said with a grin.

"Did he say anything about the other two?" Nadia asked. Felix glanced over to where she was sitting against the wall. "About Lana and Jakarro?"

He shook his head.

"I'll be catching a shuttle to Sarkhai from the fleet anyway," Nadia said with a shrug.

"Why?" Felix asked, frowning.

"King Sethun and Queen Nyscha have requested that I come for the dedication of the new spaceport," Nadia answered. "I haven't been back since Father and I left to join the Rift Alliance. It'll be nice to see the results of one of my decisions."

"Of course, Nadia," Alte replied with a smile. "Say hello to them for me."

Nadia nodded, smiling. "They'll be glad to know you thought of them."

"From me, too," Mei added, having sat up and now leaning against Alte's legs with a contented smile.

Kira nodded. "And me."

Nadia raised an eyebrow at Felix, who held up his hands. "I wasn't there for the rescue, but you can pass mine along if you want."

Smiling, Nadia shook her head fondly.

Mei giggled and got to her feet, kissing Alte's cheek. "I declare this practice session over. Who's ready for lunch?"

"Me!" Nadia, Alte, Kira, and Felix all said at once.

Laughing, Mei led the way to the galley.

*

When they trooped into the war room on the Fleet, they found Theron talking to Jakarro on the holo: _"We cannot wait forever!"_

"All right, all right." Theron held up his hands placatingly, glancing at them over his shoulder and nodding briefly. "We'll be there right away, Jakarro. Just don't tear the limbs off of anything. Anything else."

He turned to them with a relieved smile. "Hey, it's good that you're here. Our 'friends' are eager to get started." Theron frowned as he counted them. "Where's Nadia?"

"She had duties on Sarkhai to attend to," Alte explained. "And get started with what, exactly?"

"Colonel Darok, Darth Arkous, and their Revanite friends," Theron replied, leaning back against the holotable. "Since Manaan, Lana's uncovered a few more Revanites who've infiltrated the Republic military. I've been slicing the traitors' communications, and tracked the messages back to Darok and Arkous. They're in a hidden facility on Rakata Prime. That's our target."

"Do you think the Revanites know you've found their hideout?" Mei wondered, taking Alte's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"No--not yet, at least." He looked grim, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "That's why we need to move quickly. The messages I've decoded… that cyborg technology you ran into on Manaan was just the prototype phase. On Rakata Prime, they're in full production."

Kira shuddered, remembering the notes she'd read from Gorima. Theron gave her a sympathetic smile. "They're taking pieces of the Star Forge and implanting them into their own people."

"The Star Forge?" Felix asked, frowning.

"It was a Rakatan weapon," Theron explained, starting to pace. "A giant self-sustaining factory that ran on the dark side of the Force. Revan destroyed it three hundred years ago. The pieces of debris are still active, though. They self-repair and even self-replicate under the right circumstances. With that technology grafted to their bodies, the Revanites become much harder to stop."

"I'm surprised they have so many volunteers," Alte said, squeezing Mei's hand. "It must be a painful process."

"They're insane cultists obsessed with the past. Giving them a chance to literally put pieces of history into themselves and become nearly unstoppable?" Theron's voice was wry. "There's probably a waiting list.

"Jakarro's freighter should get us onto the planet's surface undetected," he explained. "We'll plan our attack from there." He gave a hard grin. "I can't wait to see the look on Arkous and Darok's faces…"

Mei managed a grim smile and left with Alte and T7. Kira stopped Theron and hugged him. "We missed you."

Felix couldn't help smiling at Theron's surprised huff and bashful smile. "Space'll be tight. We should bunk together."

Theron looked between them with some surprise. "We won't have any privacy, so all we'd be doing is sleeping."

"That's perfectly fine," Kira assured him, squeezing his hand. "We just want your company."

Theron smiled fondly at them, squeezing her hand back and clapping Felix's shoulder. "I'd like that very much."

Tugging Theron in for his own hug, Felix told him, "Sex is fun, but it's _you_ we're interested in."

Theron returned the hug, clearing his throat. "I'm not used to this sort of thing. Give me time."

"All the time in the galaxy," Kira told him, her smile fond as Theron stepped back from Felix.

Mei stuck her head in the doorway. "C'mon, slowpokes! Jakarro's getting antsy!"

"We're coming, we're coming." Theron chuckled as they joined Mei and the others.

*

Mei hadn't been sure if she'd manage to sleep well, but having Alte with her had made it easier to sleep. And, judging by the sleepy contentment she sensed through her bond with Kira, she and Felix hadn't had much trouble sleeping, either. Grinning playfully, she nudged open the door to the room Kira and Felix had been given and crept over to the bed, where she could see Kira fast asleep with a smile on her face. Still grinning, she grabbed Kira's sides through the blanket as she yelled, "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Kira started awake and barely managed to keep from falling out of the bed. She glared at her friend. "Mei!"

"I got you!" Mei giggled wickedly.

"That's it!" Kira launched herself at her friend, beginning to tickle her mercilessly.

Mei tried to fight her off, but her laughter left her helpless and breathless on the floor. "Fine! You win, happy?"

"Exceedingly." Kira smiled down at Mei, extremely satisfied.

"Do they do this _every_ morning?" Theron asked from the bed, startling Mei.

She'd had a vague impression of movement in the bed when she'd woken Kira, but her focus had been on unsuccessfully stopping Kira, so she hadn't seen Theron plastered against Felix's back, extremely bleary-eyed, until that moment.

Felix leaned back against Theron, blinking sleepily. "Not every morning, but sometimes," he answered.

"Morning, Theron, Felix." Mei chirped, smiling brightly at the two of them. "I don't suppose there's caf on board?"

Rubbing one eye, Theron screwed his face up in thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, there is. I brought along a portable caf maker when I started going to these meetings with Jakarro. There should be a bag of grounds somewhere in the galley."

"Thanks! I'll go make some for you sleepyheads." Winking at Kira, Mei scrambled to her feet and trotted out of the room.

Kira got up and joined Felix and Theron on the bed, kissing each of them softly. "Morning."

Felix hummed incoherently.

"Morning." Theron returned the kiss a little shyly. "D'you mind Mei knowing? About us, I mean."

"Not in the slightest." Kira ruffled his hair and he hummed with pleasure at her touch. "I trust Mei and Zu both with my life and Felix's." She cupped Theron's cheek. "What about you?"

"I don't trust easy," he admitted, turning his head to kiss her palm. "If you trust them, though, that says a lot."

"Pretty sure they knew already," Felix murmured, turning his head to kiss Theron's cheek.

Theron turned his head so he could kiss Felix properly, smiling happily.

Kira admired the view for several moments. "Probably, but now Mei has definite proof and she won't hesitate to share with Zu."

Humming quietly, Felix cupped Theron's cheek as they kissed. "They'll be happy for us," he said once they pulled apart.

Theron smiled and nodded. "If you trust them, that's enough for me."

Kira smiled and nudged her forehead against Theron's temple. "Thanks, Theron."

Tugging Kira into his lap, Felix held her close. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened, revealing Alte carrying three steaming mugs. "Morning," she said, stepping into the room and passing the mugs around. "Caf's ready and Mei's cobbling together some breakfast." Caf and message delivered, she walked back out, the door sliding shut behind her.

Theron moaned with pleasure after downing half of his caf in one go. "This is better than I make it. How is that possible?"

Grinning, Kira told him, "Mei made it. She has a magic touch when it comes to cooking. Breakfast is going to be delicious."

"Way better than military-grade caf," Felix muttered into his mug.

"You should taste the sludge we get at headquarters on Coruscant," Theron grumbled back.

Kira giggled, sipping her caf. "I've been spoiled. I only like Mei and Naulia's caf."

"Hoth," Felix said. "Hoth had the _worst_ I have ever tasted. All anyone cared about was that it was hot and caffeinated. Didn't stay hot for long. I had some the first day I was there, then I saw a Mon Calamari dumping his back in and getting fresh. Never touched a single cup the rest of my time there."

"Poor Felix." Kira hugged him tight. "Those days are behind you."

"Luckily, I haven't made enough enemies at HQ to be sent to Hoth." Theron hugged Felix, too, because he could.

Smiling, Felix held them both close. "Caught one of my squad doing it, too. Made him de-ice the comm aerials."

Theron shuddered at the thought. "That sounds distinctly… unpleasant and tedious."

"Oh it was," Felix replied with a low laugh. "Effective, though."

"Sure would have been for me," Theron agreed with a smile, a shudder running through him at the sound of Felix's laugh.

A knock sounded on the door and Kira called, "Come in!"

This time, it was Mei waiting on the other side of the door. "If you three are done goofing around, breakfast is ready and Lana says we'll be at Rakata Prime soon."

"We'll be there," Kira told her.

Grinning and winking, Mei left and Kira reluctantly got up. "Time to face the rest of the day."

Felix got up as well, grabbing his pants and slipping them on, forgoing his jacket and armor for now.

Theron made a disappointed noise when Felix pulled his pants on, but got up and pulled a shirt on to go with his pajama pants. Together, they headed for the galley where breakfast waited.

*

Theron, Lana, and Jakarro were already outside by the time Mei, Alte, Kira, and Felix finished breakfast and getting dressed.

 _"At last!"_ Jakarro growled. _"Now that you're here, vengeance can be ours!"  
_  
"Do we have a plan ready?" Alte asked, looking around at the wildlife she could see with her Force sight.

"I don't know if it's fair to describe it as a 'plan', necessarily," C2-D4 replied snottily.

_"Quiet, droid!"_ Jakarro snapped back. _  
_  
"I've done a bit of scouting," Theron said before the odd pair could get into an argument. Again. "The Revanites are camped in the Temple of the Ancients, an old ruin nearby. We've gotten this far without being detected--it's time for you four to go in and make some noise."

_"Since you are not quite as fearsome as the mighty Jakarro, I will act as diversion,"_ Jakarro offered. _"Drawing the enemy away while you approach the Temple."  
_  
"What?! This isn't what we discussed! It's suicide!" D4 protested vehemently. "I demand that you detach me this instant!"

_"You will join the rest of your body soon enough if you won't be silent!"_ Jakarro snarled. __  
  
Felix turned his laugh into a subtle cough.

Since Mei was too busy trying not to laugh, Kira asked, "What kind of security do the Revanites have?"

"They've convinced some of the local Rakatan tribes to patrol the areas around the temple for them," Lana explained. "A truly barbaric lot."

"The Revanites themselves are guarding the temple grounds. They're fully armed and paranoid," Theron added with a wry smile.

"Wonderful…" D4 piped up.

Hands on his hips, Theron continued as if he hadn't heard D4. "We'll be keeping an eye on things from the ship. As long as we all stay sharp, we'll get this conspiracy shut down permanently."

"May the Force serve you well," Lana added, sounding sincere.

"We'll be careful," Mei assured them, giving Theron's hand a squeeze before she headed for the path that would ultimately take them to the temple, Alte following alongside her.

Kira chewed on her lip for a moment before stepping up to Theron and hugging him. "Don't worry about us."

He returned her hug with a wry smile. "That's like telling a star not to burn."

Felix managed a small smile and squeezed Theron's shoulder. "We'll be careful."

"That's all I can ask." Theron covered Felix's hand with his and gave it a squeeze. "We'll be in touch."

*

"Excellent work," Lana praised, a holo of her and Theron appearing above the conscription center console. "Theron is slicing into the facility's structural plans now."  
 __  
"It's not looking great," Theron reported. "Your only option is to pass through the conscription center, dead ahead."  
 __  
"The cyborgs ahead are in some kind of 'standby' mode," Lana added. "They'll activate as soon as you enter the room--be ready for a fight."

"Blasted sensors,"Theron grumbled. "Lana, could you do a quick perimeter check? I can't tell if these contacts are real or not."

"Right away." Lana bowed before disappearing from the holodisplay.

Theron waited a few seconds before he spoke again, "All right, we don't have much time," he said urgently, voice a little softer than before. "We can't risk any of the tech in that conscription center falling into Imperial hands. Overload the console. It will fry everything inside and kill the cyborgs before they have a chance to wake up."

Alte looked to Mei before nodding firmly. Mei nodded as well. "Better to play it safe. Kira?"

"Already on it, Mei." Kira's fingers flew over the console, finding the necessary commands.

"What was that?" Lana's voice asked before her image reappeared in the holodisplay. "Is everything all right?"

"We found a shortcut," Theron told her cheerfully. "Anything out there?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing. Jakarro's sensors clearly need a bit of adjustment. We wouldn't want to be misled again."

"Definitely not," Theron agreed, and then he nodded to the rest of them. "Go ahead and keep moving. We'll stay in contact."

Alte shuddered as they passed through the conscription center. _Definitely don't want the Empire to have them. That armor Valon was wearing was bad enough._

Mei squeezed Alte's hand. _They won't be able to make their own cyborgs with this stuff. We made sure of that._

"I don't know about you guys, but this planet gives me the creeps," Felix muttered.

"Me, too." Kira squeezed Felix's arm. "The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get away from here."

*

"Darok and Arkous fought to their last breath," Mei told Theron and Lana once Kira opened a comm channel to them. "We won't be getting any information from them."

"Copy that… blast it…" Theron glared down at the ground, his hands on his hips.

_"Why should we care what they could have said?"_ Jakarro wondered, looking quite satisfied. _"They were weak liars!"  
_  
D4 chimed in then, "I must agree with my master. They're far more trustworthy as corpses."

Kira, Mei, and Alte flinched while Lana murmured, "I… sense something. We're in danger."

Theron had pulled out a datapad and tapped a few keys on it, worry growing at what he found. "Multiple sensor contacts! Capital ships are dropping out of hyperspace--no IDs. One of them's coming in hot!"

A voice echoed from the speakers all around them, "Arkous and Darok were valuable allies in my cause. But their deaths will not delay what is coming."

"That voice…" Lana whispered, her eyes wide.

"It's him, Revan." Theron sounded stunned.

A huge holoimage of the bust of a masked man rippled into view over the corpses of Arkous and Darok. The mask was reminiscent of the holoimages of Revan in the Jedi Archives. "My Infinite Army could have achieved so much. But I still have other weapons in my arsenal."

"The Republic freed you!" Alte snapped. "Why would you betray your rescuers?"

"The Republic is too weak and unfocused to do what must be done," Revan replied flatly. "To achieve my goals, all distractions must be swept aside. My followers are legion. My ranks grow every hour, as more and more people see the truth of the galaxy. The Emperor couldn't break me. Even death could not stop me. I will finish what I've started and you will not interfere again."

"They're powering up weapons!" Theron cried, panic in his voice. "Get out of there now!" The holofeed cut off and Theron continued over their earpieces, "We can't reach you in Jakarro's ship! Take the shuttle!"

They raced for the shuttle, Jakarro pushing his way through to the pilot's chair and taking off as quickly as he could once they were all seated. The temple collapsed just as they lifted off from the shuttle pad, the front viewscreen clouded with smoke and debris. _"Where to?"_ Jakarro asked as soon as they were clear.

"The Fleet?" Kira suggested, holding tight to Felix's hand. "Theron will probably expect us to try there first."

Alte nodded. "That's where we've been meeting him."

"Might be better if we just dropped you off," D4 said cagily.

Mei bit her lip and nodded as well. "You're right. If he's not there, he'll get a message to us, somehow."

Kira rested her head on Felix's shoulder, biting her lip at the thought of Theron, wondering if he was even alive.

Felix squeezed Kira's hand between both his own. "He'll be fine," he said quietly.

_"I'll rip their arms off if they scratch my ship,"_ Jakarro growled. _  
_  
Alte rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they got out of there before the Revanites could do anything to them."

"Revan seemed to be more focused on the Temple than the outlying areas." Mei agreed, glancing at Kira and Felix.

"He'll be fine," Felix repeated, more for himself than anyone else. _He better be._

*

"Theron, they made it! I knew it!" Lana told him as they entered the office on Manaan they'd worked from before.

"With the amount of fire Revan's ship was laying down… I wasn't optimistic," Theron explained, his hands clasped behind his back. "It's good to see you."

Rolling her eyes, Kira stepped forward to hug him tight. "We were worried about you, too. Revan could have easily attacked you as well."

Caught by surprise, Theron hesitated a moment before hugging Kira back, pressing his face into her hair for a long moment.

Felix didn't even wait for Kira to let go, he just hugged both of them at once. Alte shared a fond smile with Mei before Jakarro brushed past them, making her jump.

_"Forget all that,"_ Jakarro yowled. _"My ship had better be in one piece!"  
_  
"Oh no, I'd nearly forgotten," D4 wailed as best a droid could. "Several of my internal components were still aboard--the ship is all right, isn't it?"

Theron reluctantly pulled away from Kira and Felix, wiping at his eyes before he turned to address Jakarro. "The ship is fine, come see for yourself. There's something we need to talk about, actually…"

The two of them walked off, talking in low voices. Kira and Felix both kept their eyes on Theron until he disappeared from view.

Lana smiled sadly at the four of them. "It truly is a relief to see you safe. I only wish we had more time together…"

"What's going on?" Mei frowned, concerned. "Are you leaving already?"

"It's for the best," she explained, looking down. "Theron and I learned some… troubling things after we escaped Rakata Prime."

Theron returned just then, looking more composed now. "Jakarro took it better than I thought. You told them yet?"

Biting her lip, Lana shook her head. "I think it's best if you do the honors." She turned back to them. "We'll meet again soon--I'm certain of it."

After bowing to them, Lana left the office. Smiling wryly, Theron told them, "She's pretty confident for someone with a bounty on their head."

"Are the Revanites putting out bounty contracts now?" Alte asked incredulously.

"Not directly, no," Theron replied, shaking his head. "It's an Imperial contract, for murdering Arkous. Under any other circumstances she would've gotten a promotion for that kind of thing." He leaned back against the desk with a huff of laughter. "They also arranged twelve separate death marks for Jakarro. That's a new record for him."

"And you?" Felix and Kira asked in unison, both equally worried.

"'Disavowed rogue agent, apprehend on sight,'" Theron answered after blinking at them in surprise for a moment. "Pretty tame compared to the others. The Director must have stood up for me."

"Sounds like you're a dangerous man to be around," Kira told him with a smirk, still profoundly relieved that he'd survived.

Theron didn't smile. "That's why I have to go." He looked down for a moment and sighed deeply. "The Revanites haven't been able to touch any of you yet--your records are still clean. But it won't stay that way if you're seen working with us." He straightened up. "Lana, Jakarro, Deefour, and I are all going off the grid. We need to stay hidden if we're going to continue our investigation--no contact, period."

"No contact at all, huh?" Felix asked, covering his disappointment at the news. "Not even a little bit?"

"If we had more time…" he managed a small smile for them. "But we don't. There's something I need you four to do for me. The Revanites will be watching you, so do what you do best--travel the galaxy, achieve impossible things, and make it hard for them to keep up." He propped his hands on his hips. "The busier you keep the Revanites, the easier it will be for the rest of us to slip through the cracks and find their leader."

"We'll do our best to provide a better example than their fellow cultists," Alte assured him, nodding firmly.

"Wouldn't hurt if a few of them had second thoughts," Theron allowed with a smirk. "All right, I'd better get moving--the faster we start running, the easier this will all be. Good luck to you. We'll send word as soon as we have something--and then we'll see what this Revan guy is really made of."

Felix grabbed a handful of Theron's shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss before he could leave. "You stay safe out there, alright? If they don't keep you safe, I'm kicking their asses," Felix warned.

Before Theron could react, Kira kissed him as well, pouring everything she couldn't say into the press of her lips. "We want you back in one piece, understood?"

"Understood." Theron smiled sadly at both of them, hugging them tight. "I'll miss you both."

They just stood there and held each other for several moments before Theron reluctantly pulled away and left to join Lana and Jakarro. After he disappeared from view, Kira turned to Felix and simply clung to him.

Felix brushed a kiss along Kira's temple as he held her close.

Alte sighed softly as she tightened her arm around Mei's waist. "He'll be fine," she assured them.

"He has you two to live for," Mei added quietly, resting her head on Alte's shoulder. "He _will_ come back to you."

Smiling gratefully at them, Felix just pressed his face into Kira's hair, drawing comfort from her familiar scent overlaid with faint traces of Theron's cologne.

Kira kept her face pressed against Felix's neck, taking comfort from the combination of his solid strength and the memory of Theron's arms around her. _May the Force keep you safe, Theron._

*

Alte smiled as Nadia stepped off the shuttle from Sarkhai. "Welcome back."

"Hi!" Nadia said, bouncing over to hug Alte. She looked around with a frown. "Just you?"

"The others are taking care of the ship," Alte answered.

"What'd I miss?" Nadia asked, looping her arm through Alte's.

"Oh, not much," Alte replied breezily, leading the way towards the hangar where Mei and the others were prepping her ship. "Just fighting some Rakata, almost getting blown up, and Mei doing her morning tickle attack on Kira while Kira was in bed with both Theron and Felix."

"Wait what?" Nadia asked incredulously, stopping to stare at Alte. "Theron _and_ Felix?"

Alte laughed. "Hurry up! We'll tell you the whole story as soon as we're on the ship. The Council's sending me to round up more Children."

Trotting to catch up, Nadia followed Alte to the ship, biting her lip worriedly. "Nobody got hurt?"

"Not even a scratch," Alte assured her.

Nadia sighed with relief. "Good. How was the Sith?"

"Her name's Lana," Alte corrected, a hint of chastisement in her tone. "She meshes well with Theron and Jakarro. She helped when asked." She shrugged. "She mostly avoided us while we were all on Jakarro's ship. She's not like other Sith, Nadia. I'm not saying we should trust her, but give her the benefit of the doubt."

Nodding reluctantly, Nadia said, "I'll try."

*

Kicking at the snow as the Child of the Emperor they'd been sent to find fell, Alte paced away, fighting her frustration and grief at another life lost. "What's the point?" She muttered angrily, dashing away her tears before they could freeze in Hoth's cold air.

Mei followed Alte and wrapped her arms around her. "We have to try. If we don't, we might as well turn in our lightsabers and give up being Jedi."

Alte sighed and rested her forehead on Mei's shoulder. "I know. It's just… they've sent us after five Children and none of them have surrendered. Add that to the ones we encountered before Master Syo unmasked them all and it's--" She took in a hard breath, coughing as the frigid air tightened her throat. "It feels like Kira was a miracle."

"She also wasn't completely indoctrinated like these others," Mei reminded her gently, stroking her back soothingly. "They either didn't realize what was happening until it was too late or they _welcomed_ it, strange as it may seem to us." She gently ran her fingers through Alte's braids. "Perhaps we should reconsider our approach."

Pulling back, Alte looked at Mei for a moment before glancing over at Kira. "Like having Kira talk to them instead of me?"

Mei grinned. "You read my mind. Kira's one of them, even if she's a Jedi Knight. They might react more favorably to her than you."

Alte turned to Kira, one eyebrow raised. "What do you think, Kira?"

Kira shrugged, rubbing irritably at her eyes. "Anything's worth a shot. I don't know if they really will listen to me or not, but we can try."

"It's better than hearing another one calling you Barsen'thor in that _tone_ ," Felix told Alte, glaring around at the landscape.

Kira hugged Felix, rubbing his arm soothingly. "I hate it, too, but they do it to make us mad so we'll _want_ to kill them."

"They're doing a really good job of it," Felix muttered before slumping. He shook his head and smiled wanly at Kira. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm _really_ tired of Hoth. Let's head back to the ship."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Kira agreed, leaning into Felix a little more. "I don't know how you stood the cold while you were stationed here."

"Think warm thoughts," Mei suggested, tugging her robe closer around herself.

"Moving will warm us up," Alte added, heading off towards their tauntauns.

"I've got plenty of warm thoughts," Felix murmured for Kira's ears only, looking down at her with a wicked grin.

Kira grinned up at him. "Me, too. We'd better save them for the ship." She sighed softly. "Never have I ever missed Theron so much." She brushed a light kiss across Felix's lips.

Felix laughed quietly and kissed Kira's forehead. "Come on, the faster we get moving, the faster we can share those warm thoughts."

*

Kira frowned when the holoterminal beeped to announce an incoming message. It wasn't one of the unique tones Mei had set for one of their friends. _It could be the Council or Theron._ Trying not to get her hopes up, she got up to answer the call. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut when she saw who was calling. "Hello? Kira?"

"Mako." Kira tried to keep her voice calm and neutral, but some of her lingering anger over the attack on Tython must have come through if the way Mako's face fell was any indication. "Why are you contacting Mei? I thought you were pregnant?"

She smiled, glancing over her shoulder at something on her end. "I was, but I gave birth a few months ago. So did Ismanae." Looking back at Kira, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I, um, I'm contacting Mei because--"

A second figure appeared behind Mako, slipping her arms around her waist. "Mako, I thought we were going to call together."

"We were." Mako leaned back into Ismanae, covering her hands with her own. "You were busy with Corra and I just-- I want to know what happened to Lana."

Mei and Alte had arrived by then, standing on either side of Kira. Mei answered Mako, drawing her and Ismanae's attention to the three of them. "You attacked Tython. Why should we tell you anything about Lana?"

"Because I thought Sith were supposed to get promoted when they actually manage to kill their masters," Ismanae retorted, her eyes narrowing a little as she looked at the three of them. "Not have a bounty put on their head that would tempt every two-bit hunter into trying to track her down."

"Lana's a big girl," Felix said, stepping up beside Kira. "She can protect herself."

Ismanae gave a frustrated growl and nudged Mako. "Tell them."

"We know she was investigating the Revanites," Mako stroked Ismanae's hands soothingly. "We're guessing the bounty has something to do with it. Our last message from her said something about Rakata Prime."

"I wanted to go, but we'd just had the babies." Ismanae's face softened into a smile for a moment. "We want, no, _need_ to know what's happened."

Kira studied them thoughtfully. There was an urgency to their questions that came from more than simple curiosity. _I think they care about Lana the way Felix and I do for Theron._ Rather than voice the thought, she told them, "It's not exactly something we can tell you on an unsecured frequency. Too many possible eavesdroppers."

"Is there somewhere we can meet privately?" Mei suggested, and then made a face. "Not Nar Shaddaa, preferably."

Mako shuddered and tightened her grip on Ismanae's arms. The Mandalorian answered for them, "We don't care for Nar Shaddaa, either. Have you heard of Port Nowhere?"

Alte nodded. "We know it. Shouldn't take more than a day to get there."

"We'll see you there." Ismanae nodded and Mako looked relieved.

Before ending the call, Mako looked at all of them sadly. "We're sorry about Tython."

Their images winked out of view and Kira slumped against Felix, a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

Rubbing Kira's arm, Felix pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked quietly.

"That they sounded more concerned for Lana than as just colleagues?" Alte answered with a wry smile.

Mei nodded. "I got that impression, too. I mean, the fact that they reached out to _us_ says a lot right there."

"We should get going," Kira suggested quietly. "Maybe we can learn a bit more about why they agreed to attack Tython as well."

Felix hugged Kira before letting go to set course for Port Nowhere.

*

Alte jerked back as a Rodian went sailing by, the angry yowls of a Wookiee echoing down the corridor. _"And don't come back or I'll tear your arms off!"_

"Wow," Felix muttered, staring at the Rodian for a moment before turning to stare at the Wookiee.

_"What're you looking at?"_ The Wookiee growled. _  
_  
"Not a thing," Felix replied, holding his hands up.

_"I thought so."_ The Wookiee turned and stalked into one of the rooms nearby. _  
_  
Felix, Alte, Mei, and Kira all exchanged looks.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Another voice drawled, drawing their attention. "Master Alte'zu would have no reason to come to Port Nowhere."

"Zu would," Alte replied, smiling. "How are you, Kit?"

"Eh, rich, retired," Kitata answered with a shrug. "Can't complain. What brings you to my neck of the galaxy?"

"We're meeting a friend," Mei told him with a smile. "Two of them, actually."

Kitata looked over their group. "I think I know just who you're looking for," he said, turning and starting down the corridor. "Follow me."

A few moments later, he showed them into a private room where Ismanae and Mako were already waiting. Mako looked up and smiled when she saw them. "Mei, Zu, Kira. I'm very glad to see you."

"You just spoke to us on the holo," Kira reminded her, holding tightly to Felix's hand.

"Not the same thing," Mako told her, biting her lip.

"Can I get you folks anything?" Kitata asked. "Some Corellian Red? Whatever concoction Gus has come up with today?"

"No, we're fine, thanks," Alte replied with a strained smile. _We do not need alcohol making things worse._

"Okay," Kitata nodded. "Just no blasters and no lightsabers, please. I just got the place decorated the way I like." With that parting shot, he turned and headed back out, the door sliding shut behind him.

"How've you been, Mako?" Alte asked.

"I've been good." Mako smiled and squeezed Ismanae's hand with hers. "This is Ismanae, my wife. Ismanae, these are Alte'zu, Meibelle, and Kira. They grew up with me and Anuli on Nar Shaddaa."

Ismanae nodded slightly in greeting. She'd pulled back the sides of her long red-brown hair to keep it out of her face while the rest cascaded down her back. Instead of the armor she'd worn on Tython, she wore a tank top and pants. A full sleeve tattoo that matched the one on the right side of her face covered her right arm. "I'm pleased to meet all of you."

Kira squeezed Felix's hand gently. "This is Lieutenant Felix Iresso. He helped defend Tython."

"I saw the blow you took to your head." Mako told him quietly. "I'm relieved to see that you recovered from it."

"We both are." Ismanae wrapped her arm around Mako's shoulders.

Mei burst out, "Why did you do it?" At their puzzled looks, she explained, "Why did you even attack? You obviously regret it."

Alte looked away, eyes brimming. No one had specified who had shot Yuon, but she could feel Yuon's death on Ismanae.

Ismanae sighed deeply and gestured to the table. "Perhaps we should sit down? I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation."

After a moment, Kira walked over and sat down, still holding Felix's hand. Mei hugged Alte and gently urged her towards the table as well. Felix squeezed Kira's hand gently as he sat beside her, settling their hands on his leg. Sighing, Alte sat next to Kira.

Once Mei sat down next to Alte, Ismanae and Mako sat down across from the four of them, holding hands. "I had no idea what I was getting into when Arkous recruited me to help attack Tython. Jaesa--" Ismanae paused and shuddered at the memory of Aur'relle's apprentice. "She told us it was the Jedi homeworld on our way there. She looked so pleased at the thought of attacking that I decided to continue to balance hers and Lord Wrath's obvious bloodthirst."

Mako rested her head on Ismanae's shoulder. "I'll admit, I almost refused to join Ismanae, but I decided to join her in the end to watch her back because I didn't trust any of the Imps to do it properly."

Sighing, Ismanae added, "In the end, I couldn't prevent as much death as I would have liked, but I at least kept Lord Wrath from ordering the deaths of defenseless Padawans who'd been rounded up by Imperial soldiers." She rubbed her head ruefully. "I sure got my bell rung good by--"

"Felix," Mako told her, nodding to him. "He's the one who knocked you in the head when you lost your helmet."

Ismanae glanced at him with a rueful smile. "You're a good fighter. I'm glad you survived."

Felix dipped his head in an abbreviated bow. "I have a lot to live for," he replied quietly.

Mako glanced between him and Kira, and then up at Ismanae. "Yeah, so do we."

"If you were so concerned with saving lives," Alte began quietly. "Why did you shoot so many bolts at my brother?"

"Your bro--" Ismanae stopped short and closed her eyes, trying to remember that day. "The one Lord Wrath called 'traitor'?"

"It was a bit of a free for all at that point, Zu," Mako told her gently. "Besides, if I remember correctly, it looked like someone pulled him out of the way and they hit--"

"Master Yuon," Kira finished quietly, taking Alte's hand and squeezing it gently.

Mei simply hugged Alte.

Ducking her head into Mei's shoulder to hide her tears, Alte said, "He got out of the Empire, survived _years_ as a Sith and he almost died in the attack."

"I'm not proud of the part I played in the attack," Ismanae told them quietly, clinging to Mako's hand. "That's part of the reason I agreed to help Lana investigate the attacks on Tython and Korriban. I wanted to make up for it somehow by finding out the truth behind them."

"You said 'almost'?" Mako asked, looking hopeful. "He _did_ survive, then?"

Alte lifted her head, dashing away her tears. "Three months in a kolto tank. Cybernetics to repair the damage to his spine and… other parts." She sighed. "The injury was caused by lightsabers, so you weren't the ones that nearly killed him. But there are burns and blaster scars."

"None of us escaped unscathed, Zu," Kira reminded her, flexing her arm that had been broken.

Ismanae nodded. "It was a tough fight and I'd have enjoyed it more if I hadn't known I was possibly hurting Mako's friends."

Nodding, Alte said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to trivialize anyone's pain. I'd just gotten him back--" her voice broke and she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

Mei and Kira both hugged Alte, sending comfort and reassurance through their bonds with her.

Ismanae felt Mako twitch next to her with the desire to join the hug and squeezed her hand. "I understand the attack on Tython was painful for all of you, but we have questions of our own that we'd like answered."

"Lana's with friends," Felix explained with a sigh. "Contacts she made in the process of investigating Arkous. A friend of ours and a Wookiee we met on Manaan."

"That doesn't explain the bounty on her head," Ismanae retorted, her free hand balling into a fist at the thought.

Mako squeezed Ismanae's hand, stretching up to kiss her cheek. "They're not responsible for the bounty, remember that."

"We found Arkous and Darok on Rakata Prime," Alte said with a sigh. "We tried to bring them in for questioning, but zealots don't surrender. Lana had a bounty put on her, Jakarro has several deathmarks, and our friend, Theron, was labeled a rogue agent. We're only safe because we're Jedi and the Revanites don't dare besmirch the Heroes of Tython."

"How many times over is that now?" Felix asked with a frown.

Mei stifled a groan, blushing. "Um, just twice, I think. It helps that Alte is the Barsen'thor, too."

"So Lana's blamed for the death of Darth Arkous, but she wasn't even the one who killed him?" Ismanae rolled her eyes. "That's just kriffing fantastic."

"They've done a good job of covering their tracks," Mako told them, unable to hide her admiration. "I haven't found any trace of them."

Kira managed a small smile. "So that's when you got in touch with us."

"It's been hard to resist looking ourselves," Felix offered, squeezing Kira's hand gently. "But, maybe if we hear from them, we could at least let you know she's safe?"

"We'd greatly appreciate it," Mako told him with a fervent smile.

Ismanae nodded. "We'd like our children to know their godmother, after all."

*

A relieved sigh escaped Alte when Te'rund appeared over the small holoterminal on the desk in her and Mei's quarters. "Hey, brother."

"Hi," Te'rund replied with a worried smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Alte said, rubbing her forehead. "Just… we talked to a couple people today that kind of unsettled me and stirred my emotions up."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What people, Te'zu?"

Looking away, she confessed. "Ismanae and Mako, two of the people involved in the attack on Tython."

He sighed. "At least it wasn't Aur'relle and Jaesa," he allowed. "But, why?"

"We knew Mako on Nar Shaddaa when we were kids," Alte explained. "She and Ismanae felt bad for their part in the attack and wanted to apologize and explain."

"Uh-huh," Te'rund said skeptically. "So why are you calling me?"

She glanced over to see one of his eyebrows raised over his new optical implants. "Seeing them, hearing their side of things… It made me remember getting to Tython just in time to feel Yuon die, remember seeing you in that kolto tank so kriffing close to death. Centimeters, Te'ru."

"But I didn't," he reminded her gently. "I'm here, I'm standing, I'm _alive_." He regarded her for a moment. "I'm not going anywhere. If you need to come to Tython to hug it out, I'm ready."

Laughing, she shook her head. "We need to stay in the public eye, keep the Revanites focused on us."

"I could come to the Fleet," he offered.

She paused for a moment, staring at him. "That might not be a bad idea. We haven't been to the fleet in weeks. I'll talk to Mei."

"Where is she, by the way? I thought she'd be with you," Te'rund asked, frowning.

"She's talking to Vort," Alte replied, glancing over her shoulder towards the lounge reflexively.

"How is the big lug?" He asked, head tilted in curiosity. "He and Nadia finally wake up and smell the pheromones?"

Grinning, Alte settled back in her chair to relay the latest gossip.

*

"Hey Vort," Mei greeted him when his image appeared above the main holoterminal.

"Hey, Mei." He smiled down at her, and then glanced around curiously. "Just you?"

She grinned. "Just me. How are things for you?"

"Going good," he told her, scrubbing a hand through his tight curls. "The art class has been very helpful. I've learned quite a bit. I was thinking of heading to the Fleet sometime soon."

Mei hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, Alte and I haven't been there in a while. Maybe I can talk her into heading there for a bit of R & R before the Council sends us after another Child of the Emperor."

"Have _any_ of them come quietly?" Vort asked quietly, remembering complaints Mei had made about it.

She shook her head, sighing deeply. "No, but we're going to try doing things a little differently with the next one."

"I hope it works." He meant it, too. "I visited the Temple here and one of the masters agreed to work with me on using a vibrosword. It feels a little strange to just have one weapon, so we're going to try coordinating a vibrosword and vibroknife, see how that works."

"That's… I'd never considered that." Mei tugged at the end of her braid. "Let me know how that goes. Once you've worked on it a bit more, we'll have a re-match. How's that sound?"

Vort grinned. "I like that idea. Maybe I'll actually beat you."

"Maybe." Mei grinned back. "You almost did before."

He rolled his eyes. "Which of us was flat on our back with a lightsaber at his throat?"

"I mean it, Vort." She leaned forward a little, trying to convey her sincerity. "Few non-Force users really make me work to beat them, but you certainly did."

Vort bowed slightly, smiling. "I'll do my best to keep making you work to beat me."

"Good." Mei smiled back, wishing she could give him a hug right then.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little shy. "So, um, is Nadia there?"

"She's somewhere on the ship," she told him with a smirk. "Why do you ask?"

Vort gave her a flat look. "You _have_ to ask?"

Mei laughed. "I'll go get her. I'm sure she'd be glad to talk to you."

"Thanks, Mei. I love you, sis."

"Love you, too, bro."

*

Mei laughed a little to herself as she entered her and Alte's quarters. Alte was cross-legged on the bed, braiding her smaller braids into a larger one. "Hey, you. How's Te'rund?"

"He's good," Alte answered, smiling at Mei and pausing in her braiding long enough to tip her face up for a kiss.

Mei happily obliged Alte, kissing her soft and lingeringly. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Alte replied with a small smile. "He offered to meet us on the Fleet, even."

"Really?" Mei raised her eyebrows. "Vort mentioned going to the Fleet, too. I think he has the same problem I do with staying in one place for too long."

Laughing softly, Alte finished her braid and tied it off. "Really. I mentioned that we're trying to stay as public as possible, to keep the others safe and he offered." Sighing, she toyed with the braid. "I hope Theron and Lana find something soon. I'm getting really tired of playing decoy."

"Same here." Mei curled up next to Alte with her head in her lap. "I'm sure Kira and Felix miss Theron a lot."

Alte swung her braid over her shoulder in favor of petting Mei's hair. "The Revanites have caused so much damage already. I shudder to think what they'll do before we stop them."

"Yeah." Mei closed her eyes with a soft sigh of pleasure. "Best we don't think about it, though. We'll only drive ourselves crazy with wondering."

Snorting, Alte trailed her fingers lightly over Mei's neck. "I hate the emotions they stir in me. I hate _them._ And that scares me."

Mei shivered, shifting to look up at Alte. "I know. I felt that way about Angral after he killed Master Orgus. I still hate him to an extent, but I remind myself that I killed him to defend Tython, to protect innocents."

Alte smiled wanly down at Mei. "We _will_ take them down. There is no other option. I just wonder what it will cost us to do it."

"Hopefully no more than what we've already paid." Mei reached up to caress Alte's cheek. "Your master, almost your brother, almost _us_. That's more than enough."

Leaning down, Alte pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Mei's lips. "Definitely more than enough."

Their door chimed softly. _"Herald,"_ Qyzen called through the door. _"Is Council."_

Alte groaned, flopping down over Mei's chest. "Guess we're _not_ going to the Fleet."

"Guess so." Mei rubbed Alte's back comfortingly. Louder she called, "We'll be right there, Qyzen!"

Sighing, Alte sat up and kissed Mei one more time.

*

"Huh, having Kira take the lead actually _worked_ ," Mei remarked mostly to herself as they watched two Knights take the Child into custody.

"Of course it did," Felix replied proudly, squeezing Kira's shoulder gently.

Alte smiled at Kira. "I don't know why the Council didn't put you in charge of this to begin with, but I'm unofficially doing it."

Kira blushed, ducking her head shyly. "Thanks, Zu. I didn't expect having _me_ approach them first would do the trick."

Mei patted Kira's back. "You're one of them. They're more inclined to trust you because of it."

Though she made a face, Kira reluctantly nodded. "Yes, I suppose it helps in this case."

"And you've obviously been accepted by the Order, if you're working with us," Alte continued.

Felix drew her in closer and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm proud of you," he said quietly in Kira's ear.

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek with a small smile. She turned enough to look at Mei and Alte. "Thank you to you two, too."

Mei rubbed Kira's back. "We're _all_ proud of you. I, for one, am glad to give you this chance to show the Council that you _can_ be trusted."

Alte nodded, giving Kira a hug, holding onto Kira's arms when she pulled back to look into her eyes. "I'll tell them in my report that you were instrumental in bringing Shirien in alive. Maybe after a couple more I'll suggest giving the responsibility to you."

Kira stared at Alte with wide eyes. She hadn't expected that Alte would give up the responsibility. The Council had given it to _her_ , after all. Still, if the Children seemed more willing to listen to Kira, then it made sense for _her_ to handle them. Unconsciously standing straighter, Kira nodded. "If it works better for me to take over, then I will."

Mei grinned at Alte over Kira's shoulder. _She won't stay in our shadows for much longer._

Grinning, Alte squeezed Kira's arms gently. "It will," she assured Kira. "You'll see."

*

Alte breathed deeply. Kneeling across from her, Nadia breathed in time with Alte. "There is no emotion…" Alte recited, her voice blending with the clash of Kira and Mei's lightsabers.

"There is peace," Nadia replied in turn.

"There is no ignorance…" Alte continued, not twitching when Kira vaulted over the holoterminal to land beside them.

"There is knowledge," Nadia responded without pause.

"Couldn't you practice with sticks or something?" Doc asked from his seat in the lounge area. "I'm not sure I'm equipped to reattach arms or legs or… heads."

Felix snickered in his spot sprawled on the other couch, watching Mei and Kira.

"The great Doc, not up to a real challenge?" Kira teased, never pausing as she parried a flurry of blows from Mei. "Thought your skills were second to none?"

"I never said I wasn't skilled, just that I'm not equipped." He paused to reconsider his words and quickly added, "Uh… for that. Reattaching limbs."

"It's a poor workman who blames his tools…" Kira told him, pulling her next blow when Mei flinched and dropped her lightsaber, pressing her fingers to her forehead.

At the same time on the floor, Alte drew in a sharp breath and doubled over. Long moments later, Alte straightened and met Mei's eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" Nadia asked, worried. "What happened?"

Catching her breath, Mei told them, "I saw a planet. Far away, remote. And an island city."

T7 warbled to catch their attention. "Far-away planet = Rishi?"

"Rishi?" Mei repeated, stooping to pick up her lightsaber and clip it to her belt.

"Coordinates for Rishi = entered into navicomputer // T7 = thought Master Mei entered new destination." His 'head' spun back and forth as he explained.

"There's nothing on Rishi but pirates and gunrunners," Tharan said with a frown as he came up behind T7. "Slicing our computer would be out of their league."

Alte stood from her spot on the floor. "Show us."

T7 turned and led the way into the cockpit to the navicomputer.

"A glitch? Sabotage?" Kira suggested, worried, as she trailed after Mei and Alte.

"I don't think so," Alte replied, staring at the map of the galaxy as it zoomed in on Rishi. "This planet, Rishi… we must go there immediately."

Felix moved around Mei, Alte, and T7 to settle in the copilot's seat. "Guess it's a good thing the Council hasn't sent you any new Children to go after."

Mei frowned as Kira settled in the pilot's seat. "Something tells me this is bigger than the Children of the Emperor."

"We'll find out when we get there," Kira assured her, part of her wondering if this had anything to do with the Revanites.

As if she'd sensed the direction of Kira's thoughts, Mei added, "I also saw Revan in my vision. Whatever's going on there, Revanites are probably involved."

Alte couldn't quite stifle a giggle. "And a bright pink Rodian."

Mei grinned. "I didn't know they came in pink."

"Wait, did both of you have the same vision?" Felix asked, glancing over his shoulder with a frown.

Alte nodded. "Seems that way."

"I didn't know that was possible," Nadia said quietly.

Kira grinned at them over her shoulder. "Mei and Zu are more in tune with each other than most Jedi or Force sensitives in general. It makes sense that they'd have the same vision at the same time of any of us."

Mei grinned back and wrapped her arms around Alte's waist. "It certainly makes sense to _me_."

"Me, too," Alte said softly, setting her hands on Mei's where they rested on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Ismanae is Jestana's character (even wrote [stories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4037500) for her). Next chapter will cover Rishi (at least in part, depending on how much we write).


	4. Rishi Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannibalism? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many parts Rishi will take. We didn't want to go into the class quests too much in this particular chapter, because that's going to take up a bit of space.

Mei finished tugging her robe into place as she entered the lounge area. "All right, so who's going planetside with me and Alte?"

 

"I am," Kira told her, clipping her saberstaff to her belt.

 

"I am," Nadia echoed, straightening her robes.

 

"I'll stay here, keep an eye out," Felix offered.

 

_"Scorekeeper calls,"_ Qyzen hissed.

 

"T7 = stay here // Ground = incompatible with wheels" T7 beeped and whistled.

 

"I'll go and see what's what here," Doc told her, patting his medic case. "And in case something happens to you or the others."

 

"There's probably a sucker--ah, I mean, person or two in the cantina who might be interested in a sabacc game," Tharan mused.

 

Shaking her head fondly, Alte poked Tharan's shoulder. "Don't do anything I'll have to bail you out of."

 

"I'll keep an eye on him," Doc assured her with a smirk.

 

"Me? Get in trouble? _Never,"_ Tharan protested.

 

Nadia snickered. "Pull the other one, Tharan. Come on. It's a new planet! You don't want to spend the whole time in the cantina."

 

"Not the _whole_ time. Just long enough to have some fun," Tharan replied.

 

Mei finally managed to get her giggles under control. "Nadia's right, let's go take a look at this new planet."

 

She led the way to the hatch, opened it, and jumped down first, turning to watch as the others followed suit. Kira was the last one out and the hatch closed behind her. They turned to look out over the city and Mei glanced at Alte with a nod. Kira noticed this and asked, "Just like your vision?"

 

Alte nodded.

 

Nadia was too busy taking in the sights to listen. "Every planet we visit, I still feel a thrill when we land." She jogged over to the edge of the platform to look out over the water. "Look at the ocean! Does this ever get old?"

 

Mei laughed at Nadia's enthusiasm and caught the back of her belt to make sure she didn't fall. "No, it doesn't. Just be careful, all right?"

 

"Yeah, take a slice of Nar Shaddaa and drop it on the beach, and you've got Raider's Cove," Kira added, looking around with a wry smile. "Don't lean against anything, by the way. It might collapse."

 

Finally tearing her gaze away from the view, Nadia looked at the town. "Maybe there's something we can do to help while we're here."

 

"If we have the time," Alte agreed. "Come on, let's look around, maybe find someone to talk to."

 

As they walked along the boardwalk, Qyzen was the first to take off on his own, to hunt the wild creatures he scented nearby. Doc peeled off next, distracted by a woman bent over and coughing hard. Tharan took off next, distracted by… something. Mei and Alte paused in front of a bird-like creature tapping on a datapad in its hand, Kira and Nadia standing behind them. It looked up and blinked at the four of them in surprise. "Oh, uh, hello! You're from the Red Hulls, aren't you?"

 

They glanced amongst themselves, surprised by the question. Before any of them could think of an answer, he continued, "Welcome to Raider's Cove! Nothing but fellow pirates here--you and your crew don't have to kill or maim or eat anyone! Right?"

 

"Eat any _one_?" Nadia muttered to herself.

 

"Kill or... what? Eat people?" Mei asked, shuddering at the thought. "What are you talking about?"

 

"It's what you do, everyone knows!" He told them, far more cheerful than he had any right to be. "And it's no big deal! I'm sure those people your crew ate on Taloraan had it coming." Kira pressed her face into Mei's shoulder, shaking with a sudden burst of giggles. "But we're all friends here, right? No need for any massacres or cannibalism here!"

 

"We… weren't planning on doing that," Alte said hesitantly, frowning as she glanced around at her friends.

 

"Oh, that's good to hear." He looked relieved. "And no one is disgusted or terrified of what they've heard! Not at all!" He paused, as if to reconsider that statement. "Uh… except Gorro, I guess. He's been saying you'd show up, and that he'd love to take you on." He hastened to add, "But he doesn't speak for the rest of us!"

 

"Where can we find this 'Gorro' person?" Kira asked, peering over Mei's shoulder, having managed to control her giggles.

 

"Uh… the cantina." He pointed further down the boardwalk. "Probably. He hangs out there a lot." Looking back at them, he finished, "They serve good food there! No need to eat anyone!"

 

Shaking her head, Mei headed off with the others. Once they were out of earshot, she muttered, "That was… weird."

 

"How'd he know we were coming?" Kira wondered.

 

"If Raider's Cove is anything like Nar Shaddaa, rumor and gossip is their life's blood," Alte pointed out with a shrug. "He heard it from someone, who heard it from someone else, who heard it from their father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate."

 

Kira giggled helplessly, leaning on Mei for support. Shaking her head at Kira, Mei asked, "How did the rumor _start_ , though? He definitely knew _we_ were the Red Hulls."

 

"Only one way to find out," Nadia said cheerfully, tromping along the boardwalk ahead of them.

 

Kira calmed down and started after Nadia. "Let's hope this 'Gorro' will talk to us."

 

"Why are you so giggly?" Mei asked Kira, catching up to her.

 

"I don't know." Kira shrugged, smiling at Mei. "I just.. I have a good feeling. Everything seems funny to me."

 

"Let's hope it lasts," Alte said, nudging a piece of trash aside with her foot. She glanced at the people around them as they walked, sensing their emotions. It felt a lot like Nar Shaddaa: desperation, hunger, avarice. She shuddered and hurried to catch up with the others.

 

Mei wrapped her arm around Alte's waist and gave it a squeeze. Quietly, she suggested, "Maybe Kira thinks we'll find Theron here and that's why she's in a good mood."

 

"I hope so," Alte murmured back. She took a deep breath, pushing aside the emotions of the locals. "If nothing else, it's a new planet to explore and help."

 

"Yep." Since it seemed unlikely that the Jedi had a presence here, she relaxed enough to rest her head on Alte's shoulder, content to walk along in silence with her.

 

*

 

"Ugh… this is the worst mess yet," the bartender grumbled as she came out to survey the results of their fight with Gorro. "You… uh… you're not gonna eat him, are you?" Alte sighed. Whoever came up with the cannibalism thing was getting closer and closer to having her lightsaber shoved somewhere uncomfortable. "That's the last thing I need people hearing about my place."

 

"Please listen to me," Alte pleaded, looking out at the customers still standing. "We are not cannibals. We're not pirates. We just came for information. We didn't want any of this to happen."

 

"Yeah, well, Gorro did," the bartender sniped, crossing her arms. "When he sees… saw… a chance for blood, he always went for it. No talking him down."

 

"Do you know who told Gorro about us?" Mei asked, reaching over to squeeze Alte's hand comfortingly.

 

"Kai Zykken," she answered promptly, rolling her eyes. "He's an idiot that runs one of the crews here in town. Gorro had just come from one of Zykken's sabacc games when he started talking you up. Had to be him." Shaking her head, she propped her hands on her hips. "I don't let Zykken or his goons into my place--you'll have to find them out in town somewhere." They nodded their understanding. "And watch out for Gorro's brother… he's a handful."

 

"Thank you," Alte said, bowing briefly.

 

"Sure, just try not to cause me any more trouble, huh?" She asked, glaring at Gorro's body.

 

"We'll try not to," Alte replied and headed out of the backroom.

 

"Gorro was bad enough, I don't know if I want to contemplate a brother," Nadia muttered as they walked.

 

"She and Gorro were arguing in our vision," Mei told them quietly, trying to figure out who was part of Zykken's crew.

 

Kira hugged Mei. "I'm sorry. Hopefully this Kai Zykken character will be more reasonable than Gorro was."

 

Nadia tapped a random person on the shoulder. "Do you know where I can find Kai Zykken?" She asked.

 

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'," the pirate retorted, pulling a blaster.

 

Between the four of them, the pirate was soon on the ground, unconscious. Sighing, Alte moved on to the next pirate.

 

It took several tries before a pirate finally told them where they could find Kai Zykken. As they trooped along the board sidewalk, Mei commented, "And we thought the Rift Alliance was bad at trusting people."

 

"They're pirates," Kira reminded her. "They don't trust _anyone_ outside their crew and sometimes not even _them_."

 

Nadia giggled. "At least pirates you _expect_ not to trust anyone." She paused for a moment. "Then again, the whole point of the Rift Alliance was to _gain_ their trust, so…"

 

Alte smiled and shook her head. "I expected them not to trust me, just not to the extent that they didn't." She paused, frowning. "Did that make sense?"

 

Kira giggled while Mei replied, "Yes, it did. Come on, the coordinates to find Zykken are in this building."

 

*

 

Kira turned to the others with a hopeful smile once the holocall between Kai Zykken and the masked woman finished playing. "That was Lana. Whatever she used to distort her voice wasn't enough."

 

Alte nodded, smiling. "That's definitely her voice."

 

"She used Force Persuade on him to make him think he owed us credits," Mei added, shaking her head. "Which explains why he thought he did in the first place. And where the rumors came from."

 

Kira hugged Mei tight, whispering, "That means Theron might be here, too!"

 

"Didn't she say something about crier droids?" Nadia asked, looking around. "Maybe we can track her location from them?"

 

"I _have_ noticed some droids wandering around," Alte agreed. "Kind of old, too, from the looks of them."

 

Mei nodded and pointed. "There's one coming now. Let's see if we can get some answers."

 

"Aren't they almost impossible to stop unless you have the command codes?" Nadia asked, frowning.

 

Kira nodded, glancing at their surroundings. One of the lampposts nearby sparked, catching her attention. Grinning, she gestured for the others to wait there and moved over to the lamppost, waiting and watching the droid. Once it was close enough, she used the Force to break the lamp, making electricity arc from it to the droid, stopping it in its tracks. Once the lamp's failsafes cut off electricity to the lamp, she gestured for the others to join her. "Problem solved."

 

As they joined her, the droid addressed her, "Greetings, gentlebeing! Let me regale you with the tale of the dread Red Hulls, and their monstrous flesh-eating captain."

 

"No, thanks, we've been regaled enough for one day," Mei told the droid, rolling her eyes. _Who came up with cannibalism? Honestly!_

 

"Oh, my! You _are_ the monstrous, flesh-eating captains of the Red Hulls!" The droid's voice was filled with excitement. "What a singular pleasure to meet you!"

 

Alte shook her head, huffing a disbelieving laugh. "Who programmed you to say those things about us?"

 

"I'd be happy to tell you! They're eager to meet you, after all! Big fans!" The droid replied. 'You can find them at these coordinates. But do be careful! After your magnificent duel with Gorro, there may be others out for revenge!" The droid turned to some people standing nearby. "Excuse me! You there! Have heard of the dread Red Hulls, and their monstrous, flesh-eating captains?"

 

Nadia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to head back up to the ship, if you're going to be working with Lana and Theron. Want me to send Felix down?"

 

"Yes, please," Alte replied, smiling.

 

Pulling out her holocomm, Nadia moved a few paces away to call Felix.

 

Kira couldn't resist hugging Alte. "I know this isn't the greatest of situations, but the thought of seeing Theron again--"

 

Laughing, Alte hugged Kira back. "I completely understand," she assured Kira, smiling over Kira's shoulder at Mei.

 

Mei grinned back and rubbed Kira's back. "Come on. The sooner we go to those coordinates, the sooner we can confirm that it _is_ Theron and Lana who're behind this."

 

"Felix will pick me up where he dropped us off," Nadia said as she walked back over. "He said it might take him a while, though, the ship's on the other side of the planet."

 

"You don't have to stick with us if you'd really rather not," Mei told Nadia gently. "We should be able to handle anything that might come up with just the three of us."

 

Nadia bit her lip for a moment, then shook her head. "I'll stay with you until Felix is ready."

 

Smiling, Alte squeezed Nadia's arm gently. "Come on, let's go see if it really is Lana and Theron."

 

*

 

Theron turned from the computer terminal with a small smile. "Hey there."

 

"Theron!" Kira dashed forward and threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad to see you!"

 

He hugged Kira back, his smile turning fond and tender. "I missed you, too, Kira."

 

Lana watched them with a hint of wistfulness, then turned to address the rest of them. "Apologies for our indirect method of drawing you here to Rishi." She clasped her hands behind her back. "The Revanites have gone to increasingly severe lengths to hunt us down since we destroyed their operations on Rakata Prime."

 

Still holding Kira, who remained practically glued to his side, Theron picked up the explanation. "We had to get you here to help us without leaving a trail. So we couldn't be as... direct as we'd have liked."

 

Alte smiled at Kira and Theron. "I'm sure you wouldn't have done all of this without a good reason," she replied. "What have you found?"

 

"We need to go after the pirates that run things on Rishi, the Nova Blades," Theron explained, showing no signs of letting Kira go. "They butcher entire starship crews and enslave anyone on Rishi who stands up to them. And now we've learned that they're working with the Revanites."

 

"The Nova Blades are being sent to attack trade lanes in very specific areas," Lana said, picking up the explanation. "They've gradually remapped quite a bit of stellar traffic. It's all very strange."

 

"No one would expect several Jedi, a Sith, and a spy to work together, but here we are," Mei pointed out with a grin for Theron and Kira.

 

"Circumstances alone brought us together," Lana pointed out quietly, though she did give a small huff of laughter. "The Revanites chose their allies very specifically. We must learn why."

 

"We need to shake the Nova Blades down, find out what they know," Theron added, looking content despite their conversation. "Their computers could tell us everything, but a direct attack on the Blades' base now might make the Revanites suspicious. We need to hide our real motives."

 

Kira leaned back a little so she could look at him, realization dawning. "So _that's_ why you told everyone we're pirates. When we attack them, it will look like a fight between gangs, instead of a targeted move."

 

Theron nodded, looking pleased. "Exactly. Now, before we send you for the main event, we should hit a few other Nova Blade holdings to solidify the cover story."

 

"The Blades have a supply cache hidden nearby," Lana told them. "Once the 'Red Hulls' have destroyed it, word should spread quickly. We have some… mutual friends who are excited to help with the task. They'll meet you in the field to settle the details."

 

"Jakarro and Ceetoo Deefour?" Alte asked, unsure how she felt about working with the odd pair again. Since they'd gone into hiding with Lana and Theron, though, it was pretty much a given that they'd be here, too.

 

"The very same," Lana confirmed, a hint of laughter in her voice.

 

"While you're hitting the supply cache, we'll keep spreading the word about your 'grudge' and see if we can find any other targets," Theron explained. "Sound good?"

 

"Just be sure you don't make things _too_ colorful." Mei didn't quite hide a grimace. "People think we're bad enough as it is."

 

"I think going after the Nova Blades should increase your popularity quite a bit," Theron told them with a wry smile.

 

"Good luck." Lana nodded to them and returned to the computer terminal.

 

Kira cupped Theron's cheek with one hand, smiling fondly. "I really _have_ missed you, Theron. Felix, too."

 

Theron stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I've missed you both, too. We need to have another talk when we're finished dealing with the Nova Blades."

 

"Yes, we do. For now, here's something to tide you over." She stretched up and kissed him softly.

 

He responded eagerly enough, holding her tight.

 

Mei glanced at Alte with an amused grin: _Are **we** like that?_

 

_Probably,_ Alte replied, smiling. _Felix will probably do the same once he gets down here._

 

Nadia glanced away from Kira and Theron, smiling, but wistful.

 

Mei reluctantly cleared her throat. "Kira, we should get going."

 

Reluctantly, Kira pulled away from Theron. "See you soon."

 

"Stay safe out there," he told her, and then shifted his glance to the rest of them. "All of you."

 

They trooped outside and Kira turned to hug Nadia tight, too happy to contain herself. "He's _here_! He's all right!"

 

Laughing, Nadia hugged Kira. Before she could say anything, her holocomm beeped. "Oh, that's Felix!" She pulled away to answer the call.

 

"Hey, Little Bit," Felix greeted, smiling. "I'll be at the landing spot soon. You there yet?"

 

"No, but I'm not far." She looked at Mei and Alte. "You guys want to wait for Felix before you hit the cache?"

 

Kira nodded quickly. "Yes, we can wait for him."

 

Alte nodded as well. Nadia smiled. "They'll wait for you. See you soon!"

 

*

 

Kira barely gave Felix a chance to straighten up after jumping down from the ship before she threw her arms around him for a tight hug. "Felix!"

 

Felix gave a startled laugh as he hugged her back. "Not that I mind, but what brought this on?"

 

"Theron's here!" She told him, grinning happily. "On Rishi!" Kira kissed him, too happy to contain herself.

 

Mei didn't even try to stifle her laughter at the enthusiasm of Kira's greeting, glancing at Alte. _I don't think I've **ever** seen her this happy._

 

Grinning, Alte shook her head fondly as Felix returned Kira's kiss happily. _Me, neither. I just hope Theron feels the same for them as they do for him. I'd hate to see their hearts get broken, now that they're invested._

 

Mei considered that, remembering the way Theron had held Kira close and seemed just as reluctant to let her go as she had. _I think he's invested as well. I'm sure that talk he wants to have with Kira and Felix will make a lot of things clear for all of them._

 

_I think so, too,_ Alte replied.

 

Felix drew away from the kiss, gasping in a soft breath. "So what's the plan right now?"

 

"We're pretending to be pirates going up against the Nova Blades, another band of pirates who run things around here," Alte explained. "It's cover for attacks against the Revanites. There's a supply cache not too far away that Theron wants us to hit."

 

"Taking down pirates is my favorite hobby," Felix joked, grinning.

 

Mei laughed, remembering that that's what Felix had been doing on Hoth. "At least this time around you're not freezing off your… toes."

 

"Toes, right." Kira rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face.

 

"Or fighting Valon," Felix said, rolling his eyes as well. "That guy was an asshole."

 

"He really was," Alte agreed with a laugh. "Let's go take care of that supply cache. The sooner we get it taken care of, the sooner you can see Theron again."

 

"I'm completely okay with that," Felix replied, grinning.

 

*

 

"That droid worries me," Alte muttered as they crossed the bridge back over to the holoterminal.

 

"Thing's not right in the head," Felix agreed with a wry laugh.

 

"It's his company that worries me more," Kira added, slipping her hand into Felix's and giving it a squeeze.

 

"As long as we stay on Jakarro's good side, we'll be fine," Mei assured her with a smile.

 

Shaking her head, Alte keyed in the code to contact Lana and Theron. "Theron, our task is complete."

 

"Nice work." Theron's gaze ticked over the group, a small pleased smile appearing when he spotted Felix. "Hey, Felix."

 

"Hey yourself, Theron," Felix replied, biting back the urge to use his usual appellation for Theron.

 

Lana cleared her throat. "I believe one more assault on the Nova Blades' holdings should be enough to solidify our 'pirate feud' and disguise our true goal."

 

"One of the Blades mentioned a slave camp," Kira piped up, looking grim for once. "Do you know anything about it?"

 

"We do," Theron confirmed with a nod, his smile fading. "You remember me saying that the Nova Blades basically run things around here?" Mei, Alte, and Kira nodded. "For the most part, they're pretty hands-off, but if someone stands up to them, or fails to pay their 'fees' to live here? The Blades grab them and ship them off to the slave camp."

 

"The slaves are a substantial part of the Nova Blades' income, both through their labor in hazardous mines and as merchandise for offworld slave traders." Lana took over the explanation, her voice calm and measured. "According to our information, the slaves are kept on a remote island under heavy guard. Do you think you can manage to free them?"

 

" _No one_ should have to suffer in slavery," Mei declared, setting her jaw. "We'll take care of it."

 

"Since we don't know the island's exact coordinates, your best bet is to stow away in one of the shipping containers the Nova Blades take out there," Theron told them. He glanced over the group. "I hope there's one big enough for all four of you."

 

Felix laughed softly. "We don't mind getting cozy. We'll figure it out."

 

Theron smiled slightly. "Once you reach the slave camp, you can catch them by surprise, break up the security, and free as many as possible."

 

"All in a day's work for a noble Jedi, yes?" Lana asked before cutting the connection.

 

Alte shook her head. "Good thing Nadia wasn't around to hear that. She'd have a thing or two to say when we get back."

 

Kira nodded her agreement. "She would. Luckily, _we_ aren't offended." She looked at Felix. "By the way, Theron told me he'd like to talk with us once we're done dealing with the Nova Blades. He didn't say what about, but I believe it's about the three of us."

 

Felix blinked at Kira, brow creasing with worry. "You don't think it's to break things off, do you?"

 

"No." Kira shook her head quickly. "That wasn't the impression I got."

 

"You didn't see the way he clung to her once she was in his arms," Mei assured him with a smile. "And we practically had to pry them apart so we could go do our job."

 

"Oh," Felix said with a relieved sigh. "Good."

 

Alte kicked at one of the large crates nearby. "You can worry about it on the way to the slave camp," she said, her voice gently admonishing. "We need to get in before the Nova Blades get here."

 

The four of them piled into the crate, Mei and Alte curled together on one side, Kira and Felix cuddling on the other.

 

*

 

"Jakarro, we have a pickup for you," Mei informed him once the four of them had finished trashing the Nova Blades' slave operation.

 

"Ceetoo Deefour here," C2 replied for Jakarro. "We have your coordinates and are on our way."

 

The transport container opened and the slaves waiting inside hopped down to speak to them. "Been mining exonium for the Blades every day for two years--all to pay off a lousy three grand I owed. And I ain't the only one."

 

"You're free to do what you want, now," Alte assured him. _The Nova Blades are going down. **Hard,**_ she thought to herself.

 

"Yeah, and we had a talk about that," the apparent leader of the former slaves said. "Even in this place, we hear stuff. About your gang, the way you been making life ugly for the Blades. We want to be a part of that."

 

"You want to work for us?" Mei asked, surprised by the thought. _Guess that's what we get for posing as another group of pirates._

 

He nodded firmly. "Hey, we're good at a whole lotta stuff. Tell you what: get in touch with a pal of mine in Raider's Cove, Harlow Ricks. Check in with him from time to time, tell him what you want us to do, and we'll do it--simple as that." His expression turned fierce. "You get in nice and close to Margok, you give him one for me, all right?"

 

Kira pointed out Jakarro's ship on its way and the former slaves climbed back in. The four of them secured the door in time for Jakarro to pick it up and take it away. Mei shook her head and hugged Alte. "You all right?"

 

Alte nodded jerkily. "I'm glad taking down the Nova Blades was already on the agenda."

 

"I know it isn't what we were here for, but I'm glad we could help," Felix added. "No innocent person deserves to be in a cage."

 

"Agreed." Kira nodded, hugging Alte as well. "Every day we're out fighting the Empire is a day we could have been stopping slaver scumbags." She sighed. "Just another thing to hate the Sith for."

 

"Except Lana," Mei added with a grim smile. She looked around. "Um, any ideas how to get back?"

 

Felix grinned viciously. "We could boost those speeders over there? Every little bit counts, right?"

 

Alte laughed. "Not like there's anyone around to stop us. Come on."

 

*

 

"We got the slaves off the island," Felix said as they entered Lana and Theron's hideout.

 

Alte bit her lip to stifle a laugh at the tone of Felix's voice. Almost like a tamed nexu bringing a kill to its master.

 

"We heard," Theron replied, sounding proud. "Word of your raids is going around fast. Even the Revanites have heard about the great Red Hulls."

 

"We just intercepted this transmission from the Nova Blades' headquarters," Lana informed them, gesturing them over to the holoterminal.

 

"This is ridiculous!" Commander Margok growled. "How am I supposed to hold up our part of the deal if you won't give us any backup when we're in trouble?"

 

"Then perhaps we should seek other allies," Revan replied blandly. "I'm sure there are other crews on this planet who are capable of managing their own affairs."

 

"Hey, we've done our share!" Margok protested. "You wanted the shipping lanes raided, we raided 'em! You wanted stragglers picked off from the big battles, we did it!"

 

"And your clumsiness cost us our Mandalorian allies," Revan pointed out.

 

"Torch and her crew of old fossils?" Margok scoffed. "We're better off without 'em."

 

"And I'm beginning to think we're better off without you," Revan said archly. "Deal with your own problems if you want to prove otherwise."

 

"Do you know anything about the Mandalorians they mentioned?" Alte asked thoughtfully.

 

"I've heard people around town mention Torch," Theron answered. "But I didn't realize she was tied to the Blades or the Revanites. Might be a good lead for later."

 

"Right now, though, I think we should press our advantage against the Nova Blades," Lana advised, clasping her hands in front of her.

 

"Agreed," Theron said with a nod. "The Nova Blades are based out of an old crashed warship: the Aggressor. You've probably seen it, off in the distance. You need to hit them hard--make it look like the goal is to completely crush them, so nobody notices when we raid their computer cores for intel."

 

"Jakarro is refueling his ship as we speak," Lana added. "While you approach the Aggressor, you can use your target designator to call for his assistance, just like before."

 

"We'll contact you as soon as we reach the Aggressor," Mei assured them with a smile. "And then we can finally get the answers we need."

 

"May the Force be with you," Theron smiled at all of them, though it became more intimate when he looked at Kira and Felix.

 

Felix crossed the short distance between him and Theron in a few long strides and caught the other man up in a tight hug. "Missed you," he murmured against Theron's neck.

 

Theron hugged Felix back without hesitation, blinking back tears. Quietly, he admitted, "Missed you, too." Then he gently turned Felix's head so he could kiss him.

 

Humming quietly into the kiss, Felix cradled Theron's face gently. **_Definitely_** _not a breakup talk._

 

Theron groaned as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "You'd better get moving. There's still work to be done."

 

Kira darted in and kissed Theron's cheek. "See you later."

 

Felix smiled and cupped Theron's neck for a moment before finally stepping away. "We'll continue this later."

 

Glancing away, Alte caught that wistful look on Lana's face, again. While everyone else's attention was on _not_ watching Kira, Felix, and Theron, Alte pulled out her datapad and tapped a few times before putting it away again.

 

Mei smiled at Kira and Felix as they rejoined her and Alte. Quietly, she asked, "Feel better now?"

 

"For the moment, yes." Kira had one arm looped through Felix's and looped the other through Mei's. "It'll be even better when we can sit down and _talk_."

 

Alte laughed quietly. "You'll get your chance," she assured them.

 

"And we're looking forward to it." Kira grinned, resting her head on Felix's shoulder.

 

"Oh, I'm sure." Mei laughed.

 

*

 

"Good work," Theron complimented Kira, his holoimage appearing on the small terminal on the other side of the entry hatch.

 

"Thanks, I do my best." Kira grinned at him and winked.

 

Before Theron could say anything else, his holoimage disappeared and Margok took his place. "You really are insane," Margok said in disbelief. "Coming after us here? Should've stuck with picking on tourists in the Outer Rim."

 

"You've sold your last slaves," Alte growled, glaring. "The Nova Blades are finished."

 

"We'll see." Margok's voice was skeptical. "The Nova Blades founded Raider's Cove. We've been here long before you, and we'll still be here long after."

 

Margok disappeared and Theron came back. "I can get the doors open," Theron told them. "But it looks like the Nova Blades have their own slicers on staff, so I can't get any real data."

 

"We'll take care of them," Mei assured him with a grim smile.

 

"Good luck," Theron said grimly as the door slid open.

 

Felix's nose wrinkled at the smell. "Guess pirates don't care about filth," he muttered, rifle already in his hands as he led the way inside.

 

"They're pirates," Kira reminded him, resting a hand on his back for a moment. "Now, where are these slicers? They must be pretty good to keep Theron out."

 

Mei raised an eyebrow. "He's that good at slicing?"

 

"At computers in general," Kira replied. "He's had more time to work on it than I have."

 

"Maybe you could ask him for some pointers," Felix suggested, smiling at her.

 

Kira waggled her eyebrows at him. "That's a thought. I'll have to ask him when we're done with this mess with the Revanites."

 

"For now, let's focus on the Nova Blades," Mei reminded them before leaping towards the first group, igniting her lightsaber in the process.

 

*

 

_"Security measures are down,"_ Theron told them over their earpieces once they'd taken care of the last slicer. _"Trouble is, so's the network. Margok must've shut it down manually."_

 

Trading glances, they made their way back through the ship to a locked grate. Kira made short work of the controls and they walked in, wary.

 

"This is my ship," Margok snapped as they stared down at him. "Think you can just walk on in and be left alive?" He slung his assault cannon around and shot a flurry of bolts at them. Mei, Kira, and Alte easily deflected the bolts while Felix ducked behind some crates piled nearby. Alte used the Force to lift Margok while Mei and Kira took care of the Nova Blades protecting him, with help from Felix.

 

Once all the Nova Blades were down, Mei and Kira turned to Margok, leaping at him in unison. He discharged his generator, knocking both of them back. Mei's lightsaber went flying and she scrambled for it while Kira got to her feet and deflected Margok's blaster bolts. She cursed under her breath when one of the bolts slipped through her guard and singed her arm.

 

Alte knocked Margok back, giving Mei and Kira a chance to recover while Felix shot a series of bolts at his feet, distracting him. Once Mei and Kira were back in the fight, Alte took the opportunity to send a stream of healing Force energy into Kira.

 

Kira barely spared Alte a thankful glance before she leapt at Margok again, saberstaff arcing around her. Mei leapt from his other side, aiming a sweep at his feet. Between the two of them, Felix's blaster bolts, and Alte's Force abilities, Margok soon lay dead, his assault cannon in pieces beside his corpse.

 

Still catching her breath, Kira moved to the computer terminal and turned it on. Theron and Lana's holoimages winked into view above the terminal. Theron smiled distractedly at them. "I'm in. There are dozens of comm logs in here… hundreds. Sent to people all over the galaxy. Coruscant, Dromund Kaas, Corellia…"

 

"That explains my message from Unaw," Mei muttered, remembering something he'd sent to her a few months ago.

 

Theron continued when she shook her head at his inquiring glance. "The names are all encoded, but breaking through that is only a matter of time. I'm going to get started right away. Great work."

 

"You should hurry back," Lana told them as he turned his attention back to the files. "Despite what we overheard earlier, the Revanites could show up at any moment to try and help their allies." She paused and gave a small smile. "Besides… I think we've earned a bit of a celebration."

 

Kira grinned. "We'll be back in no time and I can help Theron crack the coding on those names."

 

"And I'll be glad for the help. There's a _lot_ here." He smiled crookedly.

 

"I don't know that Jedi and Sith celebrate victory in quite the same way," Alte joked, smiling at Lana.

 

"Well, now you'll have a chance to find out firsthand," Lana replied, matching Alte's joking tone.

 

"We'll see you soon," Mei told them, amused.

 

"Until then." Lana nodded slightly and their images winked out.

 

Kira slumped against Felix with a sigh. "Don't know about you three, but I need a break from fighting."

 

Felix held Kira close. "I'm with you on that one."

 

"Me, too," Alte agreed, wrapping an arm around Mei's waist.

 

"Me, three," Mei added, leaning into Alte with a sigh.

 

*

 

"Welcome back," Lana greeted them as they walked into the safe house. "You've achieved more in your short time here than we ever thought possible. You should be proud."

 

"That's kind of you to say," Mei told her with a smile. "Perhaps working together like this means there's hope for a more peaceful future."

 

"Perhaps so," Lana agreed with a nod.

 

Jakarro stalked in then, growling, _"Droid! They're all just standing around talking. You said this would be a party!"_

 

C2-D4 managed to whine despite being a droid, "I also said we should stop for decorations on the way! Now the party's terrible, and it's our fault as much as theirs!"

 

"Hey." Theron turned from the computer terminal and walked over to join them. He smiled when Kira and Felix engulfed him in a joint hug. "Slicing the Nova Blade files is slow going, but I've already found more references to this Torch person that Margok and Revan were talking about. She definitely heads up a group of Mandalorians based here on Rishi. They were allied with the Revanites, but then broke ties--and not on good terms. If we can find Torch and get her talking, she might give us some good intel. Maybe even help us take the Revanites on."

 

"We've fought our share of Mandalorians," Alte commented wryly. "It would be nice to have some on our side for a change."

 

"Agreed," Theron said with a nod. "It's going to take some digging to figure out where she and her clan are holed up."

 

"For now, why don't you take a break and do some exploring?" Lana suggested. She glanced at Kira and Felix. "I could do with some fresh air myself."

 

Alte nodded thoughtfully. "It might be worthwhile to see if Doc or Tharan--ah, Dr. Cedrax--would mind going up to the ship to give Nadia a chance to explore."

 

Mei grinned. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind a break from the heat and humidity."

 

Kira smiled from her place next to Theron. "I'll stay here to help Theron with the slicing."

 

"I'll… stay here, watch their backs," Felix offered, eyes laughing.

 

Laughing quietly, Alte took Mei's hand and started towing her from the safe house. "Have fun," she called as they went.

 

"See you later!" Mei added, waving before they disappeared around the corner.

 

Lana gave them a small smile. "Do let me know if you find anything of interest." With that, she followed Mei and Alte out of the safehouse, pulling up her hood and mask as she went.

 

Jakarro eyed Theron, Felix, and Kira warily. _"I will go find drinks,"_ he announced before stalking out.

 

Felix slid onto the table to one side of the room, feet swinging absently. "Kira told me you wanted to talk when we had a chance?"

 

"Um, yeah." Theron rubbed the back of his neck, walking over to lean one hip against the table next to Felix. Kira followed, leaning against the table between Felix's knees. "The thing is--" he stopped and blew out a breath. "All these months, I had a _lot_ of time to think. About me, about us."

 

When he paused, Kira glanced at Felix, and then back at Theron. "What, exactly did you think about?"

 

"Well, I'd just about talked myself out of continuing… this." He waved one hand to indicate the three of them. "I mean, I'm a _spy_. This won't be the first time I'll have to drop out of contact for weeks or months at a time. I don't want to do this to you two."

 

"Our lives aren't a guarantee, either." Felix shook his head, catching Theron's hand with his own, his free hand coming to rest at the small of Kira's back. "Either of us could be transferred at any time. I may be part of Zu's crew, but I'm still a Republic soldier. Kira's part of Mei's crew, but the Council could decide to give her her own assignments, her own ship. I'm honestly surprised we're both still where we are."

 

"I think they figure things are fine as they are, so they don't see any point in changing it right now," Kira told him with a grin, slipping her arm around his waist. She turned to Theron, sobering. "As for the dangers of your job, we knew that when we asked you. Recent events haven't changed our minds."

 

Theron nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that's why I didn't _actually_ talk myself out of breaking things off. Especially once I had you in my arms again, Kira." He reached out and took her free hand in his, squeezing lightly. "I realized I didn't _want_ to give you up." He squeezed Felix's hand. "Either of you. Despite the danger and worrying about being discovered, all I had to do was think of you two and… I was fine. I wasn't as scared or worried, because I _knew_ I'd see you again. Somehow."

 

"You realize we'd come chase you down if you ever disappear without warning, right?" Felix asked, brown eyes warm with affection.

 

Kira nodded, tugging on Theron's hand so he'd move closer to them, which he did, slipping his arms around their waists without prompting. "Absolutely. Unless you _tell_ us you need to disappear, like you did back on Manaan, we're going to assume the worst."

 

Theron smiled, blinking back tears. "That's-- I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's the best thing you could have said to me."

 

Felix leaned in and kissed Theron's cheek. "We care about you," he said softly. "We know how dangerous your job is, so we're always going to worry. Sometimes more than usual, but we'll always worry."

 

"But we also trust that you can take care of yourself," Kira added, resting her head on Theron's shoulder. "That's why we'll only come after you if you haven't _warned_ us that you're off the grid. All right?"

 

Theron nodded, swallowing a couple times. "That's fair. You're really the first lovers I've had who _get_ that. Well, besides fellow agents, but I have my own reasons for not dating them."

 

Felix nodded. "I get that, too. Been there, tried that, didn't work out."

 

Kira raised her eyebrows at Felix. "Who-- Oh! Right, him." She squeezed him briefly. "The only Jedi I've considered sleeping with are Mei and Zu and, well, that'll _never_ happen."

 

Theron couldn't stifle a soft huff of laughter. "I noticed that they were pretty inseparable, both in their SIS files and just working with them."

 

"Yeah, you have _no_ idea how frustrating it was to watch them dance around their feelings for each other and refuse to talk about it." Kira rolled her eyes. "They did and we're all glad for it."

 

Felix rubbed his thumb over her back comfortingly. "It sucks that it took such extreme circumstances for them to finally get together, but they've been so happy since they did."

 

"Stars, _yes_ ," Kira agreed fervently. Then she frowned. "How did we get on this topic?"

 

"We were talking about not dating fellow agents, soldiers, and Jedi," Theron reminded her.

 

She nodded, biting her lip. Softly, she told them, "I was content to not have someone special in my life, and now I have the two of you." She smiled tenderly at them. "I couldn't be happier."

 

Returning her smile, Felix gently tugged her around for a long, deep kiss, showing off for Theron just a little.

 

Kira moaned as she responded to the kiss, pressing closer to Felix even as she kept hold of Theron's hand, twining their fingers together.

 

Groaning, Theron watched them for a few moments before leaning in to kiss Kira's neck, breathing in her scent.

 

Felix let go of Theron's hand in favor of burying his fingers in Theron's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. His hand on Kira's waist moved around to rest lightly on her ass, nudging her just a little bit closer to him.

 

Theron closed his eyes with a hum of pleasure when Felix scratched his scalp, almost falling over when he leaned into the touch. He caught himself with an arm around Felix's waist, smiling sheepishly into Kira's neck.

 

Kira's giggle turned into a breathy moan as she pressed closer to Felix, leaning into his warmth. She didn't quite stifle a frustrated growl at his armor. _Too many damn layers._ She gently freed her hand from Theron's grip so she could slip it under his jacket and shirt, pressing against warm skin.

 

Laughing, Felix pulled away from the kiss so he could pull his armor, coat, and undershirt off. "Better?" He asked, rubbing his hand along Kira's arm.

 

"Much." Kira assured him, leaning down to mouth one of his nipples, teasing the barbell through it with her tongue.

 

Theron raised his eyebrows when he saw the glint of metal at Felix's nipples. He looked at Felix with an amused smile. "Those are new."

 

"Surprise," Felix gasped, pressing Kira closer with one hand while pulling Theron into a hard kiss with the other.

 

Theron responded eagerly to the kiss, hesitantly nudging the other barbell with his free hand even as he arched into Kira's teasing fingers on his back.

 

Kira smiled against Felix's skin, lightly tracing patterns on Theron's back as her whole body seemed to hum with anticipation.

 

Moaning, Felix arched into Kira and Theron's touches. "Please tell me you have a bunk or something in here, gorgeous. We're going to need to get horizontal real soon if--" He broke off with a gasp as Kira tugged very lightly on the barbell in her mouth and Theron lightly scratched his nails down Felix's stomach. "That's not playing fair."

 

Kira giggled, releasing the barbell so she could kiss her way up to his ear. "Who said we were playing fair?"

 

Theron chuckled, kissing Felix's cheek. "In answer to your question, yes, I have a bunk, but it'd be a tight fit for two people, let alone three."

 

Felix hummed consideringly, rocking on the table, eying the walls.

 

"We can figure something out," Kira assured them, stepping back and tugging on Felix's hand to get him to stand up. "Why don't you show us?"

 

Theron nodded eagerly. "I forgot to mention there's a table and chair in there, too." He licked his lips at the thought of Felix bending him over the table.

 

"Sturdy?" Felix asked, staring at Theron's mouth.

 

"Yes." Theron nodded quickly.

 

"Stars, move _faster_ ," Kira told them, tugging on their hands. "Or I will _make_ you move faster."

 

Laughing, Felix slowed down just to tease Kira.

 

Rolling her eyes, she let go of his hand and tugged on Theron's even more. "Fine, we'll have fun without you."

 

Grinning, Theron led them into his room, which was a bit of a mess. He shoved the datapads on the table off onto the floor and hopped up onto it, pulling Kira into a hungry kiss.

 

She responded happily, pushing Theron's jacket off and tossing it in the general direction of the bed. Then she pushed her hands up under his shirt to tease his nipples, making him gasp into the kiss.

 

"Now that I think about it," Felix said slowly, watching them. "You've done a lot of watching, Kira, I wouldn't mind having a turn just sitting back and watching the two most gorgeous people in the galaxy having sex."

 

"Do give them my regards when you find them," Kira told him with a wink, helping Theron peel off his shirt. She paused when she saw the scar along his ribcage, tracing it with her fingers. "What happened here?"

 

Theron glanced down and grimaced. "The wildlife here doesn't like intruders. I was lucky to get away with just that."

 

Felix frowned, nudging in to trace his own fingers over the scar. "Tonitran?" He asked.

 

Theron nodded. "Yeah. Their claws are sharp."

 

Kira leaned down to kiss the scar, grateful that Theron hadn't been hurt worse.

 

While Kira was busy with the scar, Felix leaned in and kissed Theron. "Next time you have to go out into the jungle, we'll come with."

 

Though part of Theron huffed at the idea of not being allowed to go anywhere on his own, most of him appreciated the fact that they wanted to keep him safe. "Not planning on it anytime soon, but I'll let you know if I change my mind."

 

"Good." Kira smiled up at him, stroking him through his pants the next moment. "I believe we were in the middle of something?"

 

" _Stars_ ," Theron's hips bucked into her touch.

 

Grinning wickedly, Felix moved to stand behind Kira, palming her breasts through her blouse.

 

Kira leaned back into Felix with a moan, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "You're distracting me."

 

"Best kind of distraction," Theron told them hoarsely, wondering how he'd ever thought he could give these two up.

 

*

 

Alte blinked in surprise behind her optical implants when her holocomm beeped as they were leaving the safehouse. She waited until Lana had passed them before answering. "Master Satele," she greeted, smiling.

 

"Master Alte'zu," Satele greeted in return. "I'm glad to see you. Te'rund, Ashara, and Talos send their best. They've missed you."

 

Ducking her head for a moment, Alte got her emotions under control before replying, "I miss them, too." She paused before continuing, "Master Satele, have you had a chance to look at my last report on the Children of the Emperor?"

 

"I have," Satele confirmed, nodding. "We're taking it into consideration, but this isn't the proper forum to discuss it."

 

Alte nodded. "Of course. A lot has happened since we last spoke…" she trailed off, hoping Satele knew that they'd been helping Theron.

 

"I've heard rumors," Satele replied, her voice grave. "But I can't guarantee this channel is secure, so I'd rather you safeguard your secrets. Just listen.

 

"The Jedi must do more than react to crises," she continued. "We must see to the future of the Order and the Republic. What we've seen in war, the truths we've learned, will be our gift to later generations. And few Jedi have seen or learned more than you."

 

Mei listened in silence, taking a moment to get her own emotions under control when the mention of Te'rund and the others reminded her of Vort. _We'll go to the Fleet once we've dealt with this crisis._ Her eyes widened as Master Satele continued to speak. _She can't be referring to a holocron, can she? I thought you had to be older to make one?_

 

"I've done no more than any Jedi," Alte said, shrugging and shaking her head. _Mei's seen just as much as I have._ "You were there at the war's beginning, you rediscovered Tython…"

 

"Years ago," Satele countered. "And humility is no virtue when it blinds. In truth, you are becoming one of the greatest Force users our Order has ever seen. You stand witness to our era's conflicts. But to reach your full potential, you must test yourself--and there's one trial you've yet to undertake."

 

"You want _me_ to construct a holocron," Alte said, stunned.

 

Mei quickly covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her gasp of surprise. _I was **right**!_

 

"Yes. You've contributed to holocrons before, but we need a full archive of your history, your thoughts." Satele shifted, gesturing as she spoke. "A record to continue all your life, as you grow, learn, and change."

 

Alte frowned, sensing a potential conflict. "My ways aren't traditional Jedi ways," she pointed out. "Are you sure you want them passed down?"

 

"Your ways have earned my respect, if not my understanding," Satele allowed. "Let posterity be our judge."

 

Mei nodded quickly, resting her hand on Alte's back to offer support and comfort.

 

Alte glanced at Mei for a moment before focusing on Satele when she continued, "I've granted the request of Master Kutri O'a to seek you out. He is a prophet and a master of the holocron's craft. He wishes to aid you in the device's construction. He's come to Rishi, believing the Force has willed it. You might be flattered."

 

Nodding, Alte asked, "Where is he?"

 

"I'll send coordinates," Satele assured her. "You have much to offer our successors, and much to learn. Do what you must, and may the Force be with you." She paused then and added, "Oh, and remind Master Meibelle that she can't avoid the mind healers forever."

 

Mei made a face. _I don't like letting anyone except Alte and Kira into my head._

 

Letting out a long breath as the holocall ended, Alte turned to Mei, stunned. "I…"

 

Grinning, Mei hugged Alte tight. "That's a _huge_ honor! I'm not surprised that they asked _you_ to make one."

 

"But so soon?" Alte asked, clutching at Mei's back. She pulled back, a thought occurring to her. "We should send for Nadia, she'll probably want to see. Maybe Kira…" She trailed off then shook her head. "Yeah, no, not Kira. They're… busy."

 

"Yes, Nadia would be disappointed if she missed something like this." Mei kissed Alte's cheek, smiling. " _Very_ busy." She squeezed Alte's hands. "You've done and seen a _lot_ since you first arrived on Tython. I'm sure future generations would benefit most from your knowledge."

 

Alte ducked her head with a pleased smile, a blush heating her cheeks. "You've seen just as much as I have." She shook her head, clearing it. "This isn't getting us any closer to getting it _done_. Come on." She started walking again, Mei's hand held tight in her own.

 

"I wasn't there for _everything_ you've seen and experienced," Mei reminded her, lacing their fingers together as she walked along with Alte. "And you're the only one who learned the shielding technique."

 

"You redeemed a Sith lord, killed a Darth, defeated the Emperor, and freed yourself from his influence," Alte responded, swinging their hands gently.

 

Mei laughed softly. "Yes, but my missions up until escaping the Emperor's Fortress are all classified." She shrugged. "Plus, there really isn't any wisdom that I can pass on to future Jedi from those." Mei took a moment to consider. "Except perhaps don't punch someone in the nose when they piss you off."

 

Alte snickered, tugging Mei closer so she could sling her arm around Mei's shoulders. "I _have_ managed to put up with you for the last fifteen years," she teased, grinning.

 

Mei snorted, resting her head on Alte's shoulder. "That's because you love me."

 

Tilting her head to rest it on Mei's, Alte murmured. "I really do."

 

"Are you guys being soppy again?" Nadia asked, making Alte twitch in surprise.

 

Mei peered at Nadia, puzzled. "I didn't contact you and I know Alte didn't. When did you come down to the surface?"

 

"Tharan asked for a pickup and said he'd trade places with me so I could have some fun," Nadia answered. She rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. "I think he got banned from the cantina."

 

"Sounds like Tharan," Alte commented, shaking her head. "You have perfect timing, actually. Master Satele just contacted me about creating a holocron."

 

"Really?" Nadia asked excitedly, eyes wide and bright. "Can I watch?"

 

"I was going to call you and ask if you wanted to," Alte answered. "Now I don't have to."

 

Mei laughed, squeezing Alte fondly. "Alte thinks she doesn't deserve to make one."

 

"It's too soon!" Alte protested, shaking her head. "I'm only 25!"

 

Nadia shook her head. "We're never going to win this argument with her."

 

Nodding, Mei kissed Alte's cheek. "We'll just have to agree to disagree on this."

 

Alte laughed. "Whether I think I deserve it or not, it's going to happen and we're keeping Master O'a waiting."

 

"You're the one with the coordinates," Mei reminded her with a grin.

 

"Right," Alte murmured, grabbing her datapad. "It's behind and to the side of the cantina. Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody saw that I posted this in the wrong spot, right? -_-' It's been one of those days. Days? _WEEKS_


	5. Rishi Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the class quests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to past rape in this chapter, which causes a panic attack. They're in the second-to-last scene.

"Ah! Barsen'thor!" Master O'a greeted them with an enthusiastic smile. "And Master Meibelle, of course!" He bowed to her. "You know how long I've been meaning to find you? Kept hoping we'd do this on Tython. But, when the Force gets pushy--says "Be on Rishi in three days! You'll know why!"--well, I make an extra effort. And here you are!"

"You knew Mei would be with me?" Alte asked, head tilted.

Master O'a cast her a wry look. "It didn't take a prophecy to know she'd be with you. Practically the entire Order knows you don't often get one of you without the other and the consequences when you're kept apart against your will."

Alte felt her cheeks heat with a blush. "Of course."

Mei covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle, eyes dancing with amusement over this revelation. _I guess we're not as subtle as we'd like to think._

"You're Master O'a?" Alte asked, double checking. He was definitely one of the more… interesting masters she'd met.

"That I am," he confirmed with a bow. "Here to help build your holocron. Can't disappoint Lara Cordan when she's trying to form the New Rift Alliance! Oh, or the first of the Esh-kha neo-Savants, a century or so from now. He'll need good advice."

"Those aren't guesses," Alte said, blinking at him in shock. "You've had such visions through the Force?"

"One of my talents, but it's not always a blessing." He shook his head, a pained look crossing his eyes. "These days I see mostly darkness, dead planets… lots of ways the future could go. Still if anyone survives this war, they'll need your holocron to rebuild. Ready to start?"

Mei bowed her head when Master O'a mentioned darkness and dead planets. _That's what we get from war._

"What do we do?" Alte shifted, her arm brushing Mei's, lending as much silent support as she could.

Mei smiled and lifted her head. _We'll do whatever we can to stop those futures from happening._

"There are some nuances," Master O'a explained. "It's not just a recorded message--it's an interactive program, a reflection of your mind. A holocron can speak, answer questions… it can't think, but it will have the knowledge and memories you provide."

Alte raised an eyebrow, curious. "Your expertise in holocrons--where does it come from?"

"Habit of tinkering in my youth and a very stern Master who made me fix what I broke," he answered with a self-deprecating smile when Alte and Mei laughed. "But it is my calling.

"First thing is to scan your brain, establish a baseline," he continued. "For that, we need you at a very particular level of consciousness. On Tython, you'd use a meditation chamber to achieve a 'Susheer State' of serenity. But every culture has similar rituals--we'll make do with what Rishi provides."

"The Rishii people must have traditions for reaching higher states of consciousness," Alte suggested, clasping her hands in front of her. "What do we know of them?"

"I did some reading," Master O'a said, nodding. "There's a Rishii shamanic blessing similar to one used by the Jawas of Tatooine. I'll walk you through it--it starts with the gathering of kishu reeds. Wear gloves if you don't want scars."

"She can heal herself if necessary," Mei told him with a fond smile for Alte. "Stars know she's done it for me often enough."

Smiling fondly, Alte shrugged. "Gloves aren't a bad idea, though. Anything else?"

"The Susheer State attunes your mind to the Force," Master O'a explained. "That could mean dreams, visions, of the past and future. Embrace them.

"I'll take you through each step on the comm, but best you make this journey alone." He sent Mei a sympathetic smile. "When you're finished, we'll begin construction."

Alte bowed. "Thank you, Master O'a."

Mei bowed as well, hiding her grimace. _At least we'll still be able to sense each other._

Once Master O'a returned their bows, Alte turned and headed outside, Nadia and Mei trailing in her wake. She sighed once they were out of earshot of Master O'a.

"So does this mean I can't watch?" Nadia asked, disappointed.

"I think it's just for this part of the process," Alte replied. "Once I come back to make it, as long as you're quiet, I don't think it will hurt for you to observe."

Mei nodded, hugging Alte. "I understand. I'll be…" her voice trailed off as a disembodied voice registered on her consciousness.

_"Your work is important, but… it can wait a little while. There's something I want you to see first."_  
  
She looked around, but the only people nearby were Alte and Nadia. "Who are you?"

_"Follow your feelings and you'll find it."_ The voice told her with a hint of a chuckle. __  
  
Mei looked at the others, feeling a distinct tug ahead and to her right. "I'm pretty sure Master Orgus just contacted me."

Alte's eyes widened. "What did he say?"

"I thought he was dead?" Nadia asked, frowning.

"He wants to show me something," Mei told Alte, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Sometimes, Jedi who've become one with the Force can still contact us. Master Orgus told me about a crashed shuttle on Tatooine, which led to me helping Master Braga. He also helped me break the Emperor's control while in his fortress." She looked at Alte with a tender smile. "Though I think Alte gave him the opening he needed for it, otherwise it would've taken longer."

Smiling, Alte hugged Mei. "Let's go see what he wants to show you."

Looping her arm through Alte's, Mei offered her hand to Nadia. "Where he wants me to go isn't far and actually on the way to where _you_ need to go, Alte."

Nadia took Mei's hand. _I hope I get to meet him._

Together, they headed to a house that looked like it'd been abandoned for a long time. Mei hesitated at the door, not sure if it would open for her. When she pressed her hand to the plate, though, the door slid open. As they walked through the house, Master Orgus spoke to Mei once again, _"I grew up here, you know. And I mean here--this house, not just Rishi. Of course, I was young when the Jedi found me. Don't remember much more than the walls, a blanket and a few friendly faces…"_

Mei smiled when he appeared before them as a Force ghost. "Master Orgus."

"This seemed as good a place as any to visit one last time." He smiled at her, and then at Alte and Nadia. "Hello, Meibelle, Alte'zu, and Alte'zu's Padawan?"

Beaming, Nadia nodded. "Nadia Grell, sir."

"One _last_ time?" Alte asked sadly.

He nodded. "Yes, Alte'zu. Meibelle needs only one last lesson from me." Master Orgus looked at Mei. "Ready for it?"

"I'm glad to see you, Master," Mei told him, blinking back tears at the thought of never seeing him again. "Any lesson you have to share, you know I'll listen."

"Whether you'll act on it is something else, hm?" He gazed at her sternly for a moment before smiling. "It's good to see you, too." He clasped his hands in front of him. "Since you set out to defeat the Emperor, you've been fighting almost nonstop. You've been waist-deep in dirt and fear and blood."

Mei raised her eyebrows at him. "I _have_ spent time on Dantooine with the younglings."

"I know, but how much time was that compared to how much time you've spent fighting?" Master Orgus gave her a stern look. Mei bowed her head to acknowledge his point. "Since the Emperor's fall, the war's only gotten uglier, and there are dark times coming--for the galaxy and all of you." His glance lingered on Alte.

Alte's brow creased with worry at Master O'a's prophecies echoed by Master Orgus. "If there's anything we can do to hold the darkness at bay, we'll do it."

Nadia nodded eagerly.

"You've sensed what's to come?" Mei asked, concerned by what Master Orgus's words meant for Alte.

"Just a little, and I'm worried you'll forget why you're fighting." His glance encompassed all of them again. "Defending the Republic, vanquishing the Sith...those are tools a Jedi uses in the service of life, of people. Not ends unto themselves."

"When I fight, I'm fighting to preserve life, not destroy it," Mei said, as much to remind herself as to tell Master Orgus. "I serve the Force, and the Force is peace."

Alte shook her head, her braids swishing against her shirt. "If the Force were peace, there would be no Sith. It is…" she trailed off, struggling for her meaning. "It just _is._ "

"Alte'zu is right, Meibelle," Orgus told her. "It is peace to some and power to others." He raised an eyebrow. "When's the last time you felt connected to the peace the Force brings to you?" Mei opened her mouth to answer, only to close it with a frown. He nodded. "We're going to take a little time, help the people of Rishi. Folks eking out a living, good and bad, living in fear of guns and pirates. You're going to make their lives better, as only you can. You're going to _feel_ why you're a Jedi."

Mei nodded, smiling. "I can think of no better way to spend my time here. Where do we begin?"

"There are a lot of people without homes on Rishi," he told her, looking pleased that she was so eager. "These people are catching Tanamen Fever; on Corellia, they'd cure it for free. Here, no one much cares. No one but you and your Doc. He's been treating people for it already and you can help."

"I understand." Mei nodded, thinking of Doc peeling off to help the first person he saw in need of a doctor.

Orgus nodded as well, looking satisfied. "Yes, you do. No Sith Lords, no ancient evils this time. Just doing a bit of good."

"I'll help, too, if you want, Mei," Nadia offered. "Since Master O'a wants Zu to meditate alone."

"Yes, I think this would benefit Nadia as well." Master Orgus smiled. "I'll be in touch."

He disappeared from view and Mei let out a deep breath. "Right, let's go find Doc."

Alte hugged Mei tight. "I wish I could help, but Master O'a's right. I need to do this alone, for once."

Mei hugged her back. "I understand, and this will give us something to do while we wait for you."

Stepping back, Alte nodded. "I'll comm you once I'm ready to return to Master O'a." She pressed a light kiss to Mei's lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Mei kissed her back, smiling.

"Be safe," Nadia said, stepping in for her own hug.

"I'll do my best," Alte assured her, hugging her back. With one last squeeze of Mei's hand, she headed off into the jungle to where Master O'a had indicated the kishu reeds were.

Mei smiled at Nadia and glanced around, raising her eyebrows when she spotted Doc nearby. Trotting over, she greeted him, "Hey, Doc."

"Hey, Mei, Nadia." Doc glanced around. "Where's Zu?"

"She's preparing to make a holocron," Mei told him with a proud smile. "For this first part, she needs to do it alone." She bit her lower lip, unable to help worrying about Alte.

Nadia squeezed Mei's shoulder gently. "She'll be fine. Master O'a wouldn't have asked her to do it if he didn't think she could do it."

"I know." Mei nodded, taking a deep breath.

Doc smiled reassuringly at Mei. "So what are you two doing in the meantime?"

"I thought I'd help you heal the sick here in Raider's Cove." Mei gestured to the woman standing nearby, who watched them with a vague curiosity.

After studying Mei for a moment, Doc shrugged. "Sure. Most of the people I've found are suffering from something called Tanamen Fever. Easily cured on Corellia, but it costs a fortune out here."

"Right. Anything I can do to help?" Mei asked, trying not to let on that she knew already.

Stifling a laugh, Doc handed her the injector. "Well, you can give her the injection she needs."

Thanking him with a smile, Mei turned to the woman and requested, "Hold out your arm, please." She did and Mei injected her with the cure, pleased to be helping even in such a small way.

Once Mei finished, Doc told the woman, "You won't see improvement right away, but it should happen within the next couple hours."

"Thank you." The woman smiled shyly. "Both of you."

Nadia smiled and looked around. She heard coughing and turned to find the source. "There's someone else over there," she informed Mei and Doc, pointing behind them.

Doc nodded, already switching the empty vial in the injector with a full one. He offered it to Nadia. "Why don't you do the honors this time?"

Smiling hesitantly, Nadia took the injector and approached the old man leaning against a light pole. "Hi, I have a cure for the fever. It's not immediate, but you'll feel better soon."

The old man smiled for a moment before succumbing to another coughing fit. Rather than answer, he held out his arm for her. She quickly injected the cure, squeezing his hand gently with her free hand.

"What's it cost?" The old man asked, eying her.

"No charge," Nadia answered, shaking her head. "We have the supplies and we're happy to help."

The man nodded and shuffled away.

Mei smiled, pleased with the way Nadia handled the man's suspicion. "I hear you've been helping a lot of sick people here in Raider's Cove, Doc."

"I have, yes." Doc nodded, frowning at her. "A lot of them are suspicious of strangers here, but what do you expect from a pirate town?"

Mei nodded, grimacing in sympathy. "Yeah, but you're helping them and every one that you've helped will have the health to get their lives back in order."

"Illness isn't the only problem here," Doc told her as they continued along the boardwalk, stopping to help another fever victim. "There are monsoon baffles that protect the spaceport during the wet season." He shook his head. "Or they're supposed to when they're not broken. If Kira or Tharan were around, they could fix it, easy."

Stifling a laugh, Mei shook her head. "No, Kira's… occupied at the moment."

Nadia frowned, confused, then realized how Kira could be busy. She blushed furiously behind her facepaint.

Doc raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Right, and I'm guessing Nadia's being here means Tharan's up on the ship?"

"Yep." Mei nodded, grinning. "I've had some technical training. I should be able to figure it out."

They made their way to the beach, helping fever victims along the way. Once they reached the beach, Doc pointed a baffle out to Mei. "That's one of them. Have fun."

"Thanks, Doc." Mei hugged him. "See you."

"Thanks, Doc," Nadia echoed, smiling.

He gave both of them a wave and pulled out his holocomm.

Mei led Nadia towards the baffle and they had to fight a few creatures near it before they could get close. Once they were dead, Mei examined the baffle, noticing that a panel was sparking. She carefully pried it off and studied the electronics inside, which were a mess. Biting her lip, she half-closed her eyes and focused on the Force, letting it guide her hands in fixing the baffle. Mei smiled proudly when it lit up and replaced the panel she'd removed. "One down."

"If I thought the water was cleaner, I'd be tempted to take my shoes off," Nadia observed quietly, squinting against the glare of the sunlight off the water.

Mei followed Nadia's glance, and then looked at the village. "Yeah, I wouldn't chance it." She squeezed Nadia's arm reassuringly. "Let's find the next baffle."

Nadia giggled and followed Mei along the beach, helping her fight shore crabs along the way.

When they reached the next baffle, there wasn't anyone or anything near it. Mei glanced at Nadia. "Want to take a stab at fixing it yourself?"

Shrugging, Nadia stepped up to the baffle and peered at it. She hummed quietly to herself as she pried a panel off and eyed the wires. "Ah," she whispered to herself when she spotted the problem and quickly fixed it. "Two down."

Mei grinned at Nadia, enjoying this chance to work with her. As they walked along the beach, she asked, "So, how are things between you and Vort?"

Nadia ducked her head, blushing, but grinning. "They're good." Her grin faded. "I wish I got to see him more, though. Holos and letters aren't very satisfying."

"I know." Mei wrapped an arm around Nadia's shoulders and squeezed lightly. "Maybe you can talk Alte into a trip to Dantooine when this mess with the Revanites is over."

"I don't think it'll take much talking," Nadia observed, leaning into Mei's warmth. "I'm glad she's my Master."

"I am, too, because it gave me a chance to help with your training as well." Mei smiled wistfully, continuing along the beach. "That's something I missed out on with Kira."

"Maybe they'll give you another Padawan soon?" Nadia suggested, cheerfully. "If the Council follows Zu's advice about Kira, they'll probably give her her own ship. That'll free you up to take on another Padawan."

"Perhaps." Mei shrugged a little, saddened by the thought of losing Kira's company. _It'll be good for us both, though._ "Stars know I'd love to see Kira grow and flourish, but she can't do that if she sticks with me all the time."

Nadia stopped, pulling Mei to a stop with her, just so she could hug Mei. "The Council hasn't exactly given her a chance before now. It's not just on you or Kira."

Mei hugged Nadia back with a soft laugh. "Well, it's not like any of us were pushing for Kira to be given missions of her own. We were content to leave things as they were."

"Because you just got her back," Nadia pointed out. "You hadn't seen her in years, did you honestly think you'd let her go again so soon?"

Smiling wryly, Mei shook her head. "Well, no, but it's not like we'd have lost contact _completely_ like we did when she went off with Master Kiwiiks."

Setting her hands on Mei's shoulders, Nadia stared into her eyes. "Then it was the will of the Force. Stop feeling guilty for it. I doubt Kira resents you for it."

Mei laughed, covering Nadia's hands with hers. "All right, I'll stop. You're likely right about Kira not resenting me. I think part of the reason she hasn't pushed for her own missions is because she wouldn't see Felix all the time any--" she stopped short as an idea occurred to her. _I wonder if Alte's thought of it. We'll discuss it._

Nadia smiled, sensing the reason for Mei's thought derailment. "Zu would gladly assign Felix to Kira."

"Shh!" Mei made a show of looking around to see if Kira or Felix was nearby. "I'm hoping to surprise Kira with the transfer, though Alte will probably have to do some paperwork and get approval from Felix, though that's pretty much a given."

Giggling, Nadia shook her head fondly at Mei. "You're ridiculous, Mei."

Mei grinned and hugged Nadia. "Thanks!" Then she turned to continue along the beach, only to find that it turned into rocks. "I'm sure there are more baffles. Where?"

_"Under the boardwalk, Meibelle,"_ Master Orgus told her. __  
  
She made a face. "Underneath. That's going to be _fun_."

*

Once she was away from the buildings, Alte took off her optical implants, stretching her senses like she hadn't done in a long time. She made a soft clicking sound with her tongue against her teeth, relying on her ears and Force sight to guide her. It was… odd to fight the wildlife alone. No Mei, Kira, or Nadia leaping into the fray, keeping her opponent away. No Felix or Tharan making pithy comments. No growls from Qyzen. Just Alte, stretching her skills for the first time since dueling Master Satele all those months ago.

Finally, she found the reeds she needed. As she gathered the reeds, she nearly jumped when Master O'a's voice came over the comm in her ear. _"The reeds represent life and the structure of life. Feel the toughness of their forms--and within, sense the flow of the Force. Breathe the wind as you gather them. Smell their sap. Let the simple task calm your mind."_

He was right, having such a simple task after so long of fighting and worrying was more relaxing than Alte would ever admit.

_"As you gather the reeds, feel yourself open to your surroundings,"_ Master O'a continued. _"If you hear voices through the Force, past or present, do not fear."_  
  
Letting her mental defenses down, Alte heard Master Satele's surprised, yet pleased voice in her mind as she gathered another handful of reeds. "Master Yuon is taking a new apprentice?"

_"Once you've got an armful, on to the next step: purity of body, purity of spirit,"_ Master O'a instructed. _"Bathe yourself in the waters of Rishi. Cleanse yourself of all concerns, and let nothing trouble you."_  
  
Alte could hear a waterfall ahead of her and headed that way, the echo of her clicks off the rocks almost lost under the roar of the water. Hands outstretched, she felt her way along until she could climb up under the water. Rather than focus on how long it would take her hair to dry without going up to the ship, she listened to Master O'a.

_"Let the waters rid you of everything but self. 'There is no emotion, there is peace.'"_  
  
She almost laughed. Those words had gotten her through one of the toughest times of her life.

"The Hand closes. Rejuvenation begins," an Imperial voice whispered on the wind.

"Targeting Republic battle cruisers," another Imperial voice said.

She frowned at the implications of the words, before shaking them away to hear Master O'a's next instructions. _"Now, there is a place sacred to the Rishii. Build a fire from the reeds there, and we will proceed."_  
_  
_ Stepping out of the waterfall, she followed the direction of the Force, setting her along the path to where she needed to go. Mercifully, it was free of any wildlife, so all she had to do was walk and feel the water drying on her skin and clothes.

Still following the Force, she stacked the reeds and lit a fire with the lighter from her pack.

_"The reeds are the structure of life,"_ Master O'a's soothing voice said. _"Now they burn, and the smoke flows inside you. Structure and form is bequeathed to the intangible air, the unseen mind. Your thoughts gain perfect shape."_  
  
She knelt beside the fire and breathed in.

"You were the best I ever knew. Goodbye, Zu," Felix's voice said in her ear. Her breath hitched. She hoped he was leaving to go with Kira, not leaving them forever.

She breathed out.

"There is no life. There is the Force," an unknown voice recited.

Breath in.

"For the Republic!" Aric cried.

Breath out.

_"You have achieved a Susheer State. Come, and we will build your holocron,"_ Master O'a said finally. __  
  
Alte rose and headed back into town.

*

"I think that's the last of the rubble," Mei told Nadia, wiping her hands off with a sense of satisfaction.

She tilted her head as Master Orgus spoke in her mind. _"Yes, that's the last. I know it doesn't seem like much, but I asked you to do all this for a reason. A better town, cleaner town gives people pride. Gives a sense of control."_ Mei nodded, smiling wryly. She liked having control. _"But it's also practical. Neighborhoods grow like gardens. They need space, they need to intertwine. You're pulling weeds. When you're ready, return to my old home. We have one last thing to discuss."_

His voice faded when Mei's holocomm went off with Alte's tone. Mei answered it with a smile. "All set, Alte?"

"All set," Alte replied. "Shouldn't take me long to get back to Master O'a, I'll wait for you outside."

Mei nodded. "We're on our way. See you soon, love."

"See you soon," Alte echoed, smiling.

Nadia smiled softly as Alte's image winked out. Her heart ached to have that kind of casual affection with Vort. _One day._

Mei hugged Nadia. "Come on, let's go see how a holocron is made."

*

While she waited for Mei and Nadia to arrive, Alte settled on a crate nearby and held out her hand. In her palm were a pair of small rocks she'd picked up on the way back. As she watched people go by or stand around talking, she levitated the rocks, weaving them through her fingers, balancing them on the tips of her fingers.

As they drew close to the building where Master O'a waited for Alte, Mei spotted her and grinned. _She hasn't done that in **ages**._ Still grinning, she took a few running steps and launched into a series of handsprings that ended in front of Alte. "Hello, love."

Laughing, Alte sent one of the rocks to nudge Mei lightly on the stomach. "Hello to you, too," she replied.

Nadia stared, watching the other rock still floating around Alte's fingers. "I've never seen you do that, before."

Alte sent the other rock to Nadia, who held out her hand and Alte lightly dropped the rock into her palm. "I haven't done it in a long time, not since the first time we were on Tython." She took back the rock that she'd sent to Mei. "One of the masters on Dantooine suggested it to help with fine control. I took to carrying a pouch with different size rocks in it to practice and keep my mind occupied when I was bored. Once I became a full Jedi, I just didn't have time, especially not since I became a Master with a Padawan of my own." She smiled fondly at Nadia. "I think the pouch is in a drawer somewhere on one of our ships."

Mei smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Alte's head. She frowned in puzzlement. "Why is your hair wet?"

Giggling, Alte explained, "Part of the meditation process for Master O'a. I had to stand under a waterfall."

"Okay." Mei shrugged and lightly tapped Alte's temple. "Is that why you took off your implants?"

Nadia giggled behind her hand when Alte blinked in confusion for a moment. "Oh! Yes," Alte answered. "Well, kind of. I took them off before the waterfall. It just felt right to do it that way and then I forgot to put them back on. I probably won't even need them again until Theron finds out where Torch is."

"That's fine with me," Mei told her with a tender smile. "I like seeing your eyes."

Smiling, Alte stood and kissed Mei softly. "Come on, Master O'a's waiting." She cast a laughing glance Nadia's way. "And so is Nadia."

Mei laughed and squeezed Alte's hand. "So is Master Orgus, but he can wait until we're done with Master O'a."

Alte started to ask, then shook her head and started towards Master O'a's rooms. "You can tell me about it after."

"Barsen'thor," Master O'a greeted as they stepped inside, fiddling with the holocron equipment on the floor. "Master Meibelle and Padawan Nadia can sit over there, if they're still and quiet." Nadia nodded and settled in one of the chairs near the door. "The equipment is ready--try to relax during the brain scan."

Mei sat in the other chair, clasping her hands in her lap to keep herself from fidgeting as she watched Alte and Master O'a.

"The crystal matrix is developing," Master O'a explained, kneeling on the rug as the holocron rose and came apart. Alte copied him, bowing her head. "But it has to anchor itself on your experiences and knowledge. I'll ask you questions as the Force guides me. The holocron will record your answers."

"Ask your questions, Master O'a," Alte invited.

"The Republic may not fall tomorrow--but in a thousand futures, it falls eventually, one way or another," Master O'a said. "I see a half-trained Jedi in the forests of Sarkhai, where your apprentice bore your holocron after your death. The half-trained Jedi wants weapons to fight those who destroyed the Republic. She wants vengeance. What answer do you give?"

"I've no desire to show people how to kill. Let me teach her to heal the galaxy, not cause more bloodshed."

Mei smiled at Alte's response, not at all surprised by it. But Master O'a's mention of Alte's death unsettled her. _I'll defend her to my dying breath._

Frowning at the thought of Alte dying, Nadia resolved to safeguard Alte's holocron so others may benefit from her guidance.

"It's a difficult path for her," Master O'a continued regretfully. "But she walks it well in the end. She teaches others. She learns her enemies aren't her enemies.

"In another time, I see a Sith find your holocron, He loathes you. Your soldier died to defeat his great-grandsire," Master O'a said, making Alte's heart twist at the thought of Felix dying. "He seeks to learn what made you strong; walk your path on the now-ruined world of Tython. Will you guide him?"

Despite her heartache at the thought of Tython in ruins, Alte answered. "If he walks my path, sees what I've seen and learns what I've learned, then the galaxy will have nothing to fear from him."

Mei stifled a gasp at the thought of Tython in ruins. _It'll be long after we're gone, but still--_

"He does see what you saw, but he resists it--he kills--before the lesson takes," Master O'a informs them. "In the end, though, he redeems his home."

Nadia bowed her head, taking the lesson to heart.

"You already have many titles: Jedi Master, Barsen'thor, Herald," Master O'a listed her titles far more easily than she'd earned them. "You could bear others: Seneschal, Hierophant of the Jal Shey, Betrayer of Balmorra. Which will you choose as your legacy? When your holocron is activated, how will it name itself?"

Alte shook her head briefly. "I am not my titles. I'm a person, nothing more or less, and my real name will do." _I just learned my surname and all it entails. Titles come and go, names define us._

Mei smiled, not at all surprised by Alte's choice. _Titles only tell part of our stories._

_She earned them, she should own them,_ Nadia thought then mentally shook her head. _Titles shouldn't be strived for._  
  
"Then we're done," Master O'a announced, standing as the holocron reassembled and fell to the rug. "You've got yourself a holocron; now all you need to do is spend your life filling it. I don't know where your next fight is, my friend. I don't know if any of us will make it through the year. But if I outlast you, I promise to protect what we built today, if I can."

Alte stood when Master O'a did. "You've done me a great kindness," she said, bowing. "It's good to know that whatever happens, I'll leave behind something of value."

Master O'a returned the bow. "It's my privilege to serve the Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order. May the Force be with you."

"And you," Alte replied, smiling.

He turned to Mei. "And I look forward to helping you with your holocron," he said before turning and walking deeper into the building.

Alte blinked after him for a moment before turning to Mei and Nadia.

Mei gaped after Master O'a before turning to the other two. "Um, did he just say what I thought he said?"

"He _is_ a prophet," Alte pointed out, smiling.

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to make a holocron, given the chance?" Nadia asked.

"Well, no, but I haven't been through much that could benefit generations of Jedi to come," Mei told them, tugging at the end of her braid.

Nadia and Alte exchanged a look then rolled their eyes, laughing. "You're just as bad as Zu," Nadia observed, shaking her head.

Still laughing, Alte took Mei's arm and started leading her from the building. "You're one of the best knights in the Order," she said as they walked. "You've led Jedi in battle against the Empire, need I go on?"

Mei ducked her head, blushing. "Technically, that was Kira leading the Jedi, not me."

"On your orders," Alte replied. "Your tactical decisions. You're better than anyone I know at Dejarik."

"There's a reason why no one else will play against you," Nadia added.

"That doesn't mean that will benefit future Jedi," Mei retorted, rolling her eyes as she led the way back to Master Orgus' home.

Nadia rolled her eyes. "You're each as bad as the other," she complained.

Laughing softly, Alte fell back to wrap an arm around Nadia's shoulders. "We'll table the discussion for now, to save Nadia's patience."

Mei laughed and turned around to walk backward a few steps. "I bet, if we suggested the idea to Kira, she'd be just as modest as us."

"And she'd shake her head just as much as Nadia at us," Alte replied, grinning.

Nadia sighed happily, glad to see Mei and Alte in such high, playful spirits.

Mei turned back around in time to avoid a resident, who seemed in good spirits. Then she turned to head to Master Orgus's home. "She would, too."

Nadia and Alte were giggling as they entered Master Orgus's home.

"It's good to hear laughter again," Master Orgus commented as he appeared in front of them, hands clasped behind his back. "Find joy wherever and whenever you can."

Mei glanced at Alte with a smile. "I always do."

Alte ducked her head, smiling.

"You know, when I died--strange to say that." He smiled wryly before continuing. "It wasn't my victories that gave me comfort. It was all their faces--the people I'd helped. The people I'd served. Made the pain forgettable." Mei bowed her head, remembering again the moment when Angral stabbed Master Orgus. "Suppose you last long enough to see the war end. How will you live? How will you find comfort, when your time finally comes?"

Lifting her head, Mei reached out and squeezed Alte's hand. "When the war ends, I hope to be rid of my lightsaber forever. Becoming a Jedi was a way off Nar Shaddaa for both of us. In the end, all I want is to live quietly with Alte without the Code hanging over our heads."

Alte squeezed Mei's hand in return, throat tight with love.

Master Orgus smiled sadly at the two of them. "Sometimes the Force leads us to simplicity. I hope you find what you want." He appeared to take a deep breath. "What you and Nadia did today--I lied a bit. It wasn't just about helping Rishi or reminding you why you fight. It was about healing an old scar you've refused to let anyone touch, either yourself or the mind healers."

Mei grimaced, squeezing Alte's hand again. "I don't like the thought of anyone in my head besides Alte or Kira and neither of them are trained--"

He held up his hand to stop her. "I know, I understand. You were under the Emperor's control for a time. His darkness soaked through to your spirit. When I helped you free yourself, you pushed the memories of his training down deep. I can bring those memories back. You're strong enough to handle them; let the light cure them and make you whole."

Mei hesitated, glancing at Alte. She still woke up from nightmares that she didn't remember. There were still certain things that made her panic. Could she face whatever had happened to her during her month as the Emperor's puppet?

Nodding encouragingly, Alte said, "You've stood strong through thick and thin. You can do this."

Mei nodded back and turned to Master Orgus. "I'm tired of him having control over even part of me. I want to be free of him."

"And you will, because you are strong." Master Orgus extended his hand towards Mei. Bright light seemed to envelope her for a moment and memories flooded into her mind of that month in the Emperor's Fortress.

She ignored them for the moment, smiling with relief at Master Orgus. "I'm free. Thank you."

"It's time for me to go," he told them, smiling proudly at them.

"Thank you, Master Orgus." Mei bowed to him. "For all you've done for me and Alte. May it bring you peace."

"It already has," he told her, still smiling. "You won't see me again, Meibelle, but you won't have to. You won't be alone in the dark days to come." His glance moved to Alte. "Be strong, both of you. The Force will be with you. Always."

Mei bowed her head once his spirit disappeared, a few tears trickling down his cheeks. "For a long time, I thought I could have prevented his death if I'd simply gone with him. I realize now that I probably would have died with him."

Alte hugged Mei tight, her own tears escaping. "I'm glad you got a chance to say goodbye."

Mei hugged Alte back, pressing her face into Alte's shoulder. "Perhaps you'll see Master Yuon. Or maybe she made a holocron, too." She sighed.

"Maybe," Alte murmured. She glanced up when Nadia quietly slipped out of the house. Rubbing her hand over Mei's back, she asked, "You okay?"

"No." Mei shook her head. "I need to meditate to sort through all these memories. They're just a jumble right now." She hesitated a moment. "I don't want to do it alone, though."

"I'm always willing to meditate with you," Alte replied. "If Theron hasn't found anything yet, it might be worth it to take the time to go up to the ship to meditate."

Mei nodded, giving Alte a last squeeze before releasing her. "Yeah. Probably for the best that we do it on the ship."

Alte didn't let Mei get too far away, keeping an arm wrapped around Mei's waist as she pulled out her holocomm. "Call Kira," she instructed the comm. She glanced at Mei with a smirk when Kira didn't answer right away.

In the safehouse, Kira reluctantly pulled herself out of Theron's arms and pulled on the first shirt she found, which happened to be Theron's. A quick glance ensured she was decent and only then did she answer her comm. "Hey, Zu. What's up?"

Mei quickly covered her mouth to stifle her giggles when Kira's image appeared on Alte's comm. _Yeah, good thing we didn't try to contact her sooner._

One of Alte's eyebrows went up at Mei's giggles, but she focused on Kira. "Any leads on Torch?" She asked.

"Ummm," Kira trailed off sheepishly, blushing when she realized she could sense Mei's amusement. _She must be with Zu._ "We've been a little distracted."

When she turned to the bunk, Theron and Felix were sharing a lazy kiss. Kira rolled her eyes. "Theron, you want to check on your decryption program?"

"I suppose I could." He practically dragged himself away from Felix and pulled on his underwear before trotting out of the room to check the computer.

Kira turned back to Alte. "Theron's checking right now. What've you and Mei been up to? Seeing the sights?"

"Kind of," Alte replied, gesturing to her eyes and lack of optical implants. "Master Satele contacted me about meeting with Master O'a to make a holocron. While I was getting ready for the meditation, I took my implants off, so I haven't really seen anything."

Kira grinned brightly. "You made a holocron?! That's wonderful! I'm sorry I missed it." She glanced back at the bed, where Felix was lounging, gloriously nude still. "But not _that_ sorry."

Laughing, Alte nodded. "I figured you'd be otherwise occupied and wouldn't want to be disturbed. I'm sure Nadia would be more than willing to tell you all about it when you see her next."

"Yeah, and I can watch when Mei makes _her_ holocron," Kira agreed with a nod.

Next to Alte, Mei gave a sigh. "Really? I don't think I merit making a holocron. Not the way you do, Alte."

"According to Master O'a, you do," Alte replied, squeezing Mei's waist gently.

Mei sighed deeply. "We'll see, won't we?"

Kira grinned, having heard the entire exchange. "Zu and I are right, Mei."

Theron poked his head in the room. "Hey, Kira, no luck so far. I'll be trying some other search parameters, but it may be a while before I can find anything for them to go on."

Kira nodded. "All right. Thanks, Theron." She looked back at Alte. "Looks like you guys still have some free time. We'll contact you once we have something to go on."

"Okay," Alte said, nodding as well. "We're going to head up to the ship for a while. We need some down time."

"Who are you--oh! Hi, Kira!" Nadia called, sticking her head around the wall.

Laughing, Kira called back, "Hi, Nadia!" She addressed her next words to Alte. "That's fine. We'll be in touch."

"Try not to distract Theron too much," Alte replied with a wink.

Kira made a rude noise. "That's no fun. See you."

"See you, Kira," Mei told her over Alte's shoulder.

"Bye," Alte said through her giggles before cutting the connection. She turned and poked Mei. "What was all that giggling about?"

Mei grinned. "It's a pity you didn't have your implants on. Kira was wearing Theron's shirt… and nothing else."

Alte giggled, shaking her head. "Not going there. You want to call Tharan or should I?" She paused, frowning. "Tharan Cedrax. I don't know whether to introduce them for the hilarity or keep them far apart."

Laughing, Nadia said, "I already called up to the ship. Doc and Tharan said they'd be down soon and they'll wait for us."

"Let's not keep them waiting, then." Mei gently steered Alte out of the building. "Personally, I can't wait to introduce _Doc_ to Theron Shan."

Alte snorted a laugh. "One of these days we'll introduce them."

*

Once Kira finished her holocall with Alte, Theron told her and Felix. "Lana's back and she brought food, in case you're interested."

"Food sounds good," Felix said agreeably, standing from Theron's bunk and stretching. Theron was right, that bunk _really_ wasn't built for three people.

Kira hunted through the clothes strewn around the room for her bra and panties. "Definitely. I'm starving."

Theron stared at Felix for a long moment before clearing his throat. "Right, I'll tell her you'll be right out." He ducked back around the door to rejoin Lana, who'd busied herself with unpacking the food she'd brought. "Thanks, Lana."

"Of course," Lana replied, glancing up long enough to take in Theron's love-bite riddled bronze skin before looking back down at the food. "I rather thought you three didn't take the time to get something for yourselves."

"No, we, um, got distracted." Theron rubbed the back of his neck, wishing Kira and Felix would finish getting dressed and get out here. "I don't suppose you heard any rumors about Torch while you were out?"

"Nothing regarding where she's located," Lana answered, shaking her head. "Just some comments about how it's been a few days since the Mandalorians were last seen."

Felix walked out of the bedroom, still tugging down his tank top, and made straight for the food. "Thanks, Lana, I'm _starving._ "

"You're quite welcome," Lana said with a faint smile, spotting a mark just under the strap of Felix's tank top. "I wasn't quite sure what you or Kira would like, so I got a bit of everything."

Kira followed Felix from the bedroom in time to hear Lana's last comment. "Neither of us are really picky about food, so that's fine. Just so you know, though, Zu is vegetarian." She sat at the table so Theron was between her and Felix.

Lana nodded. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." She grabbed her favorite from the table and settled in a chair. "Any particular reason why? If she wouldn't mind you answering, of course."

Kira nodded, picking out a bit of everything for herself. "Zu is technically blind. She can see everyone's Force signature: sentients, animals, and even some droids, depending on how recently they were built or last had their memory wiped." Kira paused to take a sip of her drink. "Since she can see their life force, in essence, she doesn't feel right eating meat anymore."

"That… isn't anywhere in our files about her," Lana said, staring at Kira.

Kira leaned forward, intent. "We'd prefer if that remained _out_ of your files on her. It's not something she shares with just anybody, but you've shown we can trust you to some extent. There's no one else in the Empire that we trust besides you."

"We'd prefer if you wouldn't tell Ismanae or Mako, either," Felix added quietly. "And it stays out of SIS files, too."

Theron nodded, swallowing his mouthful of food. "Right, this is just between us."

Lana nodded as well. "Agreed."

Felix relaxed back in his chair, one hand coming to rest on the back of Theron's chair, his thumb rubbing back and forth along Theron's spine.

Theron leaned back into Felix's touch with a soft hum of pleasure.

Kira smiled, looking from Theron to Lana. "Thank you, both of you."

Lana shrugged, a mischievous glint in her yellow eyes. "It's no concern of the Empire's how she sees."

"Exactly." Kira nodded and grinned.

"Have we heard from them, yet?" Lana asked between bites of food.

"Kira talked to Zu a few minutes ago," Felix answered, fingers creeping up Theron's back. "They're going up to the ship for a break until we find Torch's location."

Theron shivered, forgetting about the food in favor of leaning back into Felix's touch.

Kira nodded, hiding a grin at Theron's reaction. "Yeah, I don't know what she and Mei got up to, but I'm guessing they needed some peace and quiet."

"They _have_ been going pretty much full tilt since we got here," Felix pointed out, his fingers reaching Theron's hair and sinking in, nails scratching at his scalp.

Lana's eyebrow rose at Felix's antics but she simply took another bite of food.

Theron slumped over against Felix with a soft moan of pleasure, burrowing his face into Felix's neck, completely forgetting about everything except Felix and his wicked fingers.

Kira laughed and reached over to steal a bite off Theron's plate. "Felix, stop distracting Theron so he can eat. We don't want him fainting later from lack of sustenance after all."

Sheepishly, Felix moved his hand back to the back of Theron's chair, smiling fondly at Theron's noise of displeasure.

Smiling into her food, Lana nodded to herself even as her chest clenched with longing. She was glad Theron had found two people who so easily made him relax, but at the same time, she couldn't help wondering if a certain pair could do the same for her.

Without Felix's fingers distracting him, Theron realized that Lana had just witnessed his behavior and couldn't stop a blush from heating his cheeks. When he looked at Lana, though, she seemed intent on her food. Relieved, he returned his attention to eating. _Yeah, no **way** I'm giving these two up._

Kira tensed, frowning, at the change of emotions she sensed from Mei and Alte. _Why are they upset? They're just up on the ship._

*

Mei looked at Alte with a sickly smile. "Suddenly, I'm beginning to wish we hadn't eaten first."

Alte shook her head. "Better to eat when you _had_ an appetite than when it's gone and wish you'd eaten later when we're back on the planet." She bit her lip, hands twitching at her sides, wondering if Mei would welcome a hug.

Mei stepped forward and hugged Alte tight. "Good point. Come on, let's get this over with."

Hugging Mei back, Alte resolved to seek out the mind healers for training the next time they were on Tython. She clung to Mei for a long moment before finally stepping back a little and kneeling on the training room floor.

Kneeling opposite Alte, Mei began the slow, steady breathing for meditation. She didn't typically meditate, but this once she knew she needed to. It was the best way to help her process all the memories she'd suppressed after freeing herself from the Emperor's control. Quietly, she recited the Jedi Code: "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Alte recited the Code along with Mei, sending the comfort and calm she received from meditation along their bond, hoping it would help Mei.

Mei flashed a quick smile at Alte before turning her focus inward, finally focusing on the memories that had been lurking just below her surface thoughts. The first memories were of the Imperials healing her and the other members of the strike team. She saw Scourge studying her while she floated in a kolto tank, T7 obediently trailing along behind him. The next memory made her gasp, outraged. "Those bastards! They cut my hair deliberately. They figured out it was special to me somehow and cut it simply for that reason."

Alte barely held back her vicious satisfaction over the death of the Imperial with Mei's braid.

Mei gave a frustrated growl. "Part of me wishes I'd simply killed that Sith instead of knocking him out." She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "That's in the past now. He got what was coming to him."

"They all did," Alte assured her.

Mei nodded and returned her attention to sorting through the memories. Fighting droids wasn't a big surprise. They'd wanted to test her abilities without risking any of _their_ people. Bile rose in her throat at the next set of memories. "No. Oh, no. Nonononono." She curled into a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Noooooo."

Alte twitched, wanting to reach out and comfort Mei, but unsure if even her touch would only make things worse. "Whatever it is, you need to let it out, love."

"They-- they--" Mei lifted her head to look at Alte. "They passed me around like a prize, used me for sex and I--" She swallowed hard. "I _liked_ it. I _enjoyed_ myself." She buried her face in her knees, rocking back and forth.

_Oh, love,_ Alte thought to herself, heart breaking in her chest. "You weren't yourself," she said softly. "Don't blame yourself for what _they_ did to you." __  
  
"I couldn't even tell you who the baby belonged to that Doc aborted," Mei whispered, still rocking back and forth. "I don't _want_ to know."

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Alte reached out and touched Mei's arm. "It's okay that you don't want to know."

Mei stilled at the touch of Alte's hand. Slowly, she lifted her head to stare at Alte. "You're not mad that I had sex with them? Let them touch me?"

Alte shook her head vehemently. "Of course not. Would you be mad with me?"

"No!" Mei quickly clapped her hand over her mouth at the vehemence of her response. Slowly lowering her hand, she explained, "As far as I know, though, you haven't been with anyone else for years. I've slept with Doc and now those Sith." She shuddered.

"We weren't together then," Alte replied. "And those Sith are _not_ on the same level as Doc. It was _rape_ , Mei. Whether you enjoyed it or not is immaterial. You wouldn't choose to have sex with them now that you're in your right mind."

That broke the floodgates and Mei practically threw herself into Alte's arms, sobbing and clinging to her. "I don't deserve you, but I'm so glad you think otherwise."

Alte held Mei close, her own tears flowing. "Of course you deserve me, love. Nothing you could do would ever make me love you less."

That just made Mei cry even harder, her grip tight enough to leave bruises. "I love you, Alte."

Pressing a kiss to Mei's head, Alte held Mei just as tightly as Mei was holding her. "I love you, too, Mei," she whispered.

Once Mei's tears were spent and she rested quietly in Alte's arms, she murmured, "Now I feel the need to take a shower."

Alte huffed a soft laugh, rubbing Mei's arms gently. "We haven't heard from the others yet, so you should have time. Even if they do call before you can shower, we'll make the time."

"Thanks, love." Mei sighed deeply and stretched up to kiss Alte's cheek. "I'm sure you've figured this out on your own, but I probably won't be interested in more than cuddles for awhile."

"I know," Alte assured her, cupping Mei's cheek and smiling softly if a bit sadly. "I understand. Your mental health is more important to me than sex."

Mei smiled and nestled close to Alte again. "For now, I just need you to hold me."

"I can do that," Alte murmured as she held Mei close and pressed her face into Mei's hair.

Comforted by Alte's arms around her and her scent, Mei gladly cuddled as close as she could to Alte. _We'll work through everything eventually. This is enough for now._

*

After they'd finished eating and gotten dressed, Theron checked the computer again. "Hey, Kira, you might want to contact Mei and Zu. It looks like we finally have something."

"Are you sure?" Kira asked, walking over to look at the information he'd found. Reluctantly, she nodded. "Right, I'll contact them."

"Something wrong?" Felix asked quietly, brow furrowing in concern.

Glancing at Lana, Kira took Felix's arm and drew him into the bedroom. "Mei was _very_ upset not too long ago. We're talking 'sobbing mess' upset, and Zu was pretty sad, too. They've both calmed down since then, but their emotions are still lingering."

Felix drew Kira into a hug. "I wish we could give them a break," he said quietly.

"Me, too." She hugged him back. "Well, no point in putting it off." She stepped back so she could send a holocall to the ship.

Reluctantly, he let her go.

"Hey, Kira," Nadia answered, voice subdued.

"Hi, Nadia." Kira raised her eyebrows at Nadia's mood. "Is Mei or Zu around?"

"They're, um, busy right now." Nadia flushed under her facepaint. "Did you get a lead on Torch?"

Kira nodded, smiling faintly. "We did, finally. They need to get their butts down here ASAP."

Nadia sighed but nodded. "I'll let them know when they come out." She bit her lip for a moment. "Are you going to go with them or stay with Theron and help with the decoding?"

"Good question." Kira hummed to herself as she considered the question. "The decoding _would_ go faster with the two of us."

Felix laughed quietly. "It might go slower if you get distracted."

Kira made a rude noise at him, and then laughed. "Much as I'd like to deny it, you're probably right." She gave Felix a sly look. "Maybe you should stay and chaperone?"

"Then you'd _really_ get distracted," Nadia replied with a laugh.

Opening his mouth to protest, Felix shut it quickly and shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, probably," he admitted.

Kira nodded with a laugh. "Yes, we would. Probably for the best if we go with Mei and Zu to talk to Torch."

Nadia bit back her disappointment and nodded. "Tharan's pretty settled in up here, so I'll see if Doc wants to come back down and help me cure more people."

" _More_ people?" Kira asked, raising her eyebrows. "Is that what you guys were doing while we were… busy?"

Giggling, Nadia nodded, then sobered, anticipating Kira's disappointment. "Master Orgus grew up on Rishi. He guided Mei to the house he grew up in and had her help the people of Rishi. We healed Tanamen Fever, fixed storm baffles, and cleared debris while Zu was meditating for her holocron."

"All that?" Kira was surprised, and then narrowed her eyes. "Wait, you _saw_ him? Master Orgus?"

"Yeah." Nadia couldn't hold back her smile at finally having met Mei's master. "He said it was the last time he'd appear and he wanted to help Mei heal from the Emperor's Fortress."

Felix wrapped a comforting arm around Kira's shoulders and pressed his forehead to her temple.

"Oh." Kira bit her lip, blinking back tears at the thought of never seeing Master Orgus herself. _He appeared to Mei because she needed his guidance. Why would he appear to **you** just because you want to say good-bye?_ Clearing her throat, she said, "That explains the emotions I sensed from Mei and Zu. Are-- are they all right?"

Nadia gave Kira a sympathetic look before glancing over her shoulder towards Mei and Alte's quarters reflexively. "They'll get there. They went and meditated as soon as they finished eating something. I don't know what all happened, but it was… bad, as you could tell. They were in there for a while, calming down, then went to their rooms to shower." She looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I don't think I want to know what memories Master Orgus unblocked," she admitted quietly.

Kira shuddered, finding Felix's hand with hers and squeezing it tight. "Considering it's the Empire and Sith, they probably weren't pretty." She leaned into Felix a little. "There's a reason she blocked them in the first place, after all."

Felix rubbed his thumb over the back of Kira's hand, offering his silent support.

"Yeah," Nadia said quietly. She was silent for a moment before she shook herself. "All--"

She was cut off by Alte's voice. "Is that Kira, Nadia?"

"Yes," Nadia confirmed, turning to see Mei and Alte standing in the doorway of the lounge. "They have Torch's location."

"She's on an island," Kira explained, straightening up. "We can arrange transportation for us while you get your butts down here."

Mei grimaced as they joined Nadia by the holoterminal. "I'd hoped for a little more time, but we'd better follow up on the lead as quickly as possible."

"Kira and Felix already said they'll go with you," Nadia explained. "I'll see if Doc wants to go back down with me, see if we can help some more people."

Alte smiled, proud and fond. "If it's you asking, I'm sure he will."

Nadia rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. Pretty much everyone looked on her as a younger sister, someone to be doted on and protected. Still, it was better than being ignored or humored.

Mei smiled and hugged Nadia. "Enjoy it. Soon enough, you'll have a Padawan of your own who mouths off to you instead of listening."

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed, overplaying her offended reaction. "I listen _and_ mouth off to you. Get it right."

Laughing, Nadia shook her head. "Those days are a ways off, still, I think."

"A good ways off, if I have my way," Alte replied, hugging Nadia with a smile. "I'm not ready to give you up, yet."

Nadia nestled into Alte's hug, smiling small and pleased.

Felix just watched, smiling himself, glad to be a part of this small found family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one more chapter for Rishi. Maybe two, depending on how much we come up with. Then on to Yavin IV!


	6. Rishi Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter down! Yavin IV is up next.

When Mei and Alte finally arrived at the safehouse, Kira wasted no time hugging Mei tight. Mei hugged her back just as tight and Kira whispered, "Are you all right?"

 

"Not a hundred percent," Mei admitted quietly. "I'll get there in time."

 

After hugging Mei, Kira hugged Alte just as tight. "How are you?"

 

"Same," Alte replied, hands fisted in Kira's shirt. "I'll be better when Mei's better."

 

Felix didn't know what he could say to help Mei and Alte, so he just offered his silent support by hugging them as soon as Kira let them go.

 

Mei gladly hugged Felix back, managing a small smile for him. "Don't worry about me, Felix."

 

He scoffed lightly. "You're family, Mei. Of course I'm going to worry about you."

 

"I just need time to deal with this," she told him, squeezing his hands.

 

"You changed your hair," Theron observed, and then wanted to smack himself for such an inane observation.

 

Mei laughed, pulling Theron into a hug. "Yes, I did. I didn't feel like putting it back in my usual style after showering. Too much effort."

 

Alte sighed softly as Felix gave her a hug. She'd never tell Mei, but Felix gave the best hugs. Warm and enveloping and just incredibly soothing.

 

Giving the others some space, Lana kept her gaze focused on the datapad with what little information they had on Torch.

 

When Felix released Alte, Theron bit his lip before opening his arms in a silent offer.

 

Huffing a quiet laugh, Alte stepped into Theron's hug. _We'll make you family, yet._

 

Felix shared a fond smile with Kira. It meant more than he could say that Mei and Alte were so accepting of Theron.

 

Clearing his throat once he and Alte parted, Theron said, "All right. Let's get down to business. Sorry it took so long to track down Torch."

 

Alte shook her head, smiling. "No need to apologize, Theron. I think we all needed the downtime."

 

"Right." Theron blushed and ducked his head to try to hide it. "Um, Lana, you have the info, why don't you share?"

 

Lana walked over to the others, datapad in hand. "Torch and her crew control their own island not far from here," she explained. "We don't have the equipment to scan the island and we didn't want to risk sending Jakarro in to do a flyover, so you'll be going in blind, unfortunately."

 

Mei nodded. "That's fine. Do we have transportation?"

 

"I made some arrangements while you two were on your way here." Theron picked up a datapad, frowned, and began shuffling through the others. "I'm sure it was around here--"

 

Kira stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I have it, Theron."

 

"Right, I gave it to you." He blushed again and rubbed the skin around his implant. "Sorry."

 

She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it."

 

Alte bit back a frown and her concern about Theron. "Anything else we need to know?"

 

Felix shook his head. "Wish we could give you more."

 

"We'll be fine," Alte assured him. "We'll contact you once we've found Torch. Let us know as soon as you pull anything else out of the Nova Blade files."

 

"You got it," Theron replied with a nod. "Good luck."

 

"May the Force serve you well," Lana added bowing.

 

Kira kissed Theron softly. "Try to get some rest in between working on the files."

 

He smiled and returned the kiss. "I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises."

 

"I could have Jakarro sit on you," Felix offered with a teasing grin, rubbing one hand up and down Theron's back.

 

Theron rolled his eyes. "That won't be very restful because he'll be squeezing the breath out of me."

 

Chuckling, Felix moved in for his own lingering kiss. "See you soon," he murmured.

 

Theron responded eagerly to the kiss. "I look forward to it."

 

Glancing at Alte with amusement, Mei sent a mental 'poke' towards Kira.

 

Kira glanced at Mei and stuck her tongue out before reluctantly tugging on Felix's arm. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we come back."

 

Lana turned away, hiding her smile. She had to keep that air of Sith mystery, after all.

 

Squeezing Theron's hand one last time, Felix followed after the others.

 

*

 

By the time the fight with Shae Vizla ended, Alte was panting. Being a Jedi wasn't easy, it kept all of them in good shape, but staying out of the way of some of Torch's attacks had certainly kept all of them on their toes.

 

"Heh… not bad…" Vizla was just as out-of-breath as they were. "...Not bad at all. Been a while since someone's given me a fight like that. You should be proud."

 

"I can see how you earned your reputation," Alte said wryly.

 

"Likewise," Vizla replied, quirking a slight smile. "And speaking of earning things, I'd say you've earned a bit of intel for that performance. You were asking about the Revanites, right? We were the ones who hooked them up with the Nova Blades. Even helped them win a scrap or two. Once they started the secret-manipulating-all-out-war nonsense, I pulled us out. I've had my fill of war."

 

"A Mandalorian who's tired of war? I thought fighting was your whole life?" Mei asked, still catching her breath.

 

Vizla shrugged. "Fighting, yes. War… I guess it depends on who you ask. I think it's boring." She clipped her helmet to the back of her belt. "You spend most of your time waiting around between battles, and when they finally happen… it's just a bunch of random killing." She tapped the front of her chest armor with her fingertips. "I prefer my fights sporting. Or at least interesting."

 

"And the Revanites don't?" Kira wondered, idly worrying a spot on her sleeve that had gotten scorched during their fight.

 

"Nope." The Mando shook her head. "They stack the deck as much as they can." Propping her hands on her hips, she added, "I _do_ know they've got a whole fleet of warships tucked away somewhere on this planet. Never gave me any real details or coordinates, but they're here. If you want to find them and smash them up, more power to you. I liked this place a lot better before they showed up."

 

"If you want to join the fight, you'd be welcome," Felix offered.

 

Vizla shook her head. "I'll keep it in mind." A door behind her slid open and the Mandalorians they'd fought earlier stumbled out. "Pretty sure I've got enough to do around here, though." She turned to her clan. "Let's get you patched up, _vode!_ I've been going too easy on you." She waved her clan back the way they'd come.

 

Mei, Alte, Kira, and Felix took that as their cue to leave. Felix grumbled quietly. He hadn't moved off of one of the grates quickly enough and the soles of his boots had melted then solidified unevenly.

 

As they headed back the way they'd come, Mei pulled her braid over her shoulder to ensure it had survived unscathed. "Even four against one, that was a tough fight."

 

Alte hummed in agreement. "She definitely kept us busy."

 

"Fighting with or around fire tends to take it out of you," Felix said, rubbing at some soot on his armor.

 

"She used the volcano against us," Kira reminded them, looping her arm through Felix's. "If it'd been a more neutral location, it might have gone differently."

 

Mei nodded, pleased that Kira was the one who'd pointed it out. "A good point, Kira."

 

Felix smiled proudly at Kira, squeezing her hand.

 

"Umm," Alte said hesitantly. "How are we going to get out of here?"

 

"Maybe Torch has a shuttle we can use," Mei suggested with a shrug. "She's the one who totaled the one we used to get here."

 

Alte laughed. "If she wants us off her island, she probably does."

 

They hadn't left compound yet, so it wasn't a surprise to hear Torch's voice echo over the speakers, _"Yeah, sure, take any shuttle you want. I don't care which."_

 

They glanced at each other and burst into laughter. That was unexpected.

 

*

 

As they approached the safehouse, they could hear raised voices before they even entered. Of course, the fact that one voice was Jakarro's made that easy: _"I could have caught up!"_

 

"We can't afford to be so reckless, Jakarro!" That was Lana, sounding stern. "Losing Theron is bad enough--what if we'd lost you, too?"

 

Kira glanced at Felix, her heart sinking in her chest. "They lost Theron? What? How?"

 

"Let's find out," Alte said, striding into the main room.

 

"Queen Lina of Onderon once faced a similar predicament," C2-D4 was saying as they entered. "And her solution was quite creative."

 

"Shut up, droid!" Lana snapped, frustrated.

 

"What's going on? Where's Theron?" Felix asked warily.

 

"He was captured," Lana explained. "The Nova Blades data listed a Revanite safehouse here in town, and when we tried to investigate--"

 

 _"There were only ten of them!"_ Jakarro cut in with a snarl. _"We saw it happen, but she used her Sith wizardry to hold me back!"_

 

"Theron is the only one the Revanites saw," Lana insisted. "They may not know about the rest of us. If so, we need to maintain that advantage."

 

"If we move quickly, we may be able to catch up before the Revanites disappear again," Mei suggested firmly, wrapping a comforting arm around Kira's shoulders.

 

"They already have." Lana glanced at Kira and Felix apologetically. "Please, this is not the time for reckless heroics."

 

"I really think you're all much too worried," C2-D4 interjected, drawing frowns and glares from all of them. "They took him alive! That's a good sign! They're probably just torturing him a bit, maybe doing some interrogation…" he trailed off as the consequences occurred to him. "Where he could tell them about us… oh no!"

 

Lana shook her head, trying to offer reassurance to all of them. "That won't be an issue. Theron has several discrete implants to help him ignore pain and chemical manipulation."

 

Kira raised her eyebrows, holding tight to Felix's hand. "A powerful Force user may still be able to learn what he knows."

 

"I've never been able to--" Lana broke off at the looks she got from the rest of them for that. "Yes, I've tried, I'm sure it's no surprise. Theron's mind is highly ordered, very… resolute. Probably due to his childhood upbringing by the Jedi." She offered a reassuring smile. "He'll keep our secrets and we _will_ rescue him, but right now, we need to focus and think it all through--just like he would."

 

Alte sighed but nodded. "You're right, we need to stick to the mission." At the worry and slight sense of betrayal she felt from Kira and Felix, she continued. "When we find the Revanites, we'll find Theron."

 

"Precisely," Lana added before anyone else could speak. "If we're fortunate, he may even learn a bit about their plans. Now: what did you learn from the Mandalorians?"

 

"Revan has a hidden fleet here on Rishi," Mei told her, giving Kira's shoulders a last squeeze before letting go, giving Kira the chance to turn and hug Felix tight. "He's preparing for some kind of battle."

 

Lana glanced down with a frown, thinking. "A hidden fleet, pirates altering shipping lanes… that's it!" Her face lit up as the answer to her questions occurred to her. "They aren't just affecting the shipping lanes, they're also changing Imperial and Republic patrol paths."

 

"Revan's trying to draw them into a battle," Felix concluded.

 

"Here, over Rishi," Lana said, starting to pace with one hand at her chin thoughtfully. "With his own ships in the mix, both fleets could be devastated."

 

"That must be his goal," Alte replied, a sense of foreboding flooding through her. "Weakening both sides so that he can make his own play."

 

"We have to find some way to interfere," Lana insisted.

 

"I know where to find them!" C2-D4 broke in.

 

 _"What? How? Explain, droid!"_ Jakarro demanded.

 

"After they caught Theron, I intercepted their transmissions," C2-D4 explained. "After that, triangulating their base was a simple calculation. I completed it almost eighty-seven seconds ago! They're on a small island, not far from here. The native Rishii have a trading village on the same island. I'm sure they'd give us comfortable lodging."

 

Kira straightened up, her expression steely and determined. "Then let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we find the Revanites and Theron."

 

Lana shook her head slightly. "We need to clean up any trail we might have left here." Unspoken was the sentiment that it'd be an uncomfortable journey if Lana joined them. "You go on--we'll meet you shortly."

 

C2-D4 made a sound approximating a sigh. "Oh, I used to love cleaning…"

 

Nodding, they turned and left the safehouse, Kira still holding tight to Felix's hand. Mei bit her lip, not sure what to say or do to comfort her friend. She glanced at Alte a little helplessly.

 

Alte smiled faintly at Mei. Any verbal reassurances would likely be met with an 'I know' from Kira, so Alte merely sent reassurance and support through her bonds with both Mei and Kira.

 

Kira gave both her friends a wan smile, glad they understood that words were meaningless at the moment. _We **will** find Theron._

 

*

 

As the last group of Revanites fell, Felix wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his glove. "Must be in the right place, if we're running into these assholes."

 

Kira gave a humorless laugh, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "Agreed."

 

"The village isn't too far from here, maybe the Rishii can give us an idea about the Revanites before we go charging in there," Mei suggested carefully. _She **really** cares for Theron. I haven't seen her like this before._

 

 _Felix, too,_ Alte sent back to Mei, glancing from Felix and Kira to Mei. _He's not the kind to curse casually like that._

 

Mei glanced at Alte in surprise. She hadn't _meant_ to send the thought to Alte, but she had a good point. _True._

 

"Let's get going, then." Still holding Felix's hand, Kira headed off to the village.

 

Despite his worry for Theron, Felix couldn't help staring around in fascination at the Rishii's buildings.

 

"Greetings!" The Rishii leader called as they approached, gesturing broadly. "I am Arankau. We watched you fighting on the beach--the other offworlders were very unkind. We are much friendlier. Have you come to trade? Do you need lodgings? Outsiders are always welcome here."

 

"Thank you for the warm welcome," Alte replied, smiling gratefully. _Nice to know **some** people around here are nice._ "I'm surprised you're so open to outsiders."

 

"We love outsiders," Arankau explained. "You all have such interesting things to say."

 

 _"This place is a dump!"_ Jakarro exclaimed as he and Lana approached. _"Intelligent creatures actually live here?"_

 

"An entirely new offworlder!" Arankau said enthusiastically. "We've never encountered your language--please, speak more!"

 

"Oh, there's no need for that, I assure you," C2-D4 cut in. "I can speak quite well for both of us! Allow me to introduce-"

 

"The second head speaks, too!" Arankau interrupted with a laugh. "I assumed it was decorative, how fascinating!"

 

"You mentioned the other offworlders earlier--the ones who attacked us," Mei tried to draw the conversation back on track. "What do you know about them?"

 

Arankau shrugged. "We don't know much, I'm afraid.--they usually avoid us. It seems a little rude, but we know that our ways are different. They have some camps on this island. They wear different colors--dark in one, light in the other--but they all work together." His gesture encompassed their entire group. "Like you."

 

"Revanites," Kira remarked, glancing significantly at Felix. "Some from the Republic, some from the Empire."

 

Lana nodded. She seemed more at ease in her usual outfit. "I think you're right. I'm still going over the data Theron decoded from the Nova Blades--go to those camps and interfere in any way you can."

 

Kira bit her lip, indecisive about what she should do. As a slicer, she could continue decoding the files. However, part of her wanted to go knock some heads together and find out where Theron was. She glanced at Felix, wondering if he had a suggestion.

 

Rubbing a hand up and down Kira's back, Felix offered, "I'll knock some heads together for you. Going through the data will go a lot faster with two people working."

 

"And there's still more to be decoded," Lana added. "I'm sure Theron would appreciate your assistance while he's gone."

 

Kira nodded, making her decision. "I'll stay here and work on decoding those files."

 

"I'll take some good shots just for you," Felix said before pressing a kiss to Kira's forehead.

 

Smiling, she drew him into a soft kiss. "I know you will. Take care, I want _you_ back as much as Theron, all right?"

 

Felix smiled. "I'll be fine. I've got Mei and Zu watching my back."

 

"Exactly." Mei agreed with a nod. "We'll break up the Revanites' plans before they do any serious damage." She tried to infuse as much confidence and determination as she could into her words. "I'm sure of it."

 

"May the Force serve you well," Lana told them before they turned to head to the Revanite camps.

 

"Can't say I envy the job," Felix commented as they headed into the jungle. "But it's always a joy seeing you play goodwill ambassador to a new species, Zu. Let's hope these Rishii stay friendly."

 

Alte giggled. "They seem to be, considering the first one we met and now Arankau."

 

"It's kind of a relief to meet a species like the Rishii considering that we're usually faced with suspicion and cynicism, if not outright hostility," Mei sighed and squeezed Alte's hand.

 

 _It may still be possible to turn them away from Revan's teachings--if so, I'll find a way,_ Alte sent to Mei, not wanting to upset Felix by speaking her thought out loud.

 

Though Mei frowned, she nodded slightly in agreement. _Agreed. Killing should always be our last resort._

 

*

 

As Mei and Alte descended the stairs to approach the Republic captain, he turned to face them. "All right. You're here. You've got us." He folded his arms across his chest. "What's it gonna be, Jedi? Did you come to spout your narrow-minded drivel, or do you have something more permanent in mind?"

 

"If you didn't want to hear our 'drivel', you'd have opened fire already," Alte replied, opening her arms with a small shrug. "You want to talk this through." She kept her focus on the captain, ignoring Felix shifting in surprise behind her.

 

"We don't have anything to talk about," the captain rebutted. "We've sworn to overthrow the governments who've kept the galaxy divided for so long. To end this war. How can you possibly justify standing in our way?"

 

"You're betraying the Republic," Felix cut in, keeping his face carefully neutral. "Causing thousands of deaths--all on the word of a single madman."

 

"Revan sees through the lies!" The captain replied, though he didn't sound convinced. "He knows how to save the galaxy!"

 

"From what?" Mei asked, hands propped on her hips. "War? Revan's been fighting this war for centuries--he's obsessed with it." She shook her head sadly. "The man you're following says he's going to save us all, but he's manipulating and killing quite a lot of us along the way." Her gesture encompassed the galaxy at large. "Will there be anyone left to save when he's done?"

 

"I…" The captain hesitated, scuffing the toe of his boot against the floor. "I don't know." He eyed them suspiciously. "What do you want from me? Huh? Why are you saying all of this?"

 

"You can help us stop this madness before anyone else gets hurt," Alte answered.

 

"Like Theron," Felix muttered.

 

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Alte made a cutting motion with her hand towards Felix. "There's another camp nearby," she continued. "Help me break up their forces. The less support Revan has, the less damage he can do."

 

"The former Imperials… you really are crazy." The captain shook his head in disbelief before letting out a short laugh. "You know what? I'm in. Anyone else?" He turned to look at his team.

 

They glanced at each other before his sergeant answered, "We've got your back, Cap!"

 

"Be just like old times," the captain said, eagerness in his tone. "You give us a signal, we'll charge in with everything we've got."

 

Mei smiled, relieved that they'd been willing to listen to reason. "Glad to hear it." Once they finished making their plan, the three of them left the bunker and Mei let out a breath. "Time for the Imperial Revanites."

 

Felix shook his head with a reluctant smile. "I can't believe you actually did that."

 

"Hopefully, the Imperials will know where they took Theron," Alte offered, smiling sympathetically.

 

"Can't give us info if they're dead," Felix agreed.

 

Mei nodded, relieved that Felix understood. "Exactly. We're knocking heads together, not smashing them in."

 

Felix gave a soft laugh. "I still owe them a couple from Kira. Let's get moving."

 

*

 

"You're back!" Kira barely let them enter the hut they were using as their base before she bounced over and hugged Felix tight.

 

A knot of tension in Felix's shoulders unwound at having at least one of his lovers in his arms. "We got some intel on Theron's location," he said into her shoulder.

 

"Theron's being held in another Revanite stronghold nearby," Alte informed them on Felix's behalf. "Do we know anything about it?"

 

"The valley facility?" Lana asked, continuing when Alte nodded. "We just learned about it ourselves. The Rishii tell us there are quite a few starships hidden in the vicinity."

 

"Revan's fleet," Mei murmured, rubbing Kira's arm supportively as she kept her face pressed into Felix's neck.

 

"Precisely." Lana nodded, keeping her attention on Mei and Alte and giving Kira and Felix a semblance of privacy. "And according to what Kira found in the Nova Blades' datalogs, his plan is moving swiftly--fleets from the Empire and the Republic are approaching as we speak." Mei and Alte glanced at each other, worried. "These aren't just small patrol groups--both navies have gathered their most powerful warships. They're being overseen directly by Darth Marr and Satele Shan."

 

"Critical leaders for a critical battle," Alte pointed out with a grimace. "Revan's deception has been very effective."

 

 _"This talk is pointless!"_ Jakarro growled from where he'd been observing to one side. _"We know where Theron is, we should go after him!"_

 

Agreeing with Jakarro with a nod, Mei asked, "What do we know about the Revanite facility?"

 

"It seems to be their primary operating center on Rishi," Lana told them, her hands clasped behind her back. "Heavy security, with only one clear path of approach. You'll have to attack straight on if we're to have any hope of rescuing Theron and stopping this fleet battle."

 

Kira made a soft sound of distress and tightened her arms around Felix. Tightening his arm around Kira's waist, Felix rubbed her back comfortingly with his other hand. "We'll get him back," he whispered.

 

"Then that's what we'll do," Alte said firmly, glancing over at Kira and Felix.

 

"We'll assist you in any way that we can," Lana assured them. "May the Force serve you well." With that, she turned away back to the make-shift terminal at the back of the hut.

 

Glancing at Mei for a moment, Alte moved to Kira and Felix's side. "You're coming with us," she said, not even bothering to make it a question.

 

Kira nodded, finally lifting her head. "Damn straight. The programs Theron and I set to decode the files are just about finished. Lana can handle the rest herself."

 

Mei wrapped her arms around both Kira and Felix, hugging them tight. "How much you want to bet that Theron's working on freeing himself?"

 

Huffing a soft laugh, Felix shook his head. "No bet."

 

Alte pressed her forehead against Kira's temple. "I'm proud of you," she confided quietly.

 

"For what?" Kira looked at Alte, puzzled.

 

"For doing what was necessary," Alte replied with a sad smile. "For staying where you'd do the most good, even though I know you would much rather have been out there busting heads and demanding answers with us."

 

Kira smiled weakly. "Thanks. It wasn't an easy decision, but I know it was the right one." If she weren't so worried about Theron, she'd have been much happier about Alte's praise.

 

"I know it probably doesn't count for much," Alte said, shrugging. "But I wanted you to know."

 

Kira clasped Alte's arm, her smile stronger. "No, it _does_ count, Zu. I'm just too worried about Theron to fully appreciate it."

 

Mei smiled and gave them one last squeeze. "Come on, let's go find Theron so you can stop worrying about him."

 

Felix snorted with a smile, finally letting Kira go. "Never happen."

 

Alte hugged Kira as soon as Felix let her go.

 

Kira hugged her back, as tight as she could manage. "Worry _less_ about Theron."

 

"I stand corrected." Mei chuckled and began shepherding them out the door.

 

*

 

"Another pointless attack," Revan said mockingly as his image appeared on the holotable.

 

"Where's Theron?" Kira and Felix demanded in unison, hands tightening on their weapons.

 

"He and I have had some interesting conversations," Revan replied, his voice giving nothing away. "My own flesh and blood, completely blind to the sacrifices I've made. I've struggled for centuries to preserve the galaxy. To protect future generations from the most destructive evil that's ever existed how can none of you see this?"

 

"You mean the emperor, don't you?" Alte asked, frowning, eyes narrowed.

 

"He's dead," Mei added, folding her arms across her chest. "I struck him down myself."

 

"So I've heard," Revan remarked, turning his head towards a door behind the holotable.

 

Wondering what had attracted his attention, the rest of them looked over, too. They exchanged glances at the sounds of shouts, explosions, and blaster fire. Theron dashed through the door the next moment, with bruises and cuts on his face, but apparently unharmed beyond those. He stopped to catch his breath as the door slid shut behind him. "You're here! Come on, we have to go, now!"

 

"Theron!" Kira and Felix exclaimed, lighting up when they saw him. They hurried over to hug him, only to back off when he winced.

 

"Escaped all on your own? I hoped I would have more time to make you see…" Revan sounded only slightly disappointed.

 

Smiling reassuringly at Felix and Kira, Theron told them, "He's got a signal jammer that's blocking all starship communications in the Rishi system. The fleets will come out of hyperspace practically on top of each other. No coordination, saboteurs in every crew--it'll be a massacre."

 

"And, at last, the board will be cleared of distractions." Revan spread his hands at his waist, and then tapped something on his wrist before his image winked out.

 

They flinched at the sound of alarms and Theron told them, "Self-destruct sequence! Come on, we've gotta go!"

 

"Look out!" Alte pointed behind him at the droids that had followed Theron out of the hallway. There was no time for talking over the next few minutes as they cleared their exit route before heading back to the terminal so Theron and Kira could try and disable the self-destruct. Before they could do so, however, the terminal sparked and exploded, making Kira and Theron flinch back. Felix was just stepping up to them and taking their hands when the alarms and lights turned off.

 

 _"Hello? Is everyone all right?"_ Lana asked over the base's comm system.

 

"Lana?" Mei asked, surprised, as they slowly straightened up. "You shut down the self-destruct?"

 

She sounded amused. _"I'm beginning to get the hang of this slicing business."_

 

"I've created a monster," Theron muttered, squeezing Felix and Kira's hands in relief.

 

 _"You should hurry back,"_ Lana told them, sounding relieved. _"The Republic and Imperial fleets will be arriving very soon."_

 

"We'll return immediately," Alte assured her.

 

"I'll meet you there," Theron said, letting go of Kira and Felix's hands. "Need to grab a few things on the way out."

 

"I'll stay with you," Kira offered, unwilling to let Theron out of her sight so soon after finding him.

 

"Me, too," Felix added with a firm nod.

 

Theron looked between them, a little exasperated. "I don't need baby-sitters."

 

Kira shook her head and kissed his cheek. "We just don't want to leave you behind so soon after finding you."

 

Cupping Theron's cheek, Felix wordlessly rubbed his thumb just under a bruise.

 

Theron winced, and then smiled ruefully. "You made your point. It shouldn't take long."

 

"We'll see you back at the village." Mei carefully hugged Theron, and then Kira and Felix. "Watch yourselves, there's still plenty of Revanites."

 

Alte stepped in for her own hugs. "What Mei said. See you soon."

 

*

 

"Welcome back," Lana greeted them when Mei and Alte returned. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed it was just the two of them. "Where are the others?"

 

Mei shrugged. "On their way. Theron had some things he needed to grab and Kira and Felix decided to stick with him, in case the Revanites decided to try something again."

 

Alte glanced away, hiding a smile. As if rancors could have dragged them away.

 

Lana cast them a knowing look. "Very well. Shall we start planning while we wait?"

 

"Probably for the best," Mei agreed, her amusement fading as reality asserted itself. "Theron says the Revanites have set up a signal jammer to block all starship communications."

 

"If they weren't our enemies, I'd call that brilliant," Lana observed idly before shaking her head. "Perhaps Jakarro may be of some use? He could clear out some of the larger pockets from the air."

 

"Attacking from the air is pointless," Theron interjected from the doorway before any of them could reply. "The anti-air defenses are much too thick."

 

 _"The torture has rattled your brain!"_ Jakarro objected as Kira and Felix helped Theron to a chair, his movements stiff. _"The mighty Jakarro is not afraid of a few cannons!"_

 

C2-D4, typically, objected, "I'm afraid of them! Doesn't that count? What are our other options?"

 

Wrapping an arm around his middle with a wince, Theron told them, "I think a surface attack is our only real shot at taking the jammer down."

 

Kira held up a datapad. "We got as much information as we could from the Revanites' computers, including the location of the jammer."

 

"Leave it to us," Mei told them, gesturing to herself and Alte.

 

"Perfect." Lana took the datapad from Kira. "We'll arrange transportation for you."

 

She and Jakarro left the hut. Theron turned to Mei and Alte, his tone urgent. "You've got to move fast. The fleets are going to be dropping out of hyperspace any second now. The longer we take--" he groaned and tightened his arm around his middle as an injudicious move reminded him that he'd recently been tortured. "The longer we take, the more we lose."

 

"You don't sound good, Theron," Alte said quietly, concerned. "Shouldn't you be in a kolto tank instead of planning missions?"

 

"Probably," Theron admitted, shaking his head. "But there's no time. I need to finish slicing the last of these Nova Blade files. They have data on every ship with Revanite infiltrators aboard. As soon as the jamming clears, we'll have to broadcast everything we've got to convince the fleets to cease fire and lock up the Revanites in their crews.

 

"One last thing, since Lana stepped out," he said, glancing out the door of the hut. "Watch your back. I'm starting to think my little visit to the Revanites might have been her idea."

 

"You think she's working for the Revanites?" Mei asked, surprised, as Kira and Felix exchanged glances over Theron's head.

 

He shook his head. "No, but I don't think she's putting all of her cards on the table, either. Just… stay alert, all right?"

 

"I'm not leaving you alone with her," Kira told him firmly.

 

Felix nodded firmly. "Kira, you stay here and watch Theron's back and help him slice those files. I'll go with Mei and Zu."

 

"Stay safe." Kira hugged Felix and kissed his cheek before hugging Mei and Alte.

 

"You, too," Felix replied. While Kira hugged Mei and Alte, he gave Theron a lingering kiss. "Zu's healing you when we get back, okay?"

 

Theron smiled up at Felix. "I'll be fine until then. See you afterwards, all right?"

 

Mei gave him a careful hug. "See you soon."

 

"Take care of yourself," Alte admonished with a fond smile as she leaned in and kissed his unmarred cheek. Catching Felix's sleeve, she pulled him from the hut.

 

Mei followed with a wry smile. She nodded to Lana when they found her waiting outside. "What do you have for us?"

 

"I've found a Sullustan who will take you in as close as possible," Lana told them. She bowed shallowly. "May the Force serve you well."

 

Alte watched as Lana walked back into the hut, shaking her head.

 

*

 

"Times like this, I wish Kira was here," Mei muttered, tapping buttons and scrolling through screens on the control panel for the jammer. "Ah, here we go."

 

Around them, the machinery for the jammer shut off, the noise of it working fading away. On their earpieces, Theron sounded relieved. _"You did it! I'm sending out the files now."_

 

Mei glanced at Alte. "Why don't you contact the fleets? You're more diplomatic than me and you technically have seniority."

 

Shooting Mei a wry look, Alte sent out the broadcast to Master Satele's flagship. "Republic fleet--come in. Do you read me?"

 

"Flagship Dauntless here," a comms officer responded. "Patching you through to the command deck."

 

"This is Satele Shan," Master Satele said as her image appeared on the holo. "Do we have you to thank for shutting down that jammer?"

 

 _"That and a whole lot more,"_ Theron replied, his own image appearing beside Master Satele's.

 

"There are traitors hiding on every ship in your fleet," Alte informed Master Satele, clasping her hands in front of her. "The Imperial ships, too. They're manipulating the battle from both sides."

 

"I'm transmitting the traitors' names now," Theron added, hands working quickly. "They're part of a cult… The Order of Revan."

 

"Revan?" Master Satele asked, shocked. "But he was killed…"

 

"Apparently it didn't take," Theron answered wryly.

 

"All ships, cease fire," Master Satele ordered, turning away briefly to look at her crew. "Open a channel to the Imperial commander."

 

Marr's figure joined Master Satele's and Theron's. "I've been listening. As ruses go, this is quite creative."

 

"It's the truth," Alte assured him evenly. "Round up the people from Theron's list and see for yourself."

 

"And if you're correct?" Marr questioned. "What do you propose?"

 

"A meeting," Theron replied. "Face to face, on neutral ground."

 

"There's a town on the surface: Raider's Cove," Alte offered, spreading her hands wide in offering. "We'll send coordinates for the meeting spot."

 

"Very well," Marr agreed before cutting the holo.

 

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Master Satele added before her own holo cut out.

 

"We'll meet you at the safehouse," Theron told them before cutting his feed.

 

Alte stared at the console for a moment. "Me, too," she muttered, shaking her head.

 

Mei hugged Alte. "Me, three. Come on, let's head back and see if Darth Marr can be reasonable."

 

Giggling, Alte pressed her face into Mei's hair. "I vote we go somewhere with a beach we can actually swim at, next."

 

"I'm perfectly amenable to that," Mei replied, smiling at the thought of Alte in a swimsuit.

 

Alte pressed a kiss to the side of Mei's head before pulling back to grin at Mei. "I know what you're thinking," she said in a sing-song voice.

 

"And you're _not_ thinking about it?" Mei retorted with a grin and a wink.

 

"I didn't say _that_ ," Alte answered, still grinning.

 

Mei laughed and kissed her softly. "I love you."

 

Alte's grin softened into a slightly-besotted smile. "I love you, too."

 

Felix laughed softly and Alte twitched, glancing over to see him with his back to them. "Kira says to 'stop being soppy and get a move on.'"

 

Mei made a rude noise and reluctantly released Alte. "Fine, let's go. We can be soppy all we want later."

 

Laughing, Alte led the way back through the Revanite compound.

 

*

 

Mei, Alte, and Felix walked into the safehouse to find Master Satele and Darth Marr, plus their entourages standing tensely on one side of the main room.

 

"...Would anyone like some refreshments?" C2-D4 offered. "We have several fine beverages available!"

 

Marr just stood there, staring at Master Satele. At least, Alte _thought_ he was staring.

 

"No, thank you," Master Satele responded, shaking her head slightly. "I'm fine."

 

"All right," Theron said tensely, looking between the two groups. "Off to a good start…"

 

Stepping into the breach, Alte said, "Master Satele. Thank you for coming."

 

Master Satele bowed her head slightly. "Of course."

 

Darth Marr regarded Alte for a moment before saying, "The Revanite ships have all been scattered, captured or destroyed. Their accomplices aboard our vessels are in chains. You've found a threat--and given us the means to root it out. Separately. What do we have to discuss?"

 

"Revan is still alive, my lord," Lana pointed out quietly. "And his plans don't stop here."

 

"The Emperor is not dead," Theron added. "Revan thinks he can fix that--but he's wrong isn't he?"

 

"No one person--not even Revan--can truly destroy the Emperor," Marr admitted grudgingly.

 

Mei stiffened, clasping her hands tight behind her back. "I struck the Emperor down myself. I _saw_ him die."

 

"You destroyed his body," Marr told her, his tone flat. "Even wounded his spirit… perhaps more than anyone before you, but that was not enough."

 

"Of course it wasn't," Mei muttered, looking away to give her time to regain her composure.

 

He inclined his head slightly. "The Emperor's current state is… nebulous. Incorporeal. To strike at him, Revan will first have to return him to a physical form."

 

"Which is exactly what the Emperor wants," Master Satele added.

 

"He will destroy Revan, then move on to the rest of us," Marr took over the explanation again. "In time, he will consume all life in the galaxy."

 

Kira spoke up from where she stood with Felix. "How do we prevent it? How do we stop Revan?"

 

"The Emperor's hideaway is a secret, even to the Dark Council." If Marr had been anyone else, he'd have shrugged, but he only sounded frustrated.

 

Theron picked up a datapad and tapped it a few times to bring up a holoimage. "The fourth moon of Yavin. That's where we'll find Revan. He wanted me to join him there… never said I couldn't bring a few friends."

 

"According to our data, he still has extensive forces at his disposal," Lana told them with a slight shake of her head. "We would stand a better chance of overcoming them together."

 

"No matter what evidence I present, I doubt the Supreme Chancellor will agree to any kind of alliance or truce," Master Satele admitted.

 

"Neither will the Dark Council, but my ships and the soldiers aboard them are loyal to me," Marr stated decisively.

 

"I can convince my troops to maintain a truce," Master Satele assured them. "They've seen Revan's threat firsthand."

 

"Then we meet on Yavin Four," Alte suggested.

 

"Agreed," Marr said lowly and walked out of the safehouse.

 

Master Satele started to follow him, then paused, turning to where Theron had gone to the computer terminal. "Theron…"

 

"We can talk on the way to Yavin," Theron cut her off stiffly, not looking up. "I have some business to finish here."

 

"Thank you for your help, all of you," Master Satele said, looking from Mei and Alte to Lana to Theron. "This can't have been easy. Master Alte'zu, Master Meibelle, you'll be following in your ship?"

 

Glancing at Mei, puzzled, Alte nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

 

"How is your fuel supply?" Master Satele asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

Mei winced. "Actually, Tharan, ah, Dr. Cedrax might be panicking a bit right now. Since there isn't a proper spaceport, we've had someone up on the ship while it orbits Rishi, and--" she trailed off with a sheepish smile.

 

Master Satele smiled kindly. "I took the liberty of contacting your ship before we came down and offered the use of a landing bay and a fuel supply."

 

Bowing, Alte breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Master Satele."

 

"Of course," Master Satele replied before heading out of the safehouse.

 

"The conspiracy is finally exposed," Lana said, relief in her voice. "We've been hiding our actions from our allies for so long… it's a relief to have everything in the open."

 

"So we can talk about how you threw me to the wolves, now?" Theron asked acerbically, finally stepping away from the computer.

 

 _"So that's why you stopped me!"_ Jakarro growled

 

"I made a calculated strategic decision," Lana defended herself. "And it worked, as we can all see now."

 

Felix snorted.

 

Theron glared at Lana. "And if you'd _talked_ to me about it, I would've volunteered, but you didn't even give me a choice!"

 

Mei glanced away, an involuntary shudder running through her at Theron's comment. It reminded her too much of what the Emperor had done to her. Alte shifted a little closer, sensing Mei's discomfort. Mei glanced at Alte with a small smile, taking her hand and holding tight.

 

"We couldn't risk the Revanites knowing that your capture was a ploy," Lana explained sternly. "You had to be in the dark for the plan to work."

 

Kira glowered at Lana, moving to Theron's side. "Theron had a right to know the danger he was going into, Lana. You should never have hidden the truth from him--or the rest of us."

 

Lana refused to back down. "The ends have clearly justified the means. Personal feelings are irrelevant next to that."

 

"Not to us, Lana," Felix said quietly, stepping up behind Theron and Kira. "We're a team. If you want us to work together and set an example for the Republic and Imperial troops on Yavin, you need to keep us in the loop."

 

Sighing, Lana shook her head. "If necessary, I'll endeavor to do so, next time. I think it's time we moved on. Yavin is a long way from here."

 

"Agreed," Theron said with a tense nod. "Let's get moving."

 

"Have a fun trip to Yavin!" C2-D4 called as Jakarro left.

 

As Lana headed out, Alte smiled teasingly at Kira and Felix. "We'll just meet you on the ship, then?"

 

Kira managed a small smile, still tense over the discussion with Lana. "Yes, we need a few moments of privacy. First, though, could you heal Theron?"

 

"I'm _fine_ , Kira," Theron objected. Rather than argue with him, she poked his side and he flinched, covering the spot with his hand. "Fine, I'm still a little sore, but it's nothing."

 

Rolling her eyes, Alte pointed at the chair next to her. "Sit," she ordered.

 

Theron sat, even as he made a face. "I'm not a child."

 

"Then stop acting like one," Mei told him firmly, though a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

 

"You're family now, Theron," Alte said quietly as she set a hand on his shoulder, sending healing energy into him. "When you don't take care of yourself, we do it for you."

 

Theron nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat. Kira smiled and squeezed his hand. She understood.

 

Felix smiled softly at Theron, even though the other man couldn't see him.

 

Mei glanced at everyone and quipped, "Now would be a good time for a smart remark, don't you think, Kira?"

 

Kira laughed. "Sometimes, Mei, a smart remark isn't necessary."

 

Snickering, Alte squeezed Theron's shoulder gently before letting go. "There. Good as new."

 

Felix walked around the chair to look at Theron, head tilted. "Perfect," he pronounced, smiling.

 

Theron looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I probably need a shower and sleep and you say I'm _perfect_?"

 

Kira joined Felix and nodded after a moment. "Yep."

 

Taking Mei's hand, Alte tugged her from the safehouse, muffling her giggles behind her hand.

 

Theron stood up, grateful for the lack of pain and stiffness, and wrapped his arms around Kira and Felix. "Thanks for coming after me."

 

Felix squeezed his arms around Kira and Theron gently. "Always," he said quietly, but firmly.

 

"How could we _not_?" Kira asked, pressing her face into Theron's neck. "I was ready to tear every last one of those Revanites apart to get to you once Lana told us what happened."

 

Theron smiled, blinking back tears. "You know I'd do the same if anything happened to either of you, right?"

 

"We know," Felix said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Theron's lips, drawing one hand down Kira's back comfortingly.

 

Kira made a soft, pleased sound when Theron moaned against Felix's lips. "C'mon, we should get going before we start something we can't finish."

 

"Too late." Theron smiled and turned to kiss Kira as well. After a few moments, he reluctantly pulled back. "To be continued later."

 

"You're welcome to hang out with us," Felix offered, rubbing Theron's arm.

 

Theron smiled sheepishly. "I'd planned on it, but thanks for making it clear."

 

Kira kissed Felix's cheek and smiled at Theron. "You're _always_ welcome to hang out with us, no matter where we are."

 

"I'll remember that." Theron smiled and squeezed Kira's hand. "Now let's get going before Satele comes looking for us."

 

*

 

Running his fingers through his still-damp hair, Theron hurried through the corridors of the Dauntless to the mess hall. That's where T7 had said the others were headed and Theron hoped they were still there. At the thought of food, Theron's stomach gave a gurgle. That meal with Lana, Kira, and Felix seemed ages ago now.

 

He paused outside the mess hall and took a few moments to catch his breath before entering and looking for the others. An involuntary smile curved his lips when he spotted Kira and Felix at a table with Mei, Alte, Nadia, a Trandoshan who could only be Qyzen Fess, and two men he recognized from the files the SIS had on Mei and Alte's crews: Tharan Cedrax and Doc. After getting a tray of food, Theron picked his way through the maze of tables over to theirs, smiling awkwardly at them, "Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late."

 

"We're glad you can join us at all," Kira assured him with a smile, standing up to hug him in greeting, though she didn't linger since they _were_ in public.

 

Felix pulled Theron in for a hug as soon as Kira let him go. "We saved space for you," he murmured before settling back in his seat at the table, leaving just enough room for Theron between Felix and Kira.

 

Smiling to himself, Theron took the spot and nodded at Mei, Alte, and Nadia. "It's good to see you ladies again. It's been so very long since we last saw each other."

 

"Simply _ages_ ," Mei agreed with a grin, gold eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm sure your SIS files mentioned them, but I'd like to introduce you to Qyzen Fess, Dr. Tharan Cedrax, and Doc. Gentleman, this is SIS Agent Theron Shan."

 

Doc grinned and offered Theron his hand. "It's a very _large_ pleasure to meet you, Agent Shan."

 

Theron shook Doc's hand with a wry smile. "Nice to meet you, too, Doc."

 

"Well this could get awkward," Tharan Cedrax commented, smiling wryly at Theron. "Theron."

 

"Tharan," Theron replied with a snort of laughter. "If I remember correctly, you spell your name differently, though."

 

"Still pronounced the same," Mei mused, fidgeting with her empty plate.

 

"Only a little," Alte replied, eyes dancing with laughter. She pointed at each man as she named them, "Tharan and Theron."

 

"Sounded the same to me," Nadia said with a tired laugh, head braced on one hand, eyes blinking sleepily.

 

Doc snorted, toying with the last few bites of his food. "I'm with Nadia. We'll have to find some way to differentiate."

 

"We've been saying Dr. Cedrax," Mei offered, clasping her hands in her lap. Alte nodded in agreement, reaching over and setting her hand on Mei's under the table.

 

"That works very well for me. Theron?" Tharan said, nodding.

 

Theron quickly swallowed his bite of food. "Why ask me, Tharan? _I'm_ not Dr. Cedrax."

 

Kira stifled a laugh, reaching down to pinch Theron's thigh, making him jump. Felix huffed a soft laugh, rubbing Theron's other thigh under the table.

 

"Well, you _could_ offer to go by Agent Shan instead," Tharan offered, grinning.

 

"Why would I do that when you've already agreed to go by Dr. Cedrax?" Theron asked with faux innocence, doing his best to ignore Kira and Felix's attention for the moment.

 

Tharan laughed and offered his hand to Theron. "Welcome to the family, Theron."

 

"Thanks, Tharan." Amused, Theron shook Tharan's hand. "If it helps, I don't mind if anyone calls me Agent Shan."

 

His elbow on the table, Doc rested his chin in his hand, eyeing Theron with a wicked smile. "I'll call you _whatever_ you like, Theron."

 

Raising his eyebrows at Doc, Theron studied him for a long moment. "Remind me to introduce you to my friend Jonas. I have a feeling you two will get along quite well."

 

Alte pressed her forehead against Mei's shoulder with a groan. "Why did we think this was a good idea again?" she asked with faked aggrievement.

 

Doc gave her an innocent look. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Zu."

 

Kira muffled her giggles with one hand, not at all angry with Doc for flirting with Theron. "You'll have better luck with the other Tharan, Doc."

 

"He _has_ had better luck with me," Tharan replied with a wicked grin.

 

Wincing against Mei's shoulder, Alte muttered, " _Really_ didn't need to know that."

 

Mei laughed, turning her hand under Alte's and giving it a squeeze. Wryly, she said, "I wish I could un-hear that."

 

"Can't blame me for trying." Doc shrugged philosophically. Glancing at Kira and Felix, he muttered, "Maybe if I'd met him _first_ instead of _last_."

 

Kira raised her eyebrows at Doc, amused. "Stick with Dr. Cedrax, Doc."

 

Felix gave Doc a shit-eating grin. "Probably still wouldn't have worked."

 

Theron laughed, giving Doc an apologetic glance. "Felix is right, Doc. It wouldn't have happened, regardless of _when_ we met."

 

Doc placed a hand on his chest, over-playing his hurt considerably. "You mean you'd have managed to resist ol' Doc anyway?"

 

"Not like it's hard," Alte muttered as she finally straightened, squeezing Mei's hand to reassure her. Qyzen hissed a laugh behind her.

 

Mei squeezed Alte's hand again in return, part reassurance and part apology.

 

Doc got to his feet with as much injured dignity as he could muster. "Since you're going to pick on ol' Doc, I'll just leave now." He dumped his empty tray in the recycler and left the mess hall.

 

Kira buried her face in her hands, shaking with laughter. "Oh, Doc."

 

Laughing, Felix shook his head fondly. He glanced at Tharan, who had pulled out a datapad and started working. "Aren't you going to go ease his pain?"

 

Tharan waved a dismissive hand, not looking up from his datapad. "It's good for him. Builds character."

 

Alte smiled fondly, shaking her head. She turned to Theron. "So who's this Jonas you mentioned?"

 

"A fellow agent," Theron told them, toying with the last few bites of his food. "We worked together on a few ops." He glanced at Kira and Felix and bit his lip. "He's an incorrigible flirt, like Doc."

 

Kira breathed out a soft 'oh!' of understanding and squeeze Theron's arm reassuringly. _They must have been lovers at one point._

 

"Are you friends or just coworkers?" Felix gave Theron a smiling, knowing look.

 

"That's… hard to say, in light of recent events," Theron admitted, rubbing the skin around his implants. "I guess, all things considered, he's the closest I have to a friend besides all of you." His glance included Mei, Alte, and Nadia.

 

"He just might surprise you when you get back to Coruscant," Kira told him with a small, reassuring smile.

 

Felix just squeezed Theron's thigh gently.

 

Theron managed a small smile for the two of them, grateful for their presence and their comfort.

 

Mei gave an exaggerated yawn. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to sleep."

 

Alte nodded, giving a real yawn. "I could sleep the whole way to Yavin."

 

"That sounds perfect to me," Mei agreed, getting to her feet. "Who's with me?"

 

"I think I'll explore a little." Tharan stood from his seat. "Sleep well," he said before heading out.

 

 _"Will return to ship. Is better for me there,"_ Qyzen replied, standing and following after Tharan.

 

"Bye, Qyzen!" Alte called through a yawn.

 

"Sleep sounds amazing," Felix admitted, eyelids drooping.

 

"Yeah, no kidding." Theron barely remembered to cover his yawn.

 

Kira tried to stop her yawn, but didn't quite manage it. "Sleep it is, then."

 

"Nadia?" Mei asked, turning to her and quickly smothering a laugh. Nadia had slumped onto the table and looked very young with her face relaxed in sleep.

 

Laughing fondly, Alte glanced at Felix. Felix nodded and stood from his spot, rounding the table to gather Nadia up in his arms. Nadia merely murmured in her sleep and curled into his shoulder. He fought back a laugh, in order not to wake her, just shushed her quietly.

 

Kira smiled as she moved to Felix's side, brushing Nadia's hair back from her face. Looking up at him, she murmured, "Looks like I'm not the only one who finds you comforting and soothing."

 

Felix smiled and shook his head. "Not me," he said softly.

 

Kira stared at him for a moment before realizing what he meant and smiling softly. "I'm sure he trusts you to take good care of her when he can't."

 

He nodded, but didn't comment. He had his own opinions about Vort, but it wasn't his place to say anything. Felix understood Vort's reasons for his actions, whether he _agreed_ with them was an entirely different matter.

 

Alte touched Felix's arm and jerked her head towards the mess hall doors. "Come on."

 

Mei smiled fondly at the sight of Felix taking care of Nadia. Together, they trooped out of the mess hall and headed to the quarters they'd been given for the duration of the trip to Yavin IV.

 

*

 

Alte woke to Mei tossing restlessly beside her. It had become an all-too familiar sight since the Emperor's Fortress. "Mei," she called, trying to wake her, setting a gentle hand on Mei's shoulder.

 

Mei didn't feel Alte's hand at first, overwhelmed by the sight of all the Sith around her, leering at her and touching her. She tried to slap their hands away, but they only laughed and tore her clothes off. Mei choked and cried out, trying to cover herself. "No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

 

"It's just me, love," Alte said, rubbing Mei's shoulder. "Wake up, Mei. You're safe."

 

When two of them held her down so their fellow could have his way with her, Mei strained against them, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Nonononono. Get off me. Please! Let me go!"

 

Sighing softly, Alte moved her hand away. "Mei!" She called, louder now.

 

Finally, Alte's voice penetrated and Mei's eyes snapped open. Not recognizing their surroundings, she pushed herself into a sitting position and backed up to the headboard, gasping for breath as she curled into a protective ball. "Alte? Are-- is it safe?"

 

"It's okay, we're aboard Master Satele's ship, the Dauntless," Alte assured her, clenching her hands together in her lap to keep herself from touching Mei until she was ready. "We're safe."

 

As her eyes adjusted, Mei remembered the room they'd been given and slowly nodded. Like she had every time she'd woken up from a nightmare before, Mei tried to remember what it was about. This time, she remembered and pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh, _stars_." Tears burned at the backs of her eyes and she looked at Alte beseechingly.

 

Alte opened her arms wide, heart aching for Mei. "I'm here, love."

 

"Alte," Mei whispered brokenly before crawling over to burrow into Alte's arms, pressing her face into her neck. "I _remember_. It's worse than the memories."

 

Smoothing her hand over Mei's hair, Alte rocked them gently. "I know," she murmured sadly. "We'll get there, in time. For now, I'm here whenever you need me."

 

Mei stopped trying to hold back her tears then, letting them flow down her cheeks to dampen their tank tops. Still shaking, she focused on her bond with Alte, drawing strength and comfort from her loving comfort.

 

Nestled next to Theron, Kira sensed Mei's distress in her sleep and woke up slowly. She frowned, trying to figure out what had woken her up. The room was quiet and still, so she reached out to Mei and Alte. Their emotions told her enough and she got up as carefully as she could to avoid waking Theron or Felix. Then she hurried from the room to tap on Alte and Mei's bedroom door, calling as quietly as she could, "Zu? Mei? Can I come in?"

 

"Is it alright if Kira comes in?" Alte asked quietly, rubbing her thumb against Mei's spine.

 

Mei nodded, still clinging to Alte. "Yes."

 

"Come in, Kira," Alte called.

 

Kira entered when Alte said she could and crossed to the bed, perching on it and gazing at her friends worriedly. "Nightmare again?"

 

Mei nodded again, freeing one hand to hold it out to Kira, needing her touch to help ground her in the present. Kira took Mei's hand without hesitation, squeezing gently yet firmly.

 

Alte cast a helpless look Kira's way. She'd do anything to help Mei, but it tore at her to not have a way to help beyond just being there. She knew it helped, but it didn't feel like enough.

 

Kira smiled sadly at Alte, gently rubbing Mei's hand. "I take it you remember your nightmare this time?"

 

"Yes." Mei's voice was hoarse from her sobs. "It's horrible."

 

"You don't have to talk about it," Alte reminded her, rubbing Mei's back. "But we're here if you need to."

 

This time, Mei shook her head. "Not now. It's-- no." She sat up. "I need to _do_ something right now. Going back to sleep is _not_ an option."

 

"Martial forms?" Alte suggested. "They go a longer way to centering you than meditation."

 

Mei nodded, reluctantly sitting back. "Yeah, and meditation would just give the memories a chance to come back. I don't have _time_ to deal with them right now."

 

Kira rubbed Mei's back gently. Mei had told her what happened with Master Orgus on Rishi, but hadn't shared the details of what she'd remembered. "You'll have to deal with them eventually."

 

"I know." Mei sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands. "Just not _now_."

 

"We know, love," Alte assured her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "When you're ready, we're here."

 

Nadia yawned and stretched, blinking lazily up at the ceiling of the quarters she'd been given. The bed felt cold and lonely. She sat up, thinking about sending Vort a letter, absently feeling for her link with Alte. Frowning, she stood and headed for Mei and Alte's room and tapped lightly at the door. "Zu? Mei?"

 

Smiling, Alte stood from the bed and went to answer the door. "We're fine, Nadia. We were going to do some martial forms, actually, if you want to join us."

 

Nodding eagerly, Nadia stepped back so the others could leave the bedroom. "Did I really fall asleep at the table?"

 

Mei managed a soft laugh as she joined them, lightly ruffling Nadia's hair. "Yes, you did. You must have been more exhausted than you thought."

 

"Felix carried you to bed," Kira added, coming up behind Mei and Alte.

 

" _Stars_ ," Nadia muttered, burying her face in her hands, grimacing when she felt her facepaint. "Yeugh. My skin is going to hate me tomorrow."

 

"You can go wash up quickly before we begin, if you like?" Alte suggested.

 

Nadia bit her lip. "I'll need to let my skin breathe for a bit before I put more on."

 

"It's up to you," Mei told Nadia gently. "You can wait to join us, or not."

 

After a moment more of indecision, Nadia said, "I'll be right back." And headed back into her room for the special facewipes that would take her facepaint off.

 

Mei watched her go, and then turned back to Alte and Kira. "We'll have more room in the common area if it's going to be all four of us."

 

Kira nodded and followed Mei into the common area, helping to move a couch around to give them space.

 

Alte leaned back against the wall next to the bedroom doorway and tilted her head, watching Mei for a moment before reaching out with the Force to move the other couch.

 

Mei and Kira stopped and looked at Alte. Then they looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and used the Force to finish moving their couch. Once they finished, Mei reached out with the Force to turn on the caf machine.

 

Giggling, Alte moved the low table that had been between the couches across the room to the other wall.

 

"Ready!" Nadia said brightly as she came out of her room, a trace of a blush under her freckles.

 

Mei turned to address Nadia and paused when she realized Nadia hadn't put facepaint back on. Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "You have freckles?"

 

Kira nudged Mei with her elbow. "Felix does, too."

 

Mei nudged Kira back. "I see those every day."

 

A nervous giggle escaped Nadia. "Yes, I have freckles. Vort commented on them, too, when he saw them."

 

"Shall we get started?" Alte suggested, trying to draw attention away from Nadia's bare face.

 

Mei raised her eyebrows even as she chose a spot to do her forms. _Vort saw her without facepaint before the rest of us? When?_

 

Kira stifled a laugh and took her usual spot near Mei, settling into her starting position.

 

Nadia shot Alte a grateful look before heading to her place in their usual formation. Taking a deep breath, Alte took her place next to Mei. None of them needed a verbal command to start. After so long working side-by-side, they flowed through the forms easily together.

 

Theron had snuggled closer to Felix when Kira got up, but part of him remained aware of her absence. When she didn't come back to bed after a reasonable amount of time passed, he woke up completely. _Where is she? Is she all right?_ Carefully getting up so he didn't disturb Felix, Theron pulled a t-shirt on to go with his pajama shorts. He quietly emerged from the bedroom and stopped short when he spotted Kira with Alte, Mei, and Nadia, all of them doing their martial forms. They moved smoothly and fluidly from one form to the next, never once speaking to each other, but each of them obviously knowing _exactly_ where the others were. Without a word, he padded to one of the couches and sat down to watch, admiring their grace and control, though most of his attention remained on Kira.

 

Alte's lips twitched at the emotions she could sense from Theron, but didn't comment on his presence. The potential distraction would do Kira good.

 

Kira barely managed to maintain her poise when she sensed Theron entering the common area. She'd learned to block out Felix's admiration when he watched her do her martial forms, whether by herself or with the others, but she'd had less practice at blocking out Theron's emotions.

 

Mei smiled to herself when she sensed Theron, but continued with the forms, already feeling much calmer and more herself.

 

Swallowing back a laugh, Nadia couldn't help peeking one eye open to check on Theron before going back to her poses, wondering if Vort would watch her like that when he finally got the chance to do so.

 

*

 

Felix stumbled out of the room he'd _been_ sharing with Kira and Theron into the common area of their group of rooms. He'd woken to an empty bed and wasn't very happy about it. Eyes barely slit open, he followed his nose to the pot of caf in the small kitchen off the common area and poured himself a mug. A long sip later, he sighed quietly, semi-satisfied. Now, to find his lovers.

 

He turned back to the common area and smiled. _One down._ Mei, Alte, Kira, and Nadia were going through their martial forms together, eyes closed, but perfectly aware of each other and perfectly in sync. He blinked in surprise at Nadia's bare face but didn't comment, not wanting to distract her by drawing attention to it.

 

Sensing eyes on him, he looked around and spotted Theron watching him from one of the couches, mouth quirked in a small, welcoming smile. Returning the smile, Felix crossed the short distance to join Theron on the couch, curling into his side. "Morning," he murmured, leaning in for a soft, short kiss.

 

"Morning." Theron returned the kiss with a smile, careful not to spill his own caf. Scruffing his fingers through Felix's tight curls, he asked, "Did you sleep well?"

 

Felix hummed quietly in pleasure, leaning into Theron's touch. "Yeah. Waking up wasn't so much fun, but it's better now."

 

Theron huffed a soft laugh. "Sorry about that, but _someone_ suggested watching the four of them do their martial forms together would be quite the sight to see." He watched Kira for a few moments and licked his lips. "They were right."

 

Grinning, Felix watched Kira as well.

 

A smile lurked at the corners of Kira's mouth as the four of them finished their forms together. She turned to Theron and Felix, hands on her hips. "You two are very distracting, did you know that?"

 

Still grinning, Felix answered, "We try."

 

Alte snorted a laugh, trying not to stare longingly at Felix and Theron's cups of caf. "Yes, you're very trying, sometimes."

 

"We do our best." Theron saluted them with his cup and drained it. "You've spoiled me for caf, Mei. I don't think I'll be able to stand the sludge at HQ anymore."

 

Giggling, Mei bowed slightly. "I do my best."

 

Kira stole Felix's cup and took a long drink before returning it to him. "Thanks, Felix."

 

Cradling his cup to his chest protectively, Felix grumbled, "You're welcome."

 

Nadia huffed a soft laugh as she headed into the kitchen for her own cup of caf.

 

"One, Nadia," Alte reminded her.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Nadia replied grudgingly.

 

At Theron's questioning look, Mei told him, "Nadia gets very… hyper if she has too much caf."

 

Kira giggled as she settled on the floor by Theron and Felix's feet. "Oh, stars, she bounces off the walls if she has too much caf or sugar."

 

"Which is only slightly better than _my_ word vomit if I have any at all," Alte grumbled. "We thought it was just the implants, at first, since I hadn't had any until we joined the Order, but nope. All me."

 

Mei nodded, wrapping an arm around Alte's waist and squeezing lightly. "So no caf at all for Alte and very little for Nadia. Tea is fine for both of them, though."

 

"Tea," Alte murmured, leaning into Mei's embrace for a moment before heading into the kitchen.

 

"I'll get it, Zu," Nadia said quietly, smiling.

 

"You don't have to," Alte protested.

 

"I don't mind," Nadia replied, taking Alte by the shoulders and nudging her back out towards the others.

 

"If you're sure," Alte said hesitantly.

 

"Get back in here, Zu," Felix called, smiling to take any sting out of his words. "Nadia's fine."

 

Mei laughed and caught Alte's hand, leading her over to sit on one of the other couches. "Nadia's a big girl, Alte. She's fine."

 

Yawning, Doc emerged from the room he'd shared with Tharan, dressed in his usual sleep pants and t-shirt, his hair an uncombed mess. He made a beeline for the caf, pouring two cups. "Morning, everyone."

 

"Good morning, Doc," Alte called as she settled on the couch, leaning into Mei.

 

Felix hummed a greeting around his cup.

 

"Morning, Doc," Kira called, giving him a brief wave.

 

"G'morning," Mei added, watching him prepare one cup the way Tharan preferred and the other the way he preferred.

 

Theron watched in silence as Doc carried the cups back to the room he'd emerged from. He glanced at the others curiously.

 

Kira giggled. "Sometimes, Dr. Cedrax only wakes up for the siren call of caf."

 

"Or Holiday," Nadia added, handing off the cup of tea to Alte before settling on the floor in front of Mei and Alte's couch.

 

"Who or what is Holiday?" Theron asked. He didn't remember Tharan's file including a reference to someone by that name.

 

"I'm Holiday," the person in question said, popping up next to Theron and Felix's couch.

 

Theron nearly jumped out of his skin at her sudden appearance. "Oh, stars!" As he attempted to calm his racing heart, he studied Holiday. "You look like a hologram, but something tells me there's more to you than that."

 

"He's a smart one," Holiday cooed, smiling.

 

"Holiday, apologize for scaring Theron," Alte ordered, frowning.

 

"But Tharan's not in here," Holiday replied, head tilted.

 

Rolling her eyes, Nadia explained, "This is Theron Shan. For now, we're calling him Theron and your Tharan Dr. Cedrax."

 

"Oh," Holiday said quietly. "Sorry for scaring you, Theron."

 

He smiled reassuringly. "No harm done. Um, do you often do that? Appearing out of nowhere?"

 

"Yes," Felix grumbled, glaring when Holiday giggled unapologetically.

 

"Holiday, dear!" Tharan called from the bedroom and Holiday popped away.

 

Alte rubbed her forehead. "Yes, she's more than a hologram, and frankly, Tharan's explanation went right over my head."

 

"Right." Theron nodded. "More than a hologram and I imagine Tharan will want to keep her existence out of the SIS databases."

 

"Definitely," Felix answered, nodding. "As much as she tends to annoy the rest of us, Dr. Cedrax would tear the galaxy down to get her back if anyone tried to take her away."

 

"Duly noted." Theron rubbed the skin around his implants. "Is anyone else ready for breakfast? I'm starving."

 

Alte frowned contemplatively at Theron. "Are you feeling alright, Theron?"

 

Blinking, Theron raised his eyebrows at Alte. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

 

"I noticed you rubbing around your implants," Alte replied, smiling slightly. "Both last night and just now. I was just making sure they weren't bothering you."

 

"Huh? Oh." He dropped his hand to his lap. "No, it doesn't mean my implants are bothering me. Though I should probably have them checked, it's been a few months since someone last looked at them for me."

 

Alte nodded, suddenly sheepish. "I just wanted to make sure. I haven't had mine checked in a while, either."

 

Kira reached up and patted Theron's knee. "Theron rubbing around his implants is like you tugging on your ear, Zu. Half the time, he doesn't even realize he's done it."

 

Theron nodded. "Kira's right. Though I try not to do it if I'm undercover."

 

Laughing softly, Alte nodded. "I understand. Now. Breakfast?"

 

"I'm all for breakfast," Felix agreed, standing and offering Kira a hand up from the floor.

 

Kira took Felix's hand and let him pull her to her feet, kissing him softly. "Good morning, by the way."

 

"Morning," Felix replied, smiling.

 

Alte couldn't help smiling as well, seeing her friends so happy together. Looking away, she looked down and nudged Nadia's leg gently with her foot. "Stop worshipping your caf," she chided fondly. "It's time for breakfast."

 

"Caaaaaaf," Nadia cooed, petting her cup.

 

Mei laughed as she got to her feet. "Don't you want food, too?"

 

"Fooooood," Nadia murmured, a smile twitching at her lips.

 

Rolling her eyes, Alte nudged Nadia with the Force. "Come on, Padawan."

 

"Yes, Master," Nadia said with a laugh, standing and heading into the kitchen to rinse her cup.

 

Mei glanced over to see that Kira was giving Theron his good morning kiss. Amused, she poked Kira with the Force. "Come on, lovebirds. Aren't you hungry?"

 

"Not for food," Theron admitted, not taking his eyes off Kira as he reached over for Felix's hand.

 

Felix snorted, squeezing Theron's hand. "Would you really want to go down to Yavin on an empty stomach?" he asked, as much he'd much rather go back to bed.

 

Theron made a face and shook his head. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea."

 

"Then go rinse your cups so you can go eat," Nadia chided with a smile. "I'll catch up soon, I need to take care of something, first."

 

Chuckling, Theron reluctantly let Kira go so he could do that.

 

While he was busy with that, Kira glanced at Tharan and Doc's door. "Should we check if the two docs are interested in breakfast?"

 

"I'm not sure I want to go in there right now," Mei mused. "They've been awfully quiet."

 

Snickering, Alte started for the door. "They're big boys. They can decide whether sex or food is more important."

 

Felix shook his head sharply as he rinsed his cup. "Did _not_ need that mental image, Zu! Thanks!"

 

"You're welcome!" Alte called back brightly.

 

"Let's go." Mei looped her arm through Alte's and began heading to the door. "Time for food."


	7. Yavin IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a Dark turn on Yavin IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. We got a little stumped at some points and writing isn't much fun when you're coughing up a lung. On the plus side, we've already made progress on the next chapter and have plans for the one after that.

Alte gasped and shuddered, an oily, _dark_ feeling creeping over her. "By the _stars._ Is that--?"

Kira rubbed her arms, shivering as she pressed closer to Felix, who wrapped his arms around her. "Worse than Korriban."

Mei hugged Alte, pressing her cheek against Alte's shoulder. She'd never be as sensitive to the Force as Alte or Kira, but even _she_ felt the Darkness coming from Yavin IV. "This is going to be a _fun_ visit."

Shivering, Nadia wrapped her arms around herself and moved closer to Alte and Mei. Korriban had been bad, but this… She shivered again.

Mei reached out and pulled Nadia into their hug, offering her what comfort she could. Eventually, they'd have to pull themselves together and focus to do their job on the moon, but for now, they could be as emotional and distraught as they liked.

Kira held tight to Felix, whispering, "I wish Theron was still here." Master Satele had requested that he be on the first shuttle to the surface, to help establish a base camp with the Imperials. The rest of them would go down later.

"Me, too," Felix murmured in reply, rubbing Kira's back.

*

_"This place is worse than Rishi!"_ Jakarro grumbled as Mei, Alte, Kira, Nadia, and Felix approached the conference table set up between the Imperial and Republic groups. _"No cantinas, no sbacc games, no fun at all!"_

Alte idly thought Jakarro would be _one_ person Tharan wouldn't dare play sabacc against.

"My master wishes to report that the surrounding terrain is quite rugged," C2-D4 'translated'. "The Revanites are based in an ancient temple nearby. We found no usable supplies or shelter."

"The other scouts gave similar reports," Lana added, hands clasped behind her back. "There has been some contact with Revanite patrols, but no heavy resistance as yet."

"There's so much darkness here…" Alte observed softly, voice troubled. "It's difficult to get any sense of specifics in the environment."

"The Emperor isn't the only sith to have left his mark on this place," Master Satele replied.

"We need better eyes on the region around us," Theron pointed out, pacing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Scouts can only patrol so far in brush this dense."

"It is more than that," Darth Marr said. "I sense their fear. Their distrust. This world is mired in ancient hatreds, and we have brought more than our share already."

Theron turned to Marr with a frown. "Was there a suggestion somewhere in all that?"

"The troops are too distracted by each other to keep a proper lookout," Master Satele answered instead. "They're expecting to be stabbed in the back."

"Then we'll set an extended perimeter past the outer guards, and make it impartial," Theron replied impatiently. "Sensor equipment doesn't pick sides."

"We can take care of that," Kira offered quickly, eager to help in some way.

Jakarro growled his approval. _"Good, I'm sick of this place already."_

Lana nodded, looking… settled, strangely enough. "Once our position is secure, we can focus on Revan."

"Do we know any more about how Revan is intending to bring the Emperor back?" Mei couldn't resist asking. After all the time and effort she went to in order to kill him, she had a vested interest in keeping him dead.

Not-so-helpfully, Marr told them, "Everything about the Emperor is a mystery, even to the Dark Council. Speed is our only ally now."

"We'll keep in touch while you're getting those sensors up," Theron assured them, glancing briefly at Marr.

"Good luck," Lana added.

They turned to walk away and only then did Mei make a face at Marr's response to her question. She glanced at Alte: _Maddeningly unhelpful._

**_Very_** ,Alte sent back, grimacing. ** _  
_**  
"I _really_ don't like Darth Marr," Nadia grumbled quietly, fighting the urge to look back at him.

"I'd be worried about you if you _did_ like him," Alte replied with a teasing smile.

"He's strong in the Force," Kira commented with a slight shudder. "That mask is very unnerving."

Mei squeezed Kira's shoulder. "Yeah, how do you know if you talk first or him?"

"Try your luck?" Alte suggested with a soft huff of laughter.

"No, thank you," Nadia replied, shaking her head vehemently.

"He was right about one thing: we need to work quickly to keep Revan from undoing all my hard work." Mei gently urged them towards the taxi droid.

*

"We finished planting the sensors," Kira reported once they'd finished.

 _"Good work,"_ Theron told them over their earpieces. After a moment of hesitation, he added, _"Before you come back to base… I think an extra modification is in order."_ The five of them exchanged glances, wondering what Theron was getting at. _"With a few tweaks, we can set the sensors to forward us extra data on Imperial activities. They won't even know it's happening."_

"You want to spy on the Empire's forces," Felix guessed, frowning thoughtfully.

_"I think recent events have taught us to keep an eye over our shoulder,"_ Theron replied. _"We won't be doing anything to damage their capabilities--just staying informed on them."_

"If we don't show trust, we'll never keep a lasting truce," Alte answered, shaking her head even though Theron couldn't see her.

_"You're serious?"_ Theron asked incredulously. _"I guess I can't **make** you do the smart thing here…"_ There was a sigh over the comm before he continued, _"Just.. head back to camp. You're done out there. Theron out."_

"You can't honestly think this truce is going to last," Nadia demanded, just as incredulous as Theron.

"Not right now, but I'd rather not give the Imperial forces reason to distrust us, if they find out we _spied_ on them," Alte answered, crossing her arms defensively.

Kira snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "Not as if they've proven to be trustworthy, considering the stunt Lana pulled."

"That doesn't mean we stoop to their level," Mei retorted, wrapping an arm around Kira's shoulders and giving her a squeeze. "We can't let our previous experiences with them influence our actions _too_ much."

Kira gave a soft huff, but didn't protest further.

Nadia sighed but nodded. "I guess," she conceded.

"I'm not too happy about it, either," Felix assured Kira and Nadia. "But I can see their logic. Sometimes, we don't have much choice when it comes to allies."

Kira managed a small smile for Felix and stepped away from Mei to kiss his cheek. "Come on, we'd better head back before they start wondering what's happened to us."

As they walked back towards the Republic Forward Camp, Nadia kept staring at the wild animals in the distance.

"Nadia?" Alte asked, concerned.

Nadia smiled slightly. "Sarkhai is a place of dangerous forests--very like this jungle, and very different," she explained. "The beasts kind of make me homesick."

Felix slung an arm around Nadia's shoulders, jostling her gently. "If you ever want to go back, you know we'd be more than happy to go with you."

Her smile widened. "I know. Thank you."

"I'd love to see Sarkhai," Kira told her with a larger smile.

"I'm sure Vort would, too," Mei added, winking playfully at Nadia.

Nadia blushed under her facepaint. "Someday, maybe."

"I'll take someday," Alte replied, smiling.

As she walked alongside Alte, Mei heard an unfamiliar-yet-familiar voice in her ears: "Welcome." She faltered mid-stride, and glanced around. The only people close by were Alte, Kira, Nadia, and Felix. She raised her eyebrows when she caught Alte's eye: _Did you hear that just now?_

Alte nodded slightly. _Yes. I don't recognize the voice. Do you?_

_Something about it is familiar, but not._ Mei frowned and shook her head slightly. _Does that make sense?_

_Yes,_ Alte replied, glancing around.

"Mei? Zu?" Felix asked, stopping to look back at them. "Everything alright?"

Waving, Mei offered a reassuring smile. She hadn't even realized they'd stopped walking. "Yes, we're fine, Felix." Gently taking Alte's arm, she hurried to catch up with their friends.

"You sure?" he double-checked, glancing between them as they caught up.

"Yes, Felix," Alte assured him.

Finally, Felix nodded. "Alright."

*

As they approached the conference table, Master Satele looked at Marr and commented, "You sense it, too. Not the ancient Sith, or the Emperor. Not Revan. Another presence… different from the rest."

"Yes." Marr nodded once. "It is more like you."

"We sense it, too," Alte confirmed, gesturing to Mei. "Is it really possible that a light side presence could exist here?"

"The light can flourish anywhere," Master Satele replied.

"Apparently," Marr said with a sneer and a shrug.

"Sensors are picking up something a bit more solid," Theron cut in, tapping at his datapad. "Large structures, mixture of ancient and modern materials… looks like they've been ransacked. Lots of debris." When Kira moved to peer at his datapad over his shoulder, he handed her one of her own. She grinned at him and quickly skimmed through the information, nodding to herself as she spotted what he'd mentioned.

Marr shifted on his feet, drawing their attention. "Check for broadcasts in signal range forty-seven point two."

Both Kira and Theron tapped at their datapads which beeped in reply. Kira barely glanced up. "What are we seeing here? It's encoded. I know it's Imperial, but not any that I recognize."

"The facts behind a rumor," Marr answered cryptically. Alte stifled the urge to roll her eyes. "That signal range is used only by the Imperial Guard. The structure we've found must be their training facility."

"We fought the Imperial Guard on Corellia," Alte observed thoughtfully. "They were dangerous opponents."

"Among the most dangerous in the galaxy," Marr confirmed.

"If the guard has a facility here, they may have information on the Emperor's hiding place," Master Satele suggested. "That would lead us straight to Revan."

"Agreed," Marr said with a nod. "As this concerns only Imperial interests, I will assemble a team of my own to investigate. Beniko--with me."

Lana turned away from the computer terminal they'd set up and followed Marr as he headed for the staging area.

Once they were out of earshot, Theron set his datapad aside. "We can't sit back and watch. There's no telling what they might pull out of that facility--we can't just take their word for it."

"Hurry--While Marr is gathering his team," Master Satele urged Mei and Alte. "Make your way out of the camp and search the Imperial Guard base, as quickly as possible."

"We'll stall the Imps as much as we can," Theron added, voice urgent. "Let's just hope this doesn't turn ugly…"

"No one knows betrayal better than Sith," Mei reminded them, clasping her hands tight behind her back to resist the urge to reach for Alte. "They won't ignore what we're doing here."

"We don't have any other options," Theron told her with a shake of his head. "Trust is hard enough when we're on even footing. If they get an edge on us? Forget it."

Kira didn't look up from her datapad, focused on the data from the sensors. "I'll stay here and help go through the sensor data. It'll be less suspicious if one of us stays here."

"You're sure?" Mei asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sure. Now stop wasting time and go." Kira gave Mei a nudge with the Force.

"Nadia, with us," Alte said, touching Mei's arm briefly before turning and heading for the taxi droid. "Felix, stay here and keep an eye on things."

Reluctantly, Mei followed Alte and Nadia. She didn't like leaving Kira, but it was for the best. Just before they passed out of earshot, Master Satele told them, "May the Force be with you."

As they hurried through the staging area, Mei caught sight of Doc, just finishing up with a patient. She detoured over to snag his arm. 'C'mon, Doc, we need you."

"For what?" he asked, following Mei over to Alte and Nadia.

"Extra pair of eyes and back up," Mei told him with a wry smile. "And perhaps you can dazzle the Imperial guard with your handsome smile."

He raised his eyebrows at her, mustache twitching as he suppressed a smile. "Oh, dazzle them with my smile instead of being thrown on a grenade?"

"Whichever works." Mei laughed as they reached Alte and Nadia. "Let's go."

Nadia couldn't help tugging at her robe and wiping at the sweat gathering on her brow. "The heat, the moisture. I feel like I'm going to wilt."

"If we had time, I'd let you go up and change, but…" Alte squeezed Nadia's shoulder gently.

"She'll be fine." Mei squeezed Alte's hand. "Right, Nadia?"

"I'll manage," Nadia replied with a smile. "Race you!" She hopped on one of the speeders and took off, her laughter trailing behind her.

"Why that little--!" Alte climbed on another and sped off after her.

Laughing, Mei hopped on a speeder and chased after them.

Rolling his eyes, Doc climbed on a speeder and followed the other three. _Why am I still hanging around with them again?_

*

When they reached the coordinates, there was no sign of Marr or his people, so just the four of them confronted the three Imperial Guards inside. Only one survived the fight and he was more than a little unhinged, "My death serves his will, as all do. We are the fuel. Our sacrifice ignites his blazing glory!"

Before any of them could say anything, noise at the entrance distracted them and they turned to see Marr walking in, two Imperial troopers with him. As he joined them, looking down at the commander, he commented, "I see you've made a new friend."

"This man is the only survivor of Revan's attack," Mei informed him, arms folded across her chest. "We need to take him back to the camp for questioning."

"Then we will." As Marr moved closer to him, the commander slowly got to his feet and bowed slightly to him. Without warning, Marr backhanded the man hard enough to make him stagger back a few steps. "Return to the camp. We have much to discuss."

"That was not necessary," Alte snapped, frowning up at Marr. "He's already injured and subdued. There is no need to make it worse."

Marr stared down at her, inscrutable behind his mask. "He is an Imperial and under my purview. Return to the camp." So saying, he turned and stalked from the building, the rest of the Imperials falling in behind him and Alte glaring hotly at his back as he walked away.

Surprised, Mei reached out and took Alte's hand once the Imperials were gone. "Are you alright? It's not like you to snap at people."

"Marr sets my nerves on edge," Alte replied, squeezing Mei's hand. "I don't care how powerful he is, prisoners should never be treated that way."

Nodding, Mei drew Alte into a hug. "I agree, but I'm not sure it was wise to actually argue with him, especially since he's probably already pissed over the fact that we beat him here."

Alte sighed, pressing her face into Mei's hair. "Probably. I'll apologize later. We really do need to get back."

As they turned to head out, a voice said, "Closer."

Alte glanced at Mei with an annoyed frown.

Mei nodded when she noticed Alte looking at her. _I heard that, too._

Unaware of their consternation, Doc asked, "Do you have any idea how _weird_ it is that _Mei_ was the voice of reason this time?"

"Hey!" Mei turned and mock-glared at Doc. "I _can_ be reasonable, as I just demonstrated."

He grinned unrepentantly. "There's the Mei we all know and lo--like."

Giggling, Nadia couldn't help shrugging. "I have to agree with Doc, though. That was a little weird. Are you two sure you didn't switch bodies for a couple minutes there?"

"Quite sure," Alte replied, rolling her eyes with a wry smile. "Besides, I said I'd apologize. Mei wouldn't have done that." She winked at Mei.

Smirking, Mei shook her head. "Nope! If I'd had the guts to stand up to Marr like that, I wouldn't apologize for it."

Alte shook her head with a fond smile. "Let's go before he has even _more_ reason to be mad."

*

Marr was pacing by the time Mei, Alte, Nadia, and Doc made it back to base camp. "This was an Imperial matter. Your Jedi had no place in it."

"We're supposed to be working together," Master Satele rebutted calmly. "If the situations were reversed, wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Marr stopped pacing and crossed his arms. "You don't trust us."

"We were concerned, and we acted," Alte said, cutting off any further arguments. "We should have left this to you. Apologies." She hoped he realized she was apologizing for more than just stepping in instead of letting his team take care of the Imperial Guard.

"You don't speak for them," Marr replied, shaking his head.

"Kill each other now, wait until later, it's all the same!" Commandant Iven raved. "It all fuels the flame."

"Enough," Marr snapped, making an impatient gesture. "I will wrench the information we need from this… man. The rest can be settled later."

"Why not let Master Satele have a try at that?" Alte suggested.

Alte could feel Marr's glare even through his mask. "Do not push me further."

Mei folded her arms over her chest, giving Marr a cool look. "Master Alte'zu is right. Violence drove him into his current state. More will only make him worse."

"You're welcome to observe everything," Kira added her support to theirs, refusing to flinch when Marr's mask turned towards her. "A gentler hand will be more successful--I'm sure of it."

"Let's get this over with." Marr gestured to Master Satele, who requested that the commander be taken to her temporary quarters.

Once it was just the six of them, Kira slumped against the computer terminal. "Marr was so _pissed_ when he came back with the guard."

"Did he catch on that you were trying to delay him?" Mei asked, hugging Kira.

She shook her head, and then shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to tell with that mask of his."

Nadia snorted, hopping up onto the conference table, legs swinging idly. "No kidding."

"I'm suddenly very glad I have next to no memories of my time in the Empire," Alte said quietly, shaking her head.

Kira gently pulled away from Mei so she could go over and hug Alte. "Yeah, it wouldn't have been pretty. I manage by focusing on the good times I've had with you and Mei." She looked over at Felix with a wink. "And Felix."

"Nice to know where I rank," Felix commented teasingly while Alte hugged Kira back. "I think this place has _everybody_ on edge. Makes it a little harder to maintain the truce, but we're managing."

"Good," Alte said with a nod.

Mei joined Kira and Alte, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "I can see why the Emperor picked this place as his retreat. With the Dark Side all around me, I just want to run away and wash it all off."

"I've had to patch up quite a few scrapes and bruises that I'm pretty sure came from Imps instead of the wildlife," Doc volunteered, his hands tucked into his pockets to keep from fidgeting.

"I… may have snapped at Darth Marr when he came to get Iven," Alte confessed.

Felix choked on air. "I would have _paid_ to see that."

Kira raised her eyebrows at Alte, leaning back to look at her. "Are you sure _you_ snapped at him and not Mei?"

Mei laughed. "Alte's telling the truth. She snapped at him when he smacked Iven hard enough to knock him back a few steps." She rubbed her cheek in sympathy.

"Iven had already surrendered and was injured," Alte pointed out reasonably. "There was no call to hurt him even more."

"You _do_ recall that Marr is a Sith, right?" Doc asked her, raising his eyebrows. "Just because there's no reason to hurt someone doesn't mean he won't."

Mei hugged Alte gently. "Doesn't mean we should keep silent. Alte was right to speak up, even if it pissed off Marr."

Smiling, Alte hugged Mei back. "I just hope that doesn't come back around to bite me in the ass."

Nadia waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. Whatever happens, you can handle it."

"Yep, because you have me." Mei tightened her arms around Alte's waist briefly.

Theron came back out to the conference table, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before he stopped next to Kira and Felix with a faint smile. "It's more like therapy in there than an interrogation," he commented, rolling his eyes. "I think we're close to a breakthrough, though. We cut it pretty close on this one. Doesn't take a Jedi to see how angry Marr was."

Alte coughed, looking sheepish.

He frowned at her for a moment before continuing, "How are you all holding up? Everything has been happening so fast…"

"We're managing, which is the best we can hope for right now." Kira smiled reassuringly up at him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "What about you? I doubt it's easy working with Master Satele."

"There hasn't been a lot of time to think about it," Theron said, shaking his head. "But we work well together."

Before anyone could comment further, Jakarro approached. _"The guard broke! He is telling them everything!"_

"I must say, Master Satele is quite a pleasant interrogator," C2-D4 observed happily. "Theron should be quite proud!"

Nadia slid off the conference table and straightened her robe.

"Let's find out what we're up against," Mei said, moving away from Alte as she sensed Master Satele and Marr's return to the conference table.

Kira reluctantly moved away from Theron to stand with Mei, Alte, and Nadia, Doc and Felix behind them, ready to hear what Master Satele had learned.

Mei, Alte, and Kira exchanged worried glances as Master Satele filled them in on what Iven had told her.

"A 'device for mass ritual sacrifice'?" Theron asked skeptically. "That's seriously what he called it?"

"Capable of killing every living thing on this moon, as fuel for the Emperor's resurrection," Marr confirmed ominously.

"And housed within the very temple the Revanites are using as their base of operations," Lana added.

"So we'll have to breach the temple and shut the weapon down before Revan can activate it and do what I spent the better part of a year preventing," Mei clarified their objective, grimacing at the thought of all those efforts going to waste if they failed.

"Getting inside at all will be challenging enough," Marr remarked after seeming to gaze at Mei for several moments.

Master Satele gave Mei a sharp look before adding, "The temple entrance has a locking system that can be overridden from the outside, provided we find the right mechanisms."

"On it," Theron assured them, turning to the computer terminal. At his glance, Kira joined him, helping to sift through the information.

_"It is strange that one bad deal could lead us to such bizarre circumstances,"_ Jakarro observed while they waited for Theron and Kira.

"I certainly never thought we'd be killed by an ancient Sith murder machine!" C2-D4 chimed in with undue cheerfulness.

_"The life of Jakarro has been full of fine adventures, but this one is the greatest of all."_ Jakarro planted his hands on hips as he looked around at all of them. _"I thank you, tiny friends."_

Mei managed a small smile. "We're fortunate to have run into each other."

_"This has all been much more fun than dying at the bottom of an ocean!"_ Jakarro added.

After consulting with each other in quiet voices, Theron and Kira turned back to the rest of them, "Think we've found the locks Iven mentioned. You'd better get out there and take a look--we'll feed you info as we find it."

"May the Force serve you well," Lana added with a small smile for them.

Mei glanced at Kira, sending a wordless inquiry towards her through their bond. After a brief glance at Marr, Kira shook her head slightly to indicate that she was staying at the camp.

Alte nodded slightly. "Felix, find Dr. Cedrax and see what you two can do to distract the Revanites."

"On it," Felix said, heading out into the main part of the camp.

Catching Doc's arm, Mei drew him along with her as she followed Felix. "Come on, Doc, let's go put your dazzling smile to good use."

"Somehow, I doubt the Revanites or Massassi are going to appreciate my dazzling smile," Doc remarked as he fell into step with Mei.

"They'll appreciate your marksmanship, then," Mei retorted with a soft huff of laughter.

"I have a feeling they won't appreciate that, either," Nadia said as she and Alte followed along behind Mei and Doc.

"Yeah, probably not," Alte agreed, grinning.

"Well, for awhile at least," Doc grinned back. "You never know."

Mei led the way to the taxi droid. "They won't get the chance unless we go show it off."

*

Once they got to the temple, they stopped and stared. "I wish Yuon could see this," Alte said sadly.

"That temple--" Nadia shivered. "It gives me a terrible feeling. I don't think we should go in there."

Mei nodded, biting her lip. "I know what you mean, Nadia. We may not have a choice, though. The Revanites are in there."

"Well, first things first: unlock it." Doc interjected, trying to bring some levity back into the conversation.

"Actually, first we get past the Massassi," Alte pointed out wryly.

_"Watch out for those Massassi,"_ Theron said over their earpieces. _"They're no joke."_

"They're huge," Nadia said weakly.

Alte squeezed Nadia's shoulder. "We can do this, Nadia."

Nadia straightened, nodding. "Let's do this."

*

Mei frowned as they emerged from the cave that had contained the second lock mechanism for the temple. _I know that Force signature. I had it at my back enough on Belsavis and Voss._ Without a word to the others, she took off at a dead run, right for the Force signature she'd sensed.

"Mei!" The others called as they chased after her.

Not surprisingly, he ran from her, but she remembered what Alte had done to Te'rund on Voss and summoned enough strength in the Force to lift him off his feet. As she came to a stop in front of him, Mei folded her arms across her chest. "Hello, Scourge. I should've known you'd come here."

"Meibelle," he replied, glowering at her. "Put me down."

She shook her head. "Not until I get some answers."

"I am not a child," he told her firmly, the closest he'd come to snapping at her.

Mei raised her eyebrows at him. "So?"

Alte bit her lip to contain a laugh at the sight of Scourge being held like a misbehaving aak dog pup. "Looking for the Emperor, Scourge?"

"No, Alte'zu. I _know_ he's here." Scourge folded his arms across his chest, attempting to look as dignified as possible while his feet dangled several feet above the ground.

_I really haven't missed how he said my name,_ Alte thought, barely containing a snarl.

"How long have you been here?" Mei demanded, her eyes narrowed.

Stifling a sigh, he told them, "It took me several months to track him down to Yavin IV once I--"

"Gave us the slip on the Fleet?" Doc asked, raising an eyebrow. It'd been very crowded and busy when they'd stopped there on the way to Tython after the ceremony on the Valiant. None of them had realized Scourge was missing until they'd gathered to leave the Fleet. Mei had cursed long and loud when she'd realized he'd disappeared. Doc had been surprised by the extent and variety of her vocabulary.

"Yes." Scourge refused to apologize. He'd known the Council would either lock him up or insist he remain a member of Mei's crew. Neither option appealed, so he'd made arrangements to go off on his own the first chance he'd gotten. "I found him here and have discovered no way to destroy the Emperor without giving him a body."

Mei made a rude noise, not surprised that Scourge had come to the same conclusion as the rest of them. "That's exactly what Revan's trying to do, and why we're here to stop him."

" _Is_ it Revan leading these people?" Scourge's gesture encompassed the Revanites.

Mei shrugged. "He's wearing Revan's mask and sounds like the old recordings of him. We have no reason to believe otherwise." She eyed him. "Have you seen him?"

"Only from afar," Scourge told her. "I… tried to stop them when they first arrived here, but I am only one against many. I failed in the end."

"We're working with the Imperials to stop Revan," Mei told him, slowly lowering him to the ground, but maintaining her hold on him. "We could use your help."

"Provided you don't sneak off on us again," Doc warned.

"For now, our goals are the same." Scourge relaxed slightly. "Lead on."

Nadia sighed quietly. She'd been glad that he'd left. Everything about him made her uncomfortable. Alte squeezed Nadia's arm comfortingly and Nadia shot her a small smile.

Doc gestured for Scourge to follow Mei, and then Nadia and Alte after Scourge. He had no intention of letting Scourge slip away again.

*

"Good, you have opened the way." The spirit's appearance surprised all five of them, even Scourge, who usually seemed unflappable.

Scourge narrowed his eyes at the apparition. "Revan."

"Scourge." The spirit stopped and stared at the Sith Pureblood. A pained expression crossed his face, and then he appeared to sigh. "I… see."

After a moment, Scourge glanced away, his jaw rippling with tension. "I did not wish to kill her, but it was the only way to ensure that the Emperor would die."

"Ancient history," Revan told him, looking sad.

"How is this possible?" Alte asked, frowning.

"Through the Force, anything is possible," Revan replied, turning to Alte. "When the Emperor's followers stuck me down, I learned to release my attachments."

"Then who's wearing your mask and leading your followers?" Mei wondered, tapping her chin.

"I… do not know." Revan shook his head. "But I recognize much of myself in him. The darkness I left behind."

"Indeed," Scourge agreed, his hands clasped behind his back once again.

Revan glanced at Scourge for a moment before continuing. "He must be stopped. HIs fury will only strengthen the Emperor, not destroy him."

"Your descendants are close by--Satele and Theron Shan," Nadia cut in. "Why speak to us instead of them?"

"I must remain apart from them," Revan answered regretfully. "My attachments have always driven me too far, and I have always refused to see it.

"You must do what I could not." With those parting words, Revan's spirit disappeared.

After a few moments of silence, Doc said, "Well, that was… unreal. I never thought I'd see a ghost myself."

"That was Revan, but not as I knew him." Scourge looked unsettled.

Mei hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps because he left the darkness in his nature behind?"

"Perhaps." Scourge shrugged slightly.

"We should let Master Satele know," Alte said quietly. Taking out her holocomm, she keyed in Master Satele's frequency and let the comm go so it could hover and show all of them to Master Satele.

"You've done it!" Master Satele said as soon as she answered, Theron beside her. "The way is--Is that Lord Scourge?"

"Yes, but explanations can wait," Mei replied, glancing at Scourge before returning her attention to the others. "We just spoke to Revan."

"You… what?" Theron asked, looking stunned. "He was there?"

"His spirit," Alte clarified. "He couldn't tell us who's wearing his mask, but he did confirm that trying to kill the Emperor wouldn't work."

Theron looked disturbed. "The man who tortured me was an imposter? How could he know so much?"

"We can sort that out when we face him," Alte said, shaking her head. "For now, we need to focus on the weapon he has primed inside the temple."

"You're right," Theron conceded with a sigh. "We're only going to get one shot at this… once our forces enter the temple, it's only a matter of time until our friend pulls the trigger."

"A joint strike--committing all of our forces and the Empire's--has a good chance of pushing through the temple and disabling the weapon before it can fire," Master Satele suggested.

"An operation like that needs perfect coordination--and trust," Theron pointed out, crossing his arms. "It might take some doing to get our troops working together at that level."

"Perhaps a smaller team would be a better option?" Mei suggested, having been pondering the very idea since they proposed attacking the temple.

Theron nodded briefly. "A small team might be able to infiltrate the temple and reach the device before it can be activated." He then shook his head slightly. "But they'll be facing some steep odds."

"You have led the mission this far," Master Satele told them calmly. "Our victory is within reach--we'll let you decide how best to achieve it." Just before their images winked out, she looked around, murmuring, "Revan's spirit…"

Sighing, Alte rubbed her forehead tiredly. "What are you thinking, Mei?"

"A smaller team might work, but the odds are against them, like Theron said," Mei murmured, tugging at the end of her braid worriedly.

"There's a large number of Revanites in the temple," Scourge told them quietly. "But your friend had a point: perfect coordination and trust is difficult enough among your own people, let alone with those you typically consider your enemy."

Alte stared at Scourge contemplatively.

"What are _you_ thinking, Zu?" Nadia asked cannily.

"An example," Alte replied. "I'm sure there are things around camp that need to be taken care of, people who have concerns. We should ask around, among both the Republic troops _and_ the Imperials and see where we can help. Show them that our concern isn't just our own people, but for everybody."

Mei nodded and stifled a sigh. "And, perhaps, seeing us work with Scourge will aid in this respect as well. He's clearly a Sith and we're Jedi. If we can set aside our differences enough to work together, that will hopefully encourage the others to do the same."

Scourge nodded after a moment of thought. "We must act quickly. We do not know when Revan, or whoever he is, will attempt to use the weapon." He considered for a moment. "Who is leading the Imperial troops?"

"Darth Marr," Mei told him, wondering how well he knew the leader of the Dark Council.

"He is powerful and can be pragmatic when the situation calls for it." Scourge nodded briefly. "If it'd been any others, there likely wouldn't have _been_ a truce."

"If Te'rund had--" Alte cut herself off, shaking her head. "Let's head back."

Mei hugged Alte tight, sending reassurance through their bond, _Te'rund got out. He's fine._

_Yeah, I was just thinking he would've been pragmatic, too._ Alte sighed and tugged at her ear. _Anyway, we have work to do._

Mei kissed Alte softly. "I love you."

Alte smiled into the kiss. "Love you, too."

*

More than a few stares and whispers followed them as they walked from the taxi at the main camp to the conference table where Master Satele, Theron, Lana, and Marr waited for them. Apparently, Marr and Lana had already been informed of Scourge's presence because neither of them showed any surprise upon spotting them. Master Satele greeted them, "Welcome back. Have you thought about how to attack the temple?"

"We have, Master Satele," Mei answered for the two of them, unconsciously standing taller. "We've decided the better option would be the joint strike, with Imperial and Republic troops working together."

Kira, who'd been doing something at the computer, walked over to stand beside Theron, her eyebrows raised, "You already know that's not going to be easy to pull off, Mei."

"Yes, and we've come up with a plan to _make_ it easier." Mei kept her hands clasped behind her back. "Alte'zu suggested that we--" her gesture encompassed the five of them "--offer our assistance to both Republic and Imperial troops, _show_ them that we're willing to work together."

Master Satele considered that, looking thoughtful. "There is merit to that idea."

"What will Lord Scourge be doing?" Marr asked, his arms still folded across his chest. "What _has_ he been doing?"

"I have been on this moon for over a year," Scourge explained calmly, mirroring Marr's posture. "I tried to stop the Revanites when they first arrived and succeeded at first, but one man against many enemies is a losing proposition."

Theron raised an eyebrow at that, "Even for the former Emperor's Wrath?"

"Even for me." Scourge's gaze slid from Theron to Satele and back again and Mei sensed a faint spark of amusement from him. "I have been biding my time for several months. Master Meibelle found me and… convinced me to help."

She nodded when Master Satele glanced at her inquiringly. "In addition to our helping the troops, I thought seeing Master Alte'zu and I work with Scourge, who is obviously Sith, would encourage further cooperation between Republic and Imperial troops."

"Something else that could help with that would be _assigning_ them to work together," Kira suggested, looking thoughtful. "If they work with each other _before_ the joint strike, they'll be more likely to focus on attacking the Revanites when the time comes."

"Those are all excellent suggestions," Master Satele told them, a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "We will implement them first thing in the morning. For now, since it's getting dark, I want you to go rest. Either on the ship or down here."

Marr shifted, dropping his arms. "Scourge, a word. Please."

After glancing at Mei, Scourge followed Marr to a corner of the platform on which they stood, the two of them beginning to speak in whispers in a language Mei didn't recognize. Mei bowed to Master Satele, "We'll see you in the morning, Master Satele."

"Until morning, Master Meibelle, Master Alte'zu, Padawan Nadia, Doc, Knight Kira." Master Satele nodded her head to each of them. "I'll send Lord Scourge up once he and Darth Marr are finished talking." She glanced at Theron. "You go, too, Theron. You've had a longer day."

He opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when Kira nudged him with her elbow. Rubbing his implants with a sheepish smile, he told her, "Right. See you in the morning, Master Satele."

Together, they left the conference area. Mei reached over and squeezed Alte's hand. _How's your headache?_

_It'll be better once I'm off the moon,_ Alte replied, leaning over to bump shoulders with Mei gently.

Mei smiled wryly, returning the bump. _I know what you mean. I'm not as sensitive as you, but it's exhausting._

"Master Meibelle," a familiar voice called as they reached the shuttle to the Dauntless.

She stared in shock at the Chagrian soldier who approached and saluted. She automatically returned the salute. "Sergeant Rusk, I didn't realize _you_ were here."

"I've been transferred from unit to unit since you started working on Dantooine," he told her, automatically standing at parade rest. "Right now, I'm assigned to one of the units in Master Satele Shan's fleet. I had to see for myself if the rumors about your involvement were true."

Mei smiled ruefully. "We sort of fell into the situation. Thanks to SIS Agent Theron Shan." She turned to indicate him, who'd been lingering with Kira. "Theron, this is Sergeant Fideltin Rusk. I trust your SIS files had information about him?"

"They did." Theron returned Rusk's salute. "Good to meet you."

"And you, sir." Rusk turned back to Mei. "I have to get back my squad now. Before I go, though, I wanted to make it clear that I bear no ill will towards you for asking that I be transferred to a different unit. I'm used to it."

Mei nodded. "I understood why General Grayne transferred you to us, but you needed to be fighting, not resting."

"Exactly." Rusk nodded back. He snapped to attention and saluted her. "Farewell, Master Meibelle."

"Farewell, Sergeant Rusk." She returned his salute with a half-smile and watched him execute an about-face and march off.

Mei caught Kira's eye and mimed typing. Kira glanced at Alte and nodded. As they climbed onto the shuttle, she pulled out her datapad and typed out messages telling Felix, Tharan, and Qyzen that they were going up to the ship for the night.

*

Nadia leaned her head against Alte's knee with a soft sigh, some of the tension easing from her shoulders now that they were on their own ship. Her eyes fell closed as Alte's fingers combed through her hair.

"Your hair's getting long," Alte observed quietly.

Nadia hummed. "Going to have to start pulling it back while I'm fighting," she murmured, more of her tension easing.

Alte tugged gently on a lock of Nadia's hair. "How's Vort?"

Some of the tension returned to her shoulders and she scowled down at the datapad in her lap. "Probably settling into the fleet, last I heard."

"And when was that?" Alte asked cautiously.

"Just after we arrived on Rishi," Nadia answered, voice curt.

Sighing, Alte smoothed a hand over Nadia's hair. "You two will work it out."

Nadia snorted, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Not if he doesn't talk to me."

Mei reached over from where she'd curled up with her head in Alte's lap and rested a hand on Nadia's back. "The only other person he's had a relationship with is Kaliyo and she was always _there_. Remind him that this is going to take some effort. If I know my brother, it hasn't even occurred to him."

"At least it'll be easier to find time to be with him now that he's on the fleet," Nadia said hopefully, leaning into Mei's touch.

"Maybe once we're finished here, we'll have time to swing by the fleet," Alte suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Mei agreed, gently rubbing Nadia's back.

"Ditto," Kira piped up from her spot draped across Felix and Theron's laps, eyes half-closed as Theron slowly carded his fingers through her hair.

"I'd like that," Nadia said, smiling. Alte's fingers started combing through her hair again and she uncurled to lean a little more against Alte's knee, eyes drifting closed.

*

Scourge met them when they took the shuttle down to the moon the following morning. "There was a great deal of grumbling and griping when the soldiers learned they were assigned to work with each other."

"Good, get it out of their systems _now_ and not when they're attacking the Temple," Kira commented with a smirk.

"Agreed." Mei nodded, and then looked over towards the conference table. There was no sign of either Marr or Master Satele. "Um, do you know where Marr and Master Satele are?"

Scourge shook his head, his arms folded across his chest. "No. I only know that I'm to work with you today."

"Why don't we talk to people, see what they need done while we wait for Master Satele and Marr to get here?" Alte suggested.

Mei nodded, suddenly a little nervous about the whole thing. What if it went completely wrong? "Yeah, that'd probably be for the best." She glanced around. "Who first?"

Doc had already wandered off to talk to a woman in an Imperial uniform that looked similar to what Talos wore when he first defected from the Empire. He waved to catch the others' attention. "Mei, Zu!"

Alte squeezed Mei's arm reassuringly. "This'll work." Pulling Mei with her, she headed for Doc. "What's up, Doc?"

"This is Lieutenant Sabri." Doc made the introductions. "Lieutenant, Masters Meibelle and Alte'zu. Why don't you tell them what you told me yesterday?"

After eyeing him suspiciously for a moment, she told Mei and Alte, "There are many ancient Sith relics here on Yavin 4. They could shed light on our history and past knowledge. If you could collect some of these relics and bring them to me, I'd be very grateful."

"We can definitely do that," Alte agreed, nodding and smiling. "History should always be preserved."

"Thank you very much." She smiled and bowed to them slightly.

As they walked away from her, a Republic sergeant caught their attention and warned them about the Lurkers. Almost before she knew it, Mei promised that they'd clear some of them out. They'd soon agreed to help two others with their problems. Mei bit her lip as she looked around the coalition staging area. "Still no sign of Master Satele or Marr. Should we just head out?"

Nadia shrugged. "Probably better than just standing here doing nothing when they finally arrive," she said.

"I agree, let's do what we can for now," Alte added.

Kira gave Mei a slight nudge through the Force. "They have a good point."

"Yeah, yeah." Mei hopped onto a speeder. "Race you!" With that, she took off.

"Mei!" Rolling her eyes, Kira raced after Mei.

Alte, Nadia, and Felix exchanged glances before hopping on their own speeders and hurrying after Mei and Kira.

Doc's mustache twitched with a smile as Scourge sighed. "Such behavior is pointless."

"This moon wears on them," Doc told him quietly. "Let them find what fun they can to make it easier to bear."

Scourge sighed again, but made no further comment as he climbed onto a speeder and followed the others. Doc decided to stay at the camp and offer his services as a medic, regardless of whether the patient was Republic or Imperial.

*

Doc was in the middle of tending to a nasty gash Kira had gotten from the local wildlife when Theron, who'd been waiting nearby with Felix, suddenly gave a choked laugh. Kira apparently saw what he'd noticed and began to giggle, making it impossible for Doc to work. He put his hands on his hips. "What's so funny?"

"Mei," Kira managed to choke out between giggles. "Look at Mei, Doc."

Following her gaze, he didn't quite stifle a guffaw. While Alte, Nadia, and Scourge were all splattered with mud to some extent, Mei was absolutely _covered_ with it. "Oh, _stars_. What did she _do_?"

"Did she _roll_ in it?" Felix asked, grinning broadly. Peering closer at Mei then Alte, he observed, "It looks like the mud on her front got smeared. And Alte's front looks pretty smeared, too."

Kira giggled even more at that as Theron suggested, "I think Mei decided Zu was too clean and 'fixed' it for her."

"Hi, Doc, Kira, Theron, Felix," Mei greeted them, looking rather cheerful despite the mud covering her from head to toe. "How'd it go?"

Kira finally managed to get her giggles under control enough for Doc to finish tending to her injuries. "It went well enough. You seem to have had some fun while you were out there."

"She managed to find one of the few deep mud puddles out there," Scourge informed them, looking disgruntled. "And splattered both myself and Miss Grell."

Alte couldn't help giggling. "Nadia got it worse than Scourge. She was right behind Mei and slipped trying to stop herself from going in, too."

"Welcome back," Lana said, walking by, her eyes focused on the datapad in her hand. She'd only taken a few steps past the group before stopping and turning back around, yellow eyes wide. Her lips twitched as she tried to suppress her laughter, but it slipped out. Only a few giggles at first, but growing louder until she was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard as she continued on her way.

Mei raised her eyebrows, surprised that Lana was laughing so hard. Then she glanced down at herself and gave a philosophical shrug. Turning to the others, she commented, "I'm glad everyone is finding this so amusing."

"C'mon, Mei," Kira told her, standing up now that Doc had finished. "You have to admit, it's pretty damn funny."

Giving an exaggerated sigh, Mei nodded. "Yeah, it's just-- there was a film of grass on top that made it _look_ as firm as all the other ground we'd encountered, and then-- SPLASH!" Her gesture mimicked a geyser. "Poor Nadia fell on her butt trying to keep from joining me."

Nadia rubbed her sore behind before remembering the mud caked on the seat of her robes and made a face at the mud on her gloves. "Think we have time to change and shower before we report to Master Satele?"

"Yes, I think that would be wise, Padawan Nadia," Master Satele remarked as she walked over to join them, lips twitching as she took in their appearance. A small chuckle escaped when her gaze landed on Mei. "The troops are still being called back in. You have time."

"Thank you, Master Satele," Mei bowed slightly, trying to maintain as much dignity as possibly despite the mud. "We'll be as quick as possible."

Master Satele nodded, a small smile still curving her mouth. "I'm sure you will, Master Meibelle."

With that, she continued on towards the conference table. Theron had his eyebrows raised when he turned to Mei, "I didn't think she even _knew_ how to laugh."

Nadia giggled. "I've heard her laugh before."

All of them turned and stared at Nadia. Kira asked, "You have? When? She's always been so calm and serene."

Nadia frowned, glancing at Alte before realization struck. "Oh. That's--. You weren't with us. It was while you, Mei, and the others were on your way to the Emperor's Fortress. I'd just made my saberstaff and Master Satele asked Zu to duel her to help her demonstrate."

"You _dueled_ Master Satele?" Mei asked, staring at Alte in shock. Doc gave a low whistle and even Scourge looked impressed. "How'd it go?"

Alte scuffed the dirt with her boot, blushing. Nadia grinned broadly. "It was a draw," Nadia answered proudly. " _And_ I have a holovid of it somewhere."

Felix whistled lowly, shaking his head with a disbelieving smile.

"You _have_ to show it to me," Mei told her, smiling proudly at Alte. "I don't think anyone else has managed it."

Theron smiled a little. "I'd like to see it, too. It must've been quite the duel."

"As impressive as that is, this isn't getting you up to the ship and washed," Doc interjected, shepherding them to the shuttle that would take them up to the flagship.

*

Mei hummed with pleasure as Alte combed out her hair, untangling the damp strands. It was a bit of an indulgence, but they needed it after recent events. She opened her eyes at the sound of a knock on the door to their quarters. "Come in, Kira."

"Hey, could you help me with my hair?" Kira asked once she'd entered, fully dressed with her hair wrapped in a towel.

Raising an eyebrow, Mei asked, "Why not ask Theron or Felix?"

"Haven't had a chance to teach Theron," Kira replied, ducking her head bashfully. "And I want _you_ to do it, Mei."

Smiling, Mei patted the bed in front of her folded legs. "Park your butt here and we'll get started."

Grinning, Kira sat on the bed in front of Mei, handing her the brush and comb she'd brought with her. "Thanks, Mei."

Alte smiled peacefully, carefully finding all the knots and easing them out of Mei's hair. "I'm so glad hair grows back."

"That makes two of us," Mei agreed with a small laugh as Kira unwrapped the towel from around her hair. Smirking as she began to comb out the tangles from Kira's hair, she asked, "So, did Theron and Felix 'help' you with your shower?"

Laughing, Kira told her, "If they did, I'm not telling you."

"Rude!" Mei exclaimed, swatting Kira's shoulder with the comb. "Maybe you _should_ ask Felix to do this for you."

Giggling quietly, Alte combed her fingers through Mei's hair, checking for any tangles she missed.

Kira poked Mei with the Force, making her squirm. "Let's just say they were _very_ attentive to me and each other."

Mei laughed, working her way up Kira's hair. "I'd no idea your hair had grown so long. You don't want to cut it?"

"Nope." Kira started to shake her head, but quickly stopped. "As much as a pain it is to take care of at times, I like it this long."

"Nadia's growing hers out, too," Alte observed. "Your usual style, Mei?"

"Yeah." Mei nodded, smiling fondly. "No need for anyone to wonder why I changed my hair."

"I heard you commenting on it last night," Kira tilted her head back as Mei moved further up her hair. "Bet she's glad it's not very long yet, with the humidity down there."

Alte groaned, making a face at the back of Mei's head. "There's a reason why I used the sonic dryer," she commented. "My braids would never dry down there if I hadn't."

Mei made a face, taking the brush and running it through Kira's hair. "Yeah, that wouldn't be any fun. Sometimes, when I'm really tired of my hair, I wish it was more like Vort's."

"I like your hair just the way it is." Gathering up Mei's hair, Alte hugged it to her chest, leaning closer to Mei so she wouldn't tug on it.

Laughing, Mei leaned back against Alte. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly happy with my hair the way it is. I like having the connection to my mother."

Alte wrapped her arms around Mei and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Mei patted Alte's arms and lifted one of her hands up to kiss the back of it. "I really only wish it because dreads look cool and I wish I could do them."

"They're a lot of maintenance," Alte answered, squeezing Mei for a moment before releasing her.

"Not if they're done right, with the right kind of hair," Mei pointed out, returning to brushing Kira's hair. "Mine isn't the right kind, but Vort's is."

Alte shook her head, even though Mei couldn't see her. "Even with the right kind of hair, it's a lot of work."

Mei shrugged. "Hair care is a lot of work in general, especially when it's as long as ours is. The point is, I can't do dreads properly with my hair and I sometimes wish I could."

Kira hummed quietly, eyes closed as Mei brushed her hair, too blissed out to pay attention to their conversation.

"Point," Alte replied agreeably, separating Mei's hair so she could pull half into a tail to start the braid bun.

Mei gently shook Kira's shoulder to catch her attention. "Your usual style, Kira?"

"Mmm?" Kira blinked and looked over her shoulder at Mei. "Yeah, usual style."

As Mei pulled Kira's back into a tail to begin winding it into a bun, she told Alte, "I don't know if I've mentioned it, but I was so happy when I realized you'd decided to let your hair grow out. Not just because I missed helping you take care of it, either."

Alte smiled softly, weaving Mei's hair into the top braid. "It was time," she said quietly.

Mei smiled, blinking back tears of relief. "I admit, there were times I wondered if you ever _would_ grow it out again, but one of the mind healers on Dantooine told me it was something _you_ needed to decide and I shouldn't pressure you about it. So I didn't."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't," Alte admitted, finishing off the braid and winding it carefully into a coil. "I probably would have gotten even more stubborn about it, if you had pushed."

"That's exactly why the mind healer told me _not_ to," Mei began twisting Kira's hair, just enough so it would stay in the bun. "He said it was something only _you_ could decide. Pushing you would only make the situation worse."

Once she finished pinning Mei's bun in place, Alte leaned down and pressed a grateful kiss to Mei's shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured.

Mei smiled as she carefully coiled Kira's hair into a bun, leaning her head against Alte's for a moment. "I don't need thanks, but you're welcome all the same."

"Love you," Alte said softly.

Happy tears stung Mei's eyes as she carefully pinned Kira's bun into place. "Love you, too, Alte."

Kira gave a fondly exasperated huff, smiling in spite of herself. "Saps."

*

When they reached the conference table where the others waited, everyone was completely serious. Master Satele addressed Mei and Alte, "All teams report ready. You've done very well--all of the soldiers here look up to both of you, Imperial and Republic both."

"Let's proceed," Marr suggested, seemingly impatient, even with the mask hiding his face.

"All units--move out!" Theron ordered through his mic.

"Master Alte'zu, I'd like you, Dr. Cedrax, and Doc to help with the wounded." Master Satele told her, gently yet firmly. "Master Meibelle, Knight Kira, I want the two of you to find a good vantage point outside the temple and oversee the attack."

Mei bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "Yes, Master Satele."

Kira followed suit. "Yes, Master."

"Of course, Master Satele," Alte said, bowing. Tharan and Doc echoed her bow.

"Where do you need me, Master Satele?" Nadia asked, meeting Satele's gaze steadily.

"I think it would be best to send you in with Lieutenant Iresso and Qyzen to support the ground troops," Master Satele said, gazing back at Nadia. "Provided that Master Alte'zu agrees."

Alte nodded as Nadia bowed. "Yes, Master," they said in unison.

"I will assist the assault as well," Scourge volunteered, arms folded across his chest.

"T7 = will assist Master Meibelle + Knight Kira," he beeped, rocking from side to side.

With all of that decided, they left the conference table to take up their positions. Mei felt very strange and out of place, climbing up to a ridge overlooking the area in front of the Temple. Once there, though, she understood why Master Satele wanted her to see the whole battlefield. "Our forces are too thin on the left flank. The Revanites can punch through there easily."

"On it, Master Mei," Kira replied, relaying orders to bolster that section of their forces. "Any other suggestions?"

Mei studied their troops. "No, relay the order to attack, T7."

Beeping in acknowledgement, he did just that and the attack commenced. While Mei watched the progress of the battle and gave orders to ensure their troops survived, Kira used her computer knowledge to slice the Revanite comm frequencies to keep an ear on their chatter. This was particularly useful once their troops entered the temple because it enabled them to keep an ear on their progress.

Alte didn't have time to keep tabs on the rest of their crews, aside from Doc and Tharan. A steady stream of both Republic and Imperial forces came through the triage area they'd set up. The medical team was pretty evenly split between Republic and Imperials, Jedi and Sith. None of them paid attention to which side their patients were on. If they were injured, they were healed. If they were able to fight, they got back up and went back out, helping push the Revanites back. If their injuries were too extensive to triage, they were sent back to the staging grounds.

A smile lit Kira's face and she informed Mei, "All units report success. The weapon has been shut down, and all Revanites neutralized."

Theron's voice came over their earpieces. "There's only one Revanite left to deal with."

Master Satele's voice replaced Theron's, "Iven told us where Revan might go. The Emperor's sanctuary."

"Report back to the conference table once you're ready," Theron added.

"Knight Kira and I are on our way," Mei told him. Once she keyed her mic off, she let out a deep sigh of relief. "Well, that was interesting."

Kira laughed, hugging Mei tight. "We did it! Let's go kick this fake Revan's butt so we can get off this moon."

"Sounds good to me." Smiling, Mei hugged Kira back, and then they started climbing down from their perch.

Cheers brought Alte's head up. She smiled tiredly when she spotted Nadia making her way through the crowd. "We did it!" Nadia called, picking her way through the cots. "Only one Revanite left."

"Master Alte'zu," Master Satele said, stepping up beside them. "The rest of the medics will take over from here. We could use your help against whomever is wearing Revan's mask. Yours as well, Padawan Nadia."

"Yes, Master Satele," Alte and Nadia answered together.

Mei worked her way through the crowd and hugged Alte and Nadia both. "You fought well, Nadia, from what I could see."

Alte and Nadia hugged Mei back, Alte making sure her dirty hands didn't get on Mei or Nadia's clothes. "Thanks, Mei," Nadia said, smiling.

"I'm going to go wash my hands, come on," Alte said, pulling away and heading for a sonic washer set up nearby.

Kira found Felix and caught his hands in a tight grip. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Felix squeezed Kira's hands, smiling. "Nothing a little kolto can't fix, anyway. You seen Theron, yet?"

"I think he was helping the slicers gather intel from the Revanites' computers." Keeping hold of one of Felix's hands, she towed him over to Alte. "Hi, Zu."

Looking up from washing her hands, Alte smiled at Kira and Felix. "Hi, Kira, Felix." Taking in Felix's fond, yet resigned look, her smile turned wry. "Need a little healing, Felix?"

"Yeah," Felix admitted, showing her the burned patch on his left forearm.

Alte held her hand over the wound and sent healing Force energy into it.

Kira smirked, pleased that she hadn't had to say anything herself. "Have you seen Theron? Um, Shan, that is. I'm sure you've seen Dr. Cedrax."

Patting Felix's healed arm, Alte shook her head. "I've been too busy."

Nadia scanned the crowd before waving. "Theron!"

"Yes?" Tharan Cedrax asked from the other side of the triage area.

"The other one!" Nadia called back with a laugh.

Theron couldn't stop a smile of relief when he saw Kira and Felix standing and laughing with Nadia and Alte. He waved back as he worked through the crowd. "Hello, Nadia, Zu, Kira, Felix."

"Hello, Theron," Alte greeted with a smile. "Alright?"

"Yeah, I was nowhere near the fighting." Theron made a rueful face. "I'll be there when we confront Revan, or whoever it is wearing his mask."

"Speaking of," Felix said, reaching out and squeezing Theron's arm gently. "We should head for the shuttle back to the staging grounds. Finish this once and for all."

Mei nodded, catching Alte's hand with hers and giving it a squeeze. "Yes, let's go before Revan has a chance to any more damage."

With that, they headed for the shuttle together.

*

They succeeded in stopping Revan-- who really _was_ Revan, only the part of him bent on revenge on the Emperor-- but not in preventing the Emperor's return to life. A small comfort was the fact that he didn't take a physical form or possess a body and left almost as soon as he appeared-- but not without taunting Mei by calling her a buzzing insect, again. After watching Revan become fully one with the Force, they returned to the staging grounds to begin their preparations to leave. Master Satele asked to speak with Mei, Alte, and Kira. When they arrived with Felix, Nadia, Qyzen, and T7, Theron stood beside her. "The Imperials are leaving a small force of volunteers behind to watch for any further activity from the Revanites or the Emperor. We'll be doing the same."

"You should know that Scourge left almost as soon as the Emperor's presence disappeared," Mei told her, a little uncertain if she'd been right to let him go. "Most likely to follow him for as long as he can."

Master Satele nodded. "I sensed he had left, but we can't rely on him to inform us if he's found the Emperor."

"Which is why we're leaving some volunteers here," Theron added with a wry smile. "Jakarro, for some reason, didn't want to stay."

"I don't blame him," Kira replied, wiping at the sweat on the back of her neck.

Before they could talk further, Master Satele gently interjected, "There's much more for us to discuss." She turned to Kira first, surprising all of them, but Kira most of all. "Knight Kira, Master Alte'zu has indicated in her reports on the last several missions to deal with the Children of the Emperor that _you_ were the reason they were brought in alive. Do you agree?"

Kira's first instinct was to deny it, but she stopped and reconsidered her answer. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, Master Satele. They listened if I approached them first and usually agreed to come without fighting."

Mei glanced at Alte with a hopeful smile. _Does this mean what I think it means?_

"Master Alte'zu has also suggested that you take over finding these Children and dealing with them as you see fit," Master Satele told Kira, catching her by surprise.

Kira stared at Master Satele in shock for a moment, and then at Alte, "I-- Me? But--"

"It should have been you from the start, Kira," Alte explained with a smile. " _You_ know the Children better than anyone. You know what they've been through, you can connect with them in a way that I can't. My talents would be better served elsewhere. It's time for you to truly shine."

Master Satele nodded, a small smile peeking through. "The Council has discussed this and we agree with Master Alte'zu. From now on, the Children of the Emperor will be _your_ priority, Knight Kira. However, such a mission is too weighty for a knight to carry out." Kira's eyes widened. "Therefore, the Council has also decided to promote you to Master. You have earned it just as much as Master Meibelle and Master Alte'zu. Perhaps more so in some ways."

"I--" Kira stopped and cleared her throat, wiping away the tears of surprise and joy that stung her eyes. "I will endeavor to prove worthy of the promotion, Master Satele."

"I'm sure you will, Master Kira," she replied with a smile. "Congratulations."

At a slight nod from Master Satele, Mei hugged Kira tight, smiling for her. "Congratulations, Master Kira!"

Alte and Nadia piled into the hug, too, laughing. "Congratulations, Master Kira!" They echoed Mei.

Felix waited until Mei, Alte, and Nadia had released Kira before stepping in for his own hug. "Congrats, Master Kira," he murmured.

Kira blinked back happy tears as she returned the hugs. "Thank you, all of you."

Once they settled down, Master Satele continued, "Since you are a master now, with your own missions, the Council also agreed to assign a ship of your own. It's waiting for you at the Fleet."

"Really?" Kira wasn't sure how many more surprises she could handle. She resisted the impulse to look at Felix. She didn't want to leave him, but the Council had made their decision and she'd be an idiot to refuse. "Will I be allowed to recruit my own crew?"

"Of course," Master Satele nodded. "Just as Master Meibelle and Master Alte'zu have done."

Kira pressed her hands together in front of her and bowed. "Thank you, Master Satele, and the entire Council. I will do everything I can to prove that I'm worthy of the trust you've placed in me."

"You already have, Master Kira." Master Satele bowed slightly in reply. She turned to Mei next, her expression sobering a little. "Master Meibelle. Your work against Revan and his followers has been truly exceptional. And your expertise in combating the Emperor is second to none." Mei stood up straighter, clasping her hands behind her back, not sure what was in store for her. "You embody every ideal in the Jedi Code. The Council is unanimous in its decision to name you the new Battlemaster of the order. As Battlemaster, your strategic insights will guide the Council's decisions, and you will share your lightsaber skills with the order's most promising students. But most important of all, you will lead the charge against the Sith Emperor, along with any who choose to follow him."

Mei cleared her throat, dumbfounded by the Council's decision. "I am honored to be chosen for this role in the order. I will do everything I can to fulfill my duties with wisdom and skill."

"I'm sure you will," Master Satele assured her with a smile. "With your help, I believe we can finally bring an end to the Emperor's assaults on the galaxy."

As soon as Satele finished speaking, Alte hugged Mei, grinning broadly. "Congratulations, Battlemaster Meibelle!"

Once Alte released Mei, Kira hugged her next. "Congratulations, Battlemaster Mei!"

As soon as Kira stepped back, Nadia hugged Mei. "Congratulations, Mei."

_"Is well earned, Hunter,"_ Qyzen observed, bowing. __  
  
"Thank you, all of you." Mei returned each of their hugs, still a little stunned by the turn of events.

Master Satele focused on Alte once they'd all settled again. "There's one more thing for us to discuss. Master Alte'zu, your role in bringing light to the Revanites' conspiracy is only further proof of your tremendous skill and connection to the Force. Because of the Revanites' machinations, the Council lost a valuable member. We'd like you to join the Council."

Alte's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Smiling, Master Satele nodded. "The order needs to remain vigilant against the Emperor's influences, and to uncover the true origins of his power so that we can fight him more effectively. The Council is proud to have such an ideal Jedi to lead those efforts. Congratulations, Barsen'thor. You will be the light that guides us through the coming darkness."

"This is a grave task," Alte said, her tone echoing the sentiment. "And I'm honored that you would entrust it to me."

"Congratulations, Alte'zu!" Meibelle hugged Alte first, delighted for her.

Kira hugged Alte next, smiling so much her cheeks hurt. "Congratulations, Zu!"

Nadia piled in with Kira, laughing. "Congratulations, Master."

_"Is great honor, Herald,"_ Qyzen said. __  
  
"Congrats, Zu." Felix hugged her once the others had stepped away.

"Knowledge will be our greatest weapon in the battles to come," Master Satele continued, drawing their attention. "We're attempting to calculate where the Emperor might have gone, but we don't know enough about his capabilities to determine anything for sure."

"While we get the task force up and running," Theron took over. "We're going to need you all out there, acting on your own. Follow every lead you can find."

"And remember, the threat of the Empire remains," Master Satele added. "They will not hesitate to use this situation to gain an advantage over us. Until the Emperor is destroyed for good, the entire galaxy is in danger. We must be ready."

Once Master Satele left, Theron turned to them with a sheepish smile, rubbing the skin around his implants. "Um, so, Jakarro and Deefour already left and Master Satele was my ride here. D'you think I could, um, catch a ride to the Fleet with you?"

"Of course!" Kira answered before Mei or Alte could, stepping forward to hug him tight. "We'd be glad to have you."

Alte shared a grin with Mei. "Of course, Theron. Wherever you need to go."

Theron hugged Kira back, biting his lip at her choice of phrases. "Thanks, Kira, Zu. Oh, and congratulations to all three of you on your new titles." He smiled down at Kira. "Especially _you_ , Master Kira."

Kira blushed, her smile a little stunned. "Thanks, Theron. I didn't expect any of it. I mean, I knew Zu told the Council about me taking over, but I didn't know she recommended I do it officially." Kira mock-glared at Alte.

Alte smiled innocently at Kira. "I didn't want to get your hopes up, in case the Council said no."

Kira smiled reluctantly and reached over to squeeze Alte's arm. "I get it. Just-- it's so _much_. I--" She stopped and swallowed hard as it occurred to her that this meant she wouldn't be working with Mei and Alte as much, that she wouldn't see her best friends all the time. Without a word, she moved away from Theron to cling to Mei and Alte.

Rubbing Kira's back with one hand, Alte clung back just as hard with the other.

Mei clung to both Kira and Alte, blinking back tears as she realized what this would mean for them as friends. Softly, she murmured, "We have each other's frequencies. We'll keep in touch. Besides, if you'd like any help with your missions, you only have to ask."

"It's going to be strange without you two," Kira mumbled, fighting back tears of her own.

"We'll only be a holocall away if you need advice or help," Alte said, voice tight. She hadn't even considered that the Council would give Kira her own ship.

"You still have a whole trip to the Fleet together," Theron reminded them gently. "You have time."

Kira laughed, dashing away the last of her tears as she straightened up. "Right, thanks, Theron."

"Anytime, Kira." He smiled fondly at her.

Nadia hugged Kira tight. "You realize you're not going to get a moment to yourself the whole flight to the fleet, right?"

Kira laughed as she hugged Nadia back. "That's fine, so long as I can have _some_ private time, I'll be all right."

"No promises," Nadia replied with a watery laugh as she stepped back.

"Gotta admit, I'm kind of hoping you don't have a Seetoo droid. Three will be a little _too_ confusing," Felix said, smiling.

Kira laughed, hugging Felix. "We'll have to wait and see when we get to the Fleet."

Felix held her close, glad the latest crisis was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me (Jestana) that we hadn't indicated in the story what happened to Scourge and Rusk, so that's part of the reason for including them here.


	8. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes return to the fleet for some well-earned downtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually ready before the previous chapter was posted. Oops? Can you tell we were feeling better?

"You three got promoted and we _missed_ it?" Doc asked once they were on the ship and on their way to the Fleet. "Well, congratulations to all of you, even if it is rather belated."

 

Mei laughed and hugged Doc. "Thanks, Doc. We're not upset. You and Dr. Cedrax were busy and we didn't expect any promotions at all."

 

"Least of all me," Kira added, hugging Doc once Mei released him. "I thought for sure I'd be a knight for a long time yet."

 

Alte snorted. "If anything, you should've been made a master before us, Kira," she said, smiling.

 

"Just because I was a Jedi before you doesn't mean I should be promoted first," Kira told her with a sad smile. "There's the small matter of my past as a Sith and hiding it from the Council for several years."

 

Nadia made a rude noise. "You deserved it long before now, Kira."

 

Kira laughed. "I disagree, but thank you for the vote of confidence, Nadia."

 

Mei wrapped an arm around Nadia's shoulders and squeezed gently. " _I_ agree with you, Nadia."

 

"This calls for a celebration," Felix suggested, wrapping his arms around Kira's waist and squeezing gently.

 

"Agreed!" Tharan said, coming up from the hold with an armful of bottles.

 

Kira leaned back into Felix's hold and reached out to snag Theron's arm, tugging him over to join them. He blushed a little, but wrapped his arms around Felix and Kira, kissing Felix's cheek and Kira's temple as he did. "Yes, a celebration sounds like a wonderful idea."

 

"I'm not sure what kind of meal I can make with what we have, but I'm sure I'll come up with something." Mei headed for the galley to see what was available. "It's a good thing we're going to the Fleet."

 

"I'll help you, Mei," Alte offered, following Mei to the galley.

 

"Of course." Smiling, Mei caught Alte's hand in hers and kissed the back.

 

Kira smiled and nestled closer to Felix and Theron. "No matter what Mei makes, it's going to be _delicious_."

 

"You're not going to help?" Theron wondered, curious.

 

Felix chuckled. "If we want to eat any time soon, she's not."

 

Doc snorted, accepting a bottle from Tharan. "If we want to eat _at all_ , she's not."

 

Kira made a face at the two of them, but reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I'm not a very good cook. There's a reason I haven't tried to make anything when we visit you at the Fleet."

 

"You wouldn't have been able to anyway," Theron told her with a sheepish smile, rubbing around his implants. "I'm not very good at cooking, either, so my kitchen is pretty bare."

 

"You two are lucky I know how to cook," Felix commented wryly, kissing Kira and Theron's cheeks.

 

While the others were caught up in their conversation, Nadia slipped off to her quarters to call Vort.

 

It took Vort a few moments to recognize the ringtone he'd assigned to Nadia's frequency. Rolling into a sitting position, he fumbled for his holocomm and pressed the button to accept the call. "Nadia, hi. How--" he paused to yawn "are you?"

 

Nadia couldn't help smiling at Vort's sleepy voice. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

 

"Yeah, but I'm glad to hear from you." He smiled sleepily at her. "How'd things go on Rishi?"

 

"It went well," she answered, settling onto her bed. "The native species there is fascinating. They're like birds, but humanoid, too. And they were so welcoming, it didn't matter that we were with the Republic and Lana was with the Empire and Jakarro's… well, Jakarro. We were all welcome in their village."

 

Vort smiled wistfully. "That's a nice change. What were the Revanites doing all the way out there? I looked it up and it's pretty far off the beaten path."

 

"That was the point, really." Nadia grabbed a pillow to cushion her back as she explained. "There were Revanites on Master Satele's and Darth Marr's flagships and they came out of hyperspace right above Rishi, too far out to get any backup from their Fleets."

 

He winced as he considered the ramifications of _that_ situation. "I take it you and the others were able to keep it from getting _too_ bad?"

 

"Zu talked Master Satele and Darth Marr into coming to the surface, once Mei got the jammer out of commission," she replied proudly. "Master Satele and Darth Marr agreed to a cease fire and we worked with the Imps once we got to Yavin IV."

 

Vort frowned, sitting up straighter. "Yavin IV? Why'd you go there? No wonder you've been gone so long."

 

Nadia frowned. "I could've sworn I sent you a letter about it. Maybe I forgot to send it? Anyway, Theron, ah, Theron _Shan_ is an SIS agent that we've been working with through all of this. He was captured by the Revanites on Rishi and Revan 'invited' him to Yavin IV. As Theron put it, 'Revan didn't say he couldn't bring a few friends.'"

 

Vort laughed softly. "I don't remember a letter about Yavin IV. Though, Mei told me about Theron, Kira, and Felix. I imagine Kira and Felix were quite happy to see him." His gaze turned tender as he studied Nadia's holoimage. "Just as happy as _I_ am to see _you_."

 

"I miss you," Nadia admitted softly, wishing the holoimage was solid so she could feel _something_.

 

"I miss you, too," Vort told her quietly, some of his longing to see her creeping into his voice. "Where are you headed now?"

 

"Nowhere in particular," she answered with a cheeky grin.

 

Vort gave her an exasperated look. "You know what I mean, silly Nadia."

 

Giggling, Nadia blew a kiss. "Let's just say, we won't have to miss each other for much longer."

 

He smiled brightly, perking right up. "Really? I'll be counting the days until then."

 

"Shouldn't take too long," Nadia assured him. "At least we're not coming from Rishi."

 

"There is that." Vort nodded, his smile turning mischievous. "The next question is whether I should warn Naulia and Jina that you're coming."

 

She laughed softly. "Might not be a bad idea. I don't know if they'll have time to come up with new designs in time, but Mei, Zu, and Kira might want to pay a visit."

 

"Even if they don't have any work they want done, they'll probably come just to say 'hi'," Vort reminded her. "And they'll want to go out for drinks."

 

"Most likely." Her doorchime sounded, distracting her. "Just a second, love," she told him before calling, "Come in!"

 

The door slid open, revealing Alte on the other side. "Food's ready, Nadia."

 

"I'll be there in a second," Nadia replied with a smile. Alte nodded and closed the door again.

 

Vort's heart skipped a beat at that term of endearment from her. He suspected why it'd been that one in particular. "I guess I'd better let you go for now, love."

 

Nadia blinked in surprise, her heart racing, before smiling softly. "I'll call you once we're out of hyperspace."

 

"I'll be waiting to hear from you." He blew her a kiss. "See you soon."

 

Blushing, Nadia blew a kiss back. "Bye, love."

 

Vort reluctantly ended the call with a sigh. Setting the holocomm on the bedside table, he realized he hadn't looked at his mail datapad recently. Scooping up the clothes he'd left scattered on the floor, he tossed them in the hamper and spotted the missing datapad half under the chair in the corner. Picking it up, he turned it on to find several messages waiting for him, including a couple from Mei and one from Nadia. He laughed ruefully once he'd read the message from Nadia. "Guess she _did_ send that mail after all!"

 

*

 

"So how's Vort?" Alte asked, settling on the couch next to Nadia.

 

"He's good," Nadia replied, ducking her head with a small smile.

 

"Let him know we're coming?" Alte watched their friends talking and laughing with a smile.

 

"Yeah," Nadia answered, picking at the last of her plate of food.

 

"Good," Alte said before falling silent as Mei came back into the lounge, her flute in hand.

 

Kira spotted Mei and grinned when she noticed the flute in her hands. "How long has it been since you played, Mei?"

 

"A few years," Mei admitted, smiling nervously as she sat down on the stool she'd brought with her from the bedroom. Before anyone could say anything else, she began to play a sweet, happy tune that perfectly expressed how happy and content she was, her eyes never leaving Alte as she played.

 

Alte smiled softly as she listened to Mei play. It had been far too long since she'd heard those sounds.

 

"Wow," Felix whispered, eyes wide as he watched.

 

"Why haven't we heard her play before?" Doc wondered, enjoying the music.

 

Kira smiled a little sadly, resting her head on Theron's shoulder. "She hasn't really had a reason to play before."

 

Theron tightened his arms around Kira and Felix, just enjoying the music in silence.

 

Nadia set her plate aside and drew her legs up to wrap her arms around them. Her heart clenched in her chest as she listened to Mei. She didn't have many memories of her mother, but she _did_ remember her mother playing a similar instrument.

 

Tharan smiled as Holiday popped up next to him, her eyes wide with amazement.

 

Mei finally finished playing and slowly lowered her flute to her lap, biting her lip a little shyly. "I hope it wasn't _too_ horrible. I'm out of practice."

 

As soon as Mei finished playing, Alte was on her feet and hurrying over to hug her. "You were amazing."

 

Mei returned Alte's hug, pressing her face into Alte's shoulder. "Thanks, love."

 

Kira joined the hug, smiling. "I'm glad you decided to play again."

 

Mei smiled, finding Kira's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I just-- it felt _right_ to play again."

 

"I think we all needed to hear something beautiful after what we just went through," Doc told her, smiling fondly.

 

Mei wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "You thought it was beautiful?"

 

"It really was," Nadia answered, getting up to hug Mei, as well.

 

Mei hugged her back, smiling. "Thanks. I hadn't really played for anyone except Alte since we left Nar Shaddaa."

 

"Wanna give them a real show?" Alte asked with an eager smile.

 

Grinning back, Mei nodded. "Yes! What should we perform for them?"

 

"That one we made up for Kira's birthday?" Alte suggested, bouncing on her toes a little.

 

"Yes, that's perfect." Mei nodded eagerly.

 

Kira squeezed Mei's shoulders before rejoining Theron and Felix, looking forward to their performance.

 

After squeezing Mei's hand, Nadia retreated back to her seat on the couch.

 

Alte did a few vocal exercises before nodding to Mei to let her know she was ready.

 

Nodding back, Mei lifted her flute to her lips and began to play a sprightly, playful tune, tapping her foot to the beat. Alte counted the beats, listening to Mei play the intro before starting to sing, her voice rising and falling, matching Mei note for note.

 

Felix couldn't help smiling as he listened. The song was completely perfect for Kira: light-hearted and fun and utterly beautiful.

 

Kira smiled, nestling close to Felix and Theron as she listened to the song. A couple happy tears escaped, trickling down her cheeks.

 

Doc tapped his foot to the beat of the song. It was so lively, he couldn't resist. He could see why they had written it for Kira. It suited her very well.

 

Tharan wandered over to sit next to Nadia, wrapping his arm around her when she curled into his side. "What has you so nostalgic, little bit?" he asked quietly.

 

"My mother," Nadia murmured back, paying no heed to the tears trailing down her cheeks.

 

Tharan made a sympathetic noise and rubbed Nadia's arm comfortingly.

 

Mei and Alte finished the song with a flourish. Kira was the first to applaud them. "Wonderful!"

 

Felix, Nadia, and Tharan all clapped enthusiastically. "Beautiful!" Nadia said, smiling.

 

Doc added his applause and even T7 beeped and whistled his appreciation. Smiling bashfully, Mei said, "Thank you very much."

 

Alte hugged Mei again. _I've missed this._

 

Mei hugged Alte back, smiling happily. _Me, too. I don't know why it took me so long to play again._

 

Alte brushed a hand over Mei's braid. _At least you're playing again._

 

Mei nodded, pressing her face into Alte's shoulder again. _I think I'm done playing for now. I'm too emotional to focus properly._

 

_Ready for bed?_ Alte asked, rubbing Mei's back.

 

Mei nodded again, stifling a yawn at the suggestion. _Yeah. I suddenly feel like I could sleep for a week._

 

Alte yawned, nodding. _Me, too._ Out loud, she addressed the others. "We're off to bed."

 

"Sleep well," Nadia said, her own eyes drooping.

 

"G'night." Kira gave them a wave as she stood up, too. "We should _all_ go to bed." She tugged on Felix and Theron's hands to urge them to their feet as well.

 

Chuckling, Theron stood up. "No arguments here."

 

Felix followed Kira's tug with a fond smile. "Same here."

 

Nadia nudged Tharan who lifted his arm so she could stand and stretch. "See you all in the morning," she said before shuffling off to her quarters.

 

Standing and stretching as well, Doc raised his eyebrows at Tharan inquiringly. "Bed?"

 

Tharan smiled and shook his head. "I have some ideas rattling around in my head, I want to get them started before I forget them."

 

"All right." Doc tossed him a salute. "Holiday, try to keep him from working too long." With that, he headed off to his quarters.

 

Holiday twiddled her fingers in a wave at Doc. "Sleep well, Doc," Tharan called after him.

 

*

 

"The bed'll be a tight fight, but I don't think any of us will mind," Kira told Felix and Theron as they prepared for bed.

 

"An excuse to keep you two close? I'm fine with that." Theron laughed softly, pulling off the t-shirt he'd put on earlier, leaving him in just his pajama pants.

 

Felix snorted a soft laugh as he started stripping off the lounging clothes he'd changed into earlier. "It'll be nice and toasty warm, too."

 

"That, too." Kira nodded, perching on the end of the bed. When she'd changed out of her robes earlier, she'd put on the shorts and tank top she planned to wear to bed. Touching the tattoo on her right shoulder, she told them quietly, "There's something I wanted to ask the two of you, now that we're alone." She fell silent, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

 

Glancing at Felix, Theron sat down beside Kira and kissed her cheek. "This sounds serious."

 

"What's up?" Felix asked, sitting opposite from Theron and taking one of Kira's hands in both of his own.

 

Looking from one to the other, Kira said, "Since I'll have my own ship once we get to the Fleet, I'd hoped the two of you would be willing to be the first members of my crew." She glanced at Felix with a wry smile. "Provided Zu agrees to your transfer." She looked at Theron. "And I don't know how it'd work with the SIS."

 

"You know Zu wouldn't try to keep us apart," Felix answered before pressing a soft kiss to Kira's lips. "Of course I'll join your crew."

 

Kira smiled, cupping Felix's cheek and tracing his tattoo with her fingertips. "Yes, I do, but it's best to cover all our bases." After a moment, she turned to Theron.

 

For his part, Theron watched Felix and Kira with not a little wistfulness. When she turned to him, he cleared his throat. "You know, part of me would love to say yes, but the SIS is where I belong. I can't just throw that away, especially so soon after getting my job back." He bowed his head. "I hope you understand."

 

"I do." Kira covered his hands with her free one. "I half-expected you to turn me down, but I had to ask. There'll always be an opening on my ship for you if you ever change your mind."

 

Theron looked up with a relieved smile. "I'll remember that and… thank you. Just having you _ask_ me to join your crew is a tremendous honor."

 

"As if I could do anything less." Smiling, Kira gently drew his head to hers for a soft kiss, lightly trailing her fingers along his jaw as she did.

 

Responding eagerly to the kiss, Theron slid his arm around her waist so his hand rested on Felix's thigh, squeezing lightly.

 

Felix let go with one hand to trail his fingers up Theron's arm, pressing his chest against Kira's side and back. "Have I mentioned how hot that is to watch?" he asked softly against Kira's neck.

 

Kira tilted her to one side to allow Felix better access, breathing ragged. "More than a few times."

 

"We like to hear it, though," Theron added, leaning forward to kiss Felix's cheek.

 

Humming quietly, Felix pressed a lavish kiss to Kira's neck before pulling Theron into a deep kiss.

 

Theron moaned into the kiss, his heartbeat speeding up. _How'd I get so lucky with these two?_

 

*

 

Vort looked up from sorting through inks when the door to the shop opened to admit several familiar figures. He smiled and stood up, waving, "Hello, welcome to _Momentous Markings_."

 

"Silly Vort." Mei all but ran across the room and hugged her brother tight. As he hugged her back, she whispered, "Missed you, bro."

 

"Missed you, too, sis," he whispered back before releasing her. His expression softened when his gaze landed on Nadia. "Hi."

 

Nadia smiled as she hugged him. "Hi," she said softly against his shoulder.

 

Vort pressed his face into her hair for a long moment, breathing in her scent. When he reluctantly let her go, he raised his eyebrows. "I didn't realize your hair had grown quite so much."

 

"Do you like it?" she asked, ruffling the small ponytail she'd pulled it into that morning.

 

"I like everything about you," he told her with a warm smile.

 

Before Nadia could do more than duck her head and blush, Jinalee asked the group at-large. "Were Mei and Zu this bad when they first got together?"

 

Kira laughed, stepping forward to hug Jinalee. "Worse in some ways because they knew each other so well already."

 

"I'd argue the point, but Kira's right," Mei added with a laugh of her own, squeezing Alte's hand with a fond smile.

 

Alte leaned into Mei's shoulder with a fond smile. "Is Naulia in today?"

 

"Right here, Zu," Naulia replied, wiping her hands on a towel as she emerged from her workroom. Tossing it aside, she stepped forward to start hugging everyone. "It's good to see all of you. It's been too long."

 

Felix kept his arm wrapped around Theron's waist as Naulia made her way through the group to them, a fond smile on his face. "Missed you, Naulia."

 

"Missed you, too, Lieutenant Handsome," she teased, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Who's _this_ handsome fella?"

 

Theron watched Naulia work her way through the group just as Jinalee had, clearly familiar with them. He smiled a little awkwardly and offered her his hand. "SIS Agent Theron Shan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"SIS Agent?" Naulia repeated with a smile, shaking his hand as she looked him over once again. "Well, it's a very _large_ pleasure to meet you. Are all of them as gorgeous as you?"

 

Shrugging, Theron slipped his arm around Felix's waist. "I couldn't say, because I haven't met all of them myself."

 

"I hate to interrupt your flirting, Naulia," Alte said with a wry smile. "But I'd like to consult with you on a new tattoo."

 

Naulia pressed a hand to her chest in mock surprise, turning to Alte with wide eyes. "You're getting _another_ tattoo? Today's my lucky day." Joining Alte, she asked, "I'm guessing you have some idea already?"

 

Alte squeezed Mei's hand before letting go. "I'd rather talk about it in your workroom, if you don't mind?"

 

"Of course! Right this way." Naulia gestured for Alte to follow her.

 

Mei watched Alte follow Naulia with a fond smile. Turning to Jina, she asked, "Will you and Naulia be available for drinks later?"

 

"For you guys, always," Jina answered, grinning. "Anybody have any work for me?"

 

Kira raised her hand, moving over to join Jina. "I do, actually. I'd like to discuss it in private, though."

 

"Couldn't keep away from me, huh?" Jina teased, gesturing for Kira to follow her back to her workroom.

 

Laughing as she followed Jina, Kira told her, "Of course not. Who can resist your charms?"

 

Jina laughed as well. "Mei and Zu have," she pointed out.

 

"They've also been gone on each for _years_ ," Kira reminded her, settling in the chair in Jina's workroom.

 

"And?" Jina asked, hooking her rolling stool with one foot and bringing it over to the client chair. "You might be surprised how many incredibly _gone_ _on each other_ couples I've had over the years."

 

Kira laughed softly. "Not them. They're happy with each other. I can't imagine them inviting anyone else to join them."

 

Jina nodded concedingly. "So, what part of your gorgeous body do I get to stare at today?" She leered cheerfully.

 

Laughing again, Kira lifted her shirt. "My belly button." She winked. "Don't tell Felix or Theron."

 

Jina snapped her fingers ruefully. "I was hoping for something a little further up. Maybe next time?" she suggested. Rolling over to her 'toolbox' she opened the drawer with her belly button rings and picked up the tray before rolling back over to Kira.

 

Kira studied the tray carefully. "I'm still not sure about my nipples, but Felix certainly enjoys _his_." She glanced up at Jina with a wink. " _Theron_ certainly likes them."

 

"Oooh," Jina's eyes darkened as she pictured Theron and Felix together. "You lucky woman."

 

"We're _all_ lucky." Kira smiled fondly as she thought of Felix and Theron. Giving herself a shake, she studied the belly button rings once more. Biting her lip, she told Jina, "I don't suppose you have more? None of these are _quite_ what I'm looking for."

 

Jina smiled. "I think I have something that might work." She put the tray away before getting up and heading into her _real_ workroom just off her client workroom. "I started on this a week ago, and every time I work on it, I think of you." She came back out with a jewelry box in hand and gave it to Kira. "I finished it this morning."

 

Raising her eyebrows, Kira carefully opened the box and gasped when she saw the navel ring. Made of rose gold, the bottom consisting of three emeralds in decreasing size. She looked up at Jina with a watery smile. "It's perfect and almost exactly what I was looking for." Turning shy, she added, "Because I've just been promoted to Jedi Master."

 

"Congratulations!" Jina said, leaning down to hug Kira.

 

Kira hugged Jina back, laughing a little. "I'm still a little stunned over it, to be honest."

 

"From what you've all told me, you've more than earned it," Jina replied, taking the box from Kira and settling back on her stool.

 

"Mei and Zu have both said as much, but it'll be awhile yet before I feel worthy of the title." Kira sat back in the chair. "Of course, they were the same way when _they_ were promoted."

 

Jina giggled, getting her supplies ready. "Shirt off, please."

 

Kira pulled her shirt off with a saucy grin. Part of her felt a little silly, but she promised herself it'd be worth it.

 

"I've missed that view," Jina murmured, staring at Kira's chest for a moment before shooting her a wink and picking up her marker.

 

"I'm flattered." Biting her lip, Kira looked away, towards the waiting area. She'd like to spend a night with Jina again, but being with anyone without Felix didn't feel right to her. And now, with Theron in the picture, that made things just a little more complicated.

 

"Hey," Jina said softly, touching Kira's knee. "You need me to back off, let me know, okay?"

 

Kira smiled, catching Jina's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I don't mind. I just--" She sighed. "I'm not sure what to do. I know you have a thing about soldiers, but I love Felix and--" Kira stopped and shrugged, not sure what else to say.

 

Jina squeezed back. "There's a reason you love him, right?" she asked. "I… let me think about it, okay?"

 

Kira nodded, smiling. "If you can't, that's all right. He understands and so do I. Some things you just can't move past."

 

"I think I have an idea, but let me think about it some more," Jina replied, leaning in and bussing a light kiss over Kira's lips.

 

"It's enough that you're considering it." Kira settled back in the chair. "You'd better hurry up or the others are going to wonder what we're getting up to in here."

 

Giggling, Jina sat back and turned her attention to Kira's stomach. "Stars, this is going to be pretty."

 

"All thanks to your work," Kira told her with a grin.

 

Reluctantly going back to sorting inks, Vort asked, "So, Zu's getting a tattoo and Kira's getting a piercing. What about you, Mei?"

 

She shrugged as she leaned on the counter. "I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet."

 

"It seems something big happened on Yavin IV." Vort finished checking the inks and set aside the ones Naulia needed to inspect. "Anything you want to tell me?"

 

Spotting a new holodisplay on the counter, Nadia sidled over to peer at the work. It was just designs but… she looked closer then smiled widely. She knew that work.

 

"Well, um, the three of us were kind of, sort of promoted?" Mei offered with a sheepish smile. She hated how it sounded like bragging. "Zu's on the Jedi Council now, I'm the new Battlemaster for the order, and Kira's a Jedi Master."

 

Vort grinned, moving around the counter to hug Mei again, lifting her off her feet. "Congrats, sis!"

 

"Thanks, bro." Mei smiled, tugging at the end of her braid once he set her down. "I _want_ to do something to represent it, but I'm not sure what yet."

 

"Well, you know the sort of work Naulia can come up with," Vort gestured at the holodisplays, and then at the one Nadia had been studying, blushing a little. "These are some of my designs. Naulia wanted me to put it together so our customers could get an idea of the kind of work I can do once I start tattooing."

 

"That reminds me, how did your backpiece come out?" Mei asked, curious. "It was still healing when I last saw you."

 

Vort slid his tank top off and turned his back to Mei so she could see for herself. "Naulia insists it's more down to my design than her work, but I say she interpreted it pretty well herself."

 

"Oh wow, that came out fantastic," Felix complimented, tracing the graceful swoops of the wings with his eyes.

 

Nadia, on the other hand, didn't even realize she'd moved until she felt Vort's warm skin under her fingertips. Blushing, she snatched her hand back. "Sorry," she muttered.

 

"You can touch if you like," Vort assured Nadia with a smile, having watched her the whole time. "The skin's healed now."

 

Face heating even more, Nadia glanced at Mei out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. "Maybe later?"

 

Vort grinned as he put his tank top back on. "Of course."

 

Theron watched them with raised eyebrows. He'd suspected, from comments the others had made, but seeing them, he could only shake his head and mutter, "They have it bad for each other, don't they?"

 

Felix huffed a quiet laugh. "From practically the moment they met, yeah," he muttered back.

 

"I don't blame either of them." Theron had to admit that both Vort and Nadia were easy on the eyes, but-- "Not that I'm going to _try_ anything, mind you."

 

Snickering, Felix pressed a kiss to Theron's temple. "You'd be pretty firmly turned down if you did."

 

"I figured," Theron kissed Felix's cheek. "I'm happy with you and Kira, though, so there's nothing to worry about."

 

"Didn't think there was," Felix assured him. "But--" He cut himself off, glancing around the shop. "We'll continue this later."

 

Theron nodded, smiling a little. "I look forward to it."

 

Felix grinned, looking away from Theron when the door to Jina's workroom slid open.

 

Kira smiled when she spotted Felix and Theron standing together, walking over to hug the two of them. "You two're looking mighty cozy."

 

Pressing a soft kiss to Kira's lips, Felix lifted an eyebrow. "So? What'd you get?"

 

"You'll find out later," she told him with a playful smile, kissing Theron next.

 

Theron raised his eyebrows, curious. "Not even a hint?"

 

"Nope." Kira couldn't stifle a giggle.

 

"I hear congratulations are in order, Master Kira," Vort interrupted before they could get carried away.

 

She turned to him with a smile. "Thanks, Vort. It's still hard to believe."

 

"Well, the Council seems to think you deserved it and it's clear Mei agrees." Vort shrugged, fiddling with the displays. "I'd say just go with it."

 

Kira laughed. "I'm trying, but I sometimes have to pinch myself to remind myself that this is all real." Felix pinched her ass. She yelped and turned to glare at him. "I didn't need _you_ to--" she yelped again and turned to glare at Theron, who had his best innocent expression on. "Oh, now you're taking lessons from Felix?"

 

"Why not?" Theron ducked when she made to hit his shoulder and she got his cheek instead. "Ow!"

 

"Shit, I'm sorry, Theron." Kira was immediately contrite, turning his head so she could examine his cheek.

 

Felix rubbed Theron's back comfortingly as he leaned in to check the damage, too. "Best not to duck, Theron. She only goes for the shoulder," he advised quietly.

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Theron winced. "Still, not as bad as what the Revanites did to me. They rung my bell pretty good when they captured me."

 

Felix growled quietly at the reminder. "Wasn't enough payback in the world for that."

 

"Hey, I survived, I escaped, that's the best payback for something like that," Theron told him, cupping his cheek.

 

Kira reluctantly nodded. "He's right. We try to get more payback, we'll just be doing what the Emperor wants."

 

Sighing, Felix nodded. "Yeah, okay."

 

"You okay, Theron?" Nadia asked, frowning in concern.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Nadia." Theron smiled reassuringly at her even as he reached around to pinch Felix's ass.

 

Felix yelped and glared playfully at Theron. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Shan."

 

Before Theron could reply, Vort told them, "No foreplay in the shop! Save it for somewhere private."

 

"Pretty sure Naulia and I have been breaking that rule since you made it," Jina said thoughtfully, eyes sparkling with laughter.

 

Vort rolled his eyes. "I said the _shop_ , Jina. That doesn't include the back rooms."

 

"What makes you think we kept it to the back rooms?" Jina asked with a wink.

 

"I did _not_ need to hear that," a familiar voice said from the entrance.

 

"Ashara," Jina greeted with a broad smile, hurrying around the counter to catch her sister in a hard hug.

 

"Jina," Ashara replied, hugging back just as hard. As soon as Jina released her, Ashara stepped aside, gesturing for Te'rund to join her inside the shop. "Jina, this is Te'rund."

 

Jina eyed Te'rund from head to toe. "Damn, sis," she muttered before shaking her head and holding out her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Te'rund."

 

"Likewise, Jinalee," Te'rund replied, shaking Jina's hand.

 

Jina's jaw dropped a little. "You could read the news feeds to me anytime."

 

Ashara groaned, covering her face with her hand. "Jina."

 

"What?" Jina asked innocently. "You can't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind."

 

Te'rund laughed lowly. "I'll take that as a compliment, Jinalee. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, and it's Jina," Jinalee replied.

 

"How much do you want to bet Naulia's glaring at Alte to keep her still, right now?" Nadia asked Mei and Vort.

 

"No bet," Mei replied with a grin, Alte's emotions were making her a little antsy, too. "Hey, Ashara, Te'rund. It's good to see you two."

 

"Hi, Mei," Ashara and Te'rund greeted in unison.

 

"I didn't know you guys were coming," Nadia said, walking over to hug Ashara.

 

"It was a surprise," Te'rund confided, opening his arms for a hug, which Nadia gladly accepted.

 

Mei walked over to hug Ashara. "This is the best kind of surprise."

 

"How've you guys been?" Ashara asked, hugging Mei. "Holocalls aren't nearly enough."

 

"We've been better." Mei smiled sadly. "I'm not recommending Yavin IV as a vacation spot unless you _like_ jungles and the Dark Side of the Force."

 

Te'rund snorted. "Not especially, no."

 

"Dromund Kaas wasn't so bad except for…" Ashara thought for a moment. "Nope, except nothing. There was nothing good about that place."

 

"Agreed," Vort and Mei replied at the same time. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

 

Kira wrapped her arms around herself, shivering a little. "I was afraid we'd run into my parents or something while we were there."

 

Felix hugged Kira from one side, leaving the other side open for Theron. "You never have to go back there again."

 

Theron hugged Kira, too. "You belong here, remember that."

 

"Thanks." Kira returned their hugs with a grateful smile. "If I never go back to Dromund Kaas again, it'll be too soon."

 

"Agreed," Felix said quietly.

 

"Well this got depressing fast," Alte said from the doorway of Naulia's workroom.

 

Te'rund laughed and swept Alte up in a hug, drawing a laugh from her as well. "Missed you, brother," she whispered.

 

"Missed you, too, sister," he replied, holding her tight.

 

"I'm assuming this is Te'rund," Naulia drawled from the doorway, drying her hands with a towel. "Unless you have another brother I didn't know about, Zu."

 

Alte shook her head, pulling away from Te'rund to turn to Naulia. "Not that I know of," she answered. "Naulia, Te'rund. Te'ru, Naulia."

 

Te'rund bowed. "Nice to meet you, Naulia."

 

Naulia nodded in reply, amused. "Nice to meet you, too." She glanced at Ashara with a grin. "You have good taste, Ashara."

 

Ashara slipped an arm around Te'rund's waist, smiling. "I know."

 

Alte giggled and drifted over to lean against Mei.

 

Mei smiled and kissed Alte's cheek.

 

Kira cleared her throat. "Speaking of good taste, this is Theron Shan, the SIS agent who dragged us into the whole mess with Revan in the first place."

 

"If I remember correctly, there wasn't much dragging required," Theron retorted with a smile.

 

Kira stuck her tongue out at him. "Theron, this is Ashara Zavros, Jina's sister, and Te'rund, Zu's brother."

 

Theron offered his hand to them. "It's nice to meet you both."

 

Ashara shook his hand first. "Nice to finally meet you," she said, stepping aside and letting Te'rund shake Theron's hand.

 

"What she said," Te'rund said, tilting his head towards Ashara.

 

Theron laughed, rubbing the skin around his implants. He turned to Kira and Felix, "Um, I need to go take care of some things. I'll see you two later?"

 

Felix nodded and brushed a soft kiss over Theron's lips. "Want some company?" he asked softly.

 

"Tempting, but not at the moment." Theron smiled faintly. "I need to be alone for a bit, that's all."

 

Kira hugged Theron and kissed him softly. "You change your mind, you know how to find us."

 

"I know." He kissed each of them, soft and swift, before leaving the shop.

 

"Was it something we said?" Ashara asked, frowning after Theron.

 

Felix shook his head. "He'll be fine, just needs some space."

 

"I'm starving, anyone else up for some lunch?" Te'rund asked, glancing around at everyone.

 

"Food sounds perfect," Mei agreed with a grin.

 

"I'm game," Kira agreed.

 

Naulia glanced at Jina, eyebrows raised inquiringly.

 

Jina glanced at Ashara but shook her head regretfully. Pointing at her head, she made a spinning motion, their signal that their mind was spinning with ideas that they needed to get down before they lost them. "I have some things to take care of here, I'll see you all later for drinks."

 

Ashara frowned, but nodded. "See you later, sis."

 

"You too, baby sis."

 

"I'll join you, though, and I'm sure Vort would like to come along," Naulia offered, glancing at Vort.

 

Vort looked at Nadia, uncertain if she'd join the others as well. Nadia nodded encouragingly. He nodded, smiling. "Sure, I'll come."

 

"Food it is," Alte said just before her own stomach growled.

 

*

 

"Hey, everyone, sorry I'm late," Theron said in greeting when he joined them later for drinks in the cantina. "Had to take a call."

 

"As long as you made it at all, you're fine." Kira smiled and squeezed his hand as he took the seat she and Felix had saved between them.

 

Once Theron was seated, Felix set his arm along the back of Theron's chair, his fingers brushing the sleeve of Theron's jacket. "As long as you're here," he assured Theron quietly, smiling.

 

Theron smiled, leaning back so Felix's arm pressed against his shoulders. "So, did I miss anything important?"

 

Kira shook her head. "Not really. We've just been catching each other up."

 

Naulia smiled as she watched Kira and Felix with Theron. _They look good together._

 

"Are you looking forward to getting back in the swing of things, Theron?" Mei asked him, rather curious.

 

"Yes and no," Theron replied with a sheepish smile. "I'll be glad to get back to doing my usual job, but it means I have to leave for Coruscant tomorrow." He glanced at Kira and Felix. "I wish I could stay longer."

 

Kira squeezed his hand gently. "That's all right. We still have tonight."

 

"Not your fault," Felix said, pressing a kiss to Theron's temple.

 

Theron smiled, grateful they understood. Grinning, Naulia suggested, "If you three want to make the most of your time, we won't be hurt if you decide to leave now."

 

"I think it should be Theron's call," Kira said, glancing at Felix and Theron.

 

"Sure, put it all on _me_ ," Theron joked, rubbing at the skin around his implants.

 

"I wouldn't mind," Felix replied, voice low, eyes hooded.

 

Theron swallowed, feeling distinctly warm at the look from Felix. "Um, yeah, if you guys don't mind, we're going now."

 

Mei laughed and made shooing motions. "Go on, you three. Have fun."

 

Nadia groaned and buried her face in Vort's shoulder. "I really did not need to hear Felix sound like that."

 

Laughing, Felix stood and tugged Theron up with him. "See you all later."

 

Kira smiled and looped her arm through Theron's free one. Waving at the others, she told them, "Have a good night!"

 

As they headed off together, Vort gently rubbed Nadia's back. "At least he's happy with Kira and Theron?"

 

"Well, yeah, I'm glad they're happy." Nadia smiled after the trio. "But Felix is like my brother. I _really_ didn't want to hear his bedroom voice."

 

Alte snickered, ducking her face down towards her glass to hide her smile.

 

Nadia frowned at her. "How would _you_ feel if you heard Te'rund's bedroom voice."

 

Te'rund held up his hands, leaning back in his chair. "Don't drag me into this."

 

Mei laughed, eyes glinting. "I'm sure _Felix_ would prefer not to hear _your_ bedroom voice, Nadia."

 

Vort ducked his head to murmur in Nadia's ear, "I, however, would _love_ to hear it."

 

Blushing, Nadia nestled a little bit closer to Vort. "You're all ganging up on me," she pouted theatrically.

 

"Perks of being the little sister," Tharan replied, lifting his glass in a toast to her.

 

"Because we all care for you in our own way," Doc added with a grin.

 

"Speaking as a big sister, I think I'd die of shock if I heard Novlan use a bedroom voice in front of me," Naulia offered with a smirk.

 

Nadia giggled into her drink.

 

Jina shuddered. "Yeah, I don't want to hear that, either."

 

" _So_ ," Alte said pointedly. "What have you three been up to?"

 

"Well, Vort's begun his training," Naulia offered with a grin. "He's not ready to tattoo as yet, but it shouldn't take _that_ long."

 

He grinned wryly. "It's the sticking needles into skin repeatedly part that'll take time."

 

Nadia smiled up at him proudly. "You'll be great at it, once you're done with training."

 

"I hope so." He smiled back at her, hoping he'd be able to do some of her future tattoos. "One thing I hadn't considered before was how a customer's skin tone would affect the color of their tattoos and that we, the artists, have to keep that in mind and factor that into the colors we choose for the tattoo."

 

Naulia nodded. "That caught me by surprise, too, Vort. You're learning quick, though."

 

"That's why I chose the colors I did for my tattoos," Alte said with a nod. "My skin's so dark, some colors just don't work, but pale or bright colors show up beautifully."

 

" _Very_ beautifully," Mei agreed in a soft voice, tracing the infinity tattoo on Alte's left arm.

 

Vort shook his head. _Yeah, did **not** need to hear Mei sound like that._ "Is it possible to un-hear something?"

 

"Nope," Nadia answered, patting Vort's thigh then leaving her hand there.

 

He glanced at her in surprise for a moment before smiling and covering her hand with his.

 

Mei shook her head slightly and looked at Jina. "What have _you_ been up to, Jina?"

 

"Same as usual," Jina answered with a shrug. "Making jewelry, poking holes in people."

 

Ashara choked on her drink trying not to laugh and Te'rund patted her on the back with a fond smile. "Down, not out, beloved."

 

"Bite me," Ashara croaked, sticking her tongue out at him when he just grinned.

 

Mei bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Naulia didn't even bother trying to hold back her own laughter. "Hmm, biting has _such_ potential, wouldn't you agree, Jina?"

 

Jina thumped her head down on the table. "Not when it involves my sister."

 

"This is what happens when there's so many people related to each other in such a big group," Alte grumbled, resolutely _not_ looking at Te'rund and Ashara. She was happy to see him so relaxed and content, but there were some things she just did not need to see.

 

This time, Mei couldn't hold back her laughter. "Good point, Alte. Perhaps it's time we moved the conversation to safer grounds?"

 

"Tried that already," Alte pointed out.

 

"What were you all up to?" Te'rund asked, playing with his glass.

 

"We just got back from Yavin IV," Nadia answered as she spun her own glass on the table.

 

Te'rund winced. "I've never been to the surface myself, but it's not terribly fun to go near it. You okay?" He looked from Nadia to Alte to Mei.

 

"I'm not as sensitive as the others, but it was bad enough for me." Mei couldn't stifle a shudder as she remembered the way it'd felt to be surrounded by so much Darkness.

 

"I had a massive headache most of the time we were there, but I got through it," Alte answered, squeezing Te'rund's wrist.

 

He frowned in concern. "I…" he trailed off, uncertain.

 

"What?" Alte asked, shifting to face him more fully.

 

"I've never heard of headaches from Dark planets or moons." Te'rund took Alte's hand. "The most I got from Dromund Kaas and Korriban was an oily feeling."

 

Alte frowned as well. "I felt that on Korriban, but Yavin IV is darker than Korriban, so maybe that was enough of a difference?"

 

Te'rund shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know."

 

Mei bowed her head, realizing now why Korriban had been so familiar to her when they'd attacked it. She shivered as she remembered what she'd _done_ while under the Emperor's control on Korriban.

 

"Hey," Alte said softly, turning back to Mei. "You're okay. You're home."

 

Mei gripped Alte's hand tightly, trying to ground herself against the memories. A soft whimper escaped when that wasn't enough. _Alte, can't stop them. Not here. Privacy?_

 

_Okay._ Alte stood, pulling Mei to her feet. "We need to go. See you all later." Not giving anyone a chance to answer or ask questions, she guided Mei from the cantina towards their hangar.

 

Te'rund and Ashara stared after them, concerned, before looking to Nadia.

 

Vort watched them, and then looked down at Nadia. Quietly, he asked, "What was that all about?"

 

Nadia sighed sadly. "On Rishi, Mei's former master, Orgus Din, paid her a visit and unblocked her memories of her time under the Emperor's control. She's still coming to terms with them and I guess talking about Korriban brought them back."

 

"I thought--" Jina bit her lip uncertainly. "I thought Master Orgus was dead."

 

"He was a Force ghost," Nadia explained. "He's appeared to her a couple times, from what I understand, but this was his last time."

 

"I think I was there one of the times he appeared," Doc commented, remembering the incident right after they'd received the order to go to Quesh. "I didn't see him and I don't think Kira did, but Mei acted like she was talking to someone on the holo even though it was off."

 

Ashara nodded. "Sometimes Force ghosts can control who can see them."

 

"When we get back to Tython, Mei's already promised to see the Mind Healers." Nadia rubbed Vort's tense thigh reassuringly.

 

Vort nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Good. It seems she needs them more than ever."

 

Naulia nodded. "I'm glad she'll get help."

 

"It'll be good for her," Te'rund agreed quietly. "They've helped me quite a lot." He smiled at Ashara when she squeezed his hand gently.

 

Jina shook her head. "How about something a little less depressing? Any funny stories for us?"

 

"Mei accidentally jumped into a mud puddle while we were on Yavin." Nadia giggled at the round of demands for explanations. "Well…"

 

*

 

Waking up, safe and warm, with Vort's fingers brushing through her hair was the best way to wake up, in Nadia's opinion. After drinks the night before, they had gone back to Vort's apartment and just cuddled and kissed on his couch for a little longer before getting ready for bed. She'd just about laughed herself silly when she'd put on one of Vort's shirts to sleep in, practically swimming in the soft fabric. When she'd brought the collar up to her nose to cover her face and gotten a deep breath of his scent embedded in the shirt, she'd flushed warm with pleasure. She'd gotten another warm rush of pleasure when she found a package of the special facewipes from Sarkhai on the counter in his 'fresher so she wouldn't have to go back to the ship or sleep with her facepaint on. _This is love._

 

Vort smiled to himself when he woke up with Nadia in his arms, all but swimming in one of his shirts, her face bare of all facepaint so he could count the freckles on her cheeks. He couldn't imagine a better start to the day. He didn't even try to resist running his fingers through her silver hair, the strands soft between his fingers. When they'd first started exploring their relationship, he'd worried so much about hurting her because she was so small compared to him. She'd quickly assured him that she was tougher than he looked and that was one of the things he loved about her. His smile deepened when Nadia began to stir and he whispered, "Good morning, love."

 

Tilting her head back on his shoulder, she smiled sleepily up at him. "Morning," she murmured, voice rough with sleep. "Sleep okay?"

 

"Better than 'okay'," he replied, tilting his head down to kiss her forehead. "You?"

 

She closed her eyes at the brush of his lips, still smiling. "Perfectly."

 

He smiled back and gave a deep, contented sigh. "I'm glad. Are you interested in breakfast? I know I am."

 

She hummed and pressed a little closer. "Part of me wants to just stay in bed, but most of me is _really_ hungry."

 

Vort laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I know the feeling, but we really should eat something."

 

Giggling, Nadia tightened her arm draped across his waist before sitting up and stretching. "Your bed is _really_ comfy, by the way."

 

"Are you sure it was the bed and not _me_?" Vort asked with a chuckle, sitting up as well. He extended his arms up to the ceiling and _stretched_ , his back popping a little with the movement.

 

Turning to answer, Nadia's eyes widened slightly as she took in his bare muscled chest stretched so tautly. "Hmm?" she hummed distractedly.

 

Vort grinned, amused by Nadia's distraction, and leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose. "I asked if you're sure it was the _bed_ that was comfortable, not me."

 

"Both," she answered, smiling. "Definitely both."

 

Laughing, Vort got up and bent over to touch his toes, stretching the muscles in his back and legs in the process.

 

She groaned, flopping back on the bed, but kept her head turned to keep watching him. "That's just unfair."

 

Vort tried to keep his expression innocent as he turned to Nadia, but couldn't help grinning when he saw her face. "You know I don't mind you looking all you want."

 

Rolling onto her side, Nadia propped her head on her hand. "I know, it'll take time to overcome twenty-plus years of good breeding."

 

"In the meantime, breakfast." Vort scooped up a shirt from the floor and put it on. "Any preferences? I'm not the gourmet cook Mei is, but I don't burn water at least."

 

"Whatever you have on hand is fine," Nadia assured him, sitting up and climbing out of bed. "At this point, I'd eat a gundark, I'm so hungry." She went up on her toes and kissed his cheek before heading for the 'fresher.

 

Laughing a little, Vort watched Nadia disappear into the 'fresher before heading to the kitchen. After putting on an apron, he pulled out the ingredients for a traditional Sarkhai breakfast. He'd been doing some research and practicing and hoped he had the hang of some of the more fiddly parts of the meal.

 

Nadia took care of her morning ablutions as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste a single moment with Vort. While she was brushing her teeth, she stared at her bare face in the mirror, blushing as she remembered she didn't have facepaint, so she'd have to walk back to the ship with a bare face later. _It's okay,_ she told herself. _You look human, no one will know how immodest you'll be._ Nodding to herself, she rinsed her mouth and headed out to the kitchen.

 

As she got closer, she frowned, breathing deeply of the familiar scents wafting towards her. Hurrying her pace, she came around the corner into the kitchen and stopped, staring at the packages scattered on the counter. She squeaked, hands coming up to cover her mouth.

 

Vort turned at the sound of a squeak and smiled at Nadia. "I, um, thought you'd appreciate a taste of home. I hope I get it right."

 

Eyes welling with tears, Nadia rushed over and hugged him tight. "Thank you," she whispered, voice choked.

 

Carefully setting down the knife and fruit he'd been holding, Vort hugged Nadia back, kissing the top of her head. "Anything for you, love."

 

Looking up at him, she smiled brightly. "I love you."

 

He drew in a breath, tears stinging his eyes. His voice rough with emotion, he told her, "I love you, too, Nadia. I want to make you happy."

 

She tightened her arms around him for a moment. "You do," she assured him before releasing him. "Anything I can do to help?"

 

"You can cut these up." He indicated the fruit on the cutting board and the knife. "My fingers are a little too big to get it right."

 

She smiled, bumping him with her hip. "Watch and learn," she teased, picking up the knife and setting to work.

 

Vort smiled and watched Nadia's technique carefully. He wanted to get it right. Keeping his voice deliberately casual, he asked, "I take it you didn't go poking around in the 'fresher?"

 

"Not really," she replied absently, focused on her hands. "Everything I needed was already out on the counter, so I didn't need to look for anything."

 

Still smiling, Vort waited until she'd finished chopping for the moment before telling her, "Well, not _quite_ everything. I put facepaint in the top right drawer for you."

 

Nadia's hands stilled, blinking down at the fruit. "I... You… What?" She blinked up at him, his words not really computing.

 

He gently cupped Nadia's cheek. "Did you _really_ think I'd buy facewipes and not facepaint?"

 

"I think I was too drunk and tired to think about it," she admitted, nuzzling her cheek into his palm. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Besides, I rather like the idea that I'm among a select few who gets to count your freckles."

 

She laughed, pushing up on her toes to kiss him. "At this rate, we'll never get breakfast finished," she murmured against his lips.

 

" _I_ don't mind, but my stomach does," Vort murmured back. As if to confirm it, his stomach chose that moment to growl.

 

Nadia laughed again and turned back to the cutting board. "The faster we finish cooking, the sooner we can eat; the sooner we eat, the sooner we can do… something else."

 

Chuckling, Vort turned his attention to the pot on the stove, stirring its contents carefully to make sure none of it had stuck to the bottom. "Do you think it's too early to call and check in on Mei and Zu?"

 

"Probably," Nadia replied. Pausing in her cutting, she felt along her bond to Alte then pulled back, blushing. "Definitely."

 

Vort grinned at Nadia's reaction. "At least we know that Mei seems to be feeling better this morning."

 

Nadia snorted, going back to chopping. "We are not revisiting last night's discussion."

 

Laughing, Vort turned off the stove and bent down to retrieve a couple plates from the cupboard. "Honestly? I'm happy that Mei has found someone who makes her so happy. At least something good came out of the mess that was our childhood."

 

She finished her chopping and turned to watch him bend over, head tilted appreciatively. "They've had a lot of bumps along the way, but I think it's just made them stronger, knowing they have each other at the end of whatever's gone wrong."

 

Vort nodded and straightened up, turning to Nadia with a smile. "My parents were like that and I hope we can have that, too."

 

She smiled softly, eyes fond. "We're getting there. This whole thing with the Revanites was…" she trailed off, shivering. "But I kept reminding myself I'd see you if I kept going, because we always come back to the Fleet after long missions like that and I knew you'd be here."

 

"That's part of the reason I agreed to work for Naulia and Jina," Vort admitted, setting the plates on the counter and carefully spooning the food onto them. "I wanted the chance to see you more often." He laughed softly. "And being a tattoo artist sounded pretty cool to me."

 

Biting her lip, she shifted the fruit into two piles. "If… If you ever want to practice just, like, drawing designs on skin, you can use me as a canvas," she offered.

 

He barely managed to avoid dropping the spoon on the floor, hastily putting it back in the pot. "I… you… that's, um, thank you for the offer." He blushed at the thought of what that'd mean, of getting the chance to draw some of his designs on Nadia's skin. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'll remember that."

 

"Bowls?" she asked, ignoring the blush staining her cheeks.

 

"In the cupboard next to the plates," Vort told her, trying to get his heart to calm down.

 

"Thanks." Nadia got a pair of bowls out and scooped the fruit into the bowls before washing her hands. "So how hard did I just blow your mind?" she asked, smiling impishly at him.

 

"Um, quite a lot." Vort finished plating the meal and set them on the table in the breakfast nook. After a moment of debating with himself, he admitted, "I'd thought about drawing designs on your skin, but I hadn't expected you to actually _offer_ to let me do it."

 

"Does it make you feel better to know I'm not planning on getting any more tattoos until you're certified to tattoo people?" she asked, following him to the table and setting the bowls down, putting the one with slightly more fruit by her plate.

 

" _Stars_ ," Vort muttered, pausing just before he reached for the caf to pour cups for the two of them. "Humbled and honored are more appropriate terms for how I feel." Collecting himself, he poured the caf. "I'm not sure when it's going to happen. It depends on how quickly I learn. Are you willing to wait, regardless of how long?"

 

"Yep," she answered without hesitation. "I've waited this long, it won't kill me to wait longer."

 

"I'll do my best to learn quickly, then," he carried the cups to the table. "Sugar? Creamer?"

 

"Both, please," she requested, spearing a piece of fruit on her fork and popping it in her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss. She'd missed that taste.

 

Vort watched her for a moment before shaking himself and retrieving the sugar and creamer, setting them on the table. "There you go." Sitting down across from her, he gently nudged her feet with one of his.

 

"Thanks," Nadia replied, nudging him back as she fixed her caf. "Anything else you've been up to, besides learning how to cook my favorite breakfast?"

 

"Um, well." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It turns out you _did_ send that letter about going to Yavin IV. I just didn't see it because my datapad got buried under the chair in my room and a pile of dirty clothes."

 

She regarded him for a moment, thinking about what he'd said and eating some more fruit. "I don't think you're the type to leave stuff scattered around long enough to lose something like that."

 

"I'm not, normally, but I had a rough few days last week." Vort scrubbed his fingers through his hair for a moment before getting up and retrieving his pills, showing them to Nadia. "I started seeing a therapist to help me deal with the problems I've been having thanks to having my brain messed with several times over and she referred me to a psychiatrist who prescribed medication to help with that."

 

"I'm glad you're getting help," Nadia said, moving her hand a little closer on the table, wanting to reach out to him, but letting him make the choice.

 

Vort smiled, covering Nadia's hand with his. "I knew I needed it, but I didn't want to go to the mind healers on Dantooine and there wasn't anyone else nearby. That was another part of the reason I chose to accept Naulia and Jina's offer. Adjusting to the medication was part of the reason my datapad got buried like it did. Mei sent me a couple mails that I missed, too, so you're not the only one." He sighed. "I have nightmares, too, and probably always will, but the therapy and medicine should keep them away for the most part."

 

"Is that why you haven't been writing to me very much?" Nadia asked quietly.

 

Vort nodded, gently squeezing Nadia's hand. "Yes. Most of what's been on my mind has been the therapy and dealing with my memories of the things I had to do for the Empire. Not exactly things I want to write about in a letter. And I've been pretty drained after my therapy sessions, so I haven't _felt_ like doing anything except sleep."

 

Nadia nodded as well. "I understand, it just…" She pushed her free hand through her hair. "It felt like I was doing all the work for a while. I understand why, now that you've explained," she hurried to assure him. "But it was a little frustrating."

 

"I'm sorry you felt that way." He squeezed her hand again. "I just-- I couldn't think of anything to say beyond how much I missed you or making a reference to my therapy and I wanted to tell you about it in person. I'll tell Mei, too, but I wanted to tell _you_ first."

 

"I'm glad you felt that you _could_ tell me," she replied, returning his squeeze. "If it helps your recovery, you can tell me about _anything_ , even if you think I need to be protected from it. I can handle whatever you need to talk to me about, okay?"

 

Vort's first impulse was to say he couldn't tell her about some of the things he'd had to do, but he stopped himself before he could voice that thought. _She's a Jedi Padawan. She's seen some horrible things herself._ Slowly, he nodded. "I don't know if I can tell you _everything_ , but it probably _would_ help me to tell you some of what I'd been through. Mei doesn't even know everything except the highlights."

 

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me," she said, nudging one of his feet with one of hers. "And it'll never go beyond me, unless you give me permission. Your secrets are my secrets."

 

"Thanks, Nadia." Smiling, he lifted her hand to press a kiss to the tips of her fingers.

  
"You're welcome, Vort," she replied with a soft smile, brushing his chin with her thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the story, please leave kudos and/or comments. We love to talk about all our idiots.


	9. New Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some OJT. Fun times for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We figured a bit of time passed between Yavin IV and Ziost, so here you go.

Theron groaned when a holocomm chimed, waking him up. He groped on the floor by the bed for a shirt, tugging on the first one he grabbed. Then, rubbing his eyes, he grabbed the offending holocomm and answered it, "H'lo?"

"Good morning, Theron, I apologize for waking you," Master Satele replied, making Theron sit up straight. "I'm actually looking for Master Kira. She wasn't at her ship."

Behind Theron, he heard a quiet curse and felt Kira slide out of bed. He resolutely kept his eyes on Master Satele's image and ignored the fact that Kira was quickly getting dressed. "Um, yeah, she's--"

"Right here, Master Satele," Kira interrupted, gently plucking the holocomm out of Theron's hand. As she walked out of the room, she said, "Do you have news for me?"

Theron slumped back against Felix, who was still stretched out in the bed. Blowing out a breath, he commented, "Looks like I'm not the only one who'll be leaving the Fleet."

Felix combed his fingers through Theron's bed-messy hair. "Looks like," he murmured.

Theron sighed with pleasure, his eyes drooping as he turned his head into Felix's touch. "Gonna miss you both."

Humming in agreement, Felix traced his fingers down Theron's cheek then back up into his hair, digging his nails in just enough for a pleasant scratch.

"Mmm." Theron turned towards Felix, pushing into his touch.

Kira returned at that moment and paused in the doorway, watching her lovers with a tender smile. _A small delay shouldn't matter._ Crossing to the bed, she sat down behind Theron and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

Theron moaned when Kira kissed the back of his neck, reaching back to catch one of her hands with his and tangling their fingers together. "Have a mission?"

"Mm-hmm." Kira nipped at the skin below his ear. "Master Satele will give me more details when I contact them from my ship."

Felix whined pitifully and moved his hand down to Theron's chest, holding him close. "Not ready, yet."

"None of us are," Theron agreed, covering Felix's hand with his and Kira's.

Kira leaned forward to kiss the back of Felix's hand. "Well, there isn't a _specific_ time I have to contact Master Satele…"

Felix chuckled, low and warm. "Well, then…" He settled deeper in the bed, splaying his arms and legs out, displaying his body for them with a wide grin. "Where do you want to start?"

Kira and Theron looked at each other and grinned.

*

"We'll leave for Tython as soon as we can," Mei told Master Satele with a slight bow.

"We'll see you both soon," Master Satele agreed with a nod, returning the bow.

When her image winked out, Mei looked at Alte. "Kira's stuff is still here, isn't it?"

Alte nodded with a soft laugh. "Yep."

Mei shook her head and cautiously felt for her bond with Kira. She laughed and moved to the top of the stairs that led to the hatch just as it opened to admit Kira and Felix. "Good morning, lovebirds."

Kira blushed as she climbed the stairs to join Mei, unconsciously trying to tug the collar of her shirt up to hide a hickey. "Morning, Mei. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am." Mei hugged Kira. "Some of the memories I hadn't had a chance to process caught me by surprise last night, that's all."

As soon as Mei released Kira, Alte stepped in for her own hug. "Have a nice night?" she asked with a teasing grin.

" _Very_ nice," Felix answered, grinning right back. "Theron did this thing with his--"

Mei waved her hands to cut him off, grimacing. "Don't want to know details, thanks. Just that you made the most of it."

"Oh, we did." Kira glanced at Felix with a filthy grin.

Groaning, Mei rubbed her eyes. "I didn't need to see that, Kira."

Felix laughed, wrapping his arm around Kira's shoulders. "Gotta get my teasing in now."

Alte sobered, blinking back tears as she hugged Kira again, wrapping an arm around Felix as well, this time. "I'm going to miss you two."

Mei joined the hug, blinking back tears. "Yeah. Messages and comm calls won't be the same."

Kira swallowed the lump in her throat as she hugged them back. "We'll be in touch at least."

"Yeah," Alte choked out. "Won't be the same, though."

Felix leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alte's forehead. "We'll visit as often as we can."

Kira nodded. "Yes, we will. Right now, though, I need to get my things. Master Satele contacted me to let me know that I have a Child of the Emperor to track down."

Mei reluctantly let Kira go. "Dammit, I can't go with you like I planned. The Council wants me to go to Tython so they can fill me in on my exact duties as the Battlemaster."

"Perhaps it's better this way," Kira squeezed Mei's arm, pushing away the brief flash of panic she felt at the thought of doing this without Mei. "I've hidden in your shadow long enough."

Alte rubbed Kira's arm. "You can do this, Kira. I wouldn't have suggested you take over, and the Council wouldn't have agreed with me, if we thought you couldn't handle this."

"I know. I just-- part of me hoped to have one of you along the first time I did this." Kira ducked her head sheepishly.

Felix kissed Kira's temple. "Start as you plan to continue. If you keep leaning on them now, it'll be harder to separate later."

"Yeah." Kira nodded, finding Felix's hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "We'd better get our things now. I don't need Master Satele wondering what's taking me so long."

Snickering as he remembered Master Satele's holocall, Felix tugged Kira along towards their room.

Mei watched them go with raised eyebrows. She looked at Alte. "Yeah, don't want to know."

Alte shook her head. "Me, neither."

Kira blushed as she followed Felix to their room. "I still can't believe Theron answered my holocomm!"

"I doubt he was awake enough to realize it was yours," Felix replied, looking around the room, trying to remember where he'd stored his pack. _Did I leave it on the other ship? Which ship are we on, anyway?_

"Yeah, he's never really 'awake' until he's had caf," Kira mused, emptying the contents of the drawers and closet onto the bed so they could sort through everything.

He laughed as he started checking their desk for anything they couldn't do without. "Pretty sure talking to Master Satele on _your_ holocomm woke him up, though."

"Absolutely." Kira dug out her suitcase and began packing their clothes into it. "She didn't seem to care that he answered it, though."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she'd already figured at least you and Theron out," he replied, stacking her datapads on top of the desk.

"What, not me and you?" Kira glanced at him with a raised eyebrow as she checked the closet for anything she might have missed. "Or you and Theron?"

He shrugged, feeling around in the desk drawers. "If she has figured us out, I wouldn't know, but he already had a datapad ready for you on Yavin. Plus, he's pretty comfortable with you in his space. I get the feeling he doesn't let many people into his personal space."

Kira smiled as she tucked a couple pairs of shoes into the suitcase. "You make a good point. If she's not going to say anything about it, I won't, either. Plausible deniability and all that."

"Sounds good to me," Felix agreed. Gathering up the datapads into his arms, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Just how many datapads do you need, babe?"

"All of them." Kira giggled and pulled a dufflebag out from under the bed, holding it open for Felix to put them in there. "I'm taking lessons from Theron in that regard."

Snorting, Felix carefully set the datapads on the bed and started stacking them in the dufflebag. "I don't know why I even bothered to ask."

Laughing, Kira shook her head. "I don't know, either." Still holding the bag, she summoned the holoportrait from her bedside table of herself with Mei and Alte. That carefully went into the suitcase with their clothes.

Once the holoportrait was safely nestled in the suitcase, Felix rounded the bed and tugged Kira into a hug and a soft kiss. "Have I mentioned I'm proud of you?"

"Quite a few times." Kira nestled against him and happily returned his kiss. "Why are you proud this time?"

"Because of everything," he answered, running his hand over her ponytail. "You're still standing after everything that's happened. Leaving Mei and Alte is hard, but you're still pushing forward." He pulled back just enough to look down at her and smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and I'm pushing forward because what else can I do?" She smiled up at him. "The Order gave me a life and opportunities. It led me to you and Theron. Leaving my friends _is_ hard, but I'll still be able to talk to them and see them. As long as I have you, I'll be fine."

He kissed her again, deeper this time, trying to convey all his pride and affection.

"Whoa! Um, we'll come back later," Nadia's voice cut in.

Laughing as she broke off the kiss, Kira turned to smile at Nadia and Vort. "No, it's all right. Come on in. What brings you two here?"

Vort smiled a little sadly. "A little birdie told us that you and Felix were packing to go over to your new ship because you have to head out soon."

"I didn't want to miss seeing you two off," Nadia added softly, hurrying over and hugging Kira and Felix tightly.

Kira hugged Nadia back just as tightly, tears stinging her eyes. "We'll keep in touch. If Zu is amenable to the idea, maybe you can help me on my missions occasionally."

Nadia nodded as she stepped back, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'd like that. She'll probably be on Tython for a while, settling in."

Kira nodded back. "I think-- for this one, I'd better do it with just Felix." She glanced up at him with a smile. "Prove their faith in me, so to speak."

Smiling, Felix squeezed Kira's shoulder gently. "Who knows, maybe we'll make friends along the way."

*

Everyone was curious about Kira's new ship, so they went with her to the hangar where it waited, ostensibly to help with luggage. Kira didn't quite stifle a sigh when she saw her ship. "It looks the same as the others."

"Try denting a different part of it," Mei suggested with a grin.

Kira turned to her with a mock-glare. "I didn't do it!"

"Yes, you did." Mei's grin only widened.

"Wait, which ship is dented?" Felix asked, frowning, trying to remember.

Laughing, Mei told him, "Mine. We were still getting used to it and dented it while we were trying to land on-- which planet was it again?"

"Taris." Kira made a face. "I'd landed Master Kiwiiks's ship plenty of time, but it's about half the size of these ones."

"Now you have plenty of practice landing these ones," Alte replied, slinging an arm around Kira's shoulders and jostling her. "Come on, let's go see if you have another Seetoo."

Kira shook her head even as she started for the ramp of the ship. "Stars, I hope not. Two is _quite_ enough."

Vort laughed softly from where he walked with Nadia. "I'm not sure if the Seetoo units are an improvement on the droid _I_ had on my ship. Poor thing feared for his very existence. Didn't help that Kaliyo painted a target on his chassis once when she was drunk."

Alte snickered. "She would." She thought for a moment. "Maybe we should paint one of our Seetoos, Mei. Just to tell them apart."

" _Not_ as a target dummy, though," Mei replied with a grin. "Don't want Liyo to think she's giving us ideas or anything."

"Definitely not," Alte agreed. "How about a tuxedo?"

"Like a butler?" Mei asked, grinning.

"Yes, exactly!" Alte exclaimed, grinning back.

"Now look what you did," Nadia scolded Vort playfully, shaking her head.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "At least you'll be able to tell the Seetoos apart."

"Yeah, but next they'll argue about which _one_ gets the paint job," Nadia replied, lips twitching with a smile. "As if they can even tell anymore which one came with which ship."

"They'll figure it out, but I'm not sure I want to know _how_ they'll decide," Vort glanced at Mei and Alte, both of whom were grinning like mad.

Nadia eyed them as well. "Yeah, me neither."

They'd reached the access hatch and Kira entered the default code. At the top of the stairs stood a protocol droid that was definitely _not_ a C2-N2 model. Kira stopped in front of him, her eyebrows raised. "Hello?"

"Greetings, I am C2-D8--," the droid cut itself off as it looked closer at Kira. "Padawan Kira, it's so good to see you again."

Kira rocked back on her heels slightly at the familiar voice, tears stinging her eyes. "Data? What-- Why are you here? You should be with Master Kiwiiks."

"Master Kiwiiks thought you might like a familiar face in your travels," D8 replied. "As her duties on the Council are likely to keep her on Tython for a while, she decided to give me to you as a gift."

"I--" Kira stopped and swallowed hard, reaching back to take Felix's hand and hold it tightly. "That was very kind of her." Taking a deep breath, she smiled at D8. "I'm glad to have you with me, Data. I don't know if Master Kiwiiks told you, but I've been promoted twice since you last saw me. I'm a Jedi Master now." She smiled up at Felix. "This is Lieutenant Felix Iresso. He's already agreed to be part of my crew."

Felix squeezed Kira's hand gently and waved with his free hand. "Nice to meet you, Data."

"You as well, Lieutenant." D8 bowed slightly. "I must say, it's nice to have so much more space. Would you like a tour?"

Laughing a little, Kira wiped a hand across her eyes. "Um, no, thanks. It's similar to the ships I've _been_ on for the last five or so years, so I know where everything is already."

D8 visibly drooped. "Very well then. If you have need of me, all you need do is call."

"I will." Kira reached out and squeezed his upper arm. "I'll tell you what's happened to me once we're underway, alright?"

Bowing again, D8 replied, "Yes, Master Kira. The engines need a little more tuning. If you'll excuse me?"

"Go ahead." Kira nodded and waited until he'd headed that direction before slumping against Felix with a shuddering sigh. " _Stars_."

Hugging Kira, Felix rubbed her back. "At least you'll have someone else you know along," he offered.

"That was nice of Master Kiwiiks," Nadia added, rubbing Kira's arm.

Kira nodded, smiling at both of them. "Yeah. Just didn't expect to see _him_."

"Obviously." Mei caught Kira's free hand and gave it a squeeze. "Can Data cook?"

"He's as competent as the Seetoos." Kira shrugged, and then smiled at Felix. "We won't starve."

Felix shook his head with a wry smile. "I've got it covered. Droids can cook, doesn't mean it tastes as good."

"Very good point," Alte said, nodding.

"As long as _one_ of you can cook." Mei grinned, glad that she wouldn't have to worry about that. "Want to take a look around?"

Felix shook his head again. "Go on. We'll have plenty of time to explore."

"I should contact the Jedi Council and find out more about my assignment." Kira stepped forward to hug Mei tightly.

Mei hugged her back, blinking back the sudden sting of tears. "We'll keep in touch, remember."

"Don't think we won't come hunt you down," Alte warned playfully, joining Mei and Kira's hug.

"As if I'd _want_ to lose touch with you." Kira pressed her face to Alte's shoulder. "It'll be so strange without you two."

"We'll always have the Fleet," Alte replied, one hand clenched in the back of Mei's tank top.

"And Tython." Mei added, her arm tight around Alte's waist.

Kira nodded and reluctantly pulled away from them. "I'll go report in now." She turned and headed to the holoterminal, taking a moment to squeeze Nadia's hand on the way.

Seeing Nadia's worried look, Felix patted her shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on her, Little Bit."

Nadia nodded. "Promise?"

"Of course." Felix pressed a kiss to her temple before following Kira to the holoterminal.

Mei hugged Nadia, understanding her worry. "We have to trust that they'll take care of each other."

"I know they will," Nadia replied, hugging Mei back. "Come on, let's see if anything's different about her ship."

Naturally, the first place Mei looked for was the galley. She pouted a little once she found it. "This is bigger than either of ours!"

Alte giggled, rubbing Mei's shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe I'll have my own kitchen in my quarters on Tython. You can use it to your heart's content, love."

Mei grinned and turned to hug Alte tight. "The meals I'll make with _fresh_ ingredients!"

Vort laughed. "I don't think she likes the idea, Zu."

"Oh, she absolutely hates it," Alte teased, grinning at Mei.

Nadia surreptitiously wiped her mouth.

Smiling, Mei stretched up to kiss Alte, murmuring against her lips, "Love you."

Alte smiled into the kiss. "Love you, too."

Nudging Vort, Nadia jerked her chin back the way they'd come. "They're being sappy again," she complained lightly.

"Funny, you weren't complaining when _we_ were being sappy earlier," Vort teased as they left the galley. "Perhaps I should refrain in the future."

"You couldn't refrain if you tried," Nadia replied with a snort, smiling fondly to take away any sting.

Vort laughed, hugging her gently. "Yeah. You have me there." He cupped her cheek, careful not to smudge her facepaint. "I love you."

Nadia nuzzled her face into Vort's hand. "Love you, too." Her cheeks warmed with a hidden blush as she remembered his warm gaze watching her put her facepaint on earlier. She'd known it was an intimate thing, someone else watching who wasn't family, but she hadn't been prepared for _how_ intimate it was.

Unable to resist, he leaned down to kiss her, sweet and soft. He'd meant to let Nadia do her facepaint in private earlier, but he just hadn't been able to tear himself away, watching as the paint covered her adorable freckles.

"Now who's being sappy?" Alte teased.

"Tit for tat, Zu," Nadia replied, pulling away from the kiss and sticking her tongue out at Alte.

Mei stifled her laugh in Alte's shoulder. "For the record, you two look adorable together."

"Thanks, Mei." Vort smiled, blushing a little. "I just want Nadia to be happy."

"I am," Nadia assured him with a smile.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Felix said, joining them with Kira. "But we gotta get going."

Kira hugged Mei and Alte. "I'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you, too." Mei hugged Kira back. "I'd say stay safe, but that's not possible in our line of work."

"No unnecessary risks," Alte cautioned, hugging Kira.

Nadia snorted, smiling wryly. "No such thing." She hugged Felix while Mei and Alte were hugging Kira. "Take care of each other."

"Do our best, Nadia," Felix assured her.

Wiping her eyes, Kira hugged Nadia once Felix let her go. "You take care of yourself and watch Zu and Mei's backs for me."

"I will," Nadia replied, ducking her face into Kira's shoulder to hide her tears.

Mei hugged Felix tight. "Take care of Kira for us, Felix."

"Always," he promised, hugging Mei just as tight.

"I'll miss you," Alte said, moving in for her own hug from Felix.

"I'll miss you, too," Felix replied, lifting her off her feet for a moment. "If she won't call for help, if we need it, I definitely will."

Vort hesitated a moment before opening his arms to Kira in a silent offer. Smiling weakly, she hugged Vort. "You be good to Nadia. You hurt her and I'll smash your face in."

He managed a weak laugh. "I'd space myself rather than hurt her."

"Good." Kira gave him a last squeeze before stepping back.

He offered his hand to Felix. "Good luck."

Felix shook Vort's hand firmly. "Watch out for them."

"As best I can." Vort smiled wryly.

Reluctantly, the four of them filed off the ship and headed for the lift. They lingered there to watch as Kira's ship carefully backed out of the hangar and took off. Mei held Alte's hand tight as they rode the lift to their hangar. _May the Force be with you, Kira._

*

Once they reached their hangar, Alte gave Vort a quick hug. "I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of us for a little while," she said.

He chuckled as he returned her hug. "Yes, most likely. Take care of my baby sister for me."

"Two years, Vort!" Mei reminded him with exaggerated rage. "And I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"Of course, you can," Alte replied, patting her shoulder placatingly.

Mei rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's a conspiracy." Then she hugged Vort tight, blinking back sudden tears. "I'll come by the Fleet as often as I can."

Vort hugged Mei back, pressing his face into her hair. "I know. You'll be a great teacher. Look at how much you've done for Kira and Nadia."

"You've taught me a thing or two, as well," Alte added, rubbing Mei's back.

"You mean besides 'don't punch people in the nose'?" Mei asked with a laugh as she pulled away from Vort.

"Besides that, yes." Alte laughed, looping her arm through Mei's. "Bye, Vort," she said, towing Mei away so Nadia and Vort could have a more private good-bye.

Mei tossed a wave over her shoulder. "Bye, bro!"

Nadia giggled, watching Mei and Alte head into the ship before turning to Vort. "I'll be back as soon as Zu can spare me."

Vort laughed and waved back, most of his focus on Nadia. "I'll be waiting and I'll write as often as I can." He took her hands in his.

"I'll write, too, even if it's just really boring stuff." She clutched at his hands, managing a wobbly smile.

He squeezed her hands gently. "Nothing you write could be boring, because it's from you."

She huffed a soft laugh, embarrassed. "Sap," she said fondly, stepping closer to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'll still miss you."

"You love me for it." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face to her hair and breathing in her scent.

"I do," she murmured. She closed her eyes as she breathed deeply against his chest. "I--" She broke off with a sigh, reluctant to pull away.

Vort gently tilted her head up for one last kiss. "I love you, Nadia."

"I love you, too." Nadia gave him one last hug before looking up at him. "If you need me, all you have to do is ask. No matter what it is, if all you need to do is talk or if you need me to come here, I'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled tenderly at her. "It goes both ways. I'll always be here for you."

She smiled and cupped his cheek. "Bye," she said softly.

"Bye." He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

Steeling her spine, Nadia rubbed his cheek before pulling away and striding for the ship. As much as she would love to stay on the Fleet with him forever, she had a job to do.

Vort stayed and watched until the ship was gone. Only then did he take the lift and head off to work. _See you soon, Nadia._

*

Mei paused at the foot of the ramp from the shuttle, relaxing as the Force seemed to surround and welcome her. Beside her, she could feel Alte and Nadia doing the same. _There's no place like home._

"Welcome home, Master Alte'zu, Master Meibelle, Padawan Nadia," a familiar voice greeted them from the entrance to the Temple.

Turning, Mei saw not only Master Syo waiting for them, but also Master Kiwiiks. She smiled and walked over to them, bowing once she was closer. "Thank you. It's good to be home again."

"Master Syo," Alte greeted, smiling widely as she bowed. "I'm glad to see you both well."

"Thank you, Master Kiwiiks, Master Syo." Nadia bowed as well.

"I'm very proud of you," Master Kiwiiks told them with a small smile. "Kira, too. You've all come so far."

Master Syo's smile was warmer. "I can think of no one better to sit on the Council or teach our Padawans and younglings or--" His voice faltered.

"Or to find the Children of the Emperor and bring them to the Light," Alte continued, smiling sadly at Master Syo.

"Yes." He nodded, smiling at her.

Master Kiwiiks rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment, her smile sympathetic. "You've been assigned quarters in the temple, Master Alte'zu, since you'll be spending much more time on Tython now. Master Meibelle and Padawan Nadia will share them with you."

"Me?" Mei was surprised by that bit of information. "Why not give me my own rooms?"

Master Syo looked amused as they started leading the others into the temple. "Your duties as Battlemaster will require a great deal of traveling, at least at first. The Council felt it would be easier for you to share Master Alte'zu's rooms than have separate quarters that would remain empty most of the time."

"I see." Mei nodded, pleased that she wouldn't be separated from Alte even a little.

"Mei's next question will be if there's a kitchen in my quarters," Alte teased, bumping Mei's shoulder lightly.

Master Kiwiiks laughed softly, glancing at Mei. "Yes, Kira mentioned that you're an excellent cook in her letters to me. There's a kitchenette in your quarters and a cafeteria for those of us who aren't as skilled at cooking as Master Meibelle."

Mei grinned, delighted, and resisted the impulse to do a handstand or cartwheel. "I'm guessing it'll be up to me to order any supplies I'd need?"

"It is, yes." Master Syo nodded. "You can talk with the kitchen staff about their supply situation if you'd like to coordinate with them."

"I see repairs have come along nicely," Alte observed, looking around and suppressing a shiver as she remembered what the temple had looked like after the attack.

Mei caught Alte's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah, it looks good."

"We've had our best people helping with repairs," Master Kiwiiks told them, clasping her hands behind her back. "It helps to have something to do."

"It does," Mei agreed with a nod, glancing at Alte.

"How have you been, Master Syo?" Alte asked, lengthening her strides to walk beside him.

"I have been well," he replied, glancing at her with a small smile. "I had worried about returning to the Temple, after--" Master Syo stopped and cleared his throat. "There are times he rages and threatens to return, but I weather the storm and press on. That's all I can do."

"If you ever need somewhere quiet to retreat to, my door is open to you, Master Syo," Alte offered, touching his arm lightly.

He managed a smile for her. "I think it's time you started calling me Syo, don't you?" He glanced back at Mei. "You as well, Master Meibelle."

Alte laughed softly. "You may have to bear with me… Syo," she confessed.

"And me, Mas-- Syo." Mei laughed as she caught up with them. "You can call me Mei or Meibelle." She smiled ruefully. "I'm still not used to being called 'Master'. Kira rarely did."

"She was also your friend," Master Kiwiiks pointed out with a fond smile.

"It's a little hard to call someone 'Master' when you've known them since childhood," Alte agreed before shrugging. "But we've never been much for standing on ceremony. Nadia only calls me Master on formal occasions, right, Nadia?"

"Yes, Master," Nadia replied deferentially, before an impish smile broke through her serious look.

Mei laughed, dropping back to give Nadia a sideways hug. "That was _perfect_ , Nadia. Though you should have held the serious look a little longer to be convincing."

Giggling, Nadia couldn't help glancing at Master Kiwiiks and Master Syo, relaxing when she saw their indulgent smiles. "I'll try harder next time, Master Mei," she said seriously.

Mei snickered, amused. "You do that. After all, keeping a straight face is an important Jedi skill, isn't it, Alte?"

"Very important," Alte said obligingly, completely straight-faced.

Master Syo chuckled then. "I'm very glad to see that none of you have lost your sense of humor despite the Darkness you've faced."

"Often, humor is what gets us through the Dark times, Syo," Master Kiwiiks told him, smiling. "I trust Kira's sense of humor is intact?"

"Very much so, Master Kiwiiks," Mei assured her with a smile.

"Speaking of Kira," Alte said, glancing at Master Kiwiiks. "She was very grateful for your gift, Master Kiwiiks."

"I knew she would be." Master Kiwiiks' smile turned wistful. "I didn't want to give up Data, but he'll be of more use to Kira than myself. I'm convinced half of his personality is from her tinkering with his programming."

Mei smiled wryly. "It sounds like something she would do."

"Indeed." Master Kiwiiks nodded as they reached a door not too far from Te'rund's rooms. "These are your rooms."

Alte stared at the door for a long moment, a feeling of disconnection hitting her for a moment before she pressed her hand to the keypad next to the door. The door slid open, revealing her quarters. _Her_ quarters. Her _quarters._ She gave a wry laugh as she stepped inside. "Anything I should keep in mind about decorating?"

"Keep it tasteful," Master Syo suggested with a smile. "You never know when fellow council members will stop by."

"Or Master Satele," Master Kiwiiks added, amused. "It's good to have you three home. For now, I have other matters to attend to. I'll see you later."

With that, Master Kiwiiks bowed to them and left before they could respond.

"I have something for you, Mei and Alte'zu. And Nadia." Master Syo, his expression turning serious, pulled two small boxes out of his pocket. One lid had both Mei and Alte's names written on it in neat script. The other box had Nadia's name. "These were found among Yuon's effects."

Breathing out slowly, Alte took the box. "Thank you, Syo," she said softly as she touched the lid, just under their names.

Mei hugged Alte, tears stinging her eyes at the thought of Yuon. "Thank you."

Nadia took her box with a trembling hand, cradling it to her chest. "Thank you, Master Syo."

He bowed slightly to them, his smile sad. "I'll leave you to settle in now. Until later."

Once he left, Mei pressed her face to Alte's shoulder, a few tears escaping. Quietly, she admitted, "I'm almost afraid to look and see what's in the box."

"Me, too," Alte murmured, leaning her head against Mei's.

"I'm going to... explore," Nadia said softly, touching their backs before heading deeper into Alte's quarters, giving them some privacy and looking for some, herself.

Mei just held Alte for a few moments, taking comfort in her presence. "Go ahead and open it. Let's see what Yuon left for us."

Taking a deep breath and drawing strength from Mei's warmth next to her, Alte opened the box. Inside was a small holoprojector. Tipping it out of the box onto her palm, it hummed for a moment before lifting out of her hand and floating to a few inches above the floor. A holoimage of Yuon appeared above the projector and Alte drew in a sharp breath, tears escaping her control. Mei made a small, distressed sound when Yuon's holoimage appeared, her arms tightening around Alte. It hurt to see Yuon again, even as an image.

The holoimage blinked and seemed to look down at them. A fond smile lit Yuon's face and she began to speak: "Alte and Mei, my last two students. I'm so very proud of you both. So strong in the Force and stronger together. I'm sure you've heard this before, but you really are two of the strongest Jedi the order has seen in decades. I'm so grateful I had the chance to know and teach you both, however briefly. Hold on to your bond and your love. Dark times lie ahead and you'll need each other more than ever. Alte, protect yourself as well as others. Mei, take time to stop and think things through." Yuon stopped then, blinking a few times as if to hold back tears. "May the Force be with you both."

The image spread her arms as if to hug them. Then it winked out of view, the holoprojector floating up to land in Alte's hand once again. Mei held Alte tight, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I miss her."

Alte couldn't even speak, she just turned in Mei's arms and buried her face in Mei's shoulder, sobbing.

*

Once they'd had a chance to collect themselves, explore Alte's new quarters, and see that there was no food to be found in the cupboards of her kitchenette, Mei, Alte, and Nadia decided to head to the cafeteria and worry about ordering supplies later.

The soft hum of many quiet conversations filled the cafeteria. Padawans, Jedi, and Masters alike were gathered around the various tables, eating and talking. Smiling in fond remembrance, Alte led the way to the food line.

Mei breathed in the various scents as they drew closer to the food. "Hmm, smells like it'll be decent. At least we won't starve."

Alte laughed softly, picking up a tray and starting along the line. "Starving was never a worry once we joined the Order."

"True." Mei picked up a tray as well. "It's kind of weird to have not cooked the food myself."

Nadia bit her lip as she listened to Mei and Alte talk. She'd heard quite a bit about their lives on Nar Shaddaa, but it hadn't really hit her before how hard life must have been before they joined the Order.

"I have a feeling I'll be getting plenty familiar with the cafeteria's food when you're off-planet," Alte replied wryly, peering closely at the food options.

Mei squeezed Alte's hand gently. "I'll cook extra so you can freeze it and reheat it later."

Alte flashed Mei a bright smile as she squeezed Mei's hand back.

One of the cafeteria workers bustled over, smiling. "Master Uname," he greeted. "We have a selection of vegetarian dishes over here." He gestured further along the line.

"Thank you," Alte replied, smiling in return.

Mei smiled, pleased for Alte's sake, and picked a couple meat dishes before following Alte. Very quietly, she murmured in Alte's ear, "There's a fungus among us."

Alte bowed her head, snickering. Behind Mei, Nadia giggled as well as she picked up a meat dish.

"As a Council member, we'll bring whatever you'd like to your quarters," the worker offered.

"Thank you for letting me know," Alte said with a nod.

"Of course." The worker bowed. "Enjoy your meals." That said, he turned and bustled off back to the kitchen.

Mei glanced down at her food as she picked up a salad and bit her lip. "I'm sure it'll taste fine at least."

Alte snickered again, nudging Mei with her elbow. "You haven't even eaten any, yet," she chastised, grabbing a salad and giving the synthmeat a wide berth.

Shaking her head as she added a plate of fruits, Mei told Alte, "After cooking for us so much, I can see the difference."

"Point," Alte conceded, adding a few more dishes to her tray before heading for the desserts.

Nadia grabbed a plate of fruit for herself before glancing around and grabbing another one when she didn't see anyone looking.

Following Alte, Mei mused, "I wonder if I should offer cooking lessons. Or would they take offense if I did?"

"Pretty sure they'd take offense," Nadia replied with a laugh.

"What she said," Alte said, gesturing towards Nadia with a plate of cake.

Mei laughed, picking up a bowl of ice cream. "Yeah. What if I offered lessons to anyone who wished to learn? Not just the kitchen staff?"

Alte rolled her eyes with a fond smile. "Whatever you want, dear." She bit back a grin as she watched Nadia look over the desserts indecisively. "We're going to find a table, Nadia. Come find us once you've decided."

"Sure," Nadia replied absently.

Stifling a laugh, Mei patted Nadia's shoulder before following Alte to a table near the windows. "I suppose I could wait to offer cooking lessons."

"You could," Alte agreed. "Might be fewer hurt feelings if some upstart Jedi Master didn't come in and start offering cooking lessons practically on her first day." She affected an elderly voice. "'That young whippersnapper Battlemaster! Doesn't the Council give her enough to do?'"

Mei made a rude noise before laughing. "Yeah, besides, I don't know how long I'll be here before I have to go somewhere. At least, that's the impression I got from what Master Syo said." Her shoulders drooped a little at the thought of leaving Tython without Alte.

Alte squeezed Mei's hand. "You're here now," she pointed out quietly. "Worry about leaving when it's time."

"Yeah. No need to worry just yet." Mei squeezed Alte's hand in return. "I'm happy for whatever time I have here."

Nadia finally joined Mei and Alte, setting her tray down with a sigh.

"Finally decided?" Alte teased, smiling.

"Not really," Nadia replied, fiddling with her silverware. "One of the workers finally came over and just grabbed something and put it on my tray." She eyed Alte's piece of cake.

Alte very carefully took her plate of cake and moved it to the far side of her tray, away from Nadia. "We'll probably be here a while," she said comfortingly. "You'll have plenty of time to try all of the desserts."

"But what if they change them?" Nadia asked, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "What if they have something today that they're never going to have again?"

Mei didn't quite stifle a snort of laughter. "Yeah, as if _that'll_ happen. Besides, about the only thing they offered today that I _won't_ make is the synthmeat." She shuddered and made a face.

Nadia snickered as Alte echoed Mei's shudder. "I like your desserts better, anyway." She speared a bit of fruit on her fork and ate it. Her lips puckered around the fruit, eyes narrowing in distaste.

Eating a matching piece of fruit, Mei smiled at the burst of tartness on her tongue. "Mmm. delicious."

Nadia managed to chew and swallow before shuddering, eyes watering. "You can have mine," she squeaked.

Alte bent over her tray, snickering. "I swear Mei has a durasteel tongue."

" _Stars,_ " Nadia choked, covering her face with her palm.

"What?" Alte asked innocently.

Smirking as she ate the tart fruit from Nadia's bowl, Mei winked at Alte. "Tongue of durasteel. I don't think I've heard that one before."

Alte opened her mouth to speak, but Nadia picked up her tray and stood. "Nope." Walking away from the table, she glanced around and spotted a table mostly full of Padawans and headed over to introduce herself.

"All I was going to say was that I've seen you eat burning hot food without a twitch," Alte told Mei, eyes sparkling with repressed laughter.

"Uh huh." Mei grinned and took a bite of one of the meat dishes. She grimaced at the texture of the meat and proceeded to spoon some of the extra sauce over the rest of it. "It's good for Nadia to get to know other Jedi anyway. She's only known us and Kira, really."

Alte nodded, taking a bite of a mushroom dish and making a face at the flavor, or lack thereof. Stirring the dish a little, she said, "She needs other Padawans to talk to."

"Exactly." Mei nodded, taking another bite of her dish. It was a little better with extra sauce. "So they can 'compare notes' so to speak."

Snorting, Alte forked up another bite. She chewed consideringly, rolling the flavors over her tongue. Shrugging, she swallowed. "Right, comparing notes."

"Among other things." Mei continued to eat, keeping an eye on Nadia as she talked with the other Padawans, pleased that she seemed to be getting along with them.

"I think some of your mystique is being ruined already," Alte observed a few minutes later with a soft laugh, watching Nadia make a splashing motion with her hands.

Mei covered her face with one hand, sighing. "I will _never_ live that down." She grinned as Nadia mimed hugging someone and glanced at Alte. "There goes some of yours."

Alte laughed. "I'd rather they see me as approachable than mysterious, anyway."

"I don't think I _had_ much mystique in the first place," Mei observed with a wry smile. "Not much for calm serenity and all that."

"You're really not," Alte replied, smiling fondly. _It's one of the things I love about you._

Mei smiled and gently squeezed Alte's hand. _I love you, too, Alte._

*

"First, we'd like to welcome our newest Council member, Master Alte'zu Uname, and our new Battlemaster, Master Meibelle," Master Satele announced at the Council meeting later that day. She gestured to the empty seat at the table. "Master Alte'zu?"

"Thank you, Master Satele," Alte said, leaving Mei's side to stand in front of her seat at the table. She looked around at the other Council members, both physically present and attending via holo. "I am deeply honored to be here." She bowed to the rest of the Council before taking her seat.

Mei couldn't be prouder for Alte than in that moment. She quickly sobered when Master Satele turned to her. "Master Meibelle, as the battlemaster of the order, it will be your duty to assess the Padawans and younglings to determine which of them show the most promise and work with them to ensure that they and their instructors are doing their utmost to develop their skills."

"I will do my very best, Master Satele." Mei bowed, hiding her nerves at the thought of such a responsibility.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Master Satele nodded. "We'd like you to begin with the Padawans and younglings here on Tython, and then travel to each of our temples on other planets to assess those students."

"It might prudent for you to examine each temple's security measures and offer suggestions for improving them," Master Kiwiiks added thoughtfully. "You seem to have a talent for that."

A little surprised by the suggestion, Mei nodded anyway. "Yes, I can at least take a look."

"For now, please start working with the Padawans," Master Satele requested gently.

Nodding again, Mei bowed to the Council as a whole and left the chambers. Part of her wanted to stay and see Alte's first council meeting, but she knew an order when she heard one.

Alte was slightly grateful that Master Kaedan kept his opinions to himself until _after_ Mei had left the Council chambers.

He scoffed, sitting forward in his seat. "Should we really be giving such a sensitive position to such a young master?"

"Master Meibelle has proven her abilities as a leader, both on Corellia and on Yavin IV," Master Satele answered mildly. "Her lightsaber skills have been noted throughout her time as a Jedi."

"She hid her involvement in the investigation into the Revanites," Master Kaedan pointed out. "She assaulted an SIS officer."

"She and Master Alte'zu hid their involvement to protect themselves and the SIS agent they were working with because the Revanites themselves made it impossible to trust anyone in the Republic," Master Kiwiiks answered the accusation calmly, her hands folded together in her lap. "As for assaulting an SIS officer, all she did was punch Special Agent Tander because he wasn't going to see an assignment through. As I understand it, she apologized afterwards."

"It only goes to show that she was trained too late," Master Kaedan pointed out. "She is too young for her post."

"If Master Meibelle is too young for her post, then I am too young for mine," Alte answered, voice level.

Master Kaedan pointed at her. "Your words, not mine."

"Are you saying you don't have confidence in this Council's decisions, Master Kaedan?" one of the members attending via holo questioned.

"A Council you sit on as well, might I add?" another added.

"I am simply saying it is unprecedented to promote Jedi so quickly," Master Kaedan replied.

"What if she proves it?" Alte suggested, one eyebrow lifted questioningly.

"How do you suggest she do that, Master Uname?" Master Kaedan asked, barely holding back a sneer. "By dueling you?" He scoffed. "You two have trained together since you were well enough _to_ train. She'd know every move you make."

Alte shook her head. "Not me."

"Who do you suggest, Alte'zu?" Master Kiwiiks asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Alte turned to Master Satele, who was already watching her, a light of approval in her eyes. "Master Satele," Alte said simply.

The Council chambers rang with silence as the other member stared at her. Everyone but Alte twitched when Master Satele stood. She nodded. "I think that would work quite well," Master Satele agreed. "Provided Master Meibelle agrees."

Smiling slightly, Alte stood as well. "Of course."

*

"Master Meibelle," Master Satele called as she drew near to where Mei was already watching Padawans practice lightsaber drills.

Turning, Mei's eyebrows rose when she saw almost the entire council standing behind Master Satele. She bowed and addressed her response to Master Satele, "What can I do for you, Master Satele?"

"Some members of the council have expressed concern about your qualifications to be the new battlemaster," Master Satele told her, hands clasped in front of her. "To prove that your lightsaber skills at least are not in doubt, it was suggested that you and I duel."

Mei stared at her for several moments, surprised. She resisted the impulse to glance at Alte, though she reached out to her through their bond: _Kaedan?_

_Who else?_ Alte responded. Outwardly, she projected calm and patience, but inside she was half-dancing with glee. Let them see, let them know. __  
  
Nodding slightly, Mei bowed to Master Satele. "If it will set concerns at rest, I agree to a duel."

Smiling slightly, Master Satele nodded. "Very well."

As they moved to one of the dueling areas, Mei removed her robe and handed it to Nadia. One of the Council members stood on the steps to the Temple with a holocamera to record the duel for the masters who were offplanet.

Master Kiwiiks stood to one side and waited until both Mei and Master Satele signaled they were ready before calling, "Begin!"

Mei and Satele both leapt towards each other at the same time. As they passed in the air, they exchanged a couple blows, but nothing more. When they landed, they had their backs to each other. Mei immediately sprang into a backflip with a half twist while Satele turned in place. Mei then rushed Satele, who caught the first attack with one blade of her staff. She then brought the other around in an attempt to take Mei out at the knees. Rather than simply jump over the attack, Mei somersaulted over Satele's head and immediately tucked into a roll to avoid another blow.

Regaining her feet, she turned in time to counter a flurry of blows from Satele, their lightsabers blurs of light as she returned the favor. There was a collective gasp from the crowd when Mei's lightsaber flew from her hand. She threw herself into a back handspring to avoid Satele's follow-up blow. A series of cartwheels gave her the space she needed to summon her lightsaber back to her hand and bring it up in time to lock blades with Satele. They strained against each other for several moments before Master Kiwiiks called, "It's a draw!"

As everyone cheered, Mei and Satele drew apart, deactivating their lightsabers. Then they bowed to each other. A small smile curved Master Satele's mouth. "Well done, Master Meibelle."

"Thank you, Master Satele." Mei smiled shyly, tugging at the end of her braid.

Nadia rushed over to Mei, laughing delightedly. "That was _amazing,_ " she gushed, clinging tight to Mei's robe to hold back the urge to hug Mei.

Mei smiled sheepishly as the gathered crowd began to disperse. "Thanks, Nadia. Sparring with you and Kira actually helped."

Master Satele paused next to Alte on her way back into the Temple. "The Order's future is in good hands." Master Satele smiled, touching Alte's arm before continuing on.

Huffing a disbelieving laugh, Alte walked over to join Mei and Nadia. "You were brilliant," Alte said, hugging Mei with a grin.

Mei returned the hug with a soft laugh. "Thanks. I don't think Master Kaedan's doubts are laid to rest, though."

Nadia made a rude noise. "I don't think anything could lay his doubts to rest," she muttered.

"Nadia," Alte chastised gently.

"Sorry, Master." Nadia bowed sheepishly.

Alte smiled slightly, hoping to take the sting out of her chastisement. "Hopefully, that's satisfied him for now. As far as I know, we're the only ones to fight Master Satele to a draw. That has to count for _something_."

"Notoriety at the very least," Mei commented with a grin and a wink. "Kira's going to be mad that she missed this one, too."

"Good thing we got a holorecording of this one, too," Alte replied, laughing quietly. "Now, come introduce me to your pupils for today."

*

Kira waited until she and Felix had left the building before growling in frustration. "How did Mei manage to keep from punching people all the time?"

"I have one word for you," Felix replied, taking Kira's hand. "Zu."

Kira smiled and squeezed his hand. "Good point. She's always at her best with Zu at her side."

"I'm sure the Force connection helps, too," he said, smiling as he tugged Kira into his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Besides, you have me to work off some of your frustrations, if you need to."

She gave him a lascivious grin. "I'll hold you to that promise." Resting her head on his shoulder, she added, "Zu helps me, too. I just think 'would Zu lose her temper?'"

He laughed softly. "That's almost an impossible standard, though. How about 'what would Zu do?'"

"There's that, too." Kira smiled, pressing closer to him as a cool breeze swept past. "And the old standby: 'I'm a Jedi. I'm not supposed to punch people.'"

He laughed again. "That, too." He drew to a stop, turning to face her. "Whether you punch them or not, I'll be right beside you. Probably cheering you on, but I'm with you." He kissed her lingeringly.

Kira wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with feeling. "I'm very glad to have you with me, Felix." She stroked his cheek, tracing the tattoo with her fingers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He brushed her bangs off her forehead. He grinned suddenly. "Race you back to the base." He broke away and took off running.

"Why you--" Growling playfully, Kira gave chase, though she didn't try too hard to beat Felix because she rather enjoyed the view of his backside.

Felix laughed, grabbing the strap of his rifle to tighten it so it wouldn't hit him in the back so much.

Grinning to herself, Kira sped up so she was even with Felix. Then she pinched his bum and sped up even more, laughing with the exhilaration.

"Oh you brat," Felix said with a laugh, speeding up to catch up with her. "You're gonna pay for that later," he warned playfully.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kira winked at him. Catching his hand, she gave it a squeeze. "Thank you, Felix."

He squeezed back, smiling fondly. "Any time, Kira."

*

Mei finished her preliminary assessment of the padawans and younglings on Tython in less than a month. This was interspersed with gymnastics lessons for several younglings who'd been intrigued by Mei's duel with Master Satele and sessions with the mind healers. When Mei returned from the latter, she was usually too drained to do more than curl up with her head in Alte's lap.

Now, though, the Council had decided it was time for her to start visiting the other Jedi temples. She lingered by the shuttle up to the orbital station, reluctant to leave Alte. "You'll be alright without me for however long this'll take?"

"No, but we'll manage," Alte replied with a weak smile. "I'll see if I can sneak away in a few weeks and meet up with you somewhere. I don't care if I have to go to Uncharted Space to do it."

Mei smiled back, squeezing Alte's hand in lieu of kissing her. "We'll find a way. I'll stop at the Fleet for supplies and spend some time with Kira and Felix."

"That works, too," Alte conceded, squeezing Mei's hand back. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be too busy with my duties to miss you."

Behind her, Nadia snorted skeptically. "I'm pretty sure a siege wouldn't keep you from missing her, Zu."

Laughing softly, Mei gathered Alte into a hug. "I'll return as soon as I can."

Alte held tight to Mei, her hands fisting in Mei's robe. "Holo every day," she murmured.

"As close as I can manage," Mei murmured back, opening an arm to Nadia a few moments later.

Nadia dove into the hug, sniffling. "Don't stay away too long. Zu'll drive me crazy."

"I didn't plan to," Mei assured her with a smile. "Help the other padawans and younglings with their lightsaber skills. You've learned enough from the rest of us to pass it on."

Nadia nodded. "Yes, Master Mei," she said with a watery laugh.

_I have to-_ -, Alte broke off and pulled away, striding away from the landing pad, not looking back. __  
  
_I love you, Alte._ Mei watched her go with a sad smile, turning back to Nadia. "Try to keep her from brooding too much." __  
  
_Love you, too,_ Alte sent back, stopping in the hallway and leaning back against the wall. __  
  
"I'll try," Nadia assured her, stepping back. "Bye, Mei."

"Bye, Nadia." Mei forced herself to turn and walk up the ramp into the shuttle. Setting in her seat, she closed her eyes and focused on her bond with Alte: _See you soon, love._

_See you soon, love,_ Alte echoed as she closed her eyes and settled her feet more firmly to keep herself from running after Mei. __  
  
Nadia stepped back as the shuttle readied for take off and stayed until the shuttle was gone from her sight. "May the Force be with you, Mei," she murmured before turning and heading inside. She wasn't surprised at all to find Alte in the hallway. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Alte could only shake her head, eyes still closed.

"Want to go downstairs and gorge ourselves on the cake Mei baked last night?" Nadia asked, taking Alte's hand.

Alte nodded mutely, following Nadia's tug as she started towards the inner temple.

*

Theron trudged down the corridor to his apartment on the Fleet on automatic, stifling a yawn. He'd barely managed to land his shuttle in his hangar without hitting anything. He woke up a little when he got close enough for his cybernetics to connect with the apartment network. A tired smile curved his lips at the information it provided.

Once he let himself in, he began shedding clothes as he made a beeline for the bedroom. By the time he reached it, he was down to his boxer shorts. Theron smiled at the sight of Felix and Kira asleep in the bed. He crawled in with them and pressed against Felix's back. Both of them murmured in their sleep, but Theron kissed Felix's cheek and brushed his hand along Kira's arm. Neither woke up and Theron gave a contented sigh, falling asleep the next moment.

Felix woke slowly, safe and warm between two familiar bodies. He smiled without opening his eyes. Kira's grip on his tank top was tight even in her sleep and he rubbed his hand up her arm slowly, trying to soothe her.

Their last mission hadn't gone quite according to plan. So far, it had been a pretty even split between whether she could talk a Child down or they'd end up fighting them. The last one definitely hadn't come quietly. They'd had a particular knack for throwing Felix into things. Including a very sharp ledge in the cave they'd been hiding in. He barely held back a shudder as he remembered the _snap_ of his arm breaking. Kolto had only been enough to take the edge off and they hadn't been able to find a medic to set the break so he'd had to just improvise a sling until they reached the Fleet. The worst of it, though, hadn't been the pain or the break. It had been the fear in Kira's eyes, the haunted look, the knowledge that she was remembering Tython.

Kira held Felix's tank top tight even as she drifted to wakefulness. She'd dreamt about Tython, about watching Felix tumble down the hill, unconscious. Still mostly asleep, she made a soft sound of distress, pressing even closer to Felix so her nose was practically buried in his neck, breathing in his scent. It wasn't enough, though. She blinked herself awake, shifting so she could look into his eyes, see him looking back at her. Kira breathed a sigh of relief, reaching up to cup his cheek. "You're alright."

"Yeah," he murmured, turning his head to kiss her palm. "Little sore, but I'm alright."

"'Mfine, too, thanks for askin'," Theron mumbled from Felix's other side, waving his hand a little.

Kira laughed, peering over Felix's shoulder to see that Theron had his face firmly pressed to Felix's back, his hair even messier than usual. "When did you get in?"

"Late," he mumbled, wrapping his arm firmly around Felix's waist. "'Mtired."

Felix rumbled a quiet laugh, shifting his sore arm with barely a wince to lace his fingers with Theron's. "We'll try to be quiet. Go back to sleep."

Theron mumbled unintelligibly and drifted back to sleep. Kira's worry about Felix rushed back at his wince. "You sure you're okay?"

He smiled fondly and kissed her nose. "I'm sure. Some kolto and I'll be pain-free."

Wrinkling her nose, Kira reluctantly nodded. Tucking her head under his chin, she murmured, "We need to find a medic or see if Doc or Tharan-- the other one-- will come with us."

"Doc'd be less confusing," Felix replied before burying his nose in Kira's hair, breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo. "Smell good."

"So do you." She rested her hand over his heart, reassured by the steady beat. "But it's you, so that's no surprise."

He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Same here, babe."

Kira smiled, twitching in surprise the next moment. Half-sitting up, she turned towards the approach from Tython. "What-- why not both?"

Felix blinked, frowning. "What's wrong? Both what?"

Kira turned back to Felix, frowning. "I can sense Mei on her way here from Tython, but not Zu."

"Maybe Zu had to stay on Tython?" Felix suggested, letting go of Theron's hand to rub Kira's arm soothingly. "She just got promoted, she probably has a lot to do to settle in."

"Mei did, too," Kira reminded him, some of the tension leaving her shoulders all the same. She reached out to Mei through their bond and giggled a little at the surprise she received in reply, followed by a suffusion of warmth that made her smile.

Felix smiled at Kira's laugh. "Take it Mei's okay?"

"I startled her." Kira grinned at Felix. "She was happy to sense me, though. She probably felt very alone without either me or Zu nearby."

"We could meet her for…" He frowned. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Too damn early," Theron mumbled, shifting to rest his chin on Felix's shoulder. "I thought I had a chronometer on the bedside table?"

Kira smiled and leaned forward to kiss Theron's cheek, before checking the table. "Nope, no chronometer."

"Huh." Theron shrugged and stifled a yawn. "May've knocked it off."

Felix laughed, turning his head to try and look at Theron. "C'mere," he said with a smile.

Grinning, Theron gently tugged Felix onto his back and leaned down to kiss him, slowly and thoroughly.

Kira watched them with pleasure, idly trailing her fingers up one arm and down the other. She couldn't stifle a soft laugh at a pulse of embarrassment from Mei.

Felix hummed questioningly into the kiss, not wanting to relinquish Theron's mouth.

"Pretty sure Mei just 'muted' her side of our bond." Kira shifted to begin pressing kisses to Theron's back and shoulders. "Can't imagine why she'd want to do _that_."

Laughing quietly into the kiss, Felix trailed one hand over Kira's leg. When he shifted the other arm to curl his fingers into Theron's hair, he pulled back from the kiss with a soft hiss of pain. "Kriff," he grumbled, thumping his head back against the pillow, knowing the mood would be lost, now.

Theron narrowed his eyes at Felix for a moment, and then looked at Kira. "What happened?"

Smiling sadly, Kira reached past him to stroke Felix's cheek. "Felix broke his arm and we couldn't get it mended until we got to the Fleet."

"I'm fine," Felix insisted with a sigh. "It's just a little sore, nothing to worry about."

"Hang on." Reluctantly disentangling himself from them, Theron went into the 'fresher and returned with his first aid kit that he kept under the sink. "I should have something in here that'll help with the pain." After a little digging, he produced the painkillers he used. "Here we are."

Kira took them from Theron with raised eyebrows. "You get injured quite often?"

Theron shrugged, handing her the injector. "I'm an SIS agent. It comes with the job."

Shaking her head, Kira turned to Felix. "You're not allergic to any medications, are you?"

"Nope," Felix answered, sitting up and turning to face Kira more directly, still rubbing her leg with his good hand and holding out his sore arm.

Putting one of the vials into the injector was easy, but actually injecting the medicine was harder than Kira thought. Blushing, Theron took the injector from her and did it instead. "It's, uh, kind of fiddly. I forgot to warn you."

"So you use it a lot?" Kira asked, hands on her hips.

"Um, will I get smacked if I say yes?" Theron wondered, putting everything back.

"No," Felix assured him, leaning back against him. He sighed and relaxed as the low-level ache he'd been ignoring eased. "Hazards of the job." He smiled teasingly at Kira. "Not everyone has a Jedi in their pocket."

Kira sighed as she got up to put the first aid kit back in the 'fresher so Theron wouldn't disturb Felix. "And not all Jedi can heal."

Theron smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Felix's neck. "I'm very glad to see you both. I've missed you."

"We've missed you, too," Felix replied, keeping a worried eye on Kira. "I just meant that you've been around Jedi who _can_ practically since you joined the Order, babe. Master Kiwiiks is one of the Order's most powerful healers, Zu's no slouch either. Now we know we need a medic and we can rectify that."

"I know, it's just not something I'm used to thinking about." Kira rejoined them and curled up in Felix's lap. "It reminded me of how badly you were hurt on Tython and how helpless I felt because of it."

"I know," Felix said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll contact Doc, see if he wants to explore the galaxy some more."

Theron added his arms to Felix's, resting his chin on Felix's shoulder. "I hope he'll agree because I don't want to lose either of you."

Kira smiled, shifting so she could kiss Theron. "And we don't want to lose _you_ , so try to take better care of yourself, alright?"

Felix's eyes drooped as he hummed contentedly, starting to feel the effects of the painkiller.

Theron smiled, tightening his arms around Felix. "He'll be out for awhile."

Kira chuckled when Theron failed to stifle a yawn. "Looks like he's not the only one who's going to sleep."

"Wanna spend time with you," Theron mumbled, catching Kira's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"We'll have plenty of chances for that." Kira squeezed his hand back. "You sleep and keep Felix company. I'll get dressed and meet up with Mei."

"Say hi," Felix mumbled, taking Theron's arm as he shifted to lay down, pulling Theron with him.

"I will." Kira smiled as Theron eagerly curled into Felix's arms, already asleep. She leaned down and kiss their cheeks before turning to get dressed. Once she finished, she went into the living area to contact Mei on her holocomm. "Hey, Mei."

"Hey, Kira." Mei looked surprised to see her. "I, um, thought you'd be 'busy' for a little longer."

Grinning, Kira told her, "They're asleep right now. Are you parked yet?"

"Just finished," Mei replied with a smile. "Did you want to meet up?"

Kira nodded, eager to see Mei again. "Absolutely. You can tell me why you're here without Zu for once."

"Yeah." Mei glanced down for a moment before giving herself a shake and looking back up. "I also have a couple bags for you and Felix and some holorecordings."

Kira frowned. "Holorecordings? Of what?"

"Oh, just mine and Alte's duels with Master Satele, nothing fancy." Mei waved a hand dismissively. "See you at the cantina."

Kira stared at her silent holocomm for a few moments. _She dueled Master Satele, too? And I missed it?_


	10. Ziost Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei, Nadia, Kira, and Felix spend some time on the fleet, until a message from Theron sends them scrambling to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, folks. It's been a crazy couple months for Jes and I.

Mei couldn't stifle a grin of anticipation as she and Nadia approached Vort's apartment on the Fleet. "Did you warn him we were coming?"

 

Nadia managed a frown despite her own excitement over seeing Vort again. "I thought you were going to tell him."

 

"No, I thought _you_ were." Mei stared at Nadia for a moment before grinning even wider. "I doubt he'll mind us showing up unexpectedly."

 

Biting her lip, Nadia put one hand in her pocket, fingers brushing her holocomm. "Maybe we should comm him, just to be sure?"

 

Mei raised her eyebrows at Nadia. "I'm his sister and you're his girlfriend. It should be fine." She caught Nadia's hand and tugged her down the corridor.

 

"I'm blaming you if he doesn't like the surprise," Nadia replied quickly, grinning.

 

"Fair enough." Mei laughed as they turned the corner in time to see a familiar red jacket turn the corner at the other end of the corridor. "Was that Theron?"

 

"I think so," Nadia said, frowning. "I'd recognize that jacket anywhere. I didn't think his apartment was on this level."

 

Mei shrugged. "I've never been to his apartment. Maybe he was visiting Vort? Why would he, though? I don't think they know each other very well."

 

"Won't know unless we talk to Vort." Nadia shrugged, hurrying on to Vort's apartment.

 

"Yeah." Mei trailed after Nadia, mulling that over. She let Nadia ring for entry, leaning back a little to see if she could spot Theron again.

 

 _Now what?_ Vort wondered who could be visiting him now. Naulia and Jina were at work and Theron had just left. Hauling himself up off the couch, he walked over to the door. Before opening it, he checked to see who was there. He grinned broadly and opened the door. "Nadia, Mei. This is a pleasant surprise!" He opened his arms, wondering which of them would hug him first.

 

Mei hung back, letting Nadia hug Vort first. "Hi, Vort. I figured you'd be happy to see us."

 

Nadia waited a moment, to see if Mei wanted to hug Vort first, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him. "Hey."

 

"Hey yourself." Smiling, he ducked his head to kiss Nadia, sweet and soft. Then he glanced at Mei with a wink. "Any chance to see my two favorite ladies in the galaxy is welcome."

 

Laughing softly, Nadia stepped aside so Mei could have her turn. "We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by," she said, grinning.

 

Mei hugged Vort gladly, squeezing him tight. "Yeah, we meant to tell you were heading this way, but we both thought the other one had done it."

 

Vort laughed, hugging Mei back and kissing the top of her head. "While prior warning _would_ have been welcome, I don't mind being surprised."

 

Turning, Mei stuck her tongue out at Nadia. "Told you!"

 

Nadia stuck her tongue out right back. "I thought it might be considerate not to surprise a former intelligence operative." She turned to Vort with a smile. "I'm glad you don't mind, though."

 

Vort smiled and lightly tugged at Mei's braid. "You think I didn't check to see who'd come to see me before I even opened the door?"

 

"Oy!" Mei batted his hand away from her hair. "Don't mess up Alte's hard work."

 

Laughing, Nadia took Vort's hand and tugged him over to the couch. "No, I was just thinking you could have been busy or had a visitor or something."

 

"Who would visit me besides you or Naulia and Jina?" Vort wondered, sitting down and tugging on Nadia's hand so she would join him.

 

Mei curled up near Vort on the couch. "Well, Theron might, though you two don't know each other very well."

 

"We saw him as we were walking up to your apartment," Nadia confessed, leaning into the corner of the couch and tossing her legs into his lap.

 

Vort stifled a groan as he slipped Nadia's shoes off so he could rub her feet. "Well, yes, he _did_ come by, but it was about his work."

 

"Meaning it's classified and we can't know." Mei sighed and leaned her head back against the cushions. "Great. Now I'm curious as hell."

 

Nadia melted a little deeper into the couch as Vort rubbed her feet, but her eyes were still sharp as she watched him. "We're here if you want to talk," she said quietly. "It doesn't have to be about what Theron was here for."

 

Vort sighed softly, still rubbing Nadia's feet. "What he asked-- it brought back memories. Not the _worst_ ones, but not the most fun."

 

Mei scooted over to lean her head against his arm. "You don't _have_ to tell us."

 

"We can talk about what we've been up to, if you'd rather," Nadia offered, reaching out to brush her fingers over his arm.

 

"No, it's--" He stopped and sighed, wrapping his arm around Mei and catching Nadia's hand with his. "You know, the worst thing about being an Imperial Agent wasn't doing their dirty work. Not for me."

 

Mei shifted so she could look up at him, surprised by the admission. "What could be worse than that? Killing Republic soldiers and Jedi?"

 

Nadia squeezed his hand, giving him silent support.

 

"Imperial Intelligence reprogrammed my brain after I helped capture Darth Jadus," Vort told them in a rush, grateful for their support. "The Dark Council, for some reason, didn't like the fact that a non-Force user could actually oppose a Sith, so the former Minister of Intelligence arranged for my brain to be re-wired so I could _never_ do that again." He let out a deep sigh. "To this day, I _still_ don't remember it."

 

Closing her eyes for a moment against the surge of anger at the Empire, Nadia used her grip on his hand to pull herself up so she could wrap her arms around his arm. "Do you want to?" she asked quietly.

 

"Honestly? No. I don't care." Vort wrapped his arm around Nadia's waist to keep her close. "That's not all, though."

 

"What more could there be?" Mei wondered, shifting to kneel facing Vort on the couch.

 

He gave Mei a sad smile. "Because Ardun Kothe took advantage of that brainwashing when I posed as a potential double agent for him."

 

Nadia growled quietly before blushing sheepishly. "Sorry," she muttered.

 

Vort chuckled, squeezing her gently. "That means a lot to me, love. Don't be sorry."

 

"How did he take advantage of your brainwashing?" Mei asked, amused that Vort called Nadia 'love'. "For that matter, how did it _work_?"

 

"There were two layers to it," Vort explained, ignoring the low-level pain beginning in his temples. "The subconscious layer prevented me from harming Imperial citizens, since that's what I did when I fired the Eradicators." He shuddered at the memory. "Got myself blind drunk after that one. The second layer required knowing the keyword. Once you said it, you could give me _any_ command and I would follow it, no matter what. Kothe took advantage of it to make sure I accomplished the objective and didn't harm _his_ people. One of the others, C, he only used it to make sure I'd come find him when he was hurt bad. Kothe's second-in-command, H, though, he didn't trust me and took great pleasure in using the keyword."

 

Mei stared at Vort in surprise, getting up and beginning to pace. She clenched and unclenched her hands as she moved about the living room. That was far too similar to what the Emperor had done to her.

 

Shivering, Nadia pressed closer to Vort. "How could someone do such a thing?"

 

"Ardun did it to keep his people safe. I don't blame him for that." Vort shrugged, kissing Nadia's forehead. "An Imperial Agent wanting to flip, _just_ when he needed one? It was too good. He _had_ to be careful. C, he didn't want to die and, ultimately, I saved him even though he couldn't say the keyword. H, though, I'm glad I got the chance to kill him."

 

"Did you break the conditioning in the end?" Mei not-quite-demanded, spinning to face her brother.

 

"Yes and no." Vort understood why she was upset. It was far too similar to what she'd been through. "I reprogrammed my brain so no one else could do it to me.Only I know the keyword. The chemicals required are difficult to come by and I don't know if the knowledge survived the dissolution of Imperial Intelligence, though it seems likely. The Imps aren't known to waste knowledge if it could be useful in the future."

 

"I'm glad you were able to do _something_ to free yourself," Nadia said quietly, pressing a kiss to the ball of his shoulder.

 

"Me, too." Mei plopped back onto the couch next to Vort, still somewhat agitated, but relieved that he didn't have to worry about it anymore. "I'm glad you were able to come home."

 

"Same here." He kissed the top of Mei's head, and then Nadia's forehead. "I'd hoped I could come home sooner, but what matters is that I _did_ come home."

 

"Agreed," Nadia's was firm, her brows furrowed in a fierce frown before a smile broke through. "Now you have an even bigger family than before."

 

Vort grinned. "Yep, I couldn't ask for a better one." He winced as the pain in his temples increased from a dull ache to a throb.

 

"Are you okay, love?" Nadia asked, sitting up straighter, tense with concern.

 

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, love. I've always been prone to headaches thanks to these--" he traced the implant along his temple. "After my brain was reprogrammed, I'd get a migraine if I tried to tell anyone about it. I have medication I can take for the pain in the kitchen."

 

"I can get it for you, if you want," Nadia offered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know Zu doesn't like to move a lot when she has one of her headaches."

 

Vort smiled and leaned into Nadia's touch. "Thanks, love. It's next to my anti-depressants."

 

Pressing a kiss to Vort's cheek, Nadia stood and headed into the kitchen.

 

Mei had her eyebrows raised when Vort looked at her. "When did you start taking anti-depressants?"

 

"Not long after I started going to therapy," Vort explained with a sheepish smile.

 

Masking the sting of hurt that he hadn't told her before now, she said, "I take it Nadia knows about it, since she knows where your anti-depressants are."

 

He nodded, taking Mei's hands in his. "I fully intended to tell you that I started going to therapy after I moved to the Fleet. It's part of _why_ I moved. I knew my brain was a mess because of all the reprogramming it went through over the course of a single year. Then my therapist recommended a psychiatrist to prescribe anti-depressants."

 

"There were mind healers at the Jedi temple on Dantooine," Mei reminded him, squeezing his hands gently. "They helped me a bit and the ones on Tython have helped me a _lot_."

 

"I'm sure they could have helped, but it wasn't how _I_ wanted to handle things." Vort gently tilted Mei's head up so her eyes met his. "I'm glad they've been able to help you, but it's just not for me, alright?"

 

"Fine." Mei gently freed herself so she could hug him. "I'm glad you're getting help, regardless of _who's_ helping you."

 

Vort smiled as he hugged her back. "Ditto."

 

Nadia found Vort's medication fairly quickly, but waited by the doorway to let Vort and Mei talk things out uninterrupted. She peeked around the doorjamb and smiled when she saw them hugging.

 

Vort felt as if someone was watching him and looked up to see Nadia peeking around the doorjamb at them. "You can come in, Nadia. It's safe."

 

Laughing quietly, Nadia walked over to the couch and handed over the medication and injector as she settled next to him again. "He was going to tell you, Mei," Nadia assured her. "There just hasn't been a good time."

 

"I figured that out," Mei smiled at Nadia as Vort measured out the dosage he needed and injected it. "Doesn't mean I don't feel a little hurt that he _didn't_ tell me."

 

Sighing softly as he waited for the medication to do its job, Vort told them, "There's a lot I haven't told you and a lot I probably _won't_ tell either of you."

 

"As long as you're talking to _somebody_ about the things that are really bothering you, I'm okay with that," Nadia replied, reaching up to rub his neck again.

 

"Exactly." Mei nodded, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "We love you and want you to take care of yourself."

 

Vort smiled, closing his eyes as the combination of medication and Nadia's touch banished his headache. "I can assure you of that much at least."

 

"Good," Nadia said firmly, digging her thumb into a particularly tense knot in his neck.

 

Vort groaned, half pleasure, half pain. "Don't stop."

 

Giggling, Mei got up. "I'll leave you two alone for now. See you later."

 

Nadia blushed. "Bye, Mei."

 

Vort gave a half-hearted wave, smiling. "Bye, sis. We'll talk more later."

 

"Yep." Grinning, Mei waved back. "Bye, bro." With that, she left Vort's apartment, happy to have seen him.

 

"I'll be here if you need to sleep," Nadia offered quietly.

 

"Thanks, but first things first." Gently tugging her into his lap, Vort kissed Nadia, slow and thorough.

 

Her laugh quickly shifted to a soft moan as she buried her fingers in his hair, holding him close.

 

Smiling against her lips, Vort briefly tightened his arms around her waist. "Love you, Nadia."

 

"Love you, too, Vort," she murmured back, hugging him as best she could while sitting down. "How's your apprenticeship coming?"

 

"It's fine." He smiled, rubbing her back gently. "Naulia's been having me practice my technique more. She said it shouldn't be too much longer before I can try working on an actual person."

 

"That's great!" She said excitedly, grinning. "I'm so proud of you." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

 

Vort smiled even brighter. "I'll be sure to let you know once Naulia lets me start doing actual tattoos." He combed his fingers through her hair. "Probably one of the first."

 

Nadia pushed the sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow, baring her freckled arm. "Want to get some practice in?"

 

Vort grinned, trailing his fingers along her arm. "Might want to take your shirt off so I don't get paint on it."

 

A blush flared behind her facepaint, but Nadia didn't hesitate to pull her shirt off, ruffling her hair as it went over her head. Underneath, all she wore was a soft, pale blue bra with light gray lace.

 

Vort's smile turned tender as he gently smoothed her hair. "My body paints are in the other room. Either you'll have to let me up or bring them here yourself."

 

She grinned impishly to cover her nerves. "Not sure I'm ready to let you up, yet."

 

"Then you'll have to bring them here yourself." He kissed her softly, gently rubbing her back. Very quietly, he whispered against her lips, barely more than a breath. "Relax."

 

Arching into his touch on her bare back, she replied, "Getting there. Want to know my ideas?" She shifted back onto the cushion next to him so he could get up.

 

"Once I have the body paints." Vort got up and stretched thoroughly before leaving to retrieve them. He took a deep breath once he was alone. _Calm down. Taking this at **Nadia's** pace, remember?_

 

Nadia drew her legs up to her chest, even more nervous now that he wasn't in the room to distract her. _Courage, Nadia. You've seen him without a shirt plenty of times. It's not any different for you to be shirtless._

 

Feeling better now that he had some self-control back, Vort found the paints and returned to the living area. "I brought one of my tank tops with me if you'd prefer to wear a shirt."

 

"No," she said with a soft smile, relaxing at his thoughtfulness and stretching her legs out again. "I'm okay, thank you, though."

 

"Okay." He set the paints and tank top on the nearby table. "So what sort of design did you have in mind for today?"

 

Crossing her legs, Nadia sat forward eagerly. "There's a bird on Sarkhai, it'd build a nest in the tree outside my bedroom every year. It was _beautiful_. Long, flowing tail; bright, iridescent colors; and it's _song_." She sighed, smiling. "The only song I've heard that's more beautiful is Zu's voice."

 

"That's saying something," Vort mused, carefully setting out the colors he had. "What sort of colors did it have? Blues? Greens? Reds? Oranges?"

 

"All of the above," Nadia replied with a laugh. "There's a couple different color variations, but the one outside my window was blue shading to green, red shading to pink, with a really striking peach on the wingtips." She rubbed her forehead. "I'm not describing it well. Do you have a datapad I can borrow?"

 

"Do I have a datapad?" Vort snorted and got up to rummage through the pile on his desk in the corner. Eventually, he found one that didn't have anything on it and handed it to Nadia. "There you go."

 

"Thanks," she said, dropping a kiss on his cheek before taking the datapad and working quickly. After a few growls of annoyance at not finding the right color variation, she laughed in triumph and turned the datapad towards Vort. "That one. She's not exact, but close enough."

 

Vort took the datapad and _stared_ at the picture. "Oh, wow. That's gorgeous. It must have been wonderful to get to see the bird nest so near your room every year."

 

Nadia giggled, leaning into his shoulder. "Their babies are _ugly_. They're lucky they grow up to be so beautiful."

 

"Goes to show that we change as we grow up." He kissed her forehead. "So, you want this bird. In flight or perched on a branch or something?"

 

"In flight," she answered, taking the datapad back and looking for pictures of the tree. "With a branch above and flowers drifting down along with the bird. They aren't the biggest birds ever, but they did tend to knock flowers off the branches."

 

Vort chuckled as he studied the picture of the tree and flowers Nadia wanted. "Well, you're proof that size isn't the _only_ determinant of strength and power."

 

Snickering, Nadia swatted him lightly on the arm. "I just want something really pretty. It's not _that_ deep." She pushed her bra strap a little further up along her shoulder and traced the outline as she spoke. "For now, I was thinking the branch comes down the top of my shoulder and over the ball onto my upper arm and the bird goes from just under the top of my arm down to just above the elbow."

 

Though Vort laughed, he listened carefully as Nadia described what she'd been picturing. He nodded. "Yeah, that'll look fantastic." Remembering something, he got up and went to the 'fresher, retrieving a package of wipes. "Here, you'll need to clean your skin so the paint will look its best when I apply it."

 

Grinning excitedly, Nadia took one of the wipes and cleaned her arm and shoulder, frowning when she kept bumping her bra strap. Finally, she sighed in frustration and just slipped her arm out, tucking the strap between her side and her arm. "There," she muttered as she finished wiping down her shoulder.

 

Vort hummed inquiringly as he prepared the bodypaint and tried not to draw in a breath when he saw that Nadia slipped off her bra strap. _Forget all the lovely skin, Vort. Focus on the 'tattoo'._ Clearing his throat, he asked, "Are you ready?"

 

Settling more comfortably into the couch, she slipped him a sly look. "Are _you_?"

 

Laughing, Vort settled himself on the table and hesitated just before he started painted. "You realize this is going to cover your tattoo for Yuon, yeah?"

 

"That's not where I want it to be when you actually do it," Nadia assured him. She shot him a cheeky look. "That's still a surprise."

 

Vort raised his eyebrows and pouted at her. "That's not fair. Now I'm curious as hell."

 

She grinned widely. "Good."

 

*

 

"Hey, Mei!" Kira waved when she saw Mei waiting for her and Felix in the cantina. She glanced around curiously. "Where's Nadia?"

 

"She's with Vort." Mei grinned and winked. "I decided to let them have some privacy."

 

Kira nodded, grinning back. "I see." She hugged Mei tight. "I'm glad to see you."

 

"It's good to see you, too." Mei hugged Kira back, blinking back tears.

 

"It's been too quiet with just us, Data, and Doc around," Felix added, smiling fondly at Mei and Kira.

 

Smiling, Mei hugged Felix. "I'm glad he agreed to help you two out. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to either of you."

 

"I think we spoiled him for traveling," Felix replied, returning Mei's hug. "Staying in one place is too boring for him, now."

 

Mei laughed, stepping back after a moment. "I know how that feels. I get 'itchy feet' if I stay in one place too long myself."

 

"I'm fine so long as I have company." Kira winked at Felix.

 

Grinning, Felix draped an arm over Kira's shoulders. "Same goes for me, after growing up a refugee and serving in the military, space feels more like home than a planet does."

 

"Exactly." Kira rested her head on Felix's shoulder.

 

Mei grinned. "We already know that nowhere feels home for me unless Alte is there, too."

 

"Sap," Felix teased, smiling. "Where is she, by the way? I thought she'd be with you by now?"

 

"Still on Tython." Mei sighed softly, sitting down in her chair. "The Council seems reluctant to send her anywhere right now. Nadia was feeling restless, though, so that's why we came to the Fleet."

 

"Do you think Master Kaedan might have something to do with it?" Kira wondered, sitting down as well. "He's never been fond of you or Zu."

 

Settling next to Kira, Felix stayed silent. Master Kaedan was a Jedi and therefore not his business, despite the difficulties he caused for Mei and Alte.

 

Mei shrugged, unwilling to say anything outright. "As much as his doubt irks me at times, I'm kind of glad he does."

 

Kira blinked and stared at Mei. "Um, you what? He wanted to lock me up for being a Child of the Emperor. He wanted to separate you and Zu. Why are you glad?"

 

"For all intents and purposes, Alte and I are kind of the darlings of the Order right now," Mei pointed out. She blushed a little when she added, "Especially since we've both dueled Master Satele to a standstill. Having someone like Master Kaedan express the doubts and worries we _both_ feel about being given these positions at unusually young ages is a relief. I don't _like_ him, but if no one objected, that'd be awfully strange, don't you think?"

 

Felix nodded. "Makes sense to me."

 

Kira sighed. "I suppose you're right. If _everyone_ likes you, then you're doing something wrong."

 

Mei laughed and squeezed Kira's hand. "That's it exactly."

 

"Besides, having a detractor helps you prove to others, _and_ yourselves, that you've earned your positions," Felix added.

 

Mei looked thoughtful, and then nodded. "I hadn't thought of it that way, but yeah. If nothing else, I proved that I'm pretty damn good in a fight with my duel against Master Satele."

 

"It was pretty awesome," Kira told Mei with a grin. "How many younglings decided they wanted to learn gymnastics afterwards?'

 

"Quite a few." Mei laughed sheepishly. "I didn't even _think_ about using gymnastics. I just… did."

 

"It's become so ingrained in your fighting style that you'd probably have to consciously stop yourself from doing gymnastics," Kira pointed out with a laugh.

 

Felix tried to imagine Mei fighting without using gymnastics before shaking his head with a laugh. "I'm having trouble imagining that."

 

Mei shuddered. "You won't see it, either. Staying grounded? No thanks."

 

Kira laughed, resting her head on Mei's shoulder. "We won't ask you to, Mei. It's too much a part of who you are now."

 

"You? Grounded?" Felix snorted, looking at Mei fondly. "We love you just the way you are."

 

Smiling, Mei hugged Kira, reaching around her to take Felix's hand. "Thanks, Felix. It means a lot to me to hear you say it."

 

"You're family," Felix replied with a shrug.

 

Mei blinked back tears. "I know, but I didn't hear that a lot once I joined the Order. Most of the time, I was 'too emotional' or 'too attached' according to my teachers. Only Alte seemed to like me for who I was, emotions and attachments and all."

 

Squeezing Mei's hand, Felix assured her, "Any time you need to hear it, just let me know."

 

"He's right, Mei." Kira sat up, rubbing her eyes. "If you need to hear it, we'll tell you. Also, I'm grateful for everything you taught me." When Mei opened her mouth, she added, "Besides 'don't punch people in the nose!'"

 

Mei laughed, squeezing Kira lightly. "I'm glad we found each other again and found such wonderful people to be part of our family." She squeezed Felix's hand back.

 

"It's an honor to be part of your family." Felix bowed his head briefly with a smile.

 

"We're all glad to have you as part of the family," Mei assured him with a grin.

 

"Especially me." Kira smiled and turned to hug Felix herself.

 

"Now you're gonna make _me_ cry," he warned them with a laugh, holding Kira close.

 

Mei laughed, gently rubbing Kira's back. "Good."

 

*

 

"Mmm, we haven't starved, Mei, but we sure did miss your cooking," Doc told her once he'd finished his food.

 

Mei laughed, nudging him with her elbow. "You practically inhaled it, Doc. I'm surprised you didn't choke at all."

 

"Give me a little credit." He grinned, wiping his mustache. "I have excellent survival skills."

 

Kira chuckled. "Is _that_ what they're called? I thought they were medical skills."

 

"Survival skills are completely separate from medical skills," Doc informed her with a wink.

 

"Don't be surprised if you wake up in the morning in our galley," Felix teased, smiling.

 

Doc raised his eyebrows at Felix, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Is that a threat?"

 

"Maybe," Felix replied, grinning for a moment before taking another bite of food.

 

Doc sighed deeply and shook his head. "Everyone's a critic."

 

Mei patted his back. "I'll be sure to watch my step when I get up to make the caf tomorrow morning, Doc."

 

"You're too kind." He rolled his eyes, though he couldn't keep from smiling. He'd missed this sort of banter when it was just him and Tharan.

 

"I thought so." Mei laughed, and then turned to Kira and Felix. "Did the two of you get a chance to spend time with Theron?"

 

Kira bit her lip and shook her head. "No, we didn't. He wasn't home."

 

"He's been kind of quiet, lately," Felix added, dropping his free hand to Kira's thigh and rubbing comfortingly.

 

"When we _have_ spoken to him, he's been distracted about… something." Kira leaned against Felix's arm with a sigh. "He's not been himself."

 

Mei hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder if Vort has any idea what could be distracting Theron."

 

Felix frowned, exchanging a look with Kira. "Why would Vort know? As far as I know, they've barely talked. Has Theron mentioned anything to you, babe?"

 

Kira shook her head. "No, hasn't really brought anyone else up when he talks to me."

 

"When Nadia and I visited Vort a few months ago, we just barely caught sight of Theron's jacket as he turned a corner," Mei told them, wishing she hadn't brought it up now. "Vort said Theron came to him about work, so we didn't pry further."

 

"A few months ago?" Felix asked, still frowning. "Why didn't--? He didn't…" he trailed off, hurt.

 

Kira wrapped her arms around Felix. "He's an SIS agent, Felix. There are some things he won't be able to tell us."

 

"No, I know that." Felix shook his head. "Why didn't he tell us he was on the fleet, though? I mean, I get that he's an adult and an agent and can't tell us every time he's on the fleet, but if he had time to see Vort..."

 

"So we'll ask him about that the next time we see him," Kira told him firmly, though she felt hurt, too, that he'd been there and hadn't said a word to them.

 

Mei bit her lip, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd seen Theron, either before or after we met up."

 

Felix tried to smile reassuringly but felt like his smile was more like a grimace. "It's okay, Mei. You didn't know."

 

Kira reached over and squeezed Mei's hand. "Actually, I'm glad you told us. If Theron's going to do something like that, we need to know."

 

"Do excuse me, Master Kira," D8 said, walking into the galley. "You have a rather urgent holocall."

 

"Is it Master Satele?" Kira asked, reluctantly standing up. It was just her luck that she'd need to go after a Child of the Emperor.

 

"He said his name was Theron," D8 replied. "He requested that you hurry."

 

"What?!" Kira shot to her feet, Felix right with her, eyes wide. "Wait, did he give a last name?"

 

D8 shook his head. "No, Master Kira. He does have implants, though, if that helps?"

 

"Oh, yes." Kira nodded, smoothing her shirt down. "C'mon, Felix, let's go see what Theron's calling me about."

 

Mei bit her lip and asked, "Should we wait here?"

 

"Nah, come on. Maybe you'll keep me from doing something stupid." Kira managed a small smile for Mei.

 

Felix squeezed Kira's shoulder. "Want me to talk to him?"

 

Kira caught his hand in hers, squeezing gently. "No, I can do this. Come on."

 

She led the way to the holoterminal, where Theron's image waited for them. He looked as if he was standing at a console, pressing buttons frantically. "Kira, Felix, hey."

 

"What've you been up to, Theron?" Kira all but demanded, unable to hide some of the hurt she felt that he'd been so quiet and distant lately, only to call her _ship_. "Where've you been?"

 

Felix stepped up beside Kira and took her hand, squeezing gently. "Easy, babe," he murmured.

 

"I'm sorry. I know--" Theron stopped when wherever he was seemed to shake and he had to brace himself. "Dammit. There isn't time to talk right now. I'm in Imperial space, over Ziost. Tried to slip in, help out my ground team, but I used the wrong set of clearance codes and shields are low!"

 

Kira drew in a sharp breath, a shudder running through her. She glanced at Mei, shaking her head slightly. Mei joined Kira and Felix, squeezing Kira's free hand. "Hey, Theron. Why exactly do you have a ground team on Ziost?"

 

"I'm asking myself the same damn thing, Mei." He managed a small smile for her. "I was getting reports: demented soldiers; slave and civilian populations under fire. Had suspicions of what it meant, but I wasn't sure. I sent a team in dark to investigate, maybe handle it, but it's all gone out of control now. I think it's him. The Emperor."

 

"We're supposed to be the first people you contact about him, Theron, not your last resort!" Kira told him sharply, trying not to think about Ziost. She'd been there _once_ before escaping, but that'd been enough.

 

"I should have said something--I know." He looked apologetic, pulling out a datapad. "Sending through the right set of clearance codes along with the coordinates to meet my--" he stopped short as they heard something hit his craft and he stumbled. "I'm hit! Going to try to land this thing! Don't come looking for me, I'll--"

 

His image disappeared and Kira stepped to the terminal, pressing buttons almost frantically. "Theron? Theron, come in!" Tears stung her eyes when nothing helped. "Theron!"

 

"Hey, hey," Felix said softly, setting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care what he says, we're going to Ziost. We'll find him, Kira."

 

She pressed her hands to her face at the reminder of where he'd been headed. "Ziost, kriff."

 

Mei lightly touched Kira's arm. "That bad?"

 

"It's near Korriban and Dromund Kaas," Kira explained, her voice muffled. "I swore I wouldn't go back to _any_ of those planets."

 

"It's okay if you can't go back," Felix assured her, rubbing her shoulders. "Doc and I are more than capable of getting him back."

 

Kira ground the heels of her palms against her eyes for a moment before straightening up, squaring her shoulders. "No, if you go without me, I'll just go crazy wondering what's happening. I am a Jedi and I will _fight_ the Emperor on his turf if I have to."

 

Mei smiled, proud of Kira for having the courage to go. "I'll go with you, too. Theron's family."

 

Before anyone else could speak, the holoterminal beeped to alert them to an incoming call. Kira smiled at the familiar tone. Tapping the button to accept the call, she said, "Hello, Zu. Long time, no see."

 

"Hey," Alte greeted with a wan smile. "Everything okay? I can feel you and Mei from here."

 

Mei smiled ruefully. "The Emperor's on Ziost, Alte. Theron was shot down over it and we're going to see what we can do to help him."

 

"Ziost," Alte murmured, frowning. "I… Be careful. I have a bad feeling about this."

 

"We'll have Doc and Felix with us," Kira assured Alte, reaching back to take one of Felix's hands in hers, squeezing firmly. Felix squeezed back, lending his silent support.

 

"Is Nadia with you?" Alte asked.

 

"She's visiting Vort." Mei smiled fondly, glad to be able to give them time together.

 

"Take her with you, the three of you should be more than enough for whatever Vitiate decides to throw at you," Alte advised. She met Mei's eyes over the holo. "Come home safe."

 

"I will." Mei smiled, blowing a kiss at Alte. "See you when we get back."

 

Alte blew a kiss back. "Give Theron a hug for me once you find him."

 

"We will," Felix assured her. "After we yell at him."

 

Laughing, Alte shook her head fondly. "I love you all. May the Force be with you."

 

"And with you, Zu," Kira smiled weakly, leaning back against Felix once her image winked out. "Kriffing hell."

 

Mei gestured to the holoterminal. "May I?"

 

Kira nodded, turning and wrapping her arms around Felix. "Go ahead."

 

Mei entered Nadia's holocomm frequency, waiting patiently as it rang through.

 

Sprawled half on top of Vort, Nadia groaned when her holocomm rang with Kira's tone, letting her head thump to his shoulder.

 

Vort sighed deeply and rubbed Nadia's back soothingly. "Whose tone is that?"

 

"Kira's." Sighing, Nadia rolled off of Vort to peek over the edge of the bed for a shirt. Grabbing the closest one, she quickly pulled it on, laughing when it proved to be Vort's, based on how the collar slipped off her shoulder. She hiked it back up with one hand while she grabbed her holocomm with the other. "Hey, um, Mei," she greeted once she answered, settling against the head of the bed.

 

"Hey, Nadia." Mei raised an eyebrow at the fact that Nadia was clearly wearing one of Vort's shirts. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and Vort, but something's come up and we need to get going as soon as we can."

 

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Nadia replied with a sigh. "Where's the Council sending us this time?"

 

Mei shook her head. "I don't want to say over the comm. Just get to Kira's ship as soon as you can, okay? And give Vort a hug for me."

 

Nadia nodded, frowning. "Okay. See you soon."

 

"See you." Mei waited until Nadia's image winked out of view before bursting into laughter.

 

Vort sat up and shifted so he could kiss Nadia's cheek. "It must be pretty bad if she didn't even want to say where you're going."

 

"Yeah," Nadia said absently, still frowning, before shaking her head and giving Vort a real kiss. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

 

"You be careful." Vort combed his fingers through her hair, returning the kiss with tender smile.

 

"I'm a Jedi, I'm always careful," she replied haughtily, her eyes glinting with held-back laughter.

 

Vort gave a soft snort of laughter. "Yeah, right. Pull the other one, Nadia."

 

Her laughter broke through and she kissed him one more time before pulling away to get up. She stretched hard with a soft groan and a sigh. Glancing around, she grumbled quietly as she followed the trail of clothes from the bed to the doorway.

 

Smiling as he watched Nadia gather her clothes, Vort told her. "Don't bother with my clothes. I need to take a shower." _I don't **want** to wash off the smell of her, but needs must._

 

Nadia laughed and pulled on her pants, not taking his shirt off. "That's what started all this, you know."

 

Vort blinked and frowned. "What do you mean?"

 

Grabbing her boots, she walked back over to the bed to put them on. "You and showering. Do you know how many times I've had to splash cold water on my face after you talked about it?"

 

"Oh, really?" He grinned, scooting around so he sat behind her on the bed, slipping his arms around her waist. When he spoke, his voice was low and intimate. "You imagined me naked, water and soap trailing down my chest and arms?"

 

"Maaaybe," she hedged teasingly, leaning back against him.

 

Vort chuckled, kissing the spot behind her ear. "What drove _me_ crazy was when you'd bite your lip, because then I wanted to kiss you."

 

"Your whole… everything drives me crazy and makes me want to kiss you," Nadia countered, twisting to kiss him. "As soon as we're done wherever we're going, I'm coming straight back here and we're finishing what we started, okay?"

 

He grinned, tightening his arms around Nadia. "I'll hold you to that." He kissed her, warm and tender. "I love you."

 

"Love you, too," she murmured. She lingered for a moment longer, enjoying his warmth and strength, rubbing her hands along his arms before patting his hands and getting up when he let go. Turning, she kissed him one last time. "Bye, love."

 

"Bye, love." Vort's smile faded a little once he heard his apartment door open and shut behind Nadia. Sighing, he flopped back on the bed. _I wonder if this emergency has anything to do with Theron and Ziost?_

 

*

 

"Mei?" Kira pressed the chime for Mei's room, sensing that she was still awake through their bond.

 

The door opened moments later and Mei opened her arms. Without a word, Kira hugged Mei tight. "Are you sure about going to Ziost?"

 

Kira bit her lip, but nodded firmly. "I'm sure. Theron's there, that's reason enough."

 

"I know." Mei held Kira tight. "The mind healers have been helping me process my memories under the Emperor's control and none of them are of Ziost. Only the Fortress and Korriban."

 

"Be glad. Ziost used to be the capital of the Sith Empire, before Dromund Kaas and after Korriban." Kira shuddered, remembering her visit there. "They left their mark."

 

"We'll manage," Mei assured her, rubbing her back gently. "We did on Dromund Kaas and Korriban, and we will on Ziost."

 

Biting her lip again, Kira asked very quietly, "Can I sleep with you?" At Mei's surprise, she hastened to explain, "Not like-- I mean, Felix is wonderful, but something about our bond has-- I think I'd sleep better if we were together. If Zu were here, I'd ask to sleep with both of you because--" Kira gave up trying to explain with a frustrated sigh. "Remember how all three of us slept better on our way to Nar Shaddaa after Taris?"

 

Mei's surprise gave way to amusement and she hugged Kira again. "If it'll help, I'll be glad to sleep with you." She smiled ruefully, "I've become so used to sleeping with Alte, even if we don't do anything, that sleeping alone is difficult. It'll be nice to have company."

 

"Thanks, Mei." Kira hugged her again.

 

Leaning against the wall down the way a little, Felix offered, "I can sleep in our bed if you'd rather, Mei."

 

Kira froze when Felix spoke up, not sure of how he felt about her wanting to sleep with Mei.

 

Mei glanced between Kira and Felix, eyebrows raised. "I think that depends on Kira."

 

"Me?" Kira squeaked, staring at Mei. "Um, what do you mean?"

 

Felix pushed away from the wall and walked over to Mei and Kira. Rubbing a hand up and down her back, he said, "You're the one that needs comfort. I don't mind if you'd rather have just Mei, but I'll be there if you need me."

 

Kira bit her lip, looking from one to the other. "I, uh-- I know this is selfish, but, um, I kind of want both of you with me." She bowed her head, unable to look at either of them.

 

Mei gently rubbed Kira's arms, glancing at Felix with a faint smile, as if to say, 'I'm fine with that if you are.'

 

"Whatever you need, babe," Felix said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her head.

 

Blinking, Kira lifted her head and looked at Mei curiously. "You're both fine with this?"

 

Mei nodded, squeezing Kira's hands gently. "This is about comfort, Kira. Although, if you want to have a little 'fun' first--" she glanced between them. "That's fine, too. You just let me know."

 

Kira shook her head. "I'm too tense to want to do anything except hold you two and be held."

 

"I figured," Felix murmured with a soft, sad smile.

 

Smiling a little herself, Mei nodded again. "Same here, but I thought it better to be clear."

 

"Thank you, Mei, Felix." Tears stinging her eyes, Kira hugged each of them tightly.

 

"Of course." Felix hugged Kira back just as tight, an ache in his heart at what could have happened to Kira to make her think they wouldn't do whatever it took to make her feel better.

 

"Anything for you." Mei returned Kira's hug with a fond smile. She glanced at Felix before kissing Kira's cheek. "Where should we do this?"

 

Blushing, Kira said, "Well, our bed is bigger, since it's in the master bedroom, so to speak."

 

"Good idea," Felix complimented, smiling. "Come on." He took Kira's hand and tugged her gently towards their quarters.

 

Smiling, Mei closed the door to her quarters and followed them. In a way, she was glad Kira had spoken up like this. She'd worried that her friend would keep her worry and tension to herself. When Mei reached the main quarters, she couldn't help glancing around curiously. Most of the decorations she remembered from Kira's quarters on her ship. Noticing a holoportrait on the bedside table, she walked over and picked it up, smiling with nostalgia at the picture she'd taken with Kira and Alte. "Great minds think alike, I guess."

 

"What?" Kira looked over to see what Mei meant and blushed when she realized Mei had found the holoportrait of the three of them. "Oh, yeah. I like having that reminder, especially when missions don't go well."

 

"I understand." Mei put the holoportrait back where she'd found it. She turned to Kira and Felix, eyebrows raised. "Who's sleeping where?"

 

"Um." Kira ducked her head, not sure if she should mention that she wanted to be in the middle.

 

Smiling a little, Mei looked at Felix, "Which side do you usually sleep on, Felix?"

 

Felix laughed quietly as he pulled down the covers on the bed. "I usually sleep closest to the door. Habit picked up from the military, Kira and Theron indulge me."

 

Mei laughed and moved to the side of the bed furthest from the door. "That makes sense to me. Kira, you're in the middle. You're the one most in need of comfort."

 

"You know me too well," Kira muttered, though she smiled as she said it. That said, she crawled onto the bed and settled in the middle.

 

Mei stretched out next to Kira, gently pushing her onto her side so she faced Felix. "Pretty sure you'd rather see Felix if you wake up in the middle of the night instead of me."

 

Kira laughed softly, clasping Mei's hand with hers. "Either of you would be a comfort to me if I woke up."

 

Getting into bed, Felix brushed a few strands of hair off Kira's face. "We'll be here if you need us, babe," he said quietly.

 

"Sleep well." Mei squeezed Kira's hand gently.

 

"You, too, Mei." Kira returned the squeeze, and then stretched up to kiss Felix, whispering, "I love you."

 

Felix smiled into the kiss, brushing his thumb over Kira's cheek. "Love you, too."

 

*

 

The moment they dropped out of hyperspace, Kira nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. "What--? This isn't right!"

 

Mei leaned against the bulkhead, the blood draining from her face. "It's so Dark. Almost as bad as Yavin IV."

 

Nadia shivered and pressed closer to Mei.

 

Felix kept the ship moving while Kira was distracted. "You three okay?"

 

Kira straightened up and managed to help Felix finish piloting the ship to their airlock. "We're fine, but Ziost-- It's Darker than I remember."

 

"It feels like Theron was right to be suspicious." Mei wrapped an arm around Nadia, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Nadia straightened, shooting Mei a grateful smile. "If Vitiate _is_ down there, I'm ready to kick his ass."

 

"We _all_ are," Mei assured her with a grim smile. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, releasing her anger towards Vitiate in the process. "We won't know what's going on down there until we head out, so let's do it."

 

Kira stood up from her chair and just stared out the window down at the planet. _I swore I'd never come back, but I did for Theron._

 

Felix stood and moved around to Kira's side. "For Theron," he said softly, rubbing her shoulder.

 

Turning, Kira wrapped her arms tight around Felix's waist. Pressing her face into his neck so his scent could reassure her, she whispered, "I hope he's in one piece down there."

 

Pressing his face into Kira's hair, Felix took a deep breath before replying, "He better be, or there'll be hell to pay."

 

*

 

"Doc?" Mei asked as he knelt to check the Jedi they'd been fighting. When he didn't speak right away, she said, "Doc, _please_."

 

Reluctantly, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mei. There's nothing I can do for him."

 

Mei, Kira, and Nadia flinched when the Jedi died, bowing their heads in grief. They hadn't known him personally, but he was a fellow Jedi. That was enough.

 

"Guys," Felix warned, watching more possessed Imperials approach as he watched their backs.

 

"More of you already?" Mei asked as she turned around, not yet reaching for her lightsaber. "I suppose we should be flattered."

 

Before the soldiers even fired a shot, a figure in green and black charged in amongst them and took them out. Once they were dispatched, Lana deactivated her lightsaber and walked over to talk to them, her expression grim. "So my senses haven't betrayed me. It really is you."

 

"Lana." Mei greeted her, ignoring Kira and Nadia's mistrust for the moment.

 

Her gaze took in the five of them before returning to Mei. "You don't belong here, Meibelle. None of you do. You shouldn't have come."

 

Kira gestured over her shoulder to the Jedi they fought. "We aren't the first Jedi here, though."

 

Lana nodded briefly. "That Jedi whose mind was not his own, he belonged to the Sixth Line."

 

"What's this Sixth Line?" Doc asked as Mei reached out to Kira through their bond, using it to ground her and push back memories.

 

"They're a team of Jedi commandos working in secret for the SIS," Lana explained. All of them tensed at that news. Who else would recruit Jedi commandos for an SIS mission? "They follow their own addendum to the Jedi Code, hence the name."

 

A bald man with a cybernetic around his skull wearing an Imperial uniform joined them then, reciting, "'There is no contemplation, there is only duty.' Great point of view--so long as they're working for you." Coming to a stop beside Lana, he clasped his hands behind his back, "Pardon the interruption. I sent a probe droid to look into that crashed shuttle, Minister Beniko. It's empty."

 

Lana nodded, looking resigned. "Agent Kovach, these are the former allies I've mentioned: Meibelle, Kira, Nadia, Felix, and Doc." She indicated each as she said their names. "Right now, we all want the same thing, so I suggest we work together."

 

"He called you 'minister'," Kira observed, raising her eyebrows. One thing she and Felix had learned from Theron was that Lana disliked having a title.

 

"Yes, he did." Lana nodded, once, but didn't clarify further.

 

Kovach told them, "We know Theron Shan was on that shuttle. And we know he's responsible for the Sixth Line being on Ziost in the first place."

 

Mei clasped her hands tightly behind her back at the news. _Really? He sent the Sixth Line here instead of us? That wasn't what we agreed to on Yavin._

 

"So far, Theron has only added to our troubles. He'd better not be here to cause any more." Lana interrupted Mei's thoughts.

 

"Theron's here to stop the Emperor, same as us," Kira told Lana firmly, setting her jaw.

 

"Vitiate is not our Emperor." Lana told them firmly. "Not anymore."

 

She let Kovach explain what Vitiate was doing on Ziost, and then left after receiving a summons on her earpiece. As she walked away, Kovach turned and watched her for a moment. Felix glanced at  the others and asked, "Agent?"

 

Once Lana was out of view, he told them, "After the Yavin event, I was sent here to infiltrate Sith Intelligence. I work for Theron Shan. In fact, we were supposed to meet up here."

 

"And you expect us to take your word for it?" Nadia asked suspiciously, arms folded across her chest.

 

"Hopefully, we'll find Agent Shan alive and you won't have to." He grimaced, glancing around. "But first things first. The outpost armory. It's wide open right now. Anyone can get in there. We need to lock it down."

 

"Then point the way," Mei requested.

 

Once they had directions, they set off. Kira broke the silence. "Minister, huh? Guess Lana's work to reveal the Revanites earned her a promotion."

 

"So did the three of you," Doc pointed out, part of him still a little disappointed that he hadn't been there for that. "It shouldn't be a surprise."

 

After they dealt with a group of pawns and continued on their way, Mei added, "Minister of an entire intelligence organization, though? I doubt that's easy. I hope she's taking care of herself."

 

"She's a Sith, of course she is," Nadia grumbled, keeping a wary eye on the pawns that hadn't noticed them yet.

 

"That's not what I meant, Nadia," Mei chided gently. "I hope she's not solely focused on Sith Intelligence."

 

"You're serious?" Kira looked at Mei in surprise. "She let the Revanites capture Theron and torture him and you're--"

 

A group of pawns ambushed them and they were forced to fight. Afterwards, Mei told Kira, "Yes, I'm serious, Kira. She worked with us against the Revanites and she's working with us against Vitiate. That she's Sith shouldn't matter."

 

"This is very weird," Doc remarked once he'd ensured they were all well enough to continue. "Mei's being the voice of reason."

 

"It's because Zu's not here," Felix replied with a wry grin. " _Someone_ has to be."

 

Mei stuck her tongue out at them. "Come on, the armory's just ahead. Let's keep going."

 

*

 

"This one's my favorite so far," Vitiate told them through Master Surro, her expression gleeful. "Even now, she struggles. You know, she's done some terrible things in the Republic's name."

 

"This is between us," Mei told him, hands clenched into fists to hide the way they were shaking. "Let her go. Let them all go."

 

Vitiate scoffed. "You overestimate your impact, _Battlemaster_. When this world turns to red and you choke on torrents of blood, remember that this was your chance to flee. A chance I… gave…"

 

Mei unconsciously stepped closer to the force field. "Fight him, Master Surro."

 

"There is no… contemplation…" Master Surro's voice was different now as she visibly fought off Vitiate's control. "There is only… duty… Augh!"

 

The red mist that had marked her as being under Vitiate's control dissipated, leaving Master Surro to crumple to the ground, unconscious. Mei stared at her through the force field until Kira touched her arm. "Mei?"

 

"Is that what I looked like?" She wondered quietly, closing her eyes. "Did I look like these pawns while Vitiate controlled me?"

 

"Oh, Mei." Kira hugged Mei tightly. After a moment, Mei let out a shuddering sigh and hugged Kira back, just as tight.

 

In her office on Tython, Alte sat up straight in her chair, eyes closing as she tried to parse Mei's emotions.

 

"Master Uname?" the Padawan she'd been speaking to asked.

 

"One moment, Ste'ost," Alte said gently, holding up a hand. Concentrating, she sent her love and reassurance to Mei. Ziost was too far away for them to communicate telepathically, but if she could _feel_ Mei's emotions, she could certainly send something back.

 

Mei gasped softly at the love and reassurance she sensed from Alte, surprised. She smiled and sent back gratitude and reassurance.

 

Kira gently eased back from the hug, puzzled. "Mei?"

 

Though tears stung at her eyes, Mei was still smiling. "Apparently, Alte and I can sense each other's emotions, even this far apart."

 

Alte smiled and opened her eyes. "My apologies, Ste'ost. Welcome to Tython."

 

Nadia touched Mei's shoulder. "Zu alright?"

 

Mei nodded, smiling at Nadia and wrapping an arm around her in a hug. "Yeah, she's fine. She was reacting to _my_ emotions."

 

Smiling, Nadia nodded as well. "Okay."

 

"The armory's safe," Agent Kovach interrupted them, making Mei stiffen. "You go ahead. I'll be close behind."


	11. Ziost Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finished on Ziost and everyone returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry for ANOTHER delay. School and work caught up to us. We have another chapter after this one written, but who knows after that?

"Hope you haven't had too much fun without me," Theron greeted them as he entered the orbital defense command center.

"Theron!" Kira exclaimed, catching hold of Mei's hand to keep from rushing over to hug Theron. Whether Kovach was on their side or not, she couldn't reveal that they were close. "We thought we'd lost you. Nice to see that we were wrong."

"Yeah." Theron smiled reassuringly at her, part of him resigned to the subterfuge. That was part and parcel of becoming involved with a Jedi. "Circumstances aside…"

Kovach stepped up beside Theron then, interrupting him. "Sir… I thought it would be wise to disclose my role in all this, so I did." He shrugged. "I hope that's all right."

Theron nodded, relieved that Rane got them back on track. "Sure, of course. Saves us the trouble of play-acting our way into an alliance in front of someone we can trust."

"Doc," Felix said, eying Theron's injuries with concern, especially the bruising around his implant.

"On it." Doc started for Theron, who opened his mouth to protest. "Look, it's either have me take care of it now, or have someone else do it later."

Theron eyed the others and reluctantly nodded. "Fine."

"Good. You're as bad as Mei, sometimes." Doc set to work, tending to Theron's wounds.

Mei made a rude noise at him, but reluctantly nodded. "How'd you manage to hurt yourself?"

"Honestly? With the way things are out there, I'm surprised I even made it this far." He rolled his eyes when Doc made him sit down so it'd be easier to take care of his injuries. "Soon as I crash-landed, the Emperor's puppets started coming for my shuttle, just like that." Theron shrugged, earning him a glare from Doc for moving and interrupting his work. "Maybe figured on some easy kills inside. Did the only thing I could think of: rigged the ship to overload, fry everything in and around it." He tapped the implant curving around his left eye. "Tried to shield myself, but still scrambled half my implants."

"I'm glad you made it out," Nadia told him, smiling.

"We all are," Kira added, some of the tension easing from her shoulders.

Doc scanned Theron one last time. "Well, apart from your fried implants, which I don't have the expertise to fix, you're good to go. Try not to get hurt again, alright?"

Theron gave a humorless laugh. "Thanks for doing what you could, Doc."

"Thanks, Doc," Felix said quietly.

"From all of us," Kira added, catching his hand with her free one and giving it a squeeze.

"So, you fried your ship and the puppets," Mei mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Did that stop the attack?"

Theron nodded, standing and stretching cautiously. He smiled at Doc when his muscles didn't protest, much. "They went down, yeah. Some of them got back up, but they seemed out of it. Not possessed--dazed."

The arrival of a couple of Vitiate's pawns interrupted their discussion, but Kovach had the idea of shocking them unconscious. When they woke up, it was clear they were no longer possessed. Mei and Kira freed them, telling them to go somewhere safe. Kovach left moments later, setting off to consult the New Adasta municipal systems.

Once he disappeared from view, Kira hurried over to hug Theron tight, blinking back tears of relief. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Theron returned the hug, pressing his face into Kira's hair. "I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Whether you meant to or not, we'll still worry," Felix replied, joining Kira and Theron's hug and pressing a soft kiss to Theron's temple.

Theron smiled wryly, lifting his head to kiss Felix's cheek. "Yeah, I know. It's--" he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the realization they truly _had_ worried about _him_. Not as an asset or colleague, but simply because they _cared_ about him. "This doesn't happen to me very often."

"You'd better get used to it," Mei told him with a smile, rubbing his arm since Kira and Felix seemed disinclined to let Theron go just yet.

"You're family now," Nadia reminded him, smiling fondly, ignoring the tears of relief burning her eyes.

Theron nodded, clearing his throat. "I'm working on that." He tilted Kira's head up so he could kiss her cheek and found it wet with tears. "Kira?"

"I'm fine." She dashed away the tears. "Just relieved that you're still with us." The next moment, she swatted his shoulder and he gave her a wounded look. "You were supposed to come to us _first_ about this, Theron, _not_ last."

"Pretty sure the family thing plays into that, right?" Felix pointed out, lifting an eyebrow at Theron and rubbing Kira's back soothingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Theron sighed and gently rested his forehead against Kira's. "I didn't think you'd want to come to Ziost, so I looked elsewhere for help. Kovach has been amazing, but I shouldn't have sent my team here. They made a bad situation worse and now--" he stopped short when his holocomm chimed. "And now I've got a priority holocall. Great."

"Want us beside you?" Felix asked, finally stepping back.

Theron shook his head, giving each of them a soft kiss. "No. I don't know who it is. Best not to hint at anything."

Kira reluctantly let Theron go and stepped back with Felix, holding his hand tight. WIthout a word, Mei moved to stand on Kira's other side, taking hold of that hand. All five of them listened in silence as Theron talked to Supreme Chancellor Saresh. Mei didn't quite stifle a curse when Saresh revealed that Republic forces were already invading Ziost, to take advantage of the chaos Vitiate had caused with his puppets. Once Saresh's image winked out of view, Mei muttered, "This is just kriffing fantastic."

"More potential victims," Kira added with a groan.

"I sure hope Kovach's idea will work," Theron agreed, leaning heavily on the holoterminal, his head drooping so far that his chin rested on his chest. _How did she **know**?_

"Best to work quickly, then," Felix advised, moving in to hug Theron again and press a soft kiss to his lips.

Theron hugged Felix back, letting himself cling, just a little. Then Kira joined them and Theron held tight to both of them. For a few moments, he just breathed in their combined scents, ignoring everything else.

Mei turned away from Theron, Kira, and Felix, giving them a semblance of privacy. Her voice low, she remarked, "You know, I miss Alte, but Ziost has been hard enough on the rest of us. I can only imagine how bad it'd be for _her_."

Nadia shuddered sympathetically. "I'm suddenly very glad she's on Tython."

"Yeah." Mei's voice came out as a whisper and she closed her eyes, unconsciously reaching out to Alte, needing the reassurance of even that little bit of contact.

"Therefore…" Alte stilled, voice trailing off, feeling Mei reaching out to her and reached back instinctively, sending love and comfort right back.

Mei smiled, comforted by that little bit of contact with Alte. "Alright, let's get going. Let's do what we can to help Kovach with his plan." She turned to Theron, Kira, and Felix. "C'mon, lovebirds."

"Master Uname?" Master Kaeden inquired, voice low.

She blinked, not realizing she'd closed her eyes. "My apologies, Masters of the Council, my mind wandered. Therefore, I feel that Padawan Ste'ost should remain on Tython, for the time being."

"Agreed," Bela said with a nod as Alte sat back down, a knowing look in her eyes.

A chorus of agreement echoed Bela and Master Satele nodded. "Very well, Ste'ost will stay on Tython, for now."

Kira reluctantly eased back from the embrace with Theron and Felix. "Will you come with us, Theron?"

He shook his head regretfully. "No, I need to do some things before I can help out. Besides, it's best that Lana not get any hint that Kovach and I know each other."

Sighing, Felix nodded. "Stay safe out there, you hear?"

"Same to you." Theron kissed Felix softly, and then Kira. "Both of you."

Holding tight to Felix's hand, Kira backed up towards Mei and the others, keeping her eyes on Theron.

Felix squeezed Kira's hand tight. "Let's go kick some puppet ass."

*

Alte looked up from her datapad when her door chimed. "Come in!" she called.

The door slid open and Bela stepped inside, letting the door slide shut behind her. "Hello, Alte'zu."

"Bela," Alte greeted with a smile, setting aside her datapad and starting to stand. Bela waved her back into her seat, so Alte gestured at one of the chairs by the couch. She yawned for a moment before asking, "What brings you by?"

"Your mind didn't wander this afternoon, did it?" Bela asked as she took a seat.

Alte smiled wryly and shook her head. "Not precisely."

"How are Meibelle and Kira?" Bela inquired innocently.

"On Ziost by now, I imagine," Alte admitted, looking down at her hands.

Bela jerked in her chair. "Ziost? But why?"

"Following a lead," Alte answered, clearing a rasp from her throat again. "I haven't heard from them since they landed on the docking station above Ziost, and even then it was just a message from Mei letting me know they'd made it and that she'd talk to me as soon as she could."

"Haven't heard, but you _have_ felt, haven't you?" Bela asked with a hint of a wry smile.

"Only from Mei." Alte tugged at her ear. "From what I've felt, it hasn't been an easy mission. I almost wish I was there with them, but every time I think about going to help, my skin crawls."

Bela leaned forward in her chair, concerned. "Another repressed memory?" she wondered. "Like on Quesh?"

Alte shrugged. "Maybe. I've been considering going to the Fleet to ask Te'ru if he remembers anything about Ziost, but I don't want to stir anything up for him, either."

Bela touched Alte's fidgeting hands. "If it sets your mind at ease, I don't think he'll mind. He made good progress with the mind healers before he left. It's _why_ he left."

"I suppose," Alte allowed, flattening her hands against her legs.

"Go to the Fleet, Alte'zu," Bela urged. "You've barely left Tython since you took up your position on the Council. We can survive without you for a little while."

Laughing softly, Alte nodded. "Thank you, Bela."

"You're welcome, Alte'zu," Bela replied, smiling fondly.

*

"Damn." Agent Kovach tilted his head back after turning off the holoterminal he'd used to talk to Supreme Chancellor Saresh. "This is bad."

"That is _one_ way of putting it," Kira told him, keeping her voice level with a great deal of effort.

He turned to face them, his shoulders slumping. "I take it you heard all that. Or enough of it."

"Theron's relying on you while you're busy stabbing him in the back," Felix snapped, glaring at him. "What a piece of work."

"My number one goal right now is to stop Vitiate," Agent Kovach replied defensively. "Judge me all you want but I'd rather it was while we were dealing with him. I know I've made things worse. More innocents are dying because of me, and that's…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Please--let me help you."

Mei held up her hand to stop Kira and Felix from saying anything. The look on Kovach's face reminded her of Vort when he talked about the things he'd had to do as an Imperial agent. In light of that, she couldn't help being sympathetic about his situation. "We have the same goal. We can work together on this."

After he'd briefed them on their plan, Kira and Felix hung back. She told him, "This isn't over."

"No. No, I wouldn't think so." Kovach shook his head and headed over to where he needed to go to put his plan into action.

Felix glared after him for a long moment until Nadia touched his arm. "Being angry at him isn't going to get us anywhere. Come on."

Sighing, Felix nodded. "When did you get so smart, Little Bit?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Nadia laughed, poking him in the armpit, making him twitch. "I always have been, I just let others state the obvious first."

Mei wrapped an arm around Kira, squeezing gently. "You alright?'

"No." Kira shook her head, scrubbing at her face with the heels of her hands. "I just-- Being back here isn't easy for me, and then Theron getting hurt, and now this…" she trailed off into a sigh.

Smiling sadly, Mei squeezed Kira again. "You're strong. You'll manage. I know you're mad on Theron's behalf, but look at it this way: Kovach is doing this for the Republic. Who he reports to ultimately doesn't matter."

"It's because he told Saresh what was going on here that the Republic is even _here_!" Kira exclaimed, pulling away from Mei and glaring at her. "Aren't you pissed about that?"

Mei nodded. "I am, but getting angry won't help. You know that."

Kira stared at Mei with narrowed eyes before turning away with a huff. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Mei?"

"I was just thinking that," Doc commented with a grin and a wink for Mei. "You sound more like Zu than Mei."

"Someone has to be the voice of reason and Kira certainly isn't any state to be reasonable." Mei grinned when Kira opened her mouth to reply. "You know I'm right, Kira."

"I can be Zu for a while, if it'll make you feel better about Mei being the voice of reason," Nadia piped up, grinning.

Felix squeezed Nadia's shoulders briefly with a soft laugh. "I think that'd be even weirder, but thank you."

Mei smiled and reached over to catch Nadia's hand, giving it a squeeze. "When you think about it, I'm not as emotionally invested in this as Kira and Felix. Sure, I want to stop Vitiate, but I don't have someone I care about in danger, neither were they betrayed by someone they trusted. I don't have a _reason_ to be emotional."

Doc shook his head. "It's still _weird_ to see you being the voice of reason."

*

"What's the word, Kovach?" Theron asked over Kovach's holocomm, sounding tired yet hopeful.

"The word is 'failure'," Kovach told him, pressing a hand to his chest. "I couldn't make it work. I'm sorry, Agent Shan."

"Why don't you tell him _all_ the reasons you're sorry?" Kira and Felix suggested at the same time.

After staring at them in surprise for a moment, Kovach told them, "This isn't the time. I'm sure we'd all be better off coming up with a new plan."

Glancing at each other, they told Kovach, "Either you tell him or we do."

Heaving a sigh, Kovach did as they told him. After Theron told him to leave, he trudged from the security office. At the door, he told them, "May the Force be with all of you."

Mei groaned once they were alone. "Was that necessary?"

"Theron needed to know," Felix replied simply, crossing his arms.

"I'm not disputing that, but _now_? You couldn't have waited until we've dealt with Vitiate?" Mei folded her arms across her chest.

Kira raised her eyebrows, copying Felix's stance. "Who knows how long that will take, Mei? Besides, Theron would've likely figured it out eventually. This way, he finds out sooner and has more time to contain the fallout."

"We don't lie to Theron," Felix added. "Lying by omission is still lying."

Mei was tempted to point out that he'd done exactly that to Kira and Felix by not telling them about Ziost sooner. _He told them in the end._ Sighing, she shook her head. "It's your relationship, but I still think you could have timed it better."

"Arguing about it isn't getting us anywhere," Nadia reminded them with a frown. "Let's--" Before she could continue, Mei's holocomm beeped.

Mei answered it to find that Lana was calling. She'd heard about Kovach's plan falling apart and had already come up with a new one. After sending coordinates of where to meet her, they signed off and Mei sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around herself. "I thought Vitiate already wanted to kill me?"

Nadia rubbed Mei's arm. "Give him even _more_ reason to kill you? We'll make sure he doesn't _actually_ kill you."

Smiling, Mei hugged Nadia. "Thanks. I have no intention of letting him kill me, but it's always helpful to have backup."

"Zu'll kill you if you get yourself killed and us for letting it happen," Doc reminded her with a grin.

Nadia giggled against Mei's shoulder before stepping back.

Mei raised an eyebrow at Doc. "You realize that makes _no_ sense, right?"

"It's not supposed to." Kira told her with a grin. "I tell that to Felix all the time."

Laughing softly, Felix pressed a kiss to Kira's temple. "It's how I know you love me."

Nadia made a soft cooing sound, smiling at Kira and Felix.

"Who's sappy now?" Mei asked, though part of her was jealous that Kira and Felix could be close to each other. _Get this over with and you'll be back with Alte._ "Let's go. We don't want to keep Lana waiting."

"How about we all agree we're saps when it comes to our loved ones?" Felix suggested.

"Pretty much, yeah." Nadia nodded concedingly.

"Not me, but I don't have one." Doc shrugged, smiling. "I'm okay with that, though."

Mei hugged Doc. "That's alright, too."

*

"I knew you would eventually come here," Scourge greeted them when they reached the People's Tower at New Adasta.

Mei stifled a sigh. She'd sensed him nearby as they fought the possessed Sith guarding the entrance to the tower. "I wondered when we'd see you. I assume you followed Vitiate here from Yavin IV?"

He nodded once, his hands clasped behind his back. "I did, yes. I take it you were called in by Agent Shan?"

"We were." Mei nodded as well. "We're on our way to meet Lana right now. Do you wish to come with us?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have revealed myself otherwise," Scourge answered matter-of-factly.

Nadia couldn't hold back a skeptical snort.

"Come on, then." Mei headed into the tower. Kira gestured for Scourge to follow Mei. She didn't trust him, especially with the way he'd disappeared from both the Fleet and Yavin IV.

As she followed Scourge, Kira held tight to Felix's hand. She had a bad feeling about Lana's plan, but they didn't have any others at the moment. Very quietly, she muttered, "Why do I feel like this is a clusterfuck in the making?"

"Because it probably is," Felix replied with a wry little laugh.

Doc reached over and squeezed Kira's shoulder. "This whole thing has been a clusterfuck from beginning to end."

Kira made a face and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Agreed," Nadia added quietly. "I'm ready to be done with this place. I hope this plan works."

*

Alte wandered listlessly around Carrick Station, not really paying attention to where she was going, except to avoid bumping into anyone. In her wandering, her feet led her to _Momentous Markings_ , a faint smile appearing at the familiar chime over the door. Seeing the front was empty, she curled up on one of the chairs, just breathing in the familiar scents of the shop and listening to the soft music playing.

Vort straightened up from sorting boxes, frowning. _They don't have appointments right now. I wonder who it is._ He made a note on the inventory datapad of where he'd stopped and headed to the front of the shop. Vort smiled when he saw who'd arrived. "Zu, this is a surprise. I thought you were on Tython?"

"Too boring," Alte replied over her vocal implant, staring at Vort's display on the counter.

He leaned against the counter, amused. "I'd expect that from Mei, but not from you. Staying there seemed to agree with you."

"No Mei." She listlessly let one foot fall to the floor and tapped it in a fast rhythm, gaze moving to Vort for a moment before switching to Naulia's holodisplay.

Vort nodded, getting an idea of what Alte's problem was. "I know she went somewhere and took Nadia with her." Pushing away the reminder of just _what_ he and Nadia had been doing at the time, he asked, "Can you sense Mei at all, wherever she is, or is it too far?"

Alte nodded slowly. "Trying not to poke her too much, don't want to distract her."

Vort's shoulders slumped a little with relief at what her answer implied. "I'm glad she's alright."

Smiling slightly, she nodded again. "S'it okay if I just sit here for a bit? Don't have to keep me company if you have work to do."

"That's fine. Naulia and Jina are out for the moment." He straightened up. Much as he _would_ like to spend time with her, he _did_ have work to do. "I'll be in the back if you need anything."

"M'kay," she murmured, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position with her head leaning against the wall, watching the displays shifting from piece to piece.

After a moment, Vort made himself head back to the storage room. Just as he picked up the datapad, a thought occurred to him and he pulled out his holocomm to contact Te'rund and Ashara, waiting impatiently for one of them to pick up.

"Hey, Vort, what's up?" Ashara greeted, forcing cheer into her voice.

"Not much. Zu just came into the shop," Vort told her, raising his eyebrows at her tone of voice. "She seems listless and just wanted to sit. I know she misses Mei, but I think there's more to it than that. I don't know her well enough to be sure, though."

"Thanks for letting us know; we're already on our way," Ashara assured him. "Te'rund felt her as soon as she landed, we just haven't caught up to her yet."

Vort nodded. "Well, it seems she plans to stay in the shop for awhile, so you should be able to catch up to her here."

"We'll be there soon," Ashara said, smiling slightly. "See you."

"See you." He smiled back and reluctantly turned off the holocomm. After Te'rund and Ashara had come to Carrick Station, the three of them had made an effort to spend time together and get to know each other. He liked both of them and greatly respected Te'rund for remaining strong for so long.

Te'rund was frowning when Ashara looked over at him as she put their holocomm away. "What do you think is wrong?" she asked as they hurried off the lift when it stopped at _Momentous Markings'_ level.

He shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know." He ran an anxious hand over his dreadlocks. "I think Vort's right; this is more than just missing Mei."

"What else could it be, though?" Ashara asked worriedly.

"We'll find out," Te'rund assured her, quickening his pace when he spotted the door for the shop, Ashara easily keeping pace beside him.

Alte was already looking their way when Te'rund and Ashara stepped into the shop. "M'okay," she assured him immediately.

"No you're not," he contradicted, crouching down next to her chair. "You're using your implant. This is more than just missing Mei, isn't it?"

"Tired," she said aloud, her voice barely a croak.

Ashara's eyes narrowed as she crouched down next to Te'rund and pressed the back of her hand to Alte's forehead. She winced at the heat. "Definitely more than just Mei."

Vort had just finished inventory when he heard the chime that meant someone had arrived at the shop. He reached the front just in time to see Ashara press her hand to Alte's forehead. Quietly, he asked, "Is she sick?"

"Yep," Ashara replied just as Alte let out a series of sneezes. "We'll take her back to our apartment so she doesn't get germs all over the shop."

"Dun wanna move," Alte protested tiredly, closing her eyes. "Lemme sleep."

Te'rund laughed softly, affectionately. "I'll carry you, little sister. You won't have to move a muscle."

"I'd offer, but I need to stay here." Vort scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "I hope Mei and the others get back soon."

"Me, too," Te'rund said, shooting Vort a small smile before gathering Alte into his arms. 

Humming quietly, Alte wrapped her arms around Te'rund's neck and settled closer to his warmth. "S'rry f'r wor'ying you, Vor'," she mumbled.

He smiled and reached out to stroke her braids. "You're family, Zu. Don't apologize."

She butted into his hand for a moment. "Nadia'll be home soon."

"I hope so." Vort smiled softly at the thought of Nadia. "You rest and get well so Mei won't worry about you."

"'Kay." Tucking her face into her arm, Alte sighed softly, relaxing in Te'rund's hold.

Smiling fondly, Te'rund pressed a kiss against Alte's forehead, grimacing at how warm it was. "Thanks for the call, Vort. Going to swing by after work and check on her?"

"You need to ask?" Vort smiled crookedly at them.

Te'rund and Ashara laughed. "See you later, then," Te'rund said, starting for the door.

"Bye, Vort," Ashara said with a wave, darting in for a quick hug before following Te'rund and Alte.

Smiling, Vort hugged Ashara back and watched them until they disappeared from view. Reluctantly, he returned to the back room to put the boxes back in place.

*

"Hey." Theron's voice over their earpieces made them relax, marginally. "That was… awkward. Not as bad as my previous chat with her, believe it or not."

Kira glanced at Felix, biting her lip. "Do we _want_ to know how that previous chat went?"

"I don't know, but I'm kinda curious about it now, to be honest," Felix replied with a grin.

Mei stifled a laugh. They all sobered when Theron continued, "Look, my team--my Jedi--more than anyone here, they're my responsibility." They exchanged sympathetic looks. Mei and Kira both knew how that felt. "If you could find some way--any way at all--just…" he sighed. "Please, help them. Don't do the other thing."

"We understand, Theron," Kira replied after keying her mic. "If there's a chance we can save them, we will."

"Thanks." Theron sounded relieved.

Nadia keyed her own mic. "They're the victims, here. We'll help them however we can."

Mei bowed her head, her hands clenched into fists. _I **hate** him for doing this and I hate that I hate him. I wish Alte was here._

Kira wrapped her arms around Mei, sending calm and reassurance through their bond. "Are you okay to keep going?"

Mei returned the hug for a long moment, pushing back the emotions and memories that had been stirred up. _I'll deal with those later._ "Yeah, let's go. The sooner we finish this, the better."

"Agreed," Nadia and Felix said firmly at the same time.

As they continued on to meet up with Theron, Doc remarked, "You know, if Zu knew that you deliberately taunted Vitiate into coming after you, she'd kill you."

"That's why no one's going to tell her about it," Mei shot back, her menacing scowl belied by the half-hearted twinkle in her eye.

"You did what needed to be done," Scourge pointed out, arms folded across his chest. "It is doubtful that he will win against so many of us."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Scourge is right," Nadia added. "Between the six of us, plus Theron and Lana, we can take him."

Mei nodded. "Exactly. There's not as much danger to me as there was on Dromund Kaas."

When she shivered at the memory, Kira hugged her again. "That doesn't mean Zu would be _less_ pissed at you for taunting him like that."

"It _was_ kind of in poor taste," Felix said, barely holding back a grin. "I mean, he doesn't even have his own body anymore to have the satisfaction of hurting you himself."

"All the more galling for him, to have to rely on intermediaries." Mei grinned at Felix. "While _I_ remain whole and unhurt."

"Exactly!" Felix grinned right back.

Kira shook her head with a fond smile. "You're ridiculous, both of you."

"You love us for it," Felix stated, drawing Kira close and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Maybe." Kira nestled against him, breathing in his scent with a small smile.

Felix gasped dramatically, clutching at his chest with his free hand, barely holding back a smile when Nadia giggled. "You wound me, Kira."

"Idiot." Smiling fondly, Kira stretched up and kissed him softly. "I'd smack you if I didn't like you so much."

Felix chuckled, smoothing a few strands of loose hair off Kira's face. "Lucky me, then."

"Can we _please_ move on?" Scourge requested, looking quite exasperated with the lot of them.

*

"I saw it," Master Surro whispered, hardly aware of Doc tending to her injuries. "I saw everything. Every life he took--I took. It's all I can see anymore." Her voice broke on her next words. "I'm a monster…"

Mei knelt beside the other Jedi, her heart going out to her. "No, you're not. It wasn't _you_. It was _him_."

"You'll be okay," Theron added, kneeling beside Mei. "I'll take you to Tython. The Jedi will help you restore your mind, make you whole again."

"And then she'll be no good to us," Lana interjected, making both Mei and Theron flinch. "We need to understand the connection Vitiate established with this Jedi so we can stop it or exploit it."

Practically snarling, Theron stood up to confront Lana. "Yeah, and let me guess--the process is 'invasive.' Hasn't she been through enough?"

"We've bought ourselves some time--that's all," Lana told them, her gaze flitting from one to another of them. Only Scourge seemed to agree with her. "We can't risk the fate of the galaxy to assuage your guilt."

"You want to take her brain apart and you don't even know if you'll find anything!" Theron's hands balled into fists at his sides.

"We have to try!" Lana all but shouted at him.

Master Surro broke in then, still lying on the ground. "He's never leaving! I'm going to hear him forever!"

"We can't make this choice for her," Mei told them, sitting back on her heels. "She should decide for herself."

Felix stepped up beside Theron, lending his support as he glared at Lana. Lana crossed her arms, glaring right back, but didn't contradict Mei.

Nadia knelt beside Mei, wanting to reach out and comfort Master Surro, but not knowing how her touch would be received. "We'll support you, no matter what you choose, Master Surro," she said quietly, clenching her hands together to keep them still.

Kira offered her hand to Doc to help him up once he finished healing Master Surro. Quietly, she added, "What do you want, Master Surro?"

Master Surro pressed her hands to her temples. "I want his voice out of my head. I want the memories to go away."

"The memories won't go away, not completely, but the mind healers helped me." Mei smiled sadly, ignoring the flash of surprise she sensed from Lana. "If that's what you want, then Theron can take you to Tython."

After a long moment, Master Surro nodded. "Yes, take me… home."

Mei nodded, releasing a deep sigh. "Okay. Theron?"

"We'll get you home as soon as possible," Theron assured her, extending a hand to help her up.

Master Surro took it and squeezed his hand once she was on her feet. "We agreed to help, Theron. None of us could have predicted this."

He smiled weakly. "Right."

Felix kept a wary eye on Lana and Scourge, not trusting them not to do something while the others were focused on Theron and Master Surro.

"You're joking," Lana snapped, eyes narrowed. "Tell me you're joking."

"You heard her, Lana," Nadia replied, stepping up beside Felix. "It's her choice, not ours, not yours."

"You may have killed us all!" Lana protested, taking a step forward but falling back again when Felix's rifle came up and Nadia took her saberstaff in hand.

Scourge shook his head slightly. "It would be best to let her go, Minister. Her fate is not in our hands."

"I noticed _you_ haven't run off," Kira retorted, joining Nadia and Felix. "Why is that?"

He shrugged and turned away, looking out over New Adasta.

Mei finally stood as well, maintaining her composure with effort. "Deciding for Master Surro would have made us no better than Vitiate. Are you going to impose your will on her anyway?"

Lana shook her head, frowning deeply. "I hope you're happy," she said, frustration in her voice and every line of her body as she walked away.

Scourge studied Mei for a long moment. "You are not her and she is not you. Remember that, Meibelle." With that, he followed Lana.

Kira glanced at Mei, silently asking what to do about him. Mei shook her head. "Let's get Master Surro and the others on a shuttle to Tython."

Felix and Nadia didn't relax until Scourge was out of sight. Turning, Felix clasped Theron's shoulder, lending his silent support. "I'm ready to get out of here. Need some help with the others, Theron?"

"Yeah, help would be greatly appreciated," Theron told him, leaning into Felix's touch for a moment.

"You have it," Kira assured him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Right, Felix?"

"Yup." Felix flashed a small smile at Kira and squeezed Theron's shoulder gently. "Let's get moving," he suggested, rifle at the ready.

*

Mei wasn't sure how she managed to remain composed until she was in her quarters on Kira's ship, but she did. She removed her robe and armor with shaking hands, fumbling with buckles and buttons in the process. She didn't even realize she'd ripped her cortosis weave as she removed it. Down to her tanktop and shorts, Mei curled up on the bed, wrapping her arms around herself as she let herself cry. She shook with the force of her sobs, wishing Alte was there to hold and comfort her.

In Te'rund and Ashara's apartment on the Fleet, Alte jerked awake with a gasp that turned into a coughing fit. Even as she coughed, she reached out to Mei through their bond, sending her love and worry.

Nadia bit her lip, staring at Mei's door indecisively, wondering if Mei would accept her comfort.

Mei gave a sob of relief when she felt Alte reach out to her, sending back her own love and reassurance. _I wish she was here._

In the shuttlebay, watching with Felix and Theron as the Sixth Line Jedi were put onto a shuttle to Tython, Kira pressed a hand to her chest and bowed her head, reacting to the turmoil of Mei's emotions. "Oh, Mei."

" _Master Alte'zu = alright?"_ T7 beeped from beside the bed.

Jerking in surprise, Alte turned her head to look at him. "Oh _stars._ I'm sorry, Teeseven. I forgot you on the ship, didn't I?"

_"Master Alte'zu = sick // T7 = not upset"_ T7 replied, rocking from side to side. _  
_  
Alte smiled and sat up, piling the pillows against the headboard. "Do you know where Te'rund put my holocomm?"

_"Master Alte'zu's holocomm = on the bedside table beside T7"_ T7 whistled. __

__"Thanks, Teeseven," Alte said as she summoned her holocomm to her hand. "Call Mei," she commanded.

It took a few moments for the beeping of her holocomm to register for Mei. In her scramble to retrieve it from her pile of clothes and armor, she fell off the bed. "Ouch!" Rubbing the sore spot on her leg, she found her holocomm and sat back against the side of the bed, her smile wobbly. "Hi, Alte."

"Hi," Alte replied, frowning with concern. "What happened, love?"

"Vitiate was here." Mei scrubbed at her eyes. "He possessed so many people. Including Jedi Master Surro. He said she was his 'favorite'. We had to fight her and managed to get him to abandon her." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "She was s-so upset. She remembered everything he'd done as her. All the lives he'd taken." Mei stopped, pressing her fist against her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"Oh, Mei," Alte murmured, her heart and throat aching for Mei. "I wish I was there to hold you." She swallowed, trying to hold back a coughing fit, but it broke through her control. Turning her head, she coughed into her shoulder, deep and hoarse and painful.

"Shit, you're sick, aren't you?" Mei dropped her hand, sitting up straighter, completely forgetting about recent events in her worry for Alte. "Please tell me you're taking something for it. Is someone keeping an eye on you?"

"I'm at Te'ru's," Alte assured her with a fond smile. "Teeseven's with me."

"Oh, good." Mei smiled, relieved to know Alte wasn't alone. "I'm pretty sure the plan is to head back to the Fleet once there's nothing else we can do here. Not sure when that is, though."

"I have the feeling Te'ru isn't going to let me go anywhere for a while," Alte said wryly with a fond smile.

_"T7 = watch over Master Alte'zu"_ T7 added, rocking again.

Mei grinned, laughing a little. "Thanks, Teeseven. I'm sure you'll take good care of her for me."

Alte laughed softly. "How's everyone else? Did they make it through okay?"

"Everyone's fine." Mei relaxed against the side of the bed. "Even Theron. He crash-landed on Ziost, but didn't get too badly hurt." She made a face. "Scourge is here. Apparently, he followed Vitiate from Yavin IV."

Rolling her eyes, Alte sighed, settling deeper into the pillows. "Of course he did. How's Kira?"

"She _really_ didn't want to come, but Theron was in danger, so she did anyway." Mei smiled sadly. "Ever since we got here, though, she's held up really well."

"I'll have to hug her extra hard when you all get here," Alte noted thoughtfully. "What about Nadia? How'd she do?"

Mei laughed a little. "Nadia was fine. She mostly kept her mouth shut and helped out wherever she could. She didn't let her mistrust of Lana or Scourge keep her from doing what needed to be done."

"Good." Alte nodded with a proud smile.

Just as Mei opened her mouth to reply, it felt like hundreds of voices began to scream in her mind, building up to thousands, and then millions. She hardly realized she'd dropped her holocomm in order to press her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to shut out the screams, saying over and over again: "Shut up, get out of my head." Abruptly, the screams began to taper off again, the last of them cut off mid-scream. She remained still for several moments, gasping for breath, her face wet with tears once again. "Oh, no."

"Mei?" Alte asked, sitting up in alarm. "What's--" she broke off with a gasp, her heart wrenching at the feeling of millions of lives being snuffed out. She curled over her lap, breathing heavily.

In the corridor outside Mei's room, Nadia slid down the wall to the floor, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed into her hands.

Kira stumbled as she and Felix walked to her ship, pressing one hand to her chest and the other to her forehead. "Oh, stars, _no_!"

"Kira?" Felix asked, worried, as he caught her elbow and steadied her. "What's wrong?"

She tugged him over to a viewport and gripped the sill tightly at the view of the planet below. It had turned brown and dead. "He-- he did it. He killed everyone and everything down there."

Felix stared down at the dessicated planet, his chest tight with grief and anger. "We'll get him, Kira. He'll pay for this."

Mei heard Nadia sobbing and got up to open the door. "Nadia." She held her arms open in a silent invitation.

Nadia scrambled to her feet and dove into Mei's arms, pressing her face to Mei's shoulder as she cried.

"Mei?" Alte called, voice hoarse with tears. Her door slid open and Te'rund and Ashara hovered in the doorway. Patting the bed, Alte pulled one side of the covers back and they piled onto the bed with her, Te'rund in the middle with Ashara at his back.

"What happened?" Te'rund choked out.

"I don't know, Mei's not answering me," Alte replied, rubbing Te'rund's shoulder.

Still holding Nadia, Mei guided her into her room and sat them on the bed. She called her holocomm to her hand and managed to choke out, "We're here, Alte."

"What was that?" Alte asked, wiping futilely at her tears.

Mei shook her head, wiping at the tears that kept trickling down her cheeks. "I don't know. I think--"

Kira hurried to the ship and followed her bond with Mei to her room, bursting in and yelling, "Vitiate killed every damn thing on the planet!"

"He what?" Te'rund demanded, sitting up and taking the holocomm from Alte. "How? Where are you?"

"Ziost," Alte answered, taking the holocomm back.

"What in hell are they doing there?" Te'rund asked with a frown.

"I'll explain later," Alte said as she shook her head. "For now, get out of there, you don't know what he'll do next."

Kira piled onto the bed with Mei and Nadia, finally crying for all those lives lost. Mei looked at Felix pleadingly. "Felix?"

"Doc and I'll get us under way," Felix assured her from the doorway, brow creased with worry. "We'll be at the fleet before you know it." Before leaving, he went over to the bed and pressed a kiss to Kira, Mei, and Nadia's foreheads. "Rest. We'll take care of things."

"Thanks, Felix." Kira reached out and squeezed his hand.

Mei smiled her thanks as well. "We'll see you soon, Alte."

Felix squeezed Kira's hand back before retreating to the bridge.

"See you soon," Alte echoed with a sad smile. "Love you."

Nadia burrowed deeper into the pile, sniffling.

"Love you, too." Mei blew Alte a kiss before ending the call. She tightened her arms around Nadia and Kira. "I'm here."

Setting aside her holocomm, Alte shifted down the bed to hug Te'rund tight, catching one of Ashara's hands with her own. "Theron called Kira to let her know he was on his way to Ziost…" she began quietly.

*

As Doc and Felix piloted Kira's ship into the hangar at Carrick Station, Nadia waited anxiously at the top of the stairs down to the hatch, bouncing on her toes impatiently. She _knew_ Vort was out there. She didn't know what he was feeling, but she knew he was there waiting.

Mei waited with Nadia, not quite as impatient as her because she and Alte had been talking telepathically. Still, she wanted to _hold_ Alte.

Vort couldn't help bouncing on his toes a little as he watched Kira's ship settle onto its landing struts, anxious to see Nadia and reassure himself that she was all right.

Kira waited for Felix and Doc to finish, taking Felix's hand once he got to his feet and twining their fingers together. "Let's go see who's in our welcoming committee."

Laughing softly, Felix lifted Kira's hand to his lips, brushing a kiss along her knuckles. "Vort and Zu, for sure."

Biting back a smile, Alte glanced at Vort then back to Kira's ship as the engines powered down and the ramp descended. She'd seen Nadia doing the same bouncing many times over the years. Almost before the ramp had made contact with the deck, a pale blur streaked out of the ship and jumped at Vort.

Smiling, Vort caught Nadia easily, spinning to bleed off her momentum even as he kissed her, relieved and happy that she was all right.

Laughing, Mei followed Nadia at a more sedate pace, though her speed picked up the closer she got to Alte. She wrapped her arms around her happily, the last of her tension easing at the feel of her beloved in her arms. "Hi."

Alte smiled, holding Mei close. "Hi," she murmured back.

Nadia shuddered, clinging tight to Vort, finally feeling _safe_.

Vort pressed his face into Nadia's hair, breathing in her scent, glad she was safely back with him. He murmured in her ear, "I missed you, love."

"Missed you, too," she whispered, clinging to his shirt.

Felix stood to one side with Kira, watching the others sadly. Ziost had been hard on all of them, but doubly so for Mei and Nadia since Alte and Vort had been left behind.

Doc waited, his thumbs hooked into his belt, as the others reunited. As lovely as it was to watch, it wasn't something he wanted for himself. Though he _was_ looking forward to seeing Tharan again and letting him know what he'd missed out on.

Mei took a deep, shuddering breath, and looked around, smiling weakly when she saw Te'rund and Ashara. "Hey. Thanks for taking care of Alte."

Te'rund huffed a soft laugh. "When she lets us, anyway," he said wryly. "She really should still be in bed."

Alte made a rude noise at him. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Mei told her firmly. "You still sound stuffy and--" she pressed the back of her hand against Alte's forehead. "It feels like you're still running a fever."

"You know Mei is safe," Kira added, stepping forward to hug Alte. "Go to bed and get plenty of sleep."

Alte hugged Kira back. "Theron okay?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, he and the Sixth Line Jedi were gone by the time Vitiate--" She stopped and shrugged, unable to articulate what she'd seen.

Felix squeezed Kira's shoulder gently in support. "We talked to him just before we landed, he's checking in with the SIS and Master Satele."

Nodding, Alte hugged Felix. "I'm glad you're all okay."

"For various definitions of okay," Nadia said quietly, still clinging to Vort.

Vort gently rubbed Nadia's back, kissing the top of her head. "You're all alive and unharmed. That's the important part."

Kira leaned into Felix. "Think we should go check in with him, see how he's doing?"

"Yeah," Felix said with a short nod. "Anyone want to come with us?"

Nadia shook her head and looked up at Vort. "Take me home?"

Vort tightened his arms around Nadia and nodded. "Yeah. Naulia and Jina gave me the day off."

Mei glanced at Alte and bit her lip. She wanted to know, but she wanted to stay with Alte, too.

Alte laughed quietly at Mei's indecision, wincing as it turned into a coughing fit. "You _do_ have a holocomm, Mei," she pointed out breathlessly once the fit had passed.

"I'm staying with you, Alte," Mei told her, worried by the coughing fit.

Doc moved to join them. "So am I. At least I can ease your symptoms for you."

"Guess it's just you and me," Kira told Felix, not at all surprised by the others' choices.

" _Such_ a hardship," he teased, smiling. "Is it alright if we come by after we've talked to Theron?" He asked Te'rund and Ashara.

Both nodded. "You're always welcome," Te'rund replied.

"Thanks, Te'rund." Kira smiled at him and took Felix's hand. "Come on, Felix, let's go find Theron."

*

"Understood. Thank you." Theron kept up the mask of dutiful SIS agent until Satele's holoimage winked out of view. Only then did he let his grip on the edge of the holotable tighten as his head drooped. "Thank you…"

Kira glanced at Felix, worried about the dejection she felt from Theron and saw in his slumped shoulders. "What was that about?"

"Master Surro," Theron explained, straightening and turning to face his lovers. "She went catatonic for a while--now she's responsive." He sighed, leaning back against the holotable. "Not in the greatest shape, but they say it's promising."

"She's in good hands," Felix assured Theron, rubbing Theron's arm comfortingly.

"Master Kiwiiks is one of the best mind healers in the Order," Kira added, stretching up to kiss Theron's cheek since there wasn't anyone else there.

"So I've heard." Theron smiled weakly at them, grateful for their presence and support. "Saresh finally saw reason before things got too bad, got a bunch of our troops out of there--still, we lost so many, never mind the rest of Ziost…"

Kira flinched and pressed her face into Theron's shoulder, shuddering as she remembered how that moment had felt. Theron wrapped his arms around Kira, looking at Felix curiously.

"They felt what happened," Felix explained quietly, hugging both Theron and Kira. "Doc and I got the ship back to the fleet; Mei, Kira, and Nadia weren't in any shape to do anything but cuddle and comfort each other."

Kira nodded, taking several deep breaths to pull herself together. "I'm pretty sure all Force sensitives felt that, to some degree."

"Yeah, I guess all those deaths _would_ have caused disturbances in the Force." Theron squeezed Kira gently. "As for me, I'm on administrative leave, indefinitely. Saresh and Master Satele weren't exactly _pleased_ with me for having a team of black-ops Jedi on call without their knowledge."

Felix took a breath to speak then paused, unsure what Theron's reaction to his question would be.

Theron raised an eyebrow at Felix and freed one hand to clasp his arm. "Whatever's on your mind, Felix, ask. I doubt whatever it is will upset me."

"You could come with us," Felix offered. "Spend some of that 'indefinite leave' traveling the galaxy."

"It's awfully tempting," Theron admitted, smiling when Kira looked up at him hopefully. "Tell you what, let's give it a try. I'm not quitting the SIS, but they don't have a say in what I do while I'm on leave."

Kira grinned, stretching up to kiss Theron, sweet and happy. He kissed her back with a happy moan. He'd missed the two of them.

Grinning, Felix pressed his forehead to Theron's temple, waiting somewhat-patiently for his turn to kiss Theron.

Kira reluctantly ended the kiss so Felix could have his turn, resting her cheek on Theron's shoulder with a happy smile. Theron cupped Felix's cheek and gently drew him into a kiss, his moan louder this time.

Felix growled softly into the kiss, one hand slipping down to rest on Theron's ass.

Theron wrapped his arms tightly around Felix, pressing as close as he could to him, whining in the back of his throat at the clothes in their way. He wanted to feel Felix's skin against his. Pulling back to catch his breath, he said, "Maybe we should take this elsewhere, before we get carried away."

"My ship is docked here at the Fleet," Kira suggested, pressing up against Theron's side. "Or is your apartment closer?"

"Pretty sure my apartment is closer," Theron admitted, moaning at the feeling of the two of them surrounding him. "I know how to get there without being seen, too."

"Lead the way," Felix said, panting.

*

Groaning and sighing softly, Nadia stretched against Vort's side before relaxing again, her thumb sweeping back and forth across his sternum.

Vort let out a deep sigh, wrapping his arms around Nadia to keep her close. "That was--" he stopped and swallowed, trying to ignore the tears stinging his eyes.

Nadia tilted her head to look at his face, concerned. "You alright?"

He managed a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm fine." Vort kissed her forehead. "I've had my share of lovers, but what we just shared--that was the most amazing, wonderful sex I've had yet. You're the only lover I've been in love with."

She smiled, blushing. "I'm glad we waited. Although, sorry for pretty much climbing you earlier."

"I'm not sorry." Vort grinned, stroking her cheek. "I rather enjoyed it. I'm also glad we waited. I wanted our first time to be meaningful."

Huffing a soft laugh, Nadia nuzzled into his hand. "Me, too. It's probably better that Mei interrupted us before, I was so nervous and anxious that she'd call me at some point. Which she did, obviously." She shook her head, a few silver strands of hair falling in her face. She glared at the strands and blew at them to try and get them out of her face, unsuccessfully.

Smiling tenderly, Vort gently smoothed the strands out of Nadia's face. "Yes, and I admit I was a little nervous, too. I knew it was your first time and I wanted it to be _good_ for you."

"It was with you, of course it was good," she replied, ducking her head to press a kiss to his shoulder.

"I'm flattered." Vort smiled, stroking her hair. He took a deep breath. "I have news for you. Naulia said I'm ready to tattoo an actual person."

Nadia sat up quickly, grinning. "Really?"

Vort laughed softly at her eagerness. "Yes, really. She said I can approach anyone about doing a tattoo and they'll need to come in and meet with me about the tattoo. Since it'll be my first tattoo, she needs to sit in on our consultation about the tattoo design and watch me work to make sure I'm doing it right."

"I could be your first," Nadia offered with an impish grin.

"I thought you'd offer." Vort smiled and lightly tugged at a strand of Nadia's hair. "You'll be all right with Naulia watching every step of the process?"

Nadia nodded. "I'd be okay with her watching you do my bird."

"I'll arrange it with Naulia tomorrow, then." Vort gently drew Nadia down to him for a soft kiss. "Thank you."

She hummed quietly into the kiss. "You're welcome."

"Are you going to tell me where you want it yet?" Vort couldn't resist asking, smoothing his hands along her back.

Grinning, she shook her head, unconsciously pushing into his touch. "Not yet."

"Sure I can't persuade you otherwise?" Vort grinned and trailed his fingers along her sides.

"I'm sure!" she squeaked out, pushing his hands against the bed with the Force. "Bad Vort! No hints for you!"

He pouted at her, though his eyes twinkled with humor. "That's not fair."

"Neither is tickling me," she replied, leaning down and kissing his pout.

He kissed her back with a moan, straining against her hold on his hands. He panted against her mouth. "This should not be arousing."

Nadia grinned down at him. "I'll make a note for a day that _isn't_ our first time together."

Vort laughed breathlessly, his eyes dark with desire. "I look forward to it."

*

It felt good to be clean again. Literally and figuratively. Mei hadn't even _thought_ of showering until she got to Te'rund and Ashara's apartment and Alte suggested it. Now, she sat cross-legged in front of Alte, eyes closed in bliss as Alte carefully untangled her hair.

Alte smiled fondly at the contentment fairly radiating from Mei as she worked the comb through Mei's hair, slowly untangling any knots she found. "Better?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm. Much." Mei sighed deeply, trying not to slump while Alte was working on her hair. "I didn't realize how much I needed this, until you reminded me."

Laughing softly, Alte set the comb aside and started rubbing Mei's scalp, scratching lightly with her nails.

Mei moaned, tilting her head back into Alte's touch, shivering with pleasure. Softly, she requested, "Don't stop."

Alte paused just long enough to press a kiss to Mei's head before continuing her massage. "How did Nadia do on Ziost?" she asked quietly.

"She was fine until the end." Mei sighed, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. "All those deaths, so close together. I'm sure even Scourge and Lana were unsettled."

"But she fought well?" Alte asked, moving down to Mei's neck and massaging out the tension there. "She wasn't too distracted?"

"Yes." Mei's head drooped forward as the tension eased under Alte's expert touch. "Even when Scourge was with us, she didn't have trouble focusing on the task at the hand." She laughed softly. "I mean, she still glared at him a little when he first joined us, but that was all she did."

Alte laughed again, digging harder at a knot of tense muscle on Mei's shoulder.

"You already asked how Nadia did, by the way," Mei pointed out, flexing her shoulder under Alte's touch.

Pausing, Alte frowned, trying to remember. "I did?" She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the cloudiness in her head from her cold. Her breath hitched in her chest as she tried to hold back a cough.

"Yes, when we talked on the holocomm before." Mei turned to catch Alte's hand with hers, concerned. "The cold must be messing with your ability to remember."

Alte sighed, tucking some braids behind her ear. "It's been a long time since I was sick. I don't really remember what it was like, now."

Smiling, Mei drew Alte into a hug. "Don't worry about it. Best thing to do is rest as much as possible. And maybe take something for your cough."

"Yeah, probably," Alte admitted with rueful laugh that quickly turned into a long coughing fit. 

Mei held Alte through her coughing fit, gently rubbing her back. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Alte gasped once the fit had passed, slumping against Mei, eyes drooping.

"Let's go to sleep. Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning." Mei kissed Alte's cheek.

"M'kay." Flopping back on the bed, Alte snuggled into the pillow and tugged Mei's hand.

"Just a minute." Laughing softly, Mei quickly braided her hair and secured it before curling up with Alte, holding her close. "Love you, love."

Alte mumbled unintelligibly as she cuddled close to Mei, already falling asleep.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of Ziost. Not fun, but necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the delay. We've just had a LOT going on lately.

Theron woke up gradually for the first time in months. He yawned and stretched thoroughly, scratching idly at his belly. It took a moment of frowning to figure out the problem with this scenario: he was alone in bed. Last he remembered, he was sprawled on the couch with Felix and Kira, sated and sleepy. Sitting up, he confirmed that he was in the bedroom of his apartment. _Did they put me to bed after I fell asleep? I can't even remember._ Getting up, he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants. In the living room, he spotted Kira and Felix's clothes draped over the couch. _Okay, they must still be here._ Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, he followed the faint sound of voices to the kitchenette. Felix, also wearing sweatpants and one of Theron's T-shirts, stood at the stove, cooking. Kira sat at the table, another one of Theron's shirts barely even covering her bottom. Both were looking at the doorway and smiling. "G'morning."

"Morning, sleepyhead." Kira stood up and walked over to pour Theron a cup of caf, bringing it over to him. "Sleep well?"

"Very." Theron took a grateful drink of the caf, straightening up. "Thanks, Kira."

"Not at all." Smiling, she kissed his cheek and returned to the table.

Theron followed her and sat down so he could see both her and Felix. "Sorry for crashing like that. I didn't realize how tired I was."

'Understandable," Felix replied, abandoning the stove for a moment to get his own kiss.

Theron smiled and kissed Felix happily, taking the opportunity to grope his ass. "You look better in my shirt than _I_ do."

Felix leered cheerfully at Theron. "You look better out of it," he quipped before heading back to the stove.

Kira grinned mischievously at Theron, her chin propped on her hand. "He has a good point."

"Yeah, yeah." Theron hid his pleased smile in his cup. "How long was I asleep?"

"Felix is making lunch, not breakfast," Kira told him, stretching out her legs to rest them on Theron's knees.

"Stir fry," Felix added, grinning over his shoulder. "Extra spicy."

Theron lightly rubbed Kira's ankles. "Can't go very wrong with that."

"Exactly." Kira lounged back in her chair with a fond smile. "Felix does all the cooking on my ship, too, so we won't have to rely on frozen dinners or energy pudding much."

Making a face, Theron asked, "You mean there are people who actually _eat_ that stuff?"

"Doc," Felix replied with a huff, rolling his eyes at the skillet. "He'll lay off it when Mei's cooking, but not when _I'm_ cooking."

"Apparently, he's been spoiled by her cooking," Kira added, sighing happily when Theron began rubbing her feet.

"I don't blame him, but most everyone can cook better than me," Theron admitted, smiling at the way Kira seemed to melt in her chair. "As long as it's not burned beyond saving, I'll eat it."

Felix snickered as he dished the food onto plates. He carried Theron and Kira's plates over to the table before quickly grabbing his own and settling into his chair. "That's Qyzen. As long as it's meat, he doesn't care how it's cooked."

"That fits with what I know of Trandoshans." Theron reluctantly let Kira's feet go so she could sit up and eat. "How, exactly, did he end up traveling with Zu?"

Kira snickered, beginning to eat. "Well, he and Master Yuon were friends and he happened to be on Tython, visiting Yuon, when Zu and Mei arrived for their trials. He helped Zu find the Fount of Rajivari and, after that, determined that she's the Herald of the Scorekeeper. He asked to travel with her and she accepted."

"They've traveled together pretty much ever since," Felix said, pausing to take a bite. "He's with his clan, now. They're pretty new, so Zu encouraged him to take the time while she's on Tython to get to know them and train them."

"Yeah, there really wasn't much for him to do on Tython," Kira agreed with a nod.

"I can believe it." Theron grinned, having been eating while they talked. He looked at Felix and pointed at his half-eaten food with his fork. "This is good."

Felix smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you. There's more in the pan, if you think you'll want more."

"Let me finish this portion, and then we'll see." Theron continued to eat with enthusiasm.

Kira poked at her food with her fork, not sure if she should bring up what had been on her mind since she woke up that morning. She glanced at Felix, wondering if it was bothering him, too.

Catching Kira's eye, he nudged her foot with his own and nodded his head towards Theron.

Kira nodded and reached over with one foot to nudge Theron's knee. "Theron?"

"Mmm?" He looked up at Kira curiously. Noticing the serious look on her face, he swallowed and asked, "Is something on your mind?"

"Well, it's _been_ on my mind," Kira admitted. She didn't want to bring this up _now_ , but she didn't want this subject hanging over their heads for months, either.

Theron looked from Kira to Felix and back again. "What is it?" He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"It's about Ziost," Felix said quietly, nudging the meat around on his plate.

Theron blew out a soft breath, setting his fork down. "Of course it is."

Kira leaned forward on the table, her gaze intent. "I'm pretty sure the agreement we made on Yavin IV was for you to contact Mei, Zu, and/or me if anything came up regarding the Emperor."

"Vitiate," Theron corrected her, grimacing the next moment.

"The asshole who wanted to run my life and fucked up Mei's," Kira corrected him with a glare. "My point is, you were supposed to come to one of us _first_ , not fucking _last_."

Felix reached over and put his hand on Kira's, not trying to stop her or calm her, just lending his support.

Kira let out a deep breath and turned her hand over to squeeze Felix's.

Theron sat back in his chair, studying the two of them. "I know, but there's a reason I don't get involved with fellow agents. If that happens, I get attached and don't want to see them hurt." He leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. "Like you, Mei, and Zu say, you're family. I don't like seeing my family hurt. That's why I recruited Master Surro and her team instead."

Kira stared at Theron. Of all the reasons she'd imagined, _this_ hadn't been one of them. "You're saying you care _too much_ about us?"

Theron nodded and glanced away, his voice rough with emotion. "Yeah."

Reaching out, Felix squeezed Theron's arm gently. "I get that, but we're no slouches when it comes to fighting, you know that. I think coming with us was your best idea yet. It'll give you a chance to _really_ see what we can do."

Theron managed a lopsided smile for Felix. "I got a hint of that when we fought Revan."

Kira shook her head, getting up and plopping herself down in Theron's lap. "Clearly, it wasn't enough, if you didn't come to us after all."

"I _knew_ you'd be upset about it." Theron rested his head on Kira's shoulder, sliding his arms around her waist. "But I just-- the thought of sending you there-- Especially after seeing what happened to Master Surro--"

"Think about how we felt," Felix admonished quietly. "All we knew was that you were attacked. We didn't know where your ship was, if you were okay, or had been killed. Even once we talked to Kovach, we weren't comforted _that_ much to know you had some support there already since we didn't know him or whether his story was true."

Theron closed his eyes, pressing his face into Kira's neck. "You know, I can't even be terribly upset with him now. He did what he thought was right. Is that any different from what I did?"

"Dammit, I hate when Zu goes all logical on me, and now you're doing it," Kira muttered, kissing Theron's forehead.

Felix laughed softly. "I think all we can really do is ask that you _try_ not to do it again. We won't make you promise, just try. Sound good?"

Theron nodded, lifting his head to look at each of them in turn. "I'll try to remember that you serve the Republic as much as I do."

"Thank you." Kira cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. She glanced at Felix with an impish smile afterwards. "Mmm, spicy."

Shaking his head fondly, Felix leaned over and kissed her. "Don't need the spices for that."

"Smoothtalker." Kira cupped the back of his neck and pulled him back for another kiss, deeper this time.

Theron moaned and leaned forward to press kisses to Kira's neck. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry for food.

*

Naulia looked up from her current client when the door to the shop chimed to announce a new arrival. "Oh, hey, Nadia. Nice to see you." She looked back at her client sternly. "I'm not done yet, Novlan. Hold still."

"Yes, Naulia." Novlan smiled sheepishly and settled back in his chair.

"Thank you." Naulia went back to her work. "What can I do for you, Nadia?"

"Hi, Novlan, it's good to see you," Nadia greeted him with a smile. "I have an appointment to consult with Vort about a new tattoo."

Naulia grinned, sitting up again. "I _knew_ it! Let me finish Novlan's tattoo, and then we can get started." She returned to her task.

Novlan looked at Nadia with some surprise. "I didn't know Vort was doing tattoos now."

"Yup!" Nadia answered proudly. "He's been apprenticing with Naulia for a while. He painted the design I wanted on my arm a while ago and it was _perfect_. Except for the placement." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I wouldn't tell him where I _really_ wanted it."

Naulia wiped Novlan's back one last time, double-checking that she'd done everything. "I like the way you think, Nadia. I bet Vort's been crazy with curiosity about it."

"I certainly have," Vort confirmed as he emerged from the back with a datapad. "When I tried to tickle it out of her last night, she held my arms down with the Force."

Novlan took the mirror Naulia handed him and checked the tattoo with it: a silhouette of a bird taking flight across his shoulderblades. He nodded and handed the mirror back to Naulia. "Perfect, sis." He watched Vort greet Nadia with a smile and a kiss as Naulia bandaged his back. "I suppose, with their size difference, it's the only way she could have done it."

Naulia laughed softly. "Oh, I'm sure if she'd tickled him back, he'd have been just as helpless."

Vort glanced at them mischievously. "The Force worked."

Nadia giggled, despite her blush. "All the times he's tormented me, albeit unintentionally; it was nice to get some of my own back."

"Me, torture you? Never!" Vort considerably overplayed his reaction, his eyes warm with affection.

Naulia handed Novlan his shirt and he sat up to carefully put it on. Eyeing Vort, and then Nadia, she said, "I can imagine the ways he's tortured you, Nadia. You are a very lucky woman."

"I know," Nadia agreed softly, pressing one hand to Vort's chest over his heart.

Vort covered Nadia's hand with his and smiled tenderly down at her. " _I'm_ the lucky one."

Novlan stared at them with wide eyes. He hadn't expected them to be so… _obvious_. He whispered to Naulia, "Are they always like this?"

Naulia grinned and whispered back, "Not usually _this_ bad. Something tells me they finally had their wicked way with each other. Namely, the hickey on Vort's neck."

"It must be nice to have someone like that." Novlan couldn't help feeling a little wistful, despite his amusement over Vort's hickey, which _did_ look recent. His thoughts went to Yura and he quickly banished them. _That's not going to happen, Novlan, and you know it._

Naulia glanced at her brother and drew him into a hug, careful of his back. "Give yourself time. You'll find someone who'll love you back. Wait and see."

"I hope so." Novlan hugged her back, ignoring the slight stab of pain from his tattoo.

Sensing Novlan's emotions, Nadia rubbed her thumb against Vort's chest before slowly drawing her hand away. "Consultation?" she reminded him with a fond smile.

"Right, um." Vort blushed and glanced at Naulia. "Where do we want to do this?"

"In my private workroom is fine," Naulia told him, going to the register to take care of Novlan's payment. "You two go ahead. I'll be right there."

Nodding, Vort caught Nadia's hand in his and led her to Naulia's workroom. Gesturing her to the chair, he asked, "How are my sisters?"

Nadia grinned, touched that he'd included Alte so easily. "Zu's still sick, but I think she's more willing to just _rest_ now that Mei's back. Mei's worried about Zu, obviously. I think she likes taking care of Zu, for once."

Vort laughed softly. "I'm not surprised. When Zu first got to the Fleet, she came here instead of going to Te'rund and Ashara's because she didn't want to be a bother." He shook his head with a fond smile. "Silly Zu. She wouldn't have been a bother."

"She had a lot of years of living on the street before she became a Jedi," she observed quietly, her eyes sad. "It's going to take a while for that mindset to be completely wiped away, especially when she's sick and not thinking straight."

"It's not just that, I think," Vort mused, squeezing Nadia's hand. "I'm pretty sure it's simply part of who _Zu_ is to want to put others' convenience and comfort before her own."

Nadia nodded. "Sometimes I just want to tell her to think of herself, sometimes. No one's going to judge her for being selfish every once in awhile."

"I think Mei's been telling her that and it hasn't worked very well." Vort laughed ruefully.

"True," Nadia agreed with a soft laugh. She shook her head. "So, work. You have the picture you took of the painting you did on my arm?"

"I do, but we can't start the consultation until Naulia gets here." Vort held up the datapad.

Naulia arrived in time to hear Vort's comment. "I'm here now." She sat down on her usual stool and wheeled it over to Vort and Nadia. "So, what's your idea, Nadia?"

Vort called up the holoimage he'd taken of the painting he'd done on Nadia's arm and handed the datapad to her.

"I want this design," Nadia explained, showing Naulia the painting, a hint of a grin tugging at her lips. "But not on my arm." She paused, looking between Vort and Naulia, her grin growing.

Vort folded his arms across his chest and gazed at her expectantly. He refused to ask.

Naulia glanced between them and didn't bother trying to hide her grin. "Vort, since she's _your_ client, _you_ get to ask."

Making a face, he asked pointedly, "Fine. Where would you like the tattoo, Nadia?"

Nadia couldn't help snickering. "Sorry, it's just been too much fun tormenting you. On my thigh and hip," she finally told him. "The branches start at the crest of my hip and flow down onto my thigh, her tail feathers end just above the knee." She illustrated her idea by tracing a line down her hip and thigh as she spoke.

Vort watched Nadia trace the line down her hip and thigh, his heart skipping a beat. Naulia looked from the image to Nadia's leg, picturing it in her head. "Hmm, yes, I like that idea. _You've_ clearly thought it through." She leaned over and poked Vort. "Focus. If you can do a tattoo like this on Nadia, you'll be fine."

"Right, yes." Vort let out a breath and turned to retrieve some flimsiplast. "Since your thigh is bigger than your arm, the bird will be as well." Taking the datapad from Naulia, he began to sketch out a larger version of the tattoo, occasionally holding it next to Nadia's leg to ensure he had the size right.

"That's part of why I offered to be his first," Nadia told Naulia with a smile. "If he can do me, he can do anyone."

Vort nearly broke his pencil in his efforts not to laugh at Nadia's double entendre. Naulia didn't even _try_ to hold back her laughter. She laughed until she had to clutch her sides. Catching her breath, she said, "Yes, you're absolutely right, Nadia. I hoped you'd be his first client for that reason."

Nadia grinned, proud of herself. "As if I'd let anyone else get him first."

Vort blushed, smudging one of the lines and cursing under his breath. "There's a reason you're the first person I told, Nadia."

"Oh, stars, I don't know if you two are worse than Mei and Zu or not," Naulia told them, grinning.

"Mei and Zu are definitely worse," Nadia replied seriously, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "They've had longer to practice."

"More time to pine, you mean," Vort muttered, beginning to color in the tattoo, using the holoimage for reference.

Naulia laughed, "You two are so new to the relationship that _everything_ you say or do is sappy. And you don't get to see each other all the time the way Mei and Zu do."

"Very true," Nadia agreed, wandering over to watch Vort.

Without pausing in his work, Vort reached up with his free hand to catch Nadia's and give it a gentle squeeze.

Naulia watched them with a fond smile, happy not only that they had each other, but that Vort had managed to move past his initial discomfort and into his 'professional' mode.

*

Alte woke slowly from her nap, sighing contentedly as she snuggled closer to Mei's legs.

Mei smiled tenderly, gently smoothing one hand over Alte's braids. "Hey, sleepy."

Humming quietly, Alte pushed into Mei's hand. She grumbled mentally when the hum turned into a coughing fit. "Hey," she rasped when the fit passed.

Mei gently rubbed Alte's back as she coughed, worried, but not as much as before. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Alte said quietly, scratching her nails lightly against Mei's skin.

Mei shivered and caught Alte's hand, twining their fingers together. "Good, I'm glad. You need that more than anything else right now."

Squeezing Mei's hand gently, Alte replied, "Easier to sleep with you here."

Mei nodded, smiling fondly. "Agreed. Though, sleeping with Kira was pretty nice."

"Miss her," Alte mumbled, curling closer to Mei, throwing one of her legs over one of Mei's.

"Me, too." Mei kissed Alte's forehead, grimacing at the heat she felt still coming from it. "Given what I sensed from her earlier, she needed the time with Felix and Theron."

"Yeah." Alte sniffled and coughed lightly. "Kriffing cold," she grumbled.

"Do you need more medicine?" Mei asked, concerned.

Alte made a disgusted face, sticking her tongue out. "Not right now. M'comfy."

"If you need medicine, you should take it as soon as possible," Mei told her firmly, nudging Alte into a sitting position.

Sighing, Alte sat up, rubbing her forehead. "Yes, Mei."

Mei kissed her cheek. "You know I insist because I love you, right?"

"I know," Alte replied with a soft smile, cupping Mei's cheek. "I'd kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick."

Smiling, Mei drew her into a soft kiss. "I think it's a little late to worry about sharing germs."

Alte laughed quietly. "Probably." A knock at the door made her sigh. "Come in," she called.

Te'rund poked his head in, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Te'zu, but you have a holocall from Tython. They said it's urgent when I tried to insist that you need rest."

"It's fine, Te'ru," she assured him, holding out her hand for the holocomm he'd confiscated right after Mei's call.

Mei grabbed the holocomm before Alte could, reluctantly moving away from Alte before answering it herself. "This is Master Meibelle. What's the problem?"

"Meibelle," Master Kiwiiks greeted her, surprised. "Where's Alte'zu?"

"She's with me, recovering from a cold, Master Kiwiiks," Mei told her, relaxing a little when she realized she was talking to Bela and not Master Kaedan. "How badly do you need her back on Tython?"

"Very badly," Master Kiwiiks replied gravely. "Master Surro won't allow any of the mind healers to help her. We thought, since Alte'zu has experience healing you…"

Mei nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She glanced at Alte. "What do you say, Alte? Are you up to going back to Tython to help Master Surro and the others?"

Alte leaned into Mei's shoulder so Master Kiwiiks could see her. "We'll leave as soon as possible, Bela."

"Thank you, Alte'zu, Meibelle," Master Kiwiiks said with a relieved smile. "See you soon."

"We'll see you soon, Master Kiwiiks," Mei assured her. "I'm guessing the Council will want a full report on what took place on Ziost?"

Master Kiwiiks nodded. "Master Surro won't talk to us about what happened, so you and the others are our only sources. Come quickly, please."

"We will, Bela." Alte nodded firmly.

"May the Force be with you," Master Kiwiiks said before ending the call.

Mei hugged Alte tight once the call ended, tears stinging her eyes. "I think I know why Master Surro won't talk to them. She thinks they won't understand, that they'll judge her for Vitiate controlling her."

"I'll do whatever I can to help her," Alte said firmly, squeezing Mei tight before letting go to climb out of bed. "But she may need your support and guidance to accept the healers' help."

"If I can help, I will." Mei climbed out of bed as well, gathering up her armor and robes. "Should we take Kira and Nadia to Tython, too?"

Alte thought for a moment before nodding. "It will probably do them good after Ziost."

"Especially Kira." Mei carefully reached out to Kira through their bond, relieved that she wasn't up to anything at the moment. She focused enough to convey that they were going to Tython.

Kira sighed, rolling over to press her face into Theron's bare shoulder. "Mei's going to Tython and suggested I come along."

Theron rubbed Kira's back and bit his lip. "I, uh, don't think it'd be a good idea for me to go."

"Mind if I stay here with Theron, Kira?" Felix asked, rubbing his hand over Theron's stomach. "You could leave your ship here and hitch a ride with Mei or Zu."

Kira looked from one to the other as Theron arched up into the touch with a soft moan of pleasure and shook her head with a smile. "I don't mind. You two enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, Kira, Felix." Theron pulled her close for a soft kiss. It meant a lot to him that Felix even chose to stay with him instead of going with Kira.

"Of course." Felix pressed a kiss to Theron's shoulder. "Tell Zu to feel better."

"I will." Kira leaned across Theron to kiss Felix softly, whispering to him, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Felix murmured back with a smile.

Once she'd finished dressing, Alte called Nadia's holocomm, frowning when she didn't get an answer. "Didn't Nadia say she was going to _Momentous Markings_ after she visited us?"

Vort paused in his work on Nadia's tattoo when her holocomm went off. "That's not Kira. Whose ringtone is that?"

"How do you know what Kira's ringtone is?" Naulia asked, amused. This part of the process was largely tedious for her, but important nonetheless.

Straightening up, he told her, "Mei called Nadia from Kira's ship while she was at my place. How else?"

"S'Zu," Nadia supplied, a little high off the endorphins from the tattoo. "You can answer, love."

Smiling fondly, he carefully set his tools aside and wiped away the blood on Nadia's thigh. He wheeled the stool over to where Nadia had left her shorts and answered her holocomm. "Hello, Zu. How are you feeling?"

Alte blinked at Vort for a moment in surprise before answering, "A little better, thanks. I take it Nadia's indisposed since you're answering for her?"

"You could say that." Vort glanced at Nadia and grinned. "Did you need her for something?"

"Mei and I are going to Tython," Alte explained, pausing to clear her throat. "We were wondering if Nadia wants to come."

"Tython," Nadia murmured longingly.

Vort smiled crookedly. "Yeah, I think she does. Can you wait, say, an hour? She'll be done by then."

Alte laughed fondly. "Done, yes. Up for traveling, probably not. At least not without my help. We'll be by in about an hour to get her. Sound good?"

"That sounds fine. See you then." Vort smiled and ended the call. He wheeled back over to Nadia. "Ready to keep going or do you need more of a break?"

"M'good," Nadia assured him with a dopey smile. "Zu'll fix me."

Vort laughed and kissed her softly before changing his gloves and getting back to work. It was a little nerve-wracking, but he'd hit his stride and didn't want to lose that feeling.

Watching them, Naulia mused, "Normally, I'd tell you not to kiss the client, but since it's Nadia…"

"As if I'd kiss anyone else anyway," Vort retorted, not looking up from his work.

"Better not," Nadia grumbled, grabbing onto the edge of the chair/table as the pain spiked for a moment.

Naulia smiled when Vort murmured soothingly to Nadia, his hands steady. _I don't think she has **anything** to worry about in that regard._

*

Mei waited outside Master Surro's room with Bela while Alte did what she could. "You seem to have recovered pretty well, Master Kiwiiks." At a look from the older Jedi, Mei smiled sheepishly. "Um, Bela."

Smiling reassuringly, Bela nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mei. As I suspected would happen, I've never fully recovered from Tatooine, but I've come to terms with it and learned to work within my new limits. That's all any of us can ask for."

"As long as I can do _something_ to protect the galaxy, I'm fine," Mei agreed with a grim smile. "That's the best we can hope for."

"Indeed." Bela nodded again, both of them turning when Alte appeared at the door to Master Surro's room.

Mei moved to Alte's side, taking her hand. "Alte?"

Alte sighed, tugging her ear and shaking her head. "Master Surro won't let me close enough to heal her. No matter how I explain to her how the healing works, she still believes that whatever I'll 'see' in her mind will taint me somehow." She squeezed Mei's hand. "Perhaps you can help her, Mei."

"I'll do my best." Mei hugged Alte and turned to go into Master's Surro's room.

When she entered, she found Master Surro curled up on her bed, her blankets drawn around her as if to ward off the cold. Mei slowly approached and Surro flung out a hand, stopping her. "Stay back!"

"Master Surro, it's me, Master Meibelle," Mei told her, keeping her voice calm and soothing and making no effort to move closer. "I want to help."

Surro shook her head, still holding Mei back. "No, no one can help me. Not without being tainted by what I've become."

"Listen to me, Surro," Mei couldn't help the urgency that filled her voice now. "You won't taint anyone. You aren't a monster simply because Vitiate took control of you and made you do horrible things."

She shook her head, tears shimmering in her eyes. "No one can know how that feels."

" _I_ know," Mei told her, meeting Surro's shocked stare without flinching. "Vitiate controlled me for a _month_. I didn't even remember what he made me do for a couple years." She scrubbed at her eyes. "They were horrible, but the mind healers have helped me make peace with those memories. Just as they helped Master Syo, Master Braga, Warren Sedoru, Leeha Narezz, and many others I'm sure." Feeling the pressure ease, Mei took a few steps forward. When Master Surro didn't try to stop her again, she continued the last few steps to the bed and carefully sat down on the edge. "No one will be tainted. No one will think less of you for being controlled. Let them help."

After a long moment, Master Surro wrapped her arms around Mei's waist and began to cry. Mei held her and stroked her hair, a few sympathetic tears falling. Once her tears had slowed, Surro asked, "Who helped you the most?"

"Master Alte'zu," Mei admitted quietly. "But I don't know if she's completed the training."

Master Surro shook her head. "If you trust Master Alte'zu, then she's the one I want helping me. Master Kiwiiks can observe if it's necessary, but only Master Alte'zu in my head."

Mei nodded. "Very well. I'll go speak with them and see if it can be arranged." Reluctantly, Surro released Mei so she could stand up and go to the door of the bedroom. She slumped against the doorjamb, emotionally drained, but pleased that she'd managed to help in some way.

Alte hurried to Mei's side as soon as she slumped against the doorjamb. "How is she?" she asked, glancing over Mei's shoulder into the room.

"She'll let you help her," Mei shifted to hug Alte tight. "Only you, though Bela can observe if it's necessary."

Bela shook her head with a faint smile. "Alte'zu has completed the training. I feel my presence wouldn't serve Master Surro's recovery. If Master Surro approves, you can report to me on how the treatment goes, Alte'zu, but don't press her to agree."

"Agreed," Alte said with a slight bow of her head. "Thank you, Bela."

"No thanks are necessary, but you're welcome, Alte'zu." Bela bowed to both of them before heading off to take care of her own duties.

Taking a deep breath, Alte squeezed Mei gently. "Are you coming? I think Master Surro would feel more comfortable with you there."

Mei considered for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I'll come, if it will help."

Alte managed a small smile before heading back into Master Surro's room. "Master Surro?" she called softly as she approached the bed.

Surro shifted and looked up. Some of her tension eased when she saw Alte, and even more when she saw Mei behind her. "Master Alte'zu. Are you sure? It's not-- I-- _He_ did horrible things."

Mei found a chair and brought it over to Master Surro's bed.

Alte gestured to the side of the bed. "May I?"

Glancing at Mei, Surro nodded. "Yes."

Settling on the edge of the bed, Alte kept her hands in her lap as she answered, "I won't be able to see what he made you do. All I can sense is the effect it's had on your mind and the damage it did to your mind to fight him so hard. It was the same with Mei. The mind is a resilient organ, but, just like everything else in the body, sometimes it needs help to heal properly. That's where I, and others like me, come in." She bit her lip, searching for a way to explain. "You know how a surgeon can suture a damaged spleen or medications clear smoke from the lungs? Mind healing works much the same way, only instead of invasive procedures or medicine, my mind uses the Force to do all the work. You can also see it as an alternative to therapy and medication. Since I doubt you really want to tell a therapist everything he did to you, I'll do the job of healing your mind to fix what he hurt."

Surro listened intently to Alte, nodding when she finished. "Okay."

"I've found that it helps to talk about it with someone, though," Mei volunteered, leaning against the wall near the bed. "Not necessarily to Master Alte'zu or a therapist. Maybe a friend or, if you don't want to do even that, simply writing it down can be cathartic."

Master Surro nodded again. She'd heard the rumors about Masters Alte'zu and Meibelle and, in some ways, they hadn't done the pair justice. "I'll take that under advisement, Master Meibelle."

"I have a feeling I know what your answer will be, but would you rather be asleep or awake while I heal you?" Alte asked with a faint, sympathetic smile. "I'll admit, it's a little boring for you to be awake, but it's perfectly fine if you'd rather stay awake."

"Awake," Surro blurted, panicking for a moment at the thought of being so vulnerable, even in front of other Jedi. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'd prefer to be awake."

"Okay," Alte agreed, keeping her voice soft and reassuring. "That's what I figured. Mei stayed awake when I healed her." She dropped her voice confidingly, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "She's the most fidgety person I've ever healed. Couldn't keep still the entire time."

Mei made a rude noise, folding her arms across her chest. "I hate keeping still. It's boring."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Surro's mouth. "I can keep still. It's a necessity in my line of work."

Alte nodded before tilting her head towards Mei with a wink. "One of us has to be the still one in this partnership."

"And that leaves me to be the stunningly gorgeous one." Mei flipped her braid over her shoulder with a cheeky smile.

Surro couldn't quite stifle a small chuckle at their byplay. _I don't know if they're **bad** for each other, but that kind of camaraderie must help with their work._ "I'm ready when you are, Master Alte'zu."

Alte grinned, pleased that they'd managed to get Surro to laugh. "You may call me Alte'zu or Zu, if you like. Whichever feels more comfortable to you." She started to lift her hands before pausing. "I need to touch you to heal you, ideally your head, but your shoulder or upper arm will suffice. It's up to you."

Surro shifted around so her head was near Alte's knees. "Go ahead, Alte'zu. Whichever will be easiest for you to work."

"I'm going to begin now," Alte warned Surro as she set her hands on Surro's head, gently pushing her fingers through the short dreadlocks until her fingertips touched her scalp. "I won't tell you to relax, but you'll probably get there before I finish. Sleep if you want, it won't interfere with my healing."

Surro nodded once, her eyes focusing on Alte for a moment, before sliding past her to Mei, who was watching with quiet intensity. After a moment's consideration, Surro extended her hand to Mei. After a moment of surprise, Mei came close and sat in the chair by the bed to take Surro's hand in hers, holding it firmly. With that contact, Surro relaxed further, her eyes drifting from one to the other.

Alte closed her eyes, brow furrowing in concentration, as she reached out to Surro's mind. Drawing in a steadying breath at the damage Vitiate had caused in such a short time, she steeled herself and set to work. In some ways, healing Mei had been easier since time had sorted out some of the damage, but at the same time, it had been deeper from both the length of time Vitiate had control over her and more complicated from Mei suppressing the memories and hurting herself further. On the other hand, Surro's pain was fresher and thus more poignant.

Surro could feel the Force working in her mind under Alte's direction, but it didn't hurt exactly. Alte's face was focused, determined. When she looked at Mei, she wasn't looking at Surro, but at Alte, frowning with concern. Surro could feel herself growing drowsy and tightened her grip on Mei's hand. She trusted these two to an extent, but not enough to fall asleep.

Mei turned her attention to Surro when she squeezed her hand and returned the squeeze. "I'm here, Master Surro. No one will get you with the two of us here."

"Don't want to sleep yet," Surro admitted quietly, trying to move her head as little as possible. "Too vulnerable."

Mei nodded, smiling sympathetically. "I understand. Remember, though, we're fellow Jedi. The last thing we want to do is hurt you."

Alte started humming quietly, a soft, soothing melody, but kept most of her concentration on healing Surro.

Mei smiled when Alte began to hum, reaching up to rest one hand on her back. She'd hum with Alte, but she was better off playing her flute.

Surro looked from one to the other, her eyes slowly drifting closed as she relaxed fully into her first deep, restful sleep since being mind-controlled.

_Good_ , Alte sent to Mei with a soft sigh, glad to have helped Surro finally rest.

Mei nodded and rubbed Alte's back gently. _Very good._

*

Much later found Mei, Kira, and Nadia making their report to the Jedi Council. Mei was the last of them to speak. "Once Master Kira told me what happened to Ziost, we decided to leave, since we didn't know if Vitiate would turn on the ships docked at the orbital station next or not."

Master Kaedan leaned forward in his seat, scowling. "You _worked_ with Lord Scourge and didn't take him into custody?"

"We were on an Imperial world, Master Kaedan," Mei answered, keeping her voice level with some effort. "I had no jurisdiction there. If anyone had the right to arrest Lord Scourge, it was Minister Beniko and we don't know if she did so or not."

"Our main priority was stopping Vitiate," Kira added, working very hard to control her annoyance with Master Kaedan. "As well as getting Master Surro and the other Sixth Line Jedi off of Ziost. Taking Scourge into custody was the _last_ thing on my mind."

"On top of that, we had no way to hold him once we had him in custody," Nadia pointed out. "Master Kira's ship isn't equipped with a brig and Doc's knowledge of Sith metabolism is minimal, so we couldn't have kept him safely under sedation."

"They make valid points, Master Kaedan," Master Satele interjected before Master Kaedan could say anything else. "Their priority was stopping Vitiate and damage control. They did that."

"All due respect, they did not, Master Satele," Master Kaedan objected. "If they _had_ stopped Vitiate, Ziost would not be a dead world right now."

"All due respect, Master Kaedan," Nadia replied, mostly succeeding at keeping her anger out of her voice. "There was _nothing_ we could have done to completely stop Vitiate. He has no physical body for us _to_ stop."

Alte cleared her throat. "Thank you, Nadia," she said, a hint of warning in her voice.

Nadia blushed and bowed slightly to Alte.

"She makes a good point." Mei kept her voice calm and steady. "After Vitiate spoke to me, I couldn't sense him at all. I had no idea where he'd gone, _if_ he'd gone anywhere."

"Thank you, Master Meibelle," Bela told her, the tone of her voice final. "That's everything we needed from the three of you."

"Yes, Master Kiwiiks." Kira bowed and led the way out of the Council chamber. Her shoulders slumped once they were outside. Softly, she muttered, "I hate the way Master Kaedan harps on you, Mei. Nothing you do is right for him."

Mei shrugged, pulling Kira into a hug. "I don't care what he thinks of me."

Nadia snorted. "I don't think anyone can do anything right for him."

"Try to control your anger around him." Mei hugged Nadia. "It'll only give him more reasons to gripe about you."

Sighing, Nadia nodded against Mei's shoulder. "I know. I just--. How can he judge our actions if he wasn't even there? We _told_ them what happened, it's not like we lied or held anything back."

"Kaedan has always been a voice of dissent on the Council," Alte replied as she joined them. "He enjoys playing devil's advocate and he's good at it. Or so Bela tells me."

Kira nodded, hugging Alte in greeting. "I've noticed that about him."

Mei took Alte's hand once Kira released her and squeezed it gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Alte answered, smiling. "My voice still comes and goes, but I can breathe again."

"Shouldn't you still be resting?" Nadia asked, concerned.

Alte shook her head. "I'm well enough that resting only makes me rest _less_. My energy's returning, the best thing for me right now is to get back to work."

Mei nodded. "I planned to check on the Padawans and younglings, see what kind of progress they've made and assess the ones I haven't met yet." She glanced at the other three. "Would any of you like to join me?"

Kira shook her head. "Not at the moment. I have some things I need to take care of. Maybe later we can do a demonstration."

"I'll join you, Mei," Alte offered. "I don't have anything to do for another hour or so."

Nadia shook her head as well. "I'm going to go check on Kalikori Village, see if they need help with anything."

Mei nodded and hugged Kira and Nadia in turn. "Have fun."

"I'm not sure 'fun' is the right word for it," Kira muttered, thinking of the request for a meeting that Master Satele had sent her.

Alte took her turn hugging Kira. "It'll be fine," she murmured reassuringly.

Kira clung to Alte for a moment. "I hope so." Reluctantly, she stepped back and turned to head to Master Satele's meditation room.

"Tell Ranna I'll be by tomorrow, Nadia," Alte requested, hugging her.

"Sure," Nadia replied with a nod. "Have fun with the padawans."

Alte smiled as Nadia headed off to the taxi droid before turning to Mei. "There's one Padawan in particular I think you should assess," she said. "He has a lot of combat potential, but he also has quite a bit of talent for Force projectiles. Depending on how long we're staying, I think he could benefit from both of us guiding him."

Mei raised her eyebrows at Alte's suggestion, but nodded. "Okay. Why don't we go find him first? What's his name?"

"His name is Ste'ost." Alte took Mei's hand and started towing her towards the taxi droids. "He's been helping keep the Flesh Raiders out of the Gnarls."

Mei followed along, amused. "I didn't know we still needed to keep the Flesh Raiders out of the Gnarls."

"There's still a few stragglers," Alte replied with a shrug. "Strong ones that are trying to prove their worth, I guess. It's usually Masters and particularly strong Padawans that deal with them."

"Hence why Ste'ost is helping?" Mei asked, climbing into the taxi with Alte.

"Exactly." Alte closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sky as the taxi took off. "I love Tython, but it's not the same without you."

Smiling, Mei rested her head on Alte's shoulder. "I know what you mean. It's been fun flitting around the galaxy on my own, but it'd be more fun if you were with me."

"Yeah, I'm ready to be out in the galaxy again." Alte tilted her head to rest against Mei's.

Mei squeezed Alte's hand gently. "Whatever your mission is, I'm going with you. In my capacity as the Battlemaster if I have to push it, but you're not going without me."

Alte laughed quietly. "My personal bodyguard?" she teased.

"As long as I can sleep with you as well as protect you, that's perfectly fine with me." Mei grinned, twining their fingers together.

"Sounds perfect," Alte replied with a soft smile, squeezing Mei's hand. Once the taxi landed, Alte climbed out and looked around. "If I remember correctly, the alerts we had about Flesh Raider incursions were over this way." She pointed to the left of the taxi platform before taking Mei's hand again and leading the way.

Mei followed Alte's lead, looking around curiously. It'd been awhile since she'd explored this part of Tython. In fact-- "I don't know that I've even been here myself."

"There's quite a few waterfalls over here, which tend to get slippery," Alte explained, guiding Mei over a series of rocks across a river. "So the Council doesn't generally let padawans into this area."

Nodding, Mei carefully followed Alte across the river. She felt herself slipping at one point and quickly caught herself before finishing the crossing. "That makes sense. Ste'ost must be quite good if he's over here, then."

"He's a bit older than the other padawans." Alte glanced around, trying to see him. "So he's a bit more coordinated than most."

" _Kriiiiff!"_ Ste'ost yelled from above them.

Turning and looking up, Alte spotted him falling over the waterfall feeding the river they'd just crossed and quickly reached out with the Force to catch him. " _Usually_ more coordinated than most," she corrected herself as she set him on his feet. "Hello, Padawan Ste'ost."

"Hi, Master Alte'zu," Ste'ost replied sheepishly, pushing long strands of wet black hair off his face. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Alte gestured to Mei. "Ste'ost, this is Battlemaster Meibelle. Mei, Padawan Ste'ost."

Mei looked up when Alte did, lifting her hands to reach out with the Force. When she saw that Alte had him, Mei lowered her hands and studied him with an amused smile. She bowed when Alte introduced her. "Hello, Ste'ost. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, as well, Master Meibelle." Ste'ost bowed, huffing when his hair fell in his face again.

"Found any Flesh Raiders?" Alte asked, smiling when Ste'ost gathered up his hair and started wringing it out.

"Not yet," Ste'ost admitted with a frown. "Are you sure the alert was for this sector?"

"As far as I know." Alte shrugged. "This is where Master Kaedan reported the alert came from."

Mei bit back a comment about Master Kaedan. It was better not to belittle a member of the Council in front of a Padawan. "Perhaps they're being sneaky for once?"

Ste'ost snorted a laugh while Alte shook her head with a soft laugh. "If there's one thing I've learned about Flesh Raiders, it's that they're not sneaky." Ste'ost commented with a wry smile. "I'm pretty sure they're learning how far they can get before they trip the alerts and go back before someone can come and kick them out again."

Mei frowned at that. "I didn't think they were smart enough for that. Especially without--" she hesitated, not sure if everyone knew about Bengel Morr. "--anyone to direct them."

Ste'ost shrugged. "If they're smart enough to use blasters and vibroswords properly, they're smart enough to strategize, I think."

"Hmm, good point." Mei nodded. "Either way, they're still a threat. Do we know the _exact_ location of the alert?"

"Yeah," Ste'ost replied, nodding. "This way." He gestured for them to follow him to a path leading up to the river above, his robes easily blending into the grass and trees.

Mei followed Ste'ost, glancing at Alte with some amusement. _I see why you wanted me to assess **him** in particular._

_He's usually more graceful than that_ , Alte replied with a wry smile. _Since Master Dentiri…_ She shook her head briefly, shaking away her grief over his death. _We've been taking turns with the battle droids. We've all been hard-pressed to find challenging programs for Ste'ost._

Stifling a laugh, Mei shook her head. _I think he just slipped, which happens to the best of us. As for the battle droids, maybe Kira should take a crack at programming them._

_Couldn't hurt_. Alte nodded.

Up ahead, Ste'ost glanced over his shoulder to check on their progress and frowned as he watched them. There were rumors around the Temple that Masters Meibelle and Alte'zu shared a bond. _You'd have to be Force-blind **and** actually blind not to see it_. "Careful up here, it's pretty slippery," he called back to them, ducking his head so his hair hid any hint of a flush as he remembered his own fall because of the slippery rocks.

"We gathered as much," Mei called back with a playful grin. "Don't feel bad about it, Ste'ost. I've slipped plenty of times and Alte's usually been able to catch me."

"Not because of slippery rocks, though," Alte teased, smiling. "Usually because of 'slippery' railings."

Ste'ost turned to watch them approach. "Railings, Master Alte'zu?" he asked, confused.

"Mei's a bit of an acrobat." She cast a fond look at Mei. "And an adrenaline junkie. I've lost track of the number of railings she's done handstands on over the years."

"No risk, no reward," Mei retorted, nudging Alte with the Force. "Besides, with you around, there really wasn't much of a risk in the end."

Alte snorted, nudging Mei back.

Ste'ost couldn't hold back a smile as he watched them before turning to make his way across the river. "So you've known each other a long time, then?"

"Since we were kids," Alte replied, following after him.

"Long before we joined the Jedi," Mei added, stepping carefully across the river. Glancing at Alte, she added, "And I thought _everyone_ knew our story."

"Rumors," Ste'ost replied, hopping lightly to the river bank. "Mostly true, apparently."

"Only mostly?" Alte asked, glancing up at him. Her foot slipped in her distraction, sending her falling backwards towards Mei.

Mei caught Alte easily, helping her straighten up. _I thought you'd already fallen for me, Alte._ Out loud, she asked, "Which ones aren't true?"

_Sap_ , Alte sent fondly.

Ste'ost kept a sharp eye on Alte as she finished crossing the rocks. "Killing the Emperor, Master Meibelle?" he asked.

Alte winced as she turned to keep an eye on Mei.

"Well, that's both true and not," Mei replied, stepping lightly across the rest of the rocks. "He _was_ the Emperor, but it wasn't enough to actually _kill_ him." She leapt up onto the riverbank, but her footing wasn't solid and she fell back into the river with a splash. "Kriff."

"Master Meibelle!" Ste'ost cried, alarmed.

Alte didn't even try holding back her laughter even as she waded into the river to offer Mei a hand. "At least it's not mud this time," she offered.

"Nope, it isn't." Mei took Alte's hand and yanked, pulling her into the water with her. " _That's_ still very satisfying."

"You Huttfucker," she yelled with a laugh as she fell.

"Ew!" Mei splashed Alte some more once she realized what Alte had said. _What does that make **you** , then?_

Alte shook her head vigorously with a grin, splattering Mei with water from her braids. _Blinded by love_.

Covering his mouth, Ste'ost laughed as he watched Mei and Alte tease each other. _Please let me have one of them for my Master,_ he thought.

Mei reflexively lifted her arms to protect her face from the water from Alte's braids, not that it would do much good. Reluctantly, she stood up and offered her hand to Alte. "Come on, we still have work to do. We can play later."

Alte made a rude noise as she took Mei's hand and stood. "Work's boring, but I suppose." Wading to the river bank, she looked around, spotting some ruins through the trees. Grief swamped her again. "I wonder if Master Yuon ever worked up here," she murmured.

Joining Alte, Mei followed her glance and wrapped an arm around her in a comforting hug. "I'm sure someone at the Temple would know if she did."

"Maybe." Alte leaned into Mei's hug for a moment before pulling away with a grateful smile. "Lead on Ste'ost."

Nodding, Ste'ost followed the river uphill. Curiosity burned at him, but he held his tongue, unwilling to intrude on Alte's grief.

Mei followed Ste'ost, holding Alte's hand. "How often do these alerts happen?"

"There's no set pattern that we can see," Ste'ost replied, jumping onto a small boulder to look around. "Sometimes we'll get them several times a day, and then there'll be nothing for days. Other times we'll get one a day like clockwork: the same time every day for about a week."

"Canny little bastards," Alte grumbled as Ste'ost jumped back down onto the grass and kept walking.

"There might be a larger pattern that we're all missing." Mei mused, stretching out with the Force. She sensed nothing except the grass, trees, and animals around them. "Too bad math isn't my strong suit."

"Or we could be overthinking it," Alte pointed out with a shrug. She stopped for a moment to cough into her fist.

"As in, there's _no_ method to their madness?" Mei asked, rubbing Alte's back soothingly.

"Exactly," Alte replied once she'd caught her breath.

"The alert came from here," Ste'ost called from about 10 meters up the mountain. He started to turn to look at them then paused. "Huh. You can see the Temple and yard from up here."

"Really?" Reassured that Alte was fine, Mei scrambled up to join Ste'ost. She turned and stared down at the Temple. She frowned at the implications. "I don't like this."

Alte hurried to join the other two, watching as Kira came out of the Temple to watch the Padawans at their various lessons around the yard. Humming to herself briefly, she pulled out her holocomm and called Kira.

Wondering why Alte was calling her, Kira pulled out her holocomm. "What's up, Zu?"

"Do me a favor and turn to your left and look to the top of the mountain," Alte requested.

"Ooookay." Kira turned and looked up as Alte had requested. She frowned. "I can't see anything. There are trees in my way."

"Kriff," Mei muttered. A thought occurred to her and she moved a few paces away from Alte and Ste'ost. "Can she see me?"

"Can you see anything now?" Alte asked.

"No-- wait, yes, I can see-- is that Mei?" Kira squinted up at the white and purple blur. "Yeah, that's her. I'd see her better with my macrobinoculars."

" _We_ can see _her_ clearly," Mei muttered, puzzled. Then she snapped her fingers. "We're higher up, so less atmosphere." She then moved the other direction from Ste'ost and Alte.

Kira watched Mei disappear, and then reappear. "Are you two testing something up there?"

"A hypothesis," Alte replied, watching Mei. She turned to Ste'ost. "How many alerts have been from up here in the last week?"

"I'd say probably about 75 percent," he answered, frowning. "Do you think they're testing response times?"

"I don't know, but I think it's safe to say we're _not_ overthinking things." Alte sighed, tugging at her ear. She turned back to the holo and Kira. "Could you let Bela know that Mei and I will need to talk to the council once we get back?"

Kira nodded, biting the inside of her lip. "Will do. How long will it take you to get back?"

"Shouldn't be more than half an hour, tops." Alte gestured for Mei to join them again. "See you soon, Kira."

"See you." Kira ended the call and tucked her holocomm away. _Whatever hypothesis they were testing, they didn't like the answer they got._ Turning, she headed back into the Temple to find Bela.

Mei pulled the end of her braid over her shoulder and fidgeted with it. "I don't like what this implies, Alte. Especially after--" she stopped herself from mentioning the attack by the Imperials, but she knew Alte would take her meaning all the same.

"Yeah," Alte agreed quietly. Sensing only Mei by her side, Alte turned to see Ste'ost still standing looking over the Temple. "Ste'ost, come on."

"I'd rather stay and keep watch for more Flesh Raiders," Ste'ost replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

"If we get another alert, we'll send someone else," Alte answered, shaking her head. "We'll need your insights for our report to the Council."

Sighing, Ste'ost nodded and hurried after them.

Mei smiled wryly at Ste'ost. "I know the feeling, but Alte's right." She glanced around warily as they approached the lower part of the river. Something didn't feel right.

Sensing Mei's unease and feeling uneasy herself, Alte stretched out with the Force, searching for Flesh Raiders. "I've got a bad feeling," she murmured.

"That makes two of us." Mei unclipped her lightsaber from her belt, but didn't ignite it. "Ste'ost?"

"Three of us," Ste'ost agreed, hurrying to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Mei and Alte, unhooking his practice saber from its harness on his back.

Mei nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she reached out with the Force. She sensed the impending danger and leapt forward before the Flesh Raiders had even come into view. When they did, she was ready and waiting for them, lightsaber flashing as she blocked their blaster shots. Then she took them down in a single sweep of her lightsaber, turning to check on Alte and Ste'ost once she finished.

Alte didn't have time to worry about Mei or Ste'ost as two more groups of Flesh Raiders came at them from opposite sides: one group went straight for her; the other, larger, group went for Ste'ost. Lifting one with the Force, Alte knocked another one out with a rock, and focused her lightsaber attacks on the third. From behind her, she felt a surge of Force healing that somehow also hurt the Flesh Raiders she was fighting, drawing pained noises from them while her lightsaber was still mid-swing. Three sharp slashes with her lightsaber later, the three Flesh Raiders she was fighting fell to the ground, bleeding out onto the grass.

Ste'ost grunted as one of the Flesh Raiders' blaster bolts slipped past his guard and hit his shoulder. A wave of Force energy came from behind him, knocking the two Flesh Raiders still attacking him back. Mei was ready when Alte knocked the last two Flesh Raiders towards her, stabbing one with her lightsaber while she kicked the other in the head. While it reeled, disoriented, Mei brought her lightsaber around and killed it.

Her lightsaber still at the ready, Mei reached out with the Force to check for more attackers. Only when she didn't sense any did she deactivate her lightsaber and walk over to Alte and Ste'ost. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine," Alte assured her, touching Ste'ost's arm gently. "Let me see."

"I can take care of it," Ste'ost assured her even as he eased his robe and over-tunic off his shoulder.

Alte shook her head. "I'm a healer and you don't have the Force energy for whatever trick that was earlier."

Grumbling good-naturedly, Ste'ost tugged his shirt aside, baring the blaster wound. "Not too bad."

Huffing, Alte reached out, her hand hovering over the wound as she sent healing Force energy into his shoulder.

Mei didn't quite stifle a snicker. "In the future, I'd recommend not arguing with a healer or doctor, Ste'ost. They always manage to get their way in the end. So it's best to save yourself the time and energy and let them heal you in the first place."

Ste'ost smiled wryly. "Noted," he replied. Once Alte's hand lifted away, he rolled his shoulder, grimacing as the newly-healed muscle pulled a little.

"Some things, it's better to let Nature heal," Alte explained. "And some pain, not even a healer can heal."

Shaking his head, Ste'ost smiled gratefully at Alte. "It's fine, Master Alte'zu. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alte replied, bowing her head slightly. "Come on, we need to report to the Council."

"At least it's your shoulder and not your leg," Mei told him as they continued towards the taxi droid that would take them back to the Temple. She glanced at Alte. _If we hadn't come looking for him, those Flesh Raiders would have easily overpowered him._

_Or there were more of them **because** we were here_ , Alte suggested, feeling for further threats as they walked.

"True," Ste'ost allowed with a grimace. "I'd hate to have slowed you down."

"We're not in _that_ much of a hurry," Mei assured him with a smile. _Even if there were more because of us, I don't think he'd have managed more than three easily._

_True_ , Alte replied with a quiet sigh.

"I'd really rather not be out here any longer than necessary." Ste'ost winced as a hard step down off of a rock jarred his shoulder.

"Same here." Mei grimaced. "Especially not after that attack from the Flesh Raiders."

Alte glanced back the way they'd come, frowning thoughtfully. Her eyes widened. "Um, guys? Run."

Mei glanced back and nodded, setting off at a dead run. Even as good as she was, there was no way she could take on _that_ many Flesh Raiders at once. _Sometimes, it's better to avoid a fight._

"Shouldn't we--" Ste'ost began.

"No. Don't question, don't fight, just run," Alte ordered, taking his good hand and towing him along as she ran.

"Part of being a Jedi is knowing when to pick your battles." Mei told him over her shoulder. "This? Is a battle to avoid."

"Yes, Master," Ste'ost replied, voice tight with pain.

Though Mei could have easily run faster, she didn't want to leave Alte and Ste'ost behind. Instead, she spotted a tree and waited until they'd run past before slicing through it so that it fell across their trail. The Flesh Raiders would have to waste time dealing with it, which would hopefully give them time to get to the taxi droid and get away.

Suddenly remembering something, Alte motioned for Mei and Ste'ost to keep going before turning back to face the pack of Flesh Raiders. "Keep going!" She ordered as she turned to the cliff-face beside the path and reached out with the Force with her left hand. Grunting with effort, she stretched out her right hand, grasping at the living Force within the rock face.

Recognizing what Alte was doing, Mei tugged Ste'ost with her, careful to pull on his good arm. "Come on, she has this."

"What is she doing?" Ste'ost asked, stumbling along, trying to look back over his shoulder.

Grinning, Mei kept going. "Either something really brilliant or really, really foolish. She'll catch up once she's done."

"It can't be both?" Ste'ost asked with a soft laugh.

Mei laughed breathlessly. "Good point. That's probably what it's going to be."

Behind them, eyes screwed shut and brow furrowed, Alte let out a loud yell as she dragged a large boulder from the top of the cliff face and _hurled_ it at the oncoming Flesh Raiders. The Flesh Raiders tried to skid to a stop so they could retreat, but didn't manage to get out of the way of the boulder. Panting, Alte nodded, wincing at the headache creeping up behind her eyes, and hurried after Mei and Ste'ost.

Mei stumbled when the ground shook beneath her feet. She glanced over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sight of a boulder amongst the Flesh Raiders. "Nice job, Alte!"

Alte managed a tired grin as she caught up to them. "Let's get back to the Temple and inform the Council."

Ste'ost stared at Alte, dumbfounded. "When can I learn to do that?"

Laughing, Alte replied, "When you're older. Mei's Master did something similar when we were here as Padawans. It looked a lot easier when he did it." She winced at a particularly sharp stab of pain.

"He was also older and more experienced," Mei reminded Alte, able to remember Master Orgus with only a faint twinge of grief and no guilt.

"Point," Alte allowed with a wry grin.

"He must have been a great Jedi to have mastered such a feat," Ste'ost observed quietly, looking between Mei and Alte, sensing the traces of their grief.

"He was." Mei nodded briefly, clearing her throat. "Let's get going. We have a Council to warn."

*

"Ste'ost was right after all," Mei murmured as she made Alte's favorite soup, accompanied by a fresh loaf of bread.

"Hmm?" Alte hummed tiredly from her seat on the counter, leaning back against the upper cupboards with her eyes closed.

"I said you were going do something brilliant or foolish," Mei explained, slicing the bread with quick, deft strokes of her knife, filling the room with the smell of fresh-baked bread. "He said, 'why not both'?"

Huffing a soft laugh, Alte peeked one eye open to watch Mei. "I maybe could have chosen a smaller boulder. I suppose."

"Maybe." Mei tasted the soup carefully and nodded to herself. As she spooned it into two bowls, she continued, "I was thinking the foolish part was doing that while you were still recovering from a cold."

"Wasn't thinking 'bout the cold," Alte mumbled, breathing in the smell of the soup. "Was thinking 'bout keeping you and Ste'ost safe."

Mei nodded, placing the bowls on a tray with the basket of bread. "I figured as much. It's not like we had _time_ to consider our options." She nudged Alte's knees with her hip. "Come on, into the dining room."

Sliding down from the counter, Alte shuffled after Mei to the dining room, barely stifling a yawn. She blinked slowly at Mei's back. "Nice ass," she mumbled with a dopey smile.

"Of course it is." Mei grinned and wiggled her bottom at Alte, setting the tray on the table. "Eat. Then you can take a nap."

Alte snickered and plopped down with a soft thump. Leaning forward, she sniffed deeply at the soup. "Perfect," she decreed, smiling up at Mei. "As always."

"Naturally." Mei leaned down and kissed Alte's forehead. Smiling, she sat down and began to eat.

Tearing off a piece of bread, Alte dunked it in her soup and bit off the soup-soaked portion with a happy sigh. "Have I mentioned I love you, today?"

"I'm sure you have, but you're more than welcome to say it again." Mei spooned some of her soup onto her bread and took a bite. "Because I love you, too, love."

With a soft smile, Alte took Mei's hand and pressed a kiss to the back. "Love you," she said again, even as she stole Mei's bread and quickly ate it.

Laughing, Mei made a half-hearted attempt to steal her bread back. "You're lucky I love you so much."

"I am," Alte said with a grin, scooping up a spoonful of soup and offering it to Mei as a peace offering, one hand cupped under the spoon to catch any drips.

"We both are." Cupping her hand under Alte's, Mei leaned forward and took the offered bite.

Alte turned her hand and squeezed Mei's before leaning in and kissing her lightly. "Thank you for taking such good care of me when I'm an idiot."

Mei stifled her laugh until Alte sat back. "Only fair, since you do the same for me."

Alte bowed her head in concession as she laughed as well. "True. We just have to make sure we're not idiots at the same time," she observed with a wink.

Mei laughed again. "If that happens, let's hope Kira or someone else is around to take care of us."

"Here's hoping," Alte agreed, toasting Mei with her spoon.


End file.
